Panty and Stocking with LM
by LuisJM
Summary: When the team is brainwashed by a demented witch, LM has to rescue them. But unfortunately the only allies he has is a blonde sexist and a Goth wearing sweet eater who are Angels from Heaven. How will he survive this? Rated M for language and sex. Complete!
1. Introductions

**It's your main man LuisJM, here to give you another excellent story. This time however, I'm going to make another remake of a Teen Titan episode I don't like. Last time I did that, it was for Bunny Raven when I added my own OC I used in a long time and added a little more action and plot along the way. Though it was a little bit different then the episode, I didn't get that much hits or very little reviews. Hell, LimpBizkit3030 stated that it was one of those been there done that sort of thing and no one wants to review it since the story is based on the episode I'm rewriting. But he did say that if I write more and tell everyone that I'm doing a different approach, then everyone would read it. I mean I did that with the Sari story for Transformers Animated and there were people who like it. So yeah, why not. I'm going do a remake of another episode I don't like and add my own OC.**

**Now I don't know if anyone could agree with me on this one or not, but the one episode of Teen Titans I really hate was Mother Mae-Eye. I feel like that episode was by far the most stupidest, weirdest, most poorly shown episode in the entire series. And trust me, this is the type of episode I would tend to ignore being how they start it and only look at the action at the end. Let's just say I was sick of it. And I didn't see anyone doing something with that episode like a bit of a remake or something. So I thought it would be a really good opportunity and change it up a little bit with my OC and a bit of a crossover of a certain anime.**

**First of all, does anyone know about an anime called Panty & Stocking with Garter belt? Well for those of you who don't know it yet, Panty & Stocking with Garter belt is the most bizarrest of anime I had ever seen. It's about two angles named, and I kid you not, Anarchy Panty and Anarchy Stocking who was kicked out of Heaven and in order to return, they must redeem themselves by killing ghosts and collecting Heaven coins, a type of currency Angels use. What makes this anime strange? Well, Panty is somewhat of a sexy celebrity blonde who wants to have sex with every man on Earth and her weapon is a pair of panties that turn into a semi automatic pistol called Blacklace. While Stocking is a sort of Loli Goth girl who has a serious appetite on sugary sweets and her weapons are her stockings that turns into a pair of katanas called Stripe 1 and Stripe 2, plus she has a strange thing with bondage. So yeah… Not your regular kind of angels you heard of in movies or books. There are other characters in the show too. There's Garter Belt, a black afro priest who is somewhat of a father figure for the angels and has a certain hobby of… Well, I don't want to explain it. There's Brief, a nerdy boy with a bit of a Ghostbusters fetish and has a serious crush on Panty. There's Chuck, a small green plush like living doll with a zipper on his stomach that dies a lot. And there are villains too like the Demon Sisters, but they are not in the story. Anyways, the show is really good. It's mostly an action/comedy genre, but the animations kind of reminds me of Puffy AmiYumi or Power Puff Girls Z. And there were some episodes that I like while there are other episodes I find a little stupid. But all and all, it's a great show. If you want to know more about this show, go to YouTube and search for Panty and Stocking for episodes. It's all going to be subs though, but it's pretty enjoyable.**

**But I'm wasting time in discussing this show. Let's just get started with the story. Now this is going to be a mere introduction with Garter Belt doing his little voiceover. That and the introduction of the Titans in general when Cyborg brought a certain pie to the tower. I'm pretty sure most of you people know where this one is going. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty & Stocking.**

* * *

><p>Panty &amp; Stocking with LM<p>

Introduction

Garter Belt's POV

_There lies a city on the fault line between Heaven and Hell, Danten City. Where humans under the constant threat of attack of evil spirits. Darkness invades peoples' hearts, and not one person realizes that it is consuming the city… There are those who seek to obliterate these manifestations of human desire with transcendent light. They are two Angels who have fallen from heaven, hoping to return. Their names are, Anarchy Panty and Anarchy Stocking! But our story doesn't begin here…_

_Our story begins across the Pacific Ocean, in a small city in California called Jump City. A city where it's filled with class, entertainment, teamwork, and working ethics. But unlike the spirits that have wreaked havoc at Danten, this city is plagued with a variety of evil. Criminals, masterminds, monsters, everything this city suffers with. But there are a group of young heroes that fend off against all that's evil. They are called the Teen Titans! Though in their teens, they each possess a different power or ability to fight anything that gets in their way._

_There's Robin, the leader of the team. A former sidekick of Batman, this Boy Wonder is a martial arts expert and uses a variety of gadgets just to solve any problem._

_Starfire, the princess of Tamaran with the power of flight and the professional of aerial assault with her star bolts and eyebeams._

_Cyborg, a half human half-robot hybrid with incredible strength and a variety of weapons and gadgets in his metallic body._

_Raven, a dark goth from Azarath with a dark past. Her skills and power of levitating objects and creating shields makes her a reliable Titan in the defense position._

_Beast Boy, a green changeling that changes into any animals he can think of including ones that are extinct._

_Terra, a geomancer who controls Earth and had a history of her life, both good and bad._

_And LM, the Titan's residential Black Sheep of the family. With his variety of fighting skills and access to any weapon he could get in his hands, he is by far the most resourcable in the team._

_Together, the Teen Titans fought evil and over come all the odds. They are teammates, they're friends, and above all else they are family. But today, all that will change as an unforeseen consequence will come to the Titans in the form of a…_

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Raven: "Pie?"

At Titan's Tower, six of the seven Titans were at the main room doing their own thing. Robin and Beast Boy were playing Street Fighter on the 360. Starfire was in the kitchen getting ready to cook another Tamaranean dish. Terra was reading a teen magazine at the parlor. And Raven was reading one of her old books at the dinning table. There were two others that weren't present at the moment though. For one, LM was heading to Steel City to assist the Titans East on a small terrorist threat that's plaguing the city and it would take a while in stopping it. Cyborg on the other hand, was heading to the supermarket to get stock up on some food being that they are a little low and Starfire was at it again with her cooking. But when he came back all he got was a pie. Each team member gave the hybrid strange looks and was a little confused on what he was thinking. Cy then shrugged his shoulders and wondered what the big deal is.

Cyborg: "Yeah. It's a pie. Any problem with that?"

Robin looked at him and was a little angry about it.

Robin: "You were suppose to get groceries for us. Not a pie!"

Cy looked at the Boy Wonder and was a little upset about this.

Cyborg: "Aw… C'mon Robin! This pie was very cheap and saved me a lot of time and money."

Robin: "Still, the least you could do is get more food for us."

That's when Beast Boy came in and told him about that too.

Beast Boy: "Yeah dude! You were going to bring back some Tofu products I've put on the list."

Cyborg then looked at his green friend and had a stern look.

Cyborg: "Hey, I told you already. It would be a cold day in Hell before I bought that garbage…"

Raven just looked on with this argument and decided to break it up by asking Cy a question of her own.

Raven: "So… Where did you get that pie anyways? Some town bakery or something?"

The hybrid looked at the telepath and explained where he got it.

Cyborg: "Nope. Found this at this strange store in the mall that just opened up months ago. I decided to stop by when I was going to get some replacement parts for my T-Car. Though I start checking the place out and see what they have. I got to admit, they have the strangest of things. I mean there were weird memorabilia, drinks I never heard of before, books I've never read, a monkey's paw, just the strangest of stuff. But then I noticed this pie and I thought, _'Hmm… Cool! A pie! That's pretty convenient.'_ So I bought it."

Raven: "So you bought a pie, yet you didn't know why it's in a strange shop like that."

Cy shrugged his shoulders and started to finish up.

Cyborg: "Well, sort of. The young woman at the counter told me not to buy it. Said something about the pie being possessed or cursed or something. But I thought it was just a sick joke she puts on her customers. So I started to buy it anyways."

Raven rolled her eyes around and didn't like where this was going.

Raven: "Wow… That's really reassuring. Plus the reason why you bought it is because you like pie."

Cyborg: "So? I like pie. You got the problem with that?"

Raven sighed and felt a little defeated as she got back to her book. Terra then decided to join into the conversation.

Terra: "So, what type of pie is this? Is it like the pie Beast Boy and I eat at the diner outside of town?"

Cyborg looked at the earth bender and shrugged his shoulders again.

Cyborg: "That I don't know either. There was no detail on what type of pie it is or any flavor it has. It's just says a special pie and that's it. I'm pretty sure it's a mystery flavor or something."

Everyone looked at each other and was a little unsure about this. But Robin looked at Starfire and remembered why he asked him to come to the groceries as well. Starfire is cooking more of her so-called delicacies in the kitchen and being that she's from Tamaran, those dishes are not for the faint of heart, or better yet stomach. So with no other option left, he sighed and thought there was no way out of this.

Robin: "Oh well… Looks like we have no other choice. Come on guys, gather around the table. Let's all eat pie."

* * *

><p>All around the table with the circular sofa, all six teens were sitting around starring at the pie in front of them with their utensils at the ready, all of them cut into six separate pieces. Cyborg smiled and told his friends about it.<p>

Cyborg: "All right y'all, here's how it's going to go down. This pie is big enough for seven people, so I had taken the liberty in cutting seven pieces for us. That will be enough to keep ourselves full until I get back with the groceries."

Robin: "Sounds like a reasonable way in sharing."

But Starfire looked at the team and wondered why they won't eat her meal.

Starfire: "I still do not understand as to why you friends do not want to partake in my dinner? I have made in incredibly special for each of us."

Robin looked at her and gave her a stern look.

Robin: "Starfire, the last time you cooked dinner for us, you gave us a stomach virus for the next few days and we were sick completely."

Starfire looked at him and find that to be a bit strange.

Starfire: "That is funny. I thought my dish was pretty good."

Beast Boy then butted in and said something to her as well.

Beast Boy: "Yeah. Says the Tamaranean who has the weirdest of taste buds."

Terra then placed as hand on the changeling's shoulder and calmed him down.

Terra: "Take it easy Beast Boy. Not everyone knows the first thing about cooking."

Terra then looked around and noticed there was someone missing. Not to mention there were six pieces instead of seven. She then looked at Robin and asked him about that.

Terra: "Hey Robin, where's LM. I don't see him around lately."

Robin looked at her and told her where he was.

Robin: "I sent LM and a mission to assist the Titans East in Steel City. Some sort of terrorist organization attacking the city. The needed someone with the skills and perseverance to stop this group. So he's going to be away for a week."

Cyborg heard that nodded to his leader.

Cyborg: "Not a problem Robin. I've already left the last piece of pie in his room all wrapped up. He'll get it the moment he gets back."

Raven then looked at the hybrid and let her know of something about their friend.

Raven: "I don't think LM is a big fan of pie. The only pie he seems more interested in is Key Lime and Apple, nothing else."

Cy looked at the half demon and had a little glare. But relaxed and went back to his dish.

Cyborg: "Oh well. Guess he has to learn to try new things. Now let's CHOW DOWN!"

Almost immediately, he began to scarf down on his piece of the pie. The team just looked on and never thought that their tech friend likes to eat pie that much, but decided to join in anyways. So each of them started to partake in the pie with their different ways in eating, from polite table manners to sloppy eating. Even Starfire had that huge Tamaranean fork with her and used it on a small piece of pie like that. As for the pie, it was by far the tastiest they ever had. The flavor was sort of a combination of apple, raspberry, and cherry, and the pastry was both fluffy and delicious. As they finished eating the pie, they all took a breather and enjoyed it so much.

Beast Boy: "Wow… I thought the pie Terra and I took at the diner was good. But this is the best pie I had ever tasted."

Terra: "Tell me about it BB. Never thought a pie like this tastes so good."

Starfire: "Indeed friend Terra. This pie seems to be really glorious!"

Cyborg: "See guys? What I tell ya. This pie is worth the trip."

He then started to rub his metal stomach and had enjoyed the pie. Robin then rolled his eyes around to remind him one thing.

Robin: "Good for you Cyborg. But we still need our groceries! You better get out there and get our food."

Cy groaned to himself and decided to get up.

Cyborg: "Got it, got it… I'll go grab the stuff."

Raven then got up and decided to leave the room too.

Raven: "I'm going back to my room and meditate."

Soon enough, everyone was leaving the commons room and was going to do their own thing. But just as they were about to leave they all started to feel a little woozy and their visions blurred.

Beast Boy: "Oh man… I don't feel too good…"

Robin: "Me too. What was in that pie? Poison?"

Terra: "I do not know. But I feel like I need to crash."

Almost immediately, every Titan fainted on the floor and were immediately asleep. Starfire slowly opened her eyes and tried to keep herself awake. But as she was doing that, her eyes went from emerald green and bright pink while at the same time a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere and cooed them.

?: "Uh, uh, uh… Sleep tight my dearies. For when you wake up from your naps, you will feel much better. And don't worry about anything, I will take care of you and I will always love you forever."

There was a low cackle in the voice as Starfire closed her eyes and immediately slept in, not realizing what type of trouble the team was in.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's just an introductory. Nothing much, but at least it gives off some potential. And with a beginning like that, there will be more chapters along the way. Case in point, chapter two where I introduce you to Panty and Stocking in one section and my own character in the other. There's no way you would miss this one. Please Review.<strong>


	2. One Week Later

**Here I am with the second chapter to this story. Now I can pretty much understand that the moment I posted this story, I didn't see any reviews and the hit counter is 36 hits. I can tell that it's not popular as of yet. But hey, it's just the first chapter of the story so that means we're just getting started. Maybe the later chapters will bring readers into it. Let's go to the second chapter of this little remake. In this one, I will introduce you to both Panty and Stocking along with my own OC. It would be pretty unique.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This chapter takes place after the last episode of Panty and Stocking. So you better consider this to be a spoiler warning for those who never watched the show. If all of you are confused by the beginning chapter, I suggest you take a look at it on YouTube just so you can get an understanding of it all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Panty & Stocking or Teen Titans**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: One Week Later<p>

Across the Pacific Ocean, Daten City was in major repair. Every since that incident with the huge ghost monster that was waken by Corset, the entire city was a complete wreck. The buildings were destroyed or melted by the strange ooze that came from the ghost and the door underneath the mayor's office that contained the beast was sealed shut forever. And with the Demon Sisters absent for an unknown period of time and there was no other ghosts to be found, the city is at peace and is beginning to rebuild. Of course, this city wouldn't be this way if it weren't for a certain two fallen angels. In this city, there are two angels that fallen from heaven and in order to return, they need to defeat ghosts and collect coins from Heaven. But in the past, the only things they do are having sex with many men or indulge in incredibly sweet deserts. But after a battle as gruesome as that, that overcome the odds and defeated Corset and put an end to the ghost monster once and for all. And with no other ghosts left to fight, the only thing they did is what they always do. Have sex and eat sweets.

Up on the top hill not far from town, is a chapel surrounded by a cemetery. This is where the two angels live and a certain priest that takes care of them. Outside the church, there was a green disfigured dog with a zipper on its stomach barking in its name, which is Chuck.

'Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck.'

But then suddenly, without warning, clouds began to gather so quickly and a lightening bolt came down hitting the creature. Chuck was immediately executed and screamed out loud in surprise.

**'!'**

When the lightening was gone, the green dog was completely burnt and was in a daze. The moment it was over, a black priest with the hugest Afro appeared out of nowhere and surveyed the incident. That person was none other then Garter Belt as he took a newspaper out of his pocket and hit the dog in the head. The dog then spit out a piece of paper that had a small message on it. Looking at it, he soon realized what it means and hurried to the church. The moment he was on top of the stage with the podium, he grabbed hold of the rope and tugged it downward. Almost immediately, the ceiling opened up and two beds came down and landed on the ground with loud thud. On the bed, there were two girls that immediately woke up and were completely started by the unexpected alarm clock Garter Belt put together. But these are no ordinary girls. They were in fact the fallen angels that protect Daten City.

On the pink circular bed is a blonde haired girl around seventeen with a lean naked body and sky blue eyes. Her name is Anarchy Panty and her weapon of choice is Blacklace. All though she has a mission to collect Heaven coins, she rarely does it. Instead, she spends most of her time having sex with every man she sees. But recently, she was spending less time making out with random men she sees as she had found a boyfriend for her to stay with.

The second woman on the purple circular roofed bed is a girl that's sixteen years old with dark purple hair on the outside with lighter purple highlights on the inside and was wearing a loli like Goth pajamas. Her name is Anarchy Stocking and her weapons of choice are Stripe 1 and Stripe 2. Unlike her older sister, she takes her job seriously and does whatever she can to collect Heavens. But she does have an extreme sweet tooth as she continues to eat nothing but sugary sweets 24/7. She also has a strange thing with bondage and always enjoys it whenever she gets tied up. Together, these two girls are none other then the infamous Panty and Stocking, the Anarchy Sisters. Garter Belt looked at the two girls and gave them a big greeting.

Garter Belt: "Good morning Angels! It would seem we have a mission from Heaven.

Panty groaned to herself and was completely aggravated by it.

Panty: "Are you fucking serious? A mission? We haven't had one for the past three weeks!"

Stocking was half awake and she too was a little pissed off by the abrupt wake up call.

Stocking: "This better be good Afro Priest. I don't like to be rudely awaken from my beauty sleep."

The priest lifted his hand up and calmed them down.

Garter Belt: "But of course. Under God's oath. Do you expect me to think I would wake you up on something completely tedious?"

Panty: "Right… Like the time you woke us up in the middle of the night and help remove the scarabs off of your back. Urgh… I still have nightmares from that incident."

Almost immediately, the priest exploded and told her about that incident.

Garter Belt: "I told you already! It was a medical condition and I couldn't reach my back with my arms! Nothing more, nothing less."

Panty: "Really? Then what were you doing with your hands if you can't reach your back? Jacking off!"

Garter Belt: "Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady!"

As the two were arguing, they heard a voice from underneath the sheets.

Brief: "P- P- P- Panty, what's all that yelling. I'm trying to sleep."

Panty turned her head and almost forgot about the one person she had in bed. The person almost immediately stirred and got out of the sheets. Garter Belt looked on as he saw the person coming out of the sheets. What he saw was a boy around fifteen and sixteen with messy orange hair and freckles on his face. Garter Belt know who they person is and was surprised with this unexpected visit.

Garter Belt: "Brief? What are you doing here?"

Immediately, the boy named Brief freaked out and tired to explain himself.

Brief: "Ah! Garter Belt! I'm s- s- s- sorry for intruding. B- B- B- But my dad is busy trying to repair the c- c- c- city after what happen to it. So P- P- P- Panty decided to let me stay with my father p- p- p- permission for p- p- p- protection reason."

Stocking rolled her eyes around and finds that part to be hilarious.

Stocking: "Protection reasons? Yeah right. The only reason why you here is because Panty wants his boyfriend to have sex with everyday."

That's when Panty turned to her and argued with her.

Panty: "Hey! Don't you dare say that to Geek Boy when I'm here! He's the most caring, loving, most good looking man behind that nerdy look."

The loli Goth girl turned to her older sister and responded back.

Stocking: "Oh please… You love Geek Boy because of his _'key'_ that opened the gate that releases Hell's Monkey, which was his blood kin. And boy, you always have fun with that key of his."

Panty: "At least I have a boyfriend. What about you? Were you able to find another boyfriend after you loose that one you love? How can you love someone that was a stinky, lazy, rude, and downright pathetic ghost?"

Stocking: "But he did love me because of my looks and not by what's down there!"

The two were continued to fight it out and it was going to get ugly. But that was when Garter Belt butted in and stopped them from duking it out.

Garter Belt: "That's enough! I cannot let the two of you fight it out in sacred grounds."

He then turned to Brief and told him something else.

Garter Belt: "And you Brief… I do believe you are well protected since we haven't heard word from the Demon Sisters as of late. I'll escort you home after I give the girls their briefing."

Brief instantly panicked and know what Garter Belt is like. So he scurried out of bed and hid behind it, cowering in fear.

Brief: "No th- th- th- thanks. I leave with P- P- P- Panty."

The priest sighed to himself and couldn't understand why he wouldn't go with him. But he let that slide and went back to his briefing.

Garter Belt: "As I was saying before this little interruption. The gods have blessed us with an assignment we need to accomplish. BEHOLD!"

He then took the piece of paper Chuck spat out and showed it to the girls. The two read it and it said in bold letters…

Garter Belt: "Pie!"

Hearing this, Stocking's eyes were gleaming and were completely excited.

Stocking: "Pie? Oh my god I LOVE pie! It is by far my most favorite sweet imaginable!"

Panty sighed to herself and rubbed the temples of her forehead.

Panty: "For crying out loud Stocking, you like every sweet imaginable."

The priest then continued on with the mission.

Garter Belt: "To you Stocking, a sweet pie is a good thing. But this is a very serious matter. It's obvious a ghost is involved in this. We have to find it and cleansed it no matter what."

Panty: "Fine. Been itching for some action in a while. So where is this ghost? Somewhere in the city I hope."

Garter Belt: "Actually, it's not in Daten City."

The two angels blinked and were a little more confused.

Panty: "Huh?"

Stocking: "It's not in the city?"

The priest nodded and explained why.

Garter Belt: "Indeed. After what happened to Daten City, it would only be a matter of time before ghosts started to spread their dark powers over the rest of the world."

Panty: "Well you can blame all that on the fucking Corset bastard. He awakened that monster underneath the city and nearly wreaked havoc with it."

Garter Belt: "True… But half the damage was caused by you retarded angels. Your recklessness has caused severe damage all across the city. And lets not forget you fired the ultimate weapon at the wrong direction and blew up part of heaven! The Holy Board was furious by your actions!"

Panty: "How the fuck should we know that the weapon was at the wrong direction? It's not like we have a manual to let us know how it works."

The younger sister turned to the older one and went back to arguing with her.

Stocking: "Well, this could all been avoided if you haven't ignored your duties as an angle to start fucking random guys for your little 1,000 men goal!"

Panty turned to her and retorted back.

Panty: "At least I reach my goal and now I have a boyfriend to make love to. Too bad Brief here had to put me together for the past few days thanks to you."

Stocking: "Hey! I was testing a theory to see what would happen if we use our holy weapons on ourselves. Turns out you are still alive and in one piece again."

The moment she said that, a piece of Panty's hair popped off in a square and landed on the bed. The blonde Angel looked at the piece and was silent for the moment. She then looked back at her little sister and was a little aggravated by it.

Panty: "You were saying?"

Stocking nervously laughed and tried to explain it while Panty put the piece back to its proper place. Thankfully Garter Belt stopped it again before it gets worse.

Garter Belt: "Back to the task at hand. It's a little hard to pinpoint the location of this ghost. However we did pick up a disturbance across the sea. Observe."

He then pulled another rope and a projector came up from under the floor with Chuck on top of it. The projector then came on and showed pictures of a different city in peace and serenity. The next picture showed a group of young teens with different powers and abilities on a local newspaper. The priest then took the learning stick out and explained to them the situation.

Garter Belt: "This is Jump City in the coastal region of California. Home to the Teen Titans, this city is well protected, or was if it's the case."

Stocking: "What do you mean by was?"

The moment Stocking said that, Garter Belt nodded and went to the next pictures. Each and every picture showed the city in chaos and complete disarray. People were panicking, crooks were everywhere, and the monsters were destroying everything. Both Panty and Stocking looked on and were shocked at what they saw. The priest then continued on with the assignment for them.

Garter Belt: "For the past week, the team hasn't responded to the city's help. Cause of this, crime is rising up by 50%, monsters are appearing more frequently, and no one is safe. The authorities along with the Justice League are trying their best to clean the mess, but with all this chaos taking place in the city it would be a matter of time before all is lost."

Panty: "So you think this ghost has something to do with the Titans absence?"

Garter Belt: "It's a possibility. Normally the Titans have an alert to let them know that there is trouble. But they haven't responded to any call since then. Even the authorities and the mayor tried to call them but they continued to get their answering machine. I need you two to head to Jump City and investigate this bizarre case. If you find anything leading to this ghost, find it, and cleanse it. Understood."

Both angels rolled their eyes around and had no choice.

Stocking: "Fine, whatever…"

Panty: "Fuck it… Let's go."

The two then got off the bed and walked to the underground garage. Panty, who wrapped her body up in the bed sheet, turned to Brief and asked him something.

Panty: "Hey, Geek Boy. You want to come?"

The boy turned red in the face and freaking out.

Brief: "Really? I c- c- c- can c- c- c- come with you? Sure I will c- c- c- come Panty!"

But just as he said that, Garter Belt decided to join.

Garter Belt: "I'm coming too."

All three turned around and were surprised by all this. Even Brief got even redder and was scared to death.

Panty: "What? You're coming too?"

Garter Belt: "But of course. I know a good place we can stay until we find this ghost. Got some good connections."

Panty sighed to herself and had no choice.

Panty: "Fine… You're coming. Just don't get in our way all right."

Brief now was terrified to death.

Brief: "What? He's c- c- c- c- c- c- coming with us!"

* * *

><p>A little later on, the group was in See-Through, the pink topless Hummer with white angel wings on the hood. Both Panty and Stocking were at the front with Panty driving and wearing her signature red dress with red three-inch heels. Stocking is at the passenger seat wearing her traditional loli Goth outfit and holding her favorite plush undead cat. Garter Belt and Brief were in the back with the priest sitting there serious and the geek feeling completely nervous as ever. All the while Chuck was yipping around jumping from front to back. With all of them together, Panty groaned and talked to her sister about this predicament.<p>

Panty: "Shit! It's one thing we have to bring Geek Boy along with the ride. It's another bringing this Fucking Afro Priest with us as well. What's the big deal with that."

Stocking: "Maybe it has something to do with him keeping a good eye on us ever since we blew all of his money on his credit card."

Now Panty was really annoyed by this and couldn't take it anymore.

Panty: "Man this sucks balls. How should we know this priest is immortal yet he wouldn't tell us."

Stocking: "Possible guess, Heaven never tells us about him."

Panty: "Like everything else Heaven never told us about."

Garter Belt then heard enough and told them to move.

Garter Belt: "Angels! What is the hold up? Time is at the essence. Move out!"

Both angles sighed and decided to go anyways.

Panty: "All right! We heard you the first time! Fucking Afro Priest…"

The moment the blonde start the car, she put it to neutral and presses on the pedal really hard. Almost immediately the car went from zero to 200 miles per hour, speeding through the dark tunnel underneath. Brief in the back was caught off guard as his body was pressed on the soft seat while Chuck flew back from the velocity and hit Brief in the face. Within seconds, the door opened on the cemetery ground and the hummer sped out of it. The Hummer then drove through the cemetery and entered the streets with a lot of road rage in it. Through streets and roads, plowing cars and tucks, and destroying everything it sees, See Through reached highest cliff imaginable and isn't stopping one bit. Brief got the green dog off of him to see where he was. When he saw the car that was going off the cliff, he immediately panicked and was going to die.

Brief: "P- P- P- P- Panty! **STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**"

The moment he said that, the Hummer flew off the cliff and was flying, almost at the verge of falling. But Panty went to the console and pushed a button on the touch screen. The moment she pushed it, the Hummer itself started to transform. Wheels disappeared, wings sported from the sides, the car itself changed shape and extended, and a tail sprouted in the back. Soon enough, what was once a pink hummer was now a pink private jet with the angel wings on the nose cone. Brief had his arms covered and waited for something bad to happen. But he didn't feel any impact what so ever. So removing his arms, he noticed he was inside of a jet with two different sides. One side was Panties celebrity life style with condoms and sex toys scattered about. On the other side, it was a Goth area with cases of sweets and a closet filled with loli gothic attire. It was obvious that that side was Stocking's side. Looking around and sitting on Panty's recliner chair he looked at Garter Belt who was sitting on Stocking's dark oak chair and was completely confused.

Brief: "Garter Belt? What hap- p- p- p- pen?"

Garter Belt remained stern and answered his question.

Garter Belt: "The Angels See Through can transform into any vehicle suited to its environment. So being that we're heading to Jump City across the ocean, we need a plane fast enough to get us there."

Brief: "A little warning would've b- b- b- been nice."

Garter Belt: "True… But we are pressed for time. I just hope we are not too late to stop this ghost from whatever it's going to do."

Brief paused for a second and thought this through. Slowly realizing the situation they were in, he slumped his shoulders and could tell that this was serious.

Brief: "Oh, I see…"

At the cockpit, the two angels were flying high in the air and were a little unsure about this. Stocking then turned to her bigger sister and asked her something.

Stocking: "Hey Panty."

Panty answered her sister without taking her eyes off of the sky.

Panty: "Yeah Stocking, what is it?"

Stocking: "The Afro Priest said that these Teen Titans hasn't been heard of in a week and the city is in chaos because of it. Do you think this occurrence has something to do with this Ghost?"

Panty rolled her shoulders around and gave her a weak answer.

Panty: "How the fuck should I know? I just want to finish this job so that way I can go back to Brief for more love making."

Stocking sighed and should've guessed that it's what she has on her mind.

Stocking: "Of course… Cause fucking Geek Boy is much more important then stopping a ghost. What a surprise…"

The blonde angel had an arrogant look on her face and cuss to her sister.

Panty: "Fuck you!"

At the same time, Chuck was getting incredibly hyper and jumping around too much. Almost instantly, Panty punched the green dog with great accuracy and strength that he flew to the cockpit wall and smashed through it, leaving a bloody mess in its place. Soon enough, the plane flew through the sky and was reaching its destination.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the high way entering Jump City, a black classic Pontiac GTO was driving down the road reaching its destination. Inside the car is a late teen boy in his twenties wearing a red button sleeve shirt with a black tie around his neck and a black leather trench coat over it, a black suit pants, and a pair of black army boots. Underneath his trench boat is his weapon belt containing a pair of two P229 pistols, two Mac 11s, four clips for both guns, and a variety of grenades that range from flash bangs to explosives. This person was none other then the Titans rebellious and resourceful member, LM. Once a leader of Last Hope in Zion and the successor of Neo, with his skills and experience, he is the most useful and aggressive member of the team. Last week, he went to Steel City to help the Titans East from a terrorist organization that was threatening the city. Thankfully, they were able to take it down before they decided to blow up Steel's factories. Satisfied, LM packed up his things and headed back to Titans Tower. At the same time, he was on the phone with East's leader Bumble Bee talking about his departure.<p>

LM: "Sorry about the early departure Bee but I don't want to be sitting my ass down for paperwork and cleanup. You understand right?"

The East leader responded on the phone.

Bumble Bee:_ "Don't be, you did all the work for us. Though it was a little messy…"_

The renegade just chuckled about it and remembered when he used that multi missile torrent he 'burrowed' to take care of the issue.

LM: "What can I say, I had to do everything I can to stop them. Besides, you made the decision on needing my help. You were expecting consequences."

Bumble Bee:_ "And I definitely learned it. Now I understand why Robin is a little cautious about you going on missions. You are a real loose cannon."_

LM: "Amen to that girl."

There was a bit of silence until LM spoke up.

LM: "Is there anything else you need to say Bee?"

After sighing, Bumble Bee explained what happened.

Bumble Bee:_ "I don't know. I've been trying to contact Cyborg and I couldn't get a response from him. All I get is their answering machine. It's strange…"_

LM listened in and thought it was nothing.

LM: "I'm pretty sure it's nothing serious. They could be out on a mission in the city. No big deal."

Bumble Bee:_ "No big deal you say? Even if I haven't contacted the tower in a week?"_

That gave LM's attention as he blinked his eyes and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

LM: "What?"

Bumble Bee:_ "You heard me. Apparently the Titans hadn't responded to any calls as of late. Not even the honorary members couldn't pick them up on the communicators as well. I'm getting a little worried."_

LM heard all of it and started to wonder. His friends hadn't contacted anyone in a week? This doesn't seem right. So he told her that he'll take care of it.

LM: "Don't worry Bee; when I come back I'll see why they haven't contacted you guys."

Bumble Bee:_ "I really appreciate that. Thanks."_

It was then that the Titans East leader hung up and the line was cut off. With that happening, the renegade pondered about what Bee said. He never expects his friends to not call the others, let alone not responding to the other Titan's call. So, what could they be doing? So curious, he decided to call them up on his Samsung cell phone to see what the deal is. After putting it on auto call, he waited of a quick response from them. But as he was waiting, he got just the answering machine with Cyborg's voice in it.

Cyborg:_ "Yo! This is Cyborg and you have reached Titans Tower. Sorry we can't reach your call. We could either be in the gym, hanging out, playing video games, or kicking bad guy butt. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

The Titan sighed to himself and understood what Bumble Bee meant.

LM: "So the Titans aren't picking up their calls. So strange…"

The moment he heard the beep, he then started to speak to the answering machine.

LM: "Hey guys, its LM. Listen, I finished helping the Titans East in Steel City and I'm on the way to Titans Tower. Still, I need to ask you guys about something. See Bee told me today that you guys didn't respond to any of the honorary Titan's call. Especially those communicators you guys haven't responded from. Now I'm a little worried about this and I don't know if you guys are on a mission or something. Please call me back when you get this message. Oh, and I hope Beast Boy isn't anywhere near my weapons cases. Those guns aren't toys for him to play with. Bye."

He then hung up the phone and continued on driving. When he saw the sign that says, _'Welcome to Jump City. Home of the Teen Titans.'_ he smiled and knew that he was coming back home. All he has to do is head to the Tower and find out why the team hadn't responded to any calls for the week. But just as he was going to do that, he heard a call from the police radio that he always has in his compartment incase of crimes or helping other Zion teams.

_'Calling all units. Calling all units. Please report to the Jump City Mall ASAP. The H.I.V.E. Five are wreaking havoc around the found court and is stealing anything that's expensive. Be advice, suspects are armed and dangerous.'_

Listening to the call, LM sighed to himself and could tell this was bad. But maybe it would be good too since with the city in trouble, the Titans would be there to stop the H.I.V.E. students. So confident, he made a quick shortcut and hurried to the mall before the crooks get away. Unfortunate for him, he doesn't realize what happened to the team or the city. Boy is he in for a big surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter two. Now this was mostly introductions to both Panty, Stocking, and LM so basically it isn't much. But don't worry, you'll get all the action you need on the next chapter. On that chapter, you get to see LM fighting the H.I.V.E. Five in the mall. But he gets a surprise that he didn't see coming. See what happens next time. Please Review.<strong>


	3. Mall Beatdown

**Time for another chapter of this newly developed story. This is a little bit of a short chapter, but it took long to get it out of the way. And since I'm busy with finals in the semester, I had to get everything together. But at least I had a chance getting this one out of the way. And with the fact that summer is approaching, I have all the time I need. On the last chapter, got two reviews from Kyrogue28 saying that he likes my story. He even asked if I would make Brief fight with power gloves like the ones in a DeviantArt picture he showed me. That seems very tempting Kyrogue, but I don't know if I want to do it. See that picture does belong to PMSA and it's quite possible that it's the artist's property and not mine. If I want to add that to this story, I would ask for the artist's permission. Trust me, I did a little something for an interactive story arc I was doing for a website and messed up on one of the characters cause I didn't ask for an artist's permission. I've learned that lesson really well. Still, I don't know if I want to add that. Maybe I could do it if I do another Panty & Stocking story in the near future. Until then, Brief is still a stuttering nerdy boy with a love interest in Panty. Now the Hit counter is pretty strong, 34 hits is a good enough marking for one chapter. Let's see where this one goes. Now we get to the third chapter of Panty and Stocking with LM. This one is going to be a little actiony so that way you won't get bored. This is where LM takes on the H.I.V.E. Five and discovers something he didn't expect. What he found out, really shocking.**

**Chapter Notes**

**This chapter is doing to be similar to the mall fight in the Mother Mae Eye episode only with LM taking on the H.I.V.E. Five. I know it seems a little much, but I had to bring this story somewhere. Plus it gives LM insights of what is happening in the city. A minor fix for the episode. Also, I added one more thing to keep the plot going for this fanfiction. You will see it while reading and I'll let you know about it in a later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Mall Beatdown<p>

In the Jump City mall, there were people screaming out of the shopping center cause of a crime that was being committed. Inside the mall, the H.I.V.E. Five was taking their hands on anything they see fit. In Macy's a female store clerk was cowering under the reception desk and waited for one of the crooks to finish. That person was none other then Jinx as she used her power to remove clothing line after clothing line, trying to make her decision.

Jinx: "No not that… Nope… Too small… To exotic… To conservative… Too bright… Too dark… Man, it's hard to find some good fashions these days."

She then approached the store clerk and showed her two pieces of teenage dresses. One is a spaghetti string stripped dress with a variety of purple colors while the other is sleeveless sequin Ruched halter.

Jinx: "Tell me, which one suits me? This one or the other?"

The store clerk was a little hesitant and didn't know what to do. So she nervously said to her in an innocent voice.

Store Clerk: "Um… I would prefer the one on the left."

Jinx smiled and was glad she got some help.

Jinx: "Thank you for the assistance."

Just then, she heard a familiar voice.

Mammoth: "Hey Jinx! Are you going to help us with these jewels, or are you looking for fashion tips?"

She then turned around and saw her classmates, Mammoth, SeeMore, and Kid Wicked, grabbing some jewels at Key Jewelers. She then rolled her eyes and explained why she was doing her version of steeling.

Jinx: "Please… I don't steal random things for no reason. I just steal something that fits my style."

Mammoth sighed and smashed through the glass.

Mammoth: "Yeah, yeah… Whatever… You certainly have some strange tastes."

Rummaging through the display case, he took out a customized necklace with red ruby gems all over it. He then turned to SeeMore and showed it to him with the necklace close to his neck.

Mammoth: "Hey SeeMore, be honest with me. Does this necklace make me look fat?"

SeeMore turned to Mammoth and take a look at the necklace. Looking at it, he simply shook his head.

SeeMore: "Naw Mammoth. It doesn't make you look fat. It makes you look rich!"

He then gave him the thumbs up while the one eye visor had a dollar sign imprinted on it. He then turned to see Kid Wicked starring at a 10k Black Hills Gold Claddagh Ring on a display case with all the less expensive jewelry around it. So then he set his eye to heat vision and asked his friend if he could break it.

SeeMore: "Hey Kid, you need an eye to help you break the case open."

Kid Wicked peeked back at SeeMore and shook his head. He then lifted his hand up and a small black portal appeared on the glass surface. The moment he sticked his hand into the portal, his hand came out of the other side and took the ring out of the display case without breaking it. SeeMore squinted his one eye and grunted to himself and dismay.

SeeMore: "Hmph… Show off."

Suddenly, there was a sudden roar through the Mall's hallway. With all four of them turning their heads to the direction of the sound, they saw Private Hive with his shield in the back, riding a yellow Suzuki GSX-R600 motorcycle. He then took off his helmet and saluted his fellow classmates.

Private Hive: "Sir, yes sir! Check out this sweet ride that I found in the showroom. Normally, this bike would cost $11,599. But thanks to Private Hive, it's all free!"

He then revved the engines and continued speeding through the halls. As he drove away, Gizmo, the team's personal insane genius strolled through the scene with his four metallic spider legs. In his hands he was carrying boxes filled with gaming consoles from the X Box 360, PS3, Nintendo Wii, DS, and the PSP Vista. Looking at his large collection of video games, he smirked and was enjoying this little shopping spree.

Gizmo: "Nice going gang. We've stolen everything imaginable. And with those snot munching Titans out of the picture, nothing can stop us!"

The groups laughed it up with the exception of Kid Wicked, who's always the quiet one. But just as they were celebrating, they heard a voice from a distance.

LM: "You know… As a hardcore gamer, I think you need to get one game console. Two of each console incase the first one breaks down."

The group turned to the direction of where the voice came from. When they turned to one of the entrances of the mall, they all dropped what they're doing and were shocked by what they saw.

Jinx: "No… Way…"

Out at the entrance to the mall, there was a lone Titan in a black trench coat suit with his P229 pistol in his hand. That person was of course LM, looking and feeling as cocky as ever.

LM: "Sorry to interrupt your little fun kids. But this little shopping spree of yours is officially over. It's a good thing my little trip in Steel City is over because facing your guys would be a real breeze."

He then pointed his pistol at the group and cocked it ready to fight. The group then got to their positions and was ready for a fight. But just as they were going to duke it out, the rebel started to blink and looked around, realizing that something it missing.

LM: "Uh… Shouldn't my friends be here by now kicking you asses?"

Gizmo was a little confused and turned to his classmates to help clear this mess.

Gizmo: "Hey, does this gun tooting moron knows of what happened to the Titans?"

Jinx looked on too and smiled very viciously.

Jinx: "Doesn't look like it. This would make our job a whole lot easier. All right H.I.V.E. Five, attack pattern Gamma!"

Almost immediately, Mammoth jumped right in and landed on the ground with his fists pounding it. Almost instantly, there was a ripple effect as a shockwave came up through the ground and headed straight to the Titan. LM immediately jumped up high in the air avoiding that ripple attack, landing on the second floor of the mall. When he got on that floor, he ran like the dickens and prepared his weapon.

LM: "Son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with this picture? Where are my friends? They should've been here by now. Doesn't matter though. I'm going to take them on no matter what."

He then came out of cover while running and started to shoot away. Normally, he would've had bullets in them. But since he's with the Titans, he had to use either wooden or rubber bullets on his enemies, which they were still effective. The only time he would get real bullets is under emergencies incase of firefights or ambushes and such. But still, he had to follow protocol and it would be hard for him to take the crooks down. While he was shooting, the group took cover behind the carts and benches to protect themselves form the incoming firepower. What he didn't know was the Private Hive was still on his street bike and sped to the renegade's position. He then headed straight to the escalator and used it as a ramp to fly high into the air. In fact, LM didn't know this until he heard the engine roaring from the distance. Turning his head to the right, he saw the bike heading towards him with the H.I.V.E. soldier on the bike. Immediately, the H.I.V.E. student jumps off the bike and let it land on the floor and skidded towards the rebel. LM positioned himself and jumped up and over the skidded bike and avoided it while the bike crashed into the wall, smashing to pieces. The moment he got up, he saw Private Hive in a stance with his shield at the ready.

Private Hive: "Well now, what do we have here? A Titan that wants to go lone wolf on us? You've made the biggest mistake of your life."

LM got us and went to a stance, ready to fight.

LM: "Really? Well, I like to fight alone. Now bring it on you Captain America wannabe!"

That got the Private reeling as he charged in and started to fight him head on. He started it off with a couple of punches to LM's face. But the rebel ducked down low and went into a boxing stance to protect his face. Once he got an opening, he gave off a few punches to the gut and was successful with a couple of shots. But then, Private Hive used his shield with the H.I.V.E. insignia and blocked the rest of the punches. LM felt the shields hardness and backed up trying to get the pain out of his hands. Seeing him moving away, Private Hive found an opportunity and threw his shield at the Titan. LM watched on and could tell he was pulling something serious and decided take care of this. He started to focus and used his ability to dodge the projectile while the shield itself went past him with a wave coming out of it. The moment it passed him, he bended back up and time sped up. He then looked at the H.I.V.E. soldier and smirked.

LM: "Smooth move buddy. You've missed."

Private Hive snickered and responded back.

Private Hive: "Oh, I never missed."

Almost like that, the shield acted as a boomerang and did a 360 back to the soldier. LM didn't know about it until he turned around and saw the shield heading to him in blinding speed. With out a second thought, he focused again and bended back with much flexibility. Private Hive didn't know that would happen and was hit by his own shield and was completely knocked out. LM approached him and shrugged his shoulders.

LM: "You know… For a soldier, you a really so dumb."

Almost immediately, he was getting bombarded by red laser fire. He looked up and saw Gizmo flying towards him with his wing jetpack on and laser cannons at the ready. The young brat then continue to fire away, hoping to get rid of this hero. LM immediately ran for it and avoided all the shots with his agility and focusing ability. Finding an opening, he took his pistol out and aimed carefully, opening fire on to desire target. With two shots, he hit the two laser cannons and disabled them completely. Gizmo looked at both of his cannons and was shocked at what happened. He then looked at LM and had his pistol aiming to him with a sly smile on his face.

LM: "You know Gizmo, for a young inventor your talents are limited. I mean come on! Robotic spider legs, a bat wing jet pack, and two laser cannons? Is that all you can come up with? You really need to rework the formula down."

Gizmo just smiled and responded back to the rebel's threat.

Gizmo: "Oh I have you clueless weirdo. Check out my latest feature."

He then pressed a button on his small handheld controller. Instantly, the circular G backpack behind his back transformed and covered his entire body. Once it was finished, LM couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had on some kind of green body armor with rocket booster boots, small metallic wings, and a football shaped helmet with green goggle visors, an antennae sticking out of the right side of his head, and a G icon on his forehead. LM looked on and couldn't believe it all.

LM: "Wow! You've certainly upgraded."

Gizmo then pointed his fists to the renegade and two laser guns came out of the gloves while at the same time, a pair of mini missiles launchers came out of his back. The Titan kept watching and was now scared.

LM: "Crap…"

The young genius fired his lasers and missiles at the Titan, hoping this time the shots will count. LM immediately ran for his life and avoided any known projectile imaginable. But he needed to get out of there quick or he would be nothing but a burnt pile of ash. So his only decision would be to get off the second floor and find cover ASAP. Running to the guardrails of the floor, he focused, jump off it, and did a flip. While at the same time, he took his Mac 11 out and shot a few rounds at the H.I.V.E. student. The bullets only hit the body armor, but it was enough to short circuit the armor and gave him time to find cover. He then landed on the floor and was ready to take the others on. As if on cue, he ducked down and voided a pink hex coming straight towards them. Looking up, he saw Jinx using her powers of bad luck to hurt him. The Titan flipped and somersaulted to the side to avoid the attacks and used the side pillar as a jumping platform to place his foot on it and trusting forwards to her. Once he got to her, he used his hand-to-hand combat to get close to her and knock her out. But her style of defense, which is mostly ballerina and dark magic, avoided every punch imaginable as she has luck on her side. She then backed away and was behind a shopping stand for shoppers to get something cheep and seen on TV. Thinking that this was a good enough opening for him, he positioned himself and gave the sorceress a high and swift roundhouse kick. But as he did that, Jinx side stepped away from the kick and avoided it by inches while LM's pants leg gets caught on the top part of the shopping stand. The rebel tried his best to get out of it, but he wouldn't budge as his pants leg was caught on the corner side pretty good. Jinx on the other hand looked on and smiled evilly.

Jinx: "It would seem your luck has run out boy. Hope you have a nice trip."

Just as she said that, she waved her hand down at the breaks that hold the cart's wheels and let it detach itself. She then kicked the car and let it sailing with LM riding on it. He was wailing his arms about while the cart was sailing to a shop. He knows he had to get out of that mess and fast before things could get worse for him. So using his upper strength, the rebel did an emergency sit up and quickly unhinged himself from the cart. Once he was free, he jumped off the cart and somersaulted back down to the ground. Just in time for the cart to crash into a nearby shoe store and crash into it with shoes flying all over the place. Looking on, he lowered his upper body and sighed to himself.

LM: "Phew… That was way too close for comfort."

Just as he said that, a big yellow eyeball came directly too him and hit him with a huge explosion. He was sent flying and caught him completely off guard. Thankfully, he survived the blast and flipped right side, landing and skidding on the floor feet first. Making a complete stop, he looked up only to see SeeMore with his eye visor set to yellow.

SeeMore: "I SEE you!"

He then pressed a button as the side of his head and fired more yellow eyeballs. Now more alert, he jumped and dodged any known projectile imaginable, trying to find a way to get through this one. While at the same time, taking out his pistols and shot the big eyeballs down with sheer accuracy. So far, it wasn't easy trying to reach the one eye student, as his shots were getting more and more frequent. Almost out of ammo, the renegade tossed a flash bang in mid air and it exploded in a bright light, temporarily blinding SeeMore. This gave LM the time to take cover and reloaded his pistols. He needed to think of a way to stop this guy or get himself a complete eyesore. Looking around, he saw a shopping booth that's stocked with sunglasses of different designs. Smiling, he was ready to pull this off. At the same time, SeeMore was able to get his vision back and noticed that his target was missing. But that didn't bother him at all.

SeeMore: "Trying to hide from me boy? Sorry, but my eye see all."

He turned the knob on his eye visor and switched it to his X-Ray vision, which is black. Doing that he saw the Titan hiding behind the bench trying to protect himself from the enemy. He smiled and found out where he was.

SeeMore: "Gotcha now!"

He then set his visor to blue and fired it on the LM. The Titan heard that and looked up to see the blue eye heading towards him. He quickly evaded the attack seconds before it hit him. He quickly looked back and notice that the bench and floating within the eye, like it was a huge blue balloon. He should've guessed that he had other options on the enemy's visor, but at least he knows what he's up against. So he hurried to the cart as fast as his legs could take him and used his guns to shoot the blue eyeballs. SeeMore kept on shooting as much as he could and was getting a little aggravated at the moment.

SeeMore: "Hold still so I could shoot you ya no good punk!"

LM saw this and knew this was the right time to strike. Jumping up to the air, he went upside down and slowed down time to accurately shoot down the blue eyeball that would trap him. Once he approached the sunglasses cart, he used all of his force and kicked it strong enough to let it fly in the air. SeeMore saw this and switched his visor to yellow just to blow it up. With one quick shot, he blew up the glasses stand and it went to pieces with sunglasses raining down all over him. As it was raining, a pair of glasses landed on top of his head of over his one eye. Taking it off his head, he looked at the glasses to see what it is. What they were are white glasses with lines on the lenses. Looking at this, he was completely disgusted by this.

SeeMore: "Kanye West sunglasses? Aw now that's just tacky."

But just as he said that, LM came out of nowhere and kicked the H.I.V.E. student right in the face, slamming him to the wall and knocking him out completely with an anime swirl on his eye. LM landed on the ground after somersaulting from the kick and landed on the ground. With a confident smile on his face, he started joke about it.

LM: "Sorry SeeMore. Imma let you finish, but I had pulled off one of the best diversions of all time."

But the moment he said that, a black portal appeared and a lone figure came out of it. LM felt that coming and sidestepped while avoiding the torpedo kick by inches. With the being on the ground, LM got a good look and knew who it was. None other then the H.I.V.E.'s own Goth student, Kid Wicked with a lower stance and he had his fingers on the floor. LM got to a stance and was prepared for this.

LM: "So we got another one to take care of? This day keeps on getting better and better."

Wicked smiled and knew he was unaware at what he going to do. Just then, he engulfed in a black energy and disappeared in a swirl. LM just watches on in completely confusion and didn't know what happened.

LM: "Huh… That's odd. Where did he-"

But before he could finish with what he was going to say, a black swirl appeared next to him and Kid Wicked materialized and gave him a roundhouse kick with the back of his heel. The rebel was caught off guard by that and was knocked in a loop. Backing away he looked around to see where his target was. But then, Kid Wicked appeared in the back and gave him a punch to the back before he disappeared again. Again, LM got into position and looked for him. Unfortunate for him, Kid Wicked appeared once more and did a side kick to his right knee. For a few minutes, the Titan continued to get bombarded by all these surprise attack by this Goth student. Every punch and kick was felt as the renegade had very little time to defend himself. Backing off to the pillar, multiple portals appeared and Wicked use all this assets to kick and punch him in many directions while LM lifted his arms up to block them. With the portals gone, LM looked up and was getting a little pissed by this.

LM: "That's it! I have had it up to here with you!"

He then took out a stun grenade and pulled the pin, waiting for the culprit to come out. When he saw the swirl in front of him, he smiled and found the student. Quickly, he tossed the grenade as it flew straight to the swirl. The moment it exploded, Kid Wicked materialized and fell to the floor in a loud thud, knocking him out in seconds. LM saw this a smiled in accomplishment.

LM: "Well, that's one less problem to worry about."

But suddenly, he heard a voice in the distance.

Mammoth: "But you got one more heading towards ya!"

LM turned to the right to hear the voice that was nearby. But just like that, he got punched hard right in the face and was flying to other end of the mall. He quickly readjusted himself and landed on the ground feet first, sliding to a complete stop. As he wiped the blood out of his mouth, he saw Mammoth in front of him, ready to take him on full force. LM blinked a bit and was a little confused by this part. So he started counting.

LM: "One, two, three, four, five, six… Hey! Wait a second! How come you guys are called the H.I.V.E. Five when there are six of you? That's not fair!"

Mammoth then cracked his knuckles and smirked so sinisterly.

Mammoth: "Oh yeah? Well your friends started off as five members until they added more. So I believe this is fair. At least to us anyways. You on the other hand, are so screwed!"

He then charged in and started to get right into the fight. LM got himself to a stance and ready to take him on in close combat. Mammoth used all of his heavy swings to knock the rebel out. But he avoided half the swings and blocking the rest just to protect himself and find an opening. But the H.I.V.E. student moved too fast and it was hard to take him out. He needed help and fast. With no other option left, he took out his cell phone while dodging the punches. Quickly dialing the Tower's phone number, he waited for a response while dodging some high hits. But once again, he heard the answering machine and Cyborg's voice.

_Cyborg: "Yo! This is Cyborg and you have reached Titans Tower. Sorry we can't reach your call. We could either be in the gym, hanging out, playing video games, or kicking bad guy butt. Please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

As the answering machine was playing, LM jumped back after Mammoth tried to punch him, but miss and hit the ground instead. He then somersaulted backwards with one hand on the ground while the other hand was on the phone by his ear. Once he got back up, he heard the beep on the answering machine and tried to send the message while at the same time Mammoth ran to him and continued to beat him. He continued to block and dodge every punch while talking on the phone with each block stronger and each word completely louder.

LM: "Hello? Titans! Where are you guys? This is LM! I'm at Jump City's National Mall fighting off the H.I.V.E. and I'm completely outnumbered! I need some backup! Get your asses over here and- help- me- out- RIGHT- NOW!"

The moment he said that last part, Mammoth sticked his hand out and grabbed the cell phone out of the Titan's hand. LM looked on and was completely surprised by this. The huge muscled student held the cell phone in front of the Titan's face and crushed it with a single bare hand. Once it was crushed completely, Mammoth smiled very evilly and liked where this was going.

Mammoth: "Sorry. But your call is officially disconnected. And soon, you will be!"

He then grabbed LM by the collar of his leather jacket and used all of his strength to lift him off the ground and spin him around a dozen times. The rebel was caught off guard by the velocity and couldn't withstand the spins. After a few seconds, Mammoth then tossed LM in the air and he landed at the bottom of the shaft, smashing through the glass by the impact. Mammoth then wiped his hands and was glad by his accomplishment. Jinx then came next to him and watched the whole thing go down. She then look up and saw the elevator above the Titan's head and had a smirk on her face.

Jinx: "Going down?"

She then waved her hands and threw some hexes at the elevator. The elevator started to sparkle and plummet down to the ground where LM was standing. The rebel slowly got up and shook the effects from the impact. But as he looked up, he saw the elevator heading down towards him. Feeling more alert, he took out two of his Mac 11s and started to shoot the floor part of the elevator from above. Multiple bullet holes pierced through the floor and were close to being ripped apart. When the elevator reached to his level, he ducked down and put his hands over his head to prepare for impact. In a matter of seconds, the elevator smashed to the ground and was destroyed with glass shattering everywhere. But LM saved himself as he broke through the bullet infested floor and he went through the hole. With the dust and destruction settled, the rebel got up and surveyed the place. All around him, the elevator was in complete shambles and there was nothing closely related to a lift of any kind. But the Titan sighed in relief as he was in one piece. Dusting himself up, he took a breather and glad he was out of that mess.

LM: "Phew… That was way too close for comfort."

Just then a ding was heard and the metal doors slowly starts to creak open. Turning to the doors, he looked on to see a way out. But when the doors opened fully, he saw Gizmo with his new battle suit at the ready with all of his weapons aiming at the Titan. LM was completely shocked and terrified while Gizmo had a deviant smile on his face.

Gizmo: "Peek-a-Boo…"

The genius of the H.I.V.E. Academy then fired all weapons and sent the rebel flying out of the destroyed shaft and in the air. As he was soaring, Private Hive came in and went into his possession just to take him out. Once he was close by, he readied his shield and smirked.

Private Hive: "All right boy… Drop and give me twenty!"

He then swung his shield like a baseball bat and sent the rebel flying to the other end. He was about to hit a wall, but then a black portal came to the wall and let him phase through it. Once that portal disappeared, another portal came up from the ground and spat him out. He then flew to the other wall and was smashed hard while he gagged in pain and bits of blood spat out from his mouth. He was about to recover from all the pain until suddenly, little green eyeballs came out of the blue and got a hold of him from the arms and legs, liquefying and hardening and trapping him completely. LM tired to get out of it, but it was too much for him. Looking up, he saw the H.I.V.E. Five gathering together, looking at their defenseless prey.

Gizmo: "Ha! This is too easy!"

Seemore: "Tell me about it? Who would've thought that taking down this one guy could be a breeze?"

Private Hive: "Yeah. This rookie got a lot to learn when taking on the big guns."

Jinx then approached the Titan and bended to his position.

Jinx: "Looks like you're luck has just ran out boy. A shame that your friends aren't here to save you. But it doesn't matter now, soon you won't live to see today."

She then backed up as the group decided to give off the final blow. With their gadgets, weapons, and powers at the ready, all LM would do is to look up and knew this would end this way. But then he looked up and noticed and artistic chandelier hanging above their heads. That's when he had to opening he needed. But with his hands trapped thanks to Seemore's eyeballs, he isn't getting out of this. So he started to focus hard and used his strength to let go of one of his hands. He continued to push and push more and more but it still wouldn't budge. Mammoth looked at this and couldn't help but to laugh about it.

Mammoth: "Ha, ha, ha! Look at him struggling to get out!"

Seemore saw this and chuckled as well.

Seemore: "Sorry boy, but you can't get out. Those green eyeballs are actually green cement that can harden the moment it's contacted. No one can escape it, not even you."

But LM didn't listen as he tried valiantly to escape. Yet still, he couldn't get out of it one bit. But that won't stop him as he continued to push himself more and more. Almost immediately, he was reaching to the limit of his focusing ability and budged even harder. Almost immediately, his right hand started to pull as cracks came out of the green cement. After one scream, he broke through the cement and the hand was completely free. The group watched on in disbelief and didn't know what to say. With his hand free, he took out one of his Mac 11s from his holster and aimed it up in the air. Pulling the trigger, the bullets kept on flying and hit the ceiling around the chandelier until the gun clicked empty. The group ducked their heads and hope for the best. But when the bullets were gone, they looked up and see the renegade with his Mac 11 up in the air. All of them looked at each other and was confused. But then they started burst out in complete laughter and found it to be hysterical.

Jinx: "Seriously, that's it? That was your last ditch effort in stopping us? Shooting high in the air? You missed by a long shot."

With that said, LM simply smirked and chuckled within his breath. The sorceress raised an eyebrow and was a little confused by his reaction.

Jinx: "What's so funny?"

That was when he said something to them.

LM: "Who said I was aiming for you?"

Jinx was now more confused then ever as to what he meant by that. But then, a few pebbles rain down on her shoulders. Looking down at the sprinkling dust, she immediately looks up and wondered where they were coming from. The others looked up as well as they too saw pebbles and dust all over them. When they did that, they saw cracks coming around the chandelier and it looks as though that they were getting wider. Just then, the ceiling was started to slant, as it couldn't take the chandeliers weight. The group had anime like shocked expressions and couldn't believe what they were seeing. In a matter of seconds, the chandelier lost its grip and it plummeted to the floor where the H.I.V.E. Five was standing. The group tried to escape it, but it was all too late as the chandelier landed on top of them and crashed on impact, leaving nothing but dust and shattered glass. LM quickly used the rest of his focusing ability to slam his Mac 11 to the green cement, breaking free form it. Once he was out of the grips, he approached the cloud and pluming dust to see what has happened. When the dust settles, he saw nothing but a shattered chandelier with the H.I.V.E. all buried underneath it, completely unconscious. LM just looked at this mess and smiled on.

LM: "You know, for a bunch of students, you guys always fall for the oldest tricks in the book."

He then shrugged his arms and stretched a little, trying to get the pain out of his system. As he was stretching, he noticed someone peeking out at the shop's door. A young woman no older then nineteen saw the whole thing and was shaken up a bit. The rebel looked at her oddly and cleared his throat, slowly approaching her.

LM: "It's all right. You can come out now. All the baddies have been taken care of. Nothing to be afraid of."

But just as he was getting closer to her, she panicked and immediately closed the door, locking it up completely. LM just starred at the door and was a little blank by her reaction.

LM: "Or… You could just remain in there until you feel like it. Man, what is it with the girl? Acted like she never seen a Titan before."

He then looked up at the sign over the shop and noticed that it said, _'Spells R Us'_. Blinking a few times, and rubbed his chin and find the name to be pretty confusing.

LM: "Spells R Us huh? Never heard of that store before. Wonder what it sells?"

Just as he was thinking about it, he heard sirens from the distance. Turning his head back, he knew what that meant.

LM: "Sounds like the cops have arrived. Late as usual…"

He then walked away from the shop and approached the cops just to talk to them. The moment he left, the door opened again and the young woman took a breather and was glad he wasn't around anymore.

Spells R Us Clerk: "That was too close for call. If he ever found out on what happened to his friends, I don't know what he would do to me."

She then closed the door again and locked it, hoping that he would leave.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the police were on the scene with ambulances around them. One by one, each H.I.V.E. student was taken to the ambulances with straps on the gurneys and handcuffs on their arms and legs. With then being escorted away, the commissioner in charge discuss to the rebel about this.<p>

Chief: "Excellent work in taking care of the H.I.V.E. Five LM. Though I would've appreciate it if you didn't destroy part of the mall to do so."

The Titan chuckled a bit and did an I don't know stance.

LM: "Sorry about that. But being these guys have given me quite a beating, I had no choice."

The chief of police and sighed and was at least thankful, but stern at the same time.

Chief: "Well at least you're lucky they didn't get killed. If so, then there would be a few problems to deal with. Still, there was no choice in the matter. Ever since these individuals wreaked havoc for the past three days, it was a nightmare for all of us."

Now that got LM's attention as he blinked in total and utter surprise.

LM: "Wait. These H.I.V.E. students have been wreaking havoc for three days? What happened to my friends? Why didn't they stop them?"

The chief looked at the rebel and was shocked about this.

Chief: "Are you serious? Where were you?"

LM: "I was on assignment with the Titans East last week. I wasn't fully aware of this until just now."

The commissioner sighed to himself and explained everything to him.

Chief: "It's hard to tell. Last week, this city was in complete and utter chaos. We're talking about crime rising in the streets, villains destroying property, monsters wreaking havoc, it's a complete and utter nightmare. We tried to contact the Titans many times but they wouldn't respond to our calls. We keep on getting their answering machine and hope they would respond. But still nothing. We tried to stop the crooks and the League did assist us on some of the monsters. Still, we need the Titans to handle all of this mess. If not, then the League would ultimately have to repair the damage and demand why the Titans were absent. Or worse, they might shut down all Titan operation, possibly disbanding them."

LM listened to all of this and couldn't believe any of it. His friends are not only responding to his calls, but any calls from the authorities or the League. To make matters worse, they weren't protecting this city and criminals, villains, and monsters are causing so much anarchy everywhere. None of this isn't right. How could this happen in one week? There's got to be a connection. That's when he heard an officer from nearby.

Police Officer: "Hey, this one is coming too."

He turned to the left where he heard that voice and saw a police officer and a medical aid taking care of Private Hive who was still dazed from the impact. With a very stern look on his face, he approached the student with his gun in hand. The Chief of the Police looked at this and tried to stop him, but the rebel was in a zone of his own. As he approached the student, both the police officer and the doctor saw him approaching with the gun in his hand and backed away. The student shook from the after effects and didn't know what happened. But then, he spotted the renegade with the gun in his hand and was ready to go a-wall. Looking down at him, he had a dark look on his face and he talked in the darkest to tones.

LM: "You got one chance to give me answers. Answer wrong and it would take one bullet away to take you to a funeral. Where are my friends?"

The student was confused by this and was in a complete blank state.

Private Hive: "What are you talking about soldier?"

That did it as LM grabbed him and dragged him off his gurney and slamming his body to the ambulance van. He then pointed the gun to the Private's chin and asked again.

LM: "Don't play dumb with me boy! I ask you a question! Where are they? What have you done with them? ANSWER ME!"

Private Hive was in a complete panic and didn't know what to say. So he babbles as much as he could.

Private Hive: "I don't know! We've just heard that the Titans weren't protecting the city. So we had the opportunity of stealing what we can until they return. We don't really know what happened to them and we sure as Hell didn't take them. I swear! That's all I know! Please don't shoot me! A soldier like me doesn't have to die like this!"

LM remained quiet for a moment and didn't know if he would believe him or not. That's when the chief came in and tried to stop him.

Chief: "Wait LM! Stop this! He's telling the truth."

The rebel turned back to him and asked him why.

LM: "And why would I do that? Do you have some kind of proof?"

Chief: "You could say that. Of the criminals we've been apprehending for the past week, we asked if they either took the Titans or if they had anything to do with the Titans. They all said they had nothing to do with their disappearance or absence. We did a lie detector test and everything to see if they are telling the truth and they passed in flying colors. Obvious they were crooks that took the opportunity to bring chaos in the city under the team's absence. The H.I.V.E. Five seems to be doing the same thing too until the Titans return. They have nothing to do with the Titans in anyways. Now please put him down before you start going all trigger happy."

The Titan listened to the commissioner and understood what he meant. Since Private Hive was telling the truth, LM let him go and backed away from the student. Putting his gun away, he looked at the chief of police and asked him one more thing.

LM: "Tell me something commish, if the crooks or monsters didn't had anything to do with the team, was it an inside job. Was Slade or Brother Blood had anything to do with it, or worse yet, the Brotherhood?"

Chief: "I highly doubt it. If any of those guys were responsible for the team's absence, they would've turned them in apprentices, brainwashing them, or creating threats of any kind. So there's no way they have anything to do with this."

LM: "Anything else you know about my friends? Like where they are and if they're safe."

The chief of police shrugged his shoulders and responded in a confused voice.

Chief: "Nothing much. However, we do know the last time people saw the Titans was when Cyborg was in the mall and left carrying a pie of some kind. After that, nothing else."

LM thought about this for a second and wondered if this happened after he left. He remembered that Cyborg left to get groceries before he headed to Steel City. Could it be connected to their absence? Feeling a little more confident, he headed to his GTO and decided to see for himself. The Chief of police turned to him and wondered what he's doing.

Chief: "Hey! And where do you think you're going?"

LM gave him an answer while walking away.

LM: "Isn't it obvious? I'm heading back to Titans Tower and get some answers myself."

That's when the chief felt hesitant and decided to stop him.

Chief: "I don't think that's a good idea LM. See, a lot has changed since you left and the Tower isn't the same…"

But he got cut off as LM responded back to him.

LM: "I don't care! I'm going straight to the Tower and I'm going to find out about all this myself!"

He then left the mall and headed to his GTO he parked in the front. Once he got in, he put the car to neutral and left the mall in blinding speed. As he was leaving, a group of people watched on and couldn't help but to feel a little concerned with what happened at the mall. Two of the people were girls wearing a fancy red dress and a loli Goth outfit respectively. Those two girls are none other then Panty and Stocking. The two surveyed the area and could tell that it has gotten worse.

Panty: "Hmph… So the fucking afro priest was right. This city is in total anarchy."

Stocking nodded on what her sister said.

Stocking: "Tell me about. I heard there's a sweet café within that mall and now I can no longer go in cause of this. This really pisses me off!"

Panty shrugged her shoulders and decided to move on.

Panty: "Oh well, let's just go around town and gather up some clues. I'm pretty sure the mall will open once the police clear it up. Who knows, I might as well meet up some guys to warm me up before my interaction with Brief."

Stocking rolled her eyes around and sighed to herself.

Stocking: "You just don't give up do ya Panty?"

Panty: "Oh come on now Stocking. You know I need to get myself ready for my boyfriend. And what better way to do that then to fuck a few hot guys before the main event."

Stocking groaned as the two walked away from the scene.

Stocking: "You are really sick Panty. I don't understand why you never get tired of constant sex all day."

Panty: "Come now Stocking. It's all in the wrist. Perhaps I should teach you some moves so that way you can get a boyfriend of your own."

There was a bit of silence between the two until Stocking spoke up in a glaring yet disturbed voice.

Stocking: "Um… No…"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Chapter three has been taken care of. A little long due to how many days I've been writing, but at least I got it out of the way. So the others would be easy to take care of until the next action sequence. On the next chapter, LM headed to Titans Tower and found some answers he was looking for. Bottom line, he just doesn't like it in the weirdest of ways. Please Review.<strong>


	4. Mother MaeEye

**Well, May 25th is my birthday! And what better way in celebrating it then by giving you guys the forth chapter of the Panty and Stocking/Teen Titans crossover. It would be short one cause it's more like a dialog thing. But it's very nice how it's put together and how I made it possible. I know it took a little longer then before, but I was able to get the details down. And if it's too confusing for everyone, let me apologize on some parts. As for the reviews and hits on the last chapter, it's still fair. kyrogue23 liked the last chapter and wanted to know about my OC, LM. Like what type of weapons he uses? Well, I can't explain it to you cause it might get complicated. But if you would like to know more about him, check on two of my stories _"Teen Matrix"_ (where I introduced my OC), and _"LM's History"_ (the prequel to Teen Matrix). To the hit counter, it's as good as before. 31 hits and still counting on the others. Really getting popular now! I was worried that this story won't connect with readers. Now it looks like this is getting some props. Let's hope this continues on. Time to move on to the next chapter of Panty and Stocking with LM. This chapter, LM started to look for some answers as to why the Titans aren't protecting the city anymore. But when he got to the tower he found the answer in the most disturbing and weirdest of ways. What am I talking about? Well, you better read and see for yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Mother Mae-Eye<p>

As the incident at the mall was winding down, LM was in his GTO reaching the tower by the cliff path Cyborg installed when taking the cars. And he is still fuming over the fact that his friends aren't protecting the city anymore, let alone answering their phone. None of it still didn't make any sense even for him. He grunted to himself and was still angry with this.

LM: "I can't believe it! I can't freakin' believe this! How come my friends are not protecting this city from all the crazies that's creating all this chaos? This is insane! How could my friends went this lazy in a week? Okay, maybe Beast Boy wouldn't go on missions if he's that lazy. But not the others! No way they would be absent while the city is in complete and utter turmoil. Oh when I get to the Tower, I'm going to give them a little piece of my mind!"

He was turning the corner of the cliff side to see the view of Titan's Tower. But just as he was reaching the place, his eyes blinked as he was looking at the view. He immediately put both feet on the brake pedal and made his car stop with a screeching sound. The second he stopped; he rolled down the window and looked on in complete disbelief.

LM: "What the hell…"

On top of the island wasn't the Tower he always knows about for so long. Instead what he saw at a T tower made completely out of gingerbread with cartoonish icing windows in the middle of the tower, a slanted icing roof on top, and a candy dotted chimney at the left side. Behind the tower, there was a bright rainbow hovering over it. Blinking a couple of times, he was completely confused by this and didn't know what he was seeing.

LM: "Okay… This is new…"

Feeling a little skeptic, he continued to drive down the cliff path and was reaching closer to the Tower.

Ten minutes later, he reached the tower a parked his car close to the front doors. Once he got out of the GTO, he looked on and still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Other then the tower made completely out of gingerbread and a rainbow at the back, but all around him was a candy like garden with lollipop trees, gumdrop bushes, and candy cane stands while cartoonish animals scurry and flew all over the place very peacefully. The rebel slowly removed his sunglasses and peered his eyes around the place, feeling more disturbed then ever.

LM: "Good God… This is by far the weirdest thing I had ever seen. What are they doing here anyways? Are they making a Candyland Movie or something?"

He then shut the door and headed straight to the gingerbread tower to see what all of this was about. As he approached the front doors that had two candy canes diagonally aligned and a multi coloring frosting border and design, it began to creek open just to let him through. LM looked on and was suspicious about this unexpected opening. So he slowly took his pistol out from his trench coat and slowly entered the tower. Upon entering, he checked the inside of the Tower and could tell it was just as worse as the outside. The walls were all gingerbread, there were candy cane pillars supporting the walls, icing portraits of gummy bears and round peppermint, and the chairs were made of 100% Jell-O Gelatin. The rebel looked at all of this and finds it to be a bit weirder then ever. Approaching one of the gelatin chairs, he touched it and watched it jiggle like a waterbed.

LM: "Okay… This is getting real bizarre for my taste. I swear, if Beast Boy or Starfire had anything to do with this, they are going to be answering to me."

As he was observing all the strangest things imaginable, there was a shadow that was watching on at the stairway. Almost instantly, the shadow sped away and disappeared. But LM felt the chill of the wind and turned to the direction of where the shadow was located. Slowly approaching the steps, he started to call the shadow out.

LM: "Hello? Is someone there? Come on out!"

But he didn't hear anything but the wind. Curious, he got his pistol down like a police cop and ran upstairs to see who was in the building with him. After a couple of flights, he reached the floor where the living room is located. Looking around, he didn't see anything. But then he heard a swaying sound close by and pointed his pistol at that direction. All he saw was a gingerbread door with slanted candy canes swaying back and forth. The Titan cocked an eyebrow and thought that must be where the mysterious stranger is hiding. Knowing the stranger was in there, he ran to the door with the pistol down to the floor. When he went straight to the doors, he placed his ear to it and listened in. So far, he didn't hear anything and thought that it was a trap or something. Taking a deep breath, he backed up and performed a high sidekick with enough force to break open the doors. He then pointed his pistol at the entrance to see if the stranger was around. But he didn't see anyone at all. All he saw was what appears to be the living/commons room of the Tower with a lot of changes. All over the floors, walls, and ceiling were gingerbread, a Jell-O circular sofa, gram cracker tables, gummy bear like seats, and decorative candies and icing. Even the kitchen looked a little different as it looked completely old school with a metal around stove with a pipe going up, gram cracker like cabinets, and a fridge made entirely of candy cane. Looking at all of this, LM lowered his pistol and was confused by this place. He put his pistol down and groaned to himself.

LM: "Humph… Looks like no one is here. Still, this place is giving me the creeps. If this is what the team was doing for the past week and ignoring all the calls and not saving the city, I think-"

But as he was going to finish what he was saying, he felt something slippery beneath his feet. What it was is complete grease, which is much slippery then any other liquid. He immediately slipped off his feet and landed on his butt, skidding down the steps and to the gelatin sofa. While slipping, he tripped some kind of wire around his body. As he skidded down to the sofa, he hit it but it was a soft and didn't hurt him at all. But as he hit the sofa, the string he passed through got tripped and something was tilting high above the ceiling. On top of it was nothing but pots and pans of any size. The rebel shook his head and wondered what that was all about. But when he heard a loud bang from his left side, he turned to that direction to see the pan next to him. Confused, he looked up to see what it was. When he saw the pots and pans heading down towards him, his eyes were wide and was surprised by this.

LM: "Oh crap…"

Almost instantly, the pans and pots landed on him and bruised him up completely. The last big pot hit him on the head and covered his face completely. The Titan remained in a daze and didn't know what happened as chibi versions of Neo flew around the pot. As he was out, a group of people surrounded the rebel and laughed about it.

Beast Boy: "Ha! See? I told you my prank work. He didn't even see it coming!"

Robin: "Nice work Beast Boy, that was pretty impressive."

Cyborg: "Yeah! Who would've thought that he would fall for something as old at that?"

The group then laughed it up and was enjoying every second of it. Even LM could hear Raven laughing and that's something he didn't expect at all. Shaking his head to regain consciousness and letting the chibi Neos fly away, he put his hands on the hole of the pot and tried to force it out of his head. While pulling it out of him, he was searing and was about to whoop some green ass.

LM: "Beast Boy! You no good little brat! How dare you embarrass me like that. When I'm out of this pot I swear I'm going to-"

He was able to free himself from the big pot and was completely searing. But as he saw the team, he stopped being angry and blinked in confusion. Indeed his friends were in front of him, but their attire was completely different. Both Robin was wearing some kind of brown suspender slacks with white button shirts over them and a pair of brown shoes with anklet socks. Robin's hair was different as well as it was flat and parted to make him look more like that of a young child. Cyborg was wearing some kind of brightly yellow raincoat complete with a sailor like cap. The girls were wearing some type of yellow dress with puffers on the shoulders and yellow one-inch heels on their feet. Even their hair was styled differently. Starfire and Terra's long hair was done up in a ponytail while Raven's short hair had pigtails on the side. Even Beast Boy looked really ridiculous because he was wearing a pink bunny suit with bunny slippers on his feet. The strangest part of it is that everyone's eyes were pink, like completely pink and they almost look like they were in a trance. As he was looking on, the team was completely cheerful, even Raven who is always her gloomy self no matter what. Everyone was happy that LM was back. Starfire then cheered and welcomed him as always.

Starfire: "Welcome back friend LM! We have missed you so much!"

LM looked at the group and was weirded out by all of this. A thought bubble then appeared on his head as he looked up at the images in it. One showed the chibi version of the team with their regular attire, the other them with the clothes they're wearing today. Doing the math, an arrow appeared between the middle stating that the Titans in uniform is greater then the Titans in childish outfits. That was soon followed by an X crossing out the weird getup. With the thought bubble popping out of existence, the rebel looked at the team and found what they're wearing is a bit strange.

LM: "Uh… Guys? Are you all okay? You look completely different."

Robin then offered a hand and asked him about his response.

Robin: "What are you saying LM? There's nothing wrong with us."

The Titan looked on and finds the sound of the leader's voice very strange. But he let that one slide as he grabbed his hand to help himself out.

LM: "Nothing wrong with you? Look at yourselves! I've been gone for a week with the Titans East stopping a terrorist threat in Steel City and when I came back, this is was I'm seeing. You guys aren't protecting this city, the Tower looks like a gingerbread house, and all of you are wearing ridiculous clothing. None of this isn't normal! Was there a memo I didn't get where we dress up like kids and decorate the Tower to look like a candy world? What is going on here?"

That was when Raven started to explain some things in a cheerful voice.

Raven: "What are you talking about? This is what we usually wear and this is where we live. This is what we are."

The renegade raised an eyebrow and was a little confused.

LM: "Right… Am I being Punk'd? Is Ashton Kutcher around here? Because none of this isn't right!"

Robin: "Whatever do you mean LM?"

LM rolled his head around and sighed to himself, wanting to explain some things.

LM: "Whatever do I mean? Let's see? Where do I begin? Well for one, Titan's Tower was never made out of gingerbread. Two, Robin? Are you serious? You decided to go flat instead of spiky? Three, what's up with the bunny suit BB? That makes you look ridiculous. And lastly Raven, why are you dressed like that? Last time I checked, you never wear anything that's too girly. Let alone being THAT cheerful."

The group looked on and was confused by this.

Beast Boy: "So, what is he talking about?"

Terra: "I think he lost it."

LM then glared at Terra and was searing.

LM: "I've lost it? I've lost it? What about all of you? You were supposed to protect this city from anything that's evil and what do I see? All of you dressed up like complete morons and playing pretend while the whole city is in complete anarchy! You even didn't answer the phone at all. Not once! You mind telling me why you were absent around town for the past week? I want an explanation."

Everyone looked at each other and was a little unsure about this. Robin then looked at him and explained why they weren't out.

Robin: "I'm sorry LM, but we are not allowed to leave the Tower."

That gave LM and lifeless stare and couldn't believe what he heard.

LM: "Not allowed to leave the- Under whose authority?"

The moment he asked that, an unfamiliar voice answered in the distance.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Under my authority deary."

LM stopped with the interrogation and looked up to see where the voice came from. What he saw a little awkward. Standing at the doorway is an elderly woman who could be around the sixties or seventies. She was a little short, but at the same time, was really stout. Her face was wrinkly and puffy with rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a reddish rounded dress with an apron around her waist that has a cartoonish eyeball in the middle. On top of her head is a red and pink pock-a-dotted muffin top hat with a bow wrapped around it. The rebel looked at the strange woman and was a little confused by this.

LM: "Uh… Who are…"

But before he could finish his question, all the Titans rushed up to her and screamed out loud in sheer joy.

Teen Titans: "Mother!"

They all they surround the woman and hugged her tightly with nothing but laughter in their voices. They then started to talk to her.

Robin: "Hi Mother, where were you all this time?"

Starfire: "Mother, I drew a picture of you."

Cyborg: "When are you going to cook us more pastries Mother?"

Raven: "Can I have more dresses Mother?"

Beast Boy: "Read us a bed time story Mother."

Terra: "Can we play outside today Mother?"

The group continued to talk on and on to the strange woman they're calling _'Mother'_. But as they were talking to her, LM looked on in a complete and utter blank state. He couldn't believe what he was hearing the whole time. Not only that this woman came out of nowhere, they the team was hugging her like they knew her. He blinked a couple of times and didn't know what to say. As soon as he saw this, his blank expression went to an angry expression as his face was in a bloody red color. He then started to lower his head as anime veins popped all over his head. At the same time, flames appeared in both his eyes and outlined all over his body. As he was reaching the critical point, the team then said one more thing to this strange woman who they called a mother.

Teen Titans: "We love you Mother!"

The second they said that, LM had officially lost it as his head went incredibly big and screamed out loud with fire exploding in the background and razor sharp teeth in his mouth.

LM: **"WAIT JUST A FREAKIN' SECOND!"**

His booming voice created a high velocity wind that nearly blew the team and the strange woman off the ground. Everyone turned back to see their friend searing while the _'mother'_ was completely frazzled.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What in tarnations!"

She then looked straight and noticed the rebel using both of his arms to push the team aside cartoonish style and approaching her with fire in his eyes.

LM: "So you are the one that's behind all of this. You're the one that's keeping the Titan's prisoners here! Who exactly are you anyways? How did you get into this Tower? Why are my friends are dressed like that and acting like a bunch of kids? I demand answers. NOW!"

His face was completely filled with anger as steam was coming out of his ears. But this strange woman stood her ground and answered his demands with her own remark.

Mother Mae-Eye: "I think it's not nice that you spat in front of your own mother boy."

The second she said that, LM expression went completely blank while his entire body was white as a ghost. This was followed by a complete stutter of him trying to get that sentence into his head.

LM: "Mo… Ma… Mother?"

The mother smiled and walked past him introducing herself to the rebel.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's right deary. I am Mother Mae-Eye and yes, I am your mother. Here to take care of you children."

LM remained completely blank and didn't know what do say. He then shook off the shock and turned to the strange woman calling herself their mother.

LM: "Um… There seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding here. You see, the Titans don't really have a mother."

The mother then turned to him and retorted back in the nicest of ways.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What are you talking about deary. Every child needs a mother - even five super powered sweeties who live in a giant _"T"_."

LM raised an eyebrow and finds that to be a little strange. So he continued the interrogation.

LM: "All right mother… Then ask me this. Why is it my friends aren't out of the Tower to help stop crime and take down monsters?"

The mother looked on and answered his question.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's simple my child. It is because the city is too dangerous for them. The world is a cruel heartless place and they need to be safe inside the Tower with their mother at all times. Only a mother's love and care is the only thing that will keep them safe."

LM heard all of this and finds it to be a bit strange. The Titans couldn't go out and save their city because this Mae-Eye woman said it was too dangerous? To that, LM said one thing.

LM: "Bull shit! This team is supposed to face danger outside of the Tower. That's what we do! We protect this city from baddies and creeps and sacrifice our very lives to do so. Having someone like you come in uninvited and not letting my friends save this city because it's too dangerous is unacceptable. Now let my friends out so we can help this city or-"

But before he could finish with what he's saying, the mother took out her wooden stirring spoon and waved it around, emanating some pink energy out of it. Almost immediately, a bar of soap appeared out of nowhere and was shoved into the rebel's mouth. He was completely surprised by this and tired to get the soap out of his mouth. All at the same time, the Mother turned her back to him and was upset about this.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Naughty, naughty LM. You know it's not nice to curse in this house when mother is here. You should be ashamed of yourself."

LM continued to pull the soap out of his mouth and was getting sick of the suds dripping down his throat. He succeeded with getting the soap out of his mouth while gagging out the suds from within. After taking a breather, he cleared his throat and was displeased with the taste in his mouth.

LM: "Blargh! That was disgusting!" _cough, cough…_ "I can't believe I got soap in my mouth! Gross!"

As he was clearing his throat, something went completely clear for him. For some strange reason, the soap appeared in front of him and it was shoved into his mouth with no one holding it. I was almost like some type of magic. Was it? He looked at this strange mother and asked her that.

LM: "Wait a second. That soap you put in my mouth just appeared out of nowhere. How did you do that?"

The mother smiled and showed her wooden spoon to him for some answers.

Mother Mae-Eye: "With magic deary. See this wooden spoon? It is also a magical wand. I can use it to make the world magical for my children to play in."

The rebel then looked at it oddly and noticed that it was emanating a pink aurora at the spoon. He then started to look at the entire place that was made out of gingerbread and finally put the pieces together. Turning back to her, he said what he believes is possible.

LM: "I see… Guess that could explain why Titans Tower looks more like a gingerbread nightmare. You were the one who did it right?"

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh but of course! This tower was so deary and bland to live in. My children must be surrounded with sugar and spice, and everything nice."

LM rolled his eyes around and finds that last sentence to be a bit creepy.

LM: "Yeah I could tell… And by the looks of it, you have done a successful job at it as well. But I'm afraid this has to stop now!"

That made the team gasp in shock, being that they watch the whole thing go down. Even the mother looked on and was in complete disbelief.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What? Why would I want to do that? After all I've been through keeping you children safe. Especially you LM. Ever since you ran away from the Tower, we were all worried that you will never return."

That made LM more fuming then ever as he remembered Robin who sent him on assignment to help the Titans East on their little problem.

LM: "Whoa! Hold up! What do you mean I ran away from home? I was at Steel City helping the Titans East on stopping a threat! I never ran away from home! Robin, tell her that you assign me with the Titans East please."

He turned to Robin to see if he would answer him. But Robin stood there in a complete blank slate and didn't know what to say.

Robin: "Gee LM, I don't know what you're talking about. You ran away from home a week ago. Mother was worried sick about you."

That gave the Titan the shock of his life as his eyes were wide as saucers. In his head, many questions are being filled. Questions like, _'How could this happen?'_, _'Who is this woman who calls herself their mother?'_, _'Why is the team acting like a bunch of kids?'_, and the main question _'Why isn't Robin helping him out, let alone not remembering last week?'_. So many questions raced through his head and couldn't understand any of it. Almost immediately, he couldn't take it anymore and spat at this mother that's in the tower.

LM: "That's it! I had it up to here with you! I don't know what you did with my friends, or why they're acting like they know you, but this has to end now! You are going to stop this, get my friends back, return the Tower back to it's original glory, and leave here this instant. You hear me!"

That made the mother completely sad as she looked at him feeling very depressed.

Mother Mae-Eye: "You mean, you don't like what Mother Mae-Eye had done to your home? You don't like your mother?"

She then moved close to his face and had tears in her eyes. LM looked at the face and could tell that she was upset about his tone. He then looked back at his team and they too were crying about their mother leaving them. Even Raven was sadden with her eyes were tearing a little bit. The rebel looked at this and was a little creep out about this. If the mother leave the Tower, they will all blame him that she left them. Looking back at the mother he was now a hesitant about it. This mother had something to do with the team acting this weird but he didn't know why. He didn't have any proof that this woman had anything to do with all of this. And if he kicked her to the curb, then he won't know the answer. With no other option to the plate, he decided to play pretend. And even though he doesn't like it, he has no choice in the matter but to play along. So sucking up, he took a deep breath and gave off a fake smile, playing pretend to her.

LM: "I'm sorry mother… I don't know what came into me. Please forgive me."

The strange mother looked at the young man and finds his change of tone a little weird. But he did apologize for his actions and he was seeking forgiveness. So her expression changed and smiled back at him.

Mother Mae-Eye: "All is forgiven young one. I knew you saw the error of your ways. Come on everyone! Let's give your long lost friend a group hug!"

The mother came close to him and gave him a hug. Almost immediately the rest of the team came around him and hugged him as well. The last is Starfire with her bone crushing hugs of hers, which he loosing air to begin with. With the hugging all done, everyone separated as the mother said something else.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Now that we're all together, I say we start celebrating with a feast. WHO WANTS PIE?"

In a matter of seconds, every raised their hands and were completely excited about it.

Teen Titans: "MEEEEEEEEEE!"

But LM looked on and was a little skeptic about what she said.

LM: "Pie?"

She then waved her wooden spoon wand and the pink magic emanated out of it. In seconds, six pies appeared at the counter and the team crowded around it with forks in their hands and Starfire had a Tamaranean fork that's like a trident. They then all turn to their mother and responded with pleased eyes.

Teen Titans: "Thank you Mother Mae-Eye!"

They immediately gobble it down with big chunks down their throats. The mother looked at them eating and giggled in delight.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Aw… You ever so welcome my dearies. And remember, mother always love you."

She then turned to LM and was watching on in complete confusion. Approaching him, she made another pie appeared on her hand and gave it to him.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Here, have some pie. It will make you feel better."

LM looked down at the pie and had a scrounged look on his face. He then lifted his hand in protest and didn't want to eat it.

LM: "Thanks. But unless it's a key lime or apple pie, I'm not going to eat it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room and wake up from this nightmare."

He then walked away from the mother and left the living quarters. The woman looked at the rebel and was very suspicious about him and would keep an eye on him. The Titans look at him too and was worried about him. Terra was the first to turn to their mother and asked about the renegade.

Terra: "Mother? What's wrong with LM? Why doesn't he want to eat pie with us?"

The mother looked at the earth bender and answered her question.

Mother Mae-Eye: "He's just away from home for so long my dear girl. Give him some time, I'm sure he would get comfortable in all of this."

Just as she said that, she heard a loud scream that shook the Tower to the ground. Everyone looked back at the doors and could tell that it was LM. The mother looked on and sighed to herself.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Though I could be wrong…"

LM then appeared at the door and was bending down, hyperventilating from the run. He then looked up to the mother and screamed to her.

LM: **"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!"**

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, both he and the mother were in the room, which didn't look like his room to begin with. There were candy canes decorated on the walls, gum drop pillars, a gummy sofa, a gram cracker table, and a bed with a mattress made out of complete jellotine. The mother looked at the place and smiled widely, explaining the whole thing.<p>

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh… That. I had to redecorate all the rooms to fit the children's needs. Need to make sure that all of the rooms are perfect for the young ones."

But LM didn't like it as he was freaking out over what happened to his room.

LM: "Redecorate? Redecorate! It almost looks like you murdered my room! Where are my guns, my weapons, my computers, my hacking equipment? Where is everything?"

The mother smiled and responded to him like any mother should.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What? You want all of those things in your room. All those things are completely pointless. All the computers and equipment is too advance for your young mind. And all those weapons and guns you have, they will poke you eyes out. I want to make sure that you are safe. What mother can I be when the Tower is filled with dangerous items?"

LM's face was completely red and has had it with all of this.

LM: "All right, that does it! It's one thing of turning the Tower into a gingerbread building and have my friends acting like a bunch of kids. It's another to remake my room and remove everything I hold dear to me. I can't take this anymore! I want you out of my room and don't you dare come in. You hear me? Now get out!"

Mother Mae-Eye: "Now just a minute young man. Is that how you treat a mother?"

LM: "Out!

Mother Mae-Eye: "But I-"

LM: **"OUT!"**

He immediately kicked the mother out of his room and shut the door tight. Mae-Eye got up and dusted herself while sighing, knowing that this won't be easy.

Mother Mae-Eye: "This isn't going to be easy as I expected it to be."

In LM's 'room', the rebel looked on and couldn't believe this.

LM: "This is just perfect… My entire room ruined while I was away! Well, at least I have a failsafe incase to circumstances like this one."

He then took out his cell phone and put down a certain code followed by then send button. When he pushed that button, something completely strange happened. All over the room, a green like codes rain down all over the walls, floor, ceiling, and furniture and started to reshape the place into what it once was. What that phone does is not only calling people, but also repair areas for the folks in Zion living in the Matrix. It's somewhat of a failsafe program the Architect created if the feds or programs created the Déjà Vu system that would trap or kill them. If something like that happens, the Zion rebels would use their own program to repair it back. After a few short seconds, LM's room was back to the way it was. On every wall there are a variety of guns and weapons in display cases, a preparation table to upgrade some of his guns, a hacking computer station for him to gain access to anything, and an old telephone in the middle of the room with a circular table on top of it. Let's just say that he doesn't sleep in his room because his room is a phone call away from Zion. With all of it taken care of, LM smiled and was glad it actually worked.

LM: "Ah… Much better. Back to the way it was meant to be."

He then approached his swivel chair took a seat, slouching and spinning around. He still couldn't get the thought of this woman pretending to be the Titan's mother and the team acting like children out of his head. Staying in a serious state, he began to think about it.

LM: "So… This woman who calls herself Mother Mae-Eye managed to get into the Tower, turned it into a gingerbread house, and turned my friends into a group of young kids in ridiculous clothing. This could explain why they haven't protected the city for the past week. I just don't get it!"

As he was thinking this through, he turned his head to the hacking system and noticed something on the table. What it was is a piece of pie all covered in a top with a note on it. Curious, he took the note off the top and read the note. It says…

_'LM,_

_Got this pie from the mall. You're going to love it!_

_Cyborg'_

After reading the note, LM looked at the pie and had a disgusted look on his face.

LM: "Um… I'll pass. Not a big fan of pie to begin with."

He then got back to his train of thoughts and wondered about his friends.

LM: "The strangest part is that the others think it's normal. Like they think that this is really their mother. How strange… Something isn't right about this and I have to figure out what. But I can't get noticed by this woman and blow my cover. Better play along until I could get some answers. I also need to find out more on why and team is acting this strange and see if they're still the same. Hmm… Looks like I need to start investigating this dilemma. And I think I know how to do it."

* * *

><p><strong>What's about to happen, you have to wait until the next chapter. Sorry to cut it like that, but I have to separate the whole thing on individual chapters. But don't worry; the next chapter will clear up some things. Next chapter is about LM getting to the bottom of things and gathering clues on the team. Stay tune and see what he would do. Please Review.<strong>


	5. Investigations

**Ready for chapter five? Well, you got it. Sorry about the long wait, I've been a little busy. Went to Miami to visit my grandmother, had to take care of some business in finding a job, helping out in the house, Father's Day, all those things that are completely complicated. But at least I have the time in handling this anyways. I mean, this is a short chapter yes, but it took a while due to the stuff I've been doing. But at least I got it done so I hope it's worth the wait. Now, lets see what happened with the last chapter. Two reviews from two different people and a hit counter that's up to 41. One reviewer, kyrogue23 said he that he thought the chapter was funny when LM reacts to what happened to his friends and his room. But there was another reviewer named reven228 was confused on it. He, or she depending on gender, states that Mother Mae-Eye summoned an army of gingerbread men to attack the team when they are not under her control and she seems okay to go with it when LM isn't under her control. I guess there's a little bit of confusion around here so I have to explain it. See, the mother knows that he isn't under her spell and is trying to make him eat the pie. So she's trying her best into making sure he eats it. But being that he's not into pie, he tends to pass on them and the mother needs to find other options in putting him into her trance. And if he finds out the truth, she would have no choice but to destroy him. There, that might give you a clear idea on what's going on. Now for chapter five of Panty and Stocking with LM. In this chapter, LM tries to gather clues about this Mother Mae-Eye while talking to the Titans to see if anything changed. What would he find in this investigation? See for yourself.**

**Chapter Notes**

**There will be a few tib bits from my other stories I did a long time ago. You know it when you read it. If you are interested in reading any of my stories, check, _'Teen Matrix'_, _'The Teen Titans, Tower of Terror'_, _'Nightfire'_, and _'LM in Mumboland'_. You might like them as much as you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Investigations<p>

A day later, everything was back to normal. Well normal in Mother Mae-Eyes world. Ever since she came to the Tower uninvited, she was taking over the place, turned the Tower into a gingerbread house, and the team was acting childish, claiming that Mae-Eye was their actual mother. And it was getting worse by the second. Luckily, there was one person that was self aware by this predicament. That person is none other then LM. Ever since he left, the city has gone topsy turvey and the Titans were in the middle of it. They haven't saved the city, which resulted in complete anarchy of the entire place. The reason why is because this mother forbid them of going outside. This led to the chaos to begin with and LM didn't like it. With the team unresponsive and wouldn't listen to him, he tends to play along and see if anything has changed with his friends.

* * *

><p>The first person he met up with was Beast Boy. He was sitting on the gelatin sofa watching Yo Gabba Gabba and was enjoying the music. LM then entered the living area with a pack of DVDs in his hands. Once he approached the Titan he responded in a delightful voice.<p>

LM: "Hey Beast Boy. What's up?"

Beast Boy looked at his friend and smiled with those gleaming pink eyes.

Beast Boy: "Hello LM. I'm doing well actually. Do you want to see Yo Gabba Gabba? They're getting to the dancing skit."

LM looked at the window TV and saw the bizarre range of characters doing their mediocre dances. Looking at it, he shook his head and pass.

LM: "Erm… No thanks. That show is a little weird for my taste."

He then sat next to the changeling and told him something.

LM: "So BB, I had taken the liberty in renting some good DVDs at Blockbuster and I'm hoping that we watch it together. I've got a really good collection or great movies."

The green elf turned to him and smiled widely.

Beast Boy: "Oh sure. What do you got?"

LM: "Oh… Just the usual based on your favorite genre. Horror!"

He then placed the DVDs on the gram cracker coffee table and showed the large collection of horror-based movies.

LM: "Took me a while to find the best movies imaginable. Got some good ones too. Got the Wicked Scary Trilogy, See No Evil starring WWE superstar Kane, Hostile 1 and 2, and Saw series, and those classic Chucky and Lepercaun movies. I also got those revamps of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Friday the 13th, and the Nightmare on Elm Street. I know, I know these are the failed attempts Michael Bay did to make the horror flicks more modernize. But you got to give him and his Platinum Dune studios credit in experimenting. So what do you want to watch first?"

But the changeling looked at the DVDs and had a scrunched look on his face. LM looked at him and could tell that something was up.

LM: "Okay… I'll remove all of Bay's garbage and will watch the others."

BB looked at him and shook his head.

Beast Boy: "No it's not that. I'm glad to watch movies with you. It's just that I don't like watching scary movies. Mother said that I might get nightmares watching those types of movies."

LM blinked and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

LM: "Seriously? But I thought you like watching horror flicks."

Beast Boy: "Since when?"

LM: "Since- Oh, I don't know… EVER!"

Beast Boy looked on and was confused on what his friend was saying.

Beast Boy: "But, I never watch any movie that is scary in my life time. I only watch movies mother approves."

LM just watches on and was a little unsure about that.

LM: "All right then, what movies do you want to watch?"

That gave the changeling a warm smiled as he approached the gram cracker cabinets underneath the huge TV.

Beast Boy: "Funny you should ask. Here, take a look."

LM shrugged his shoulders and decided to see for himself. Getting off the sofa, he approached the BBs side to see the movies Beast Boy has. What he saw was something he didn't like.

LM: "You got to be kidding me… These are the movies you want to watch? Look at these titles! Dora the Explora? Baby Looney Tunes? Sesame Street? Mickey's Clubhouse? Barney! This stuff is for children between the ages of 2-7. Do you actually watch this garbage?"

Beast Boy looked at him and nodded with a pleasant smile on his face.

Beast Boy: "Of course! Mom approved on these movies. Do you want to watch them with me?"

The rebel remained silent and didn't know what to say. He then scrounged his face and lifted his hand up.

LM: "Actually Beast Boy, I'm not into watching any movies right now. I'll just head to the garage to work on my car."

He then left the living room and headed to the garage to get started with his car. Beast Boy just looked on and was confused by this.

Beast Boy: "Okay…"

* * *

><p>Minutes later, LM was at the garage making some repairs with his Pontiac GTO. Now the garage was in much worse shape then the rest of the tower. For most of the place being made out of gingerbread, the rest was even worse. Big round peppermints for tires, candy cane for columns, and gumdrop chairs to sit in. At least the T-Car hasn't changed since Mae-Eye appeared at the scene. But the toolbox's that were loaded with tools is now filled with toy tools. Thank goodness he had a spare tool kit in the trunk or things would've been completely complicated. He was starting to work on the engine of the car being that it was feeling a little sluggish. Looking at the engine he noticed something off.<p>

LM: "Hmm… That's odd…. Those spark plugs seem to be a little dislocated. Nothing a little hammering would fix."

He then picked up his hammer and slowly tapped on it to make it look straight. But as he did that, the engine exploded in a puff of smoke and covered his face. The rebel got out of the smoke and has black ash all over his face. He quickly coughed it up and was a little embarrassed by this unexpected turn of events.

LM: "Kay… Maybe a light tap is a bit too much."

Just as he said that, he heard a familiar voice.

Cyborg: "Having trouble with that car huh LM?"

He looked up and saw Cyborg walking to the door, still in his raincoat. The rebel finds that to be a bit weird that he still has it on, even though it isn't raining yet. But he let that one slide and went back to work.

LM: "Yeah, you could say that. The engine isn't running smoothly as it normally should. Trying my best to fix this car up. Though it would've been much smoother if most of the tools around here weren't just useless toys! At least my spare toolbox is handy under some occasions. Perhaps you can help me with this, since you know how to fix cars."

Cyborg looked at the car and shook his head.

Cyborg: "Sorry… But I don't think I could help you fix your car. Heck, I don't know how to fix any car."

That made LM did a double take as he was confused by what he just said.

LM: "Seriously? You really don't know how to fix cars? But you always repair cars for a long time. You even do your own car on many occasions."

Cy just remained dumbfounded and tried to explain it to his friend as much as he can.

Cyborg: "I'm sorry but you got it all wrong LM. Only mother repairs the T-Car, not me. She always fixes it with her love."

LM raised an eyebrow and was feeling a little awkward about that.

LM: "Really? If her idea on fixing the car would be with magic, then I think she's a few fries short of a happy meal."

That's when he heard the mother's voice from a distance.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's not entirely impossible deary."

He turned to the direction of the voice and saw Mae-Eye herself with a warm smile on her face.

Mother Mae-Eye: "You see, whatever problem that's need to be solved, I would always rely on my wand to fix anything. It's simple really. Speaking of which, what are you doing?"

LM looked back at the car he was working on and answered her.

LM: "Just fixing up my ride. Need to fix up the engine since it's acting up as of late. A few snags in the work though. But I'll try to get it back up and operational."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Nonsense! I don't want you to get hurt repairing that car of yours. Let me help."

She then approached the car and waved her wooden spoon wand at the GTO. Within seconds, the engine moved on its own as it connected the wires, the gears were in place, the spark plugs were up and running, and the pistons were even. Soon enough the car starts itself out and the engine was running smoothly. LM looked on in complete disbelief and couldn't believe what happened.

LM: "Hey! I didn't ask for your help! I can take care of things myself. And what are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be changing your depends or something?"

The mother looked on with beady eyes and explained in a nice gentle tone.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Why, I just want to get to the groceries to get some food for my little darlings. Can't let them starve now can I? Come with me Cyborg, I need some help carrying the bags."

The hybrid perked up and nodded in sheer excitement.

Cyborg: "Coming Mother Mae-Eye!"

The two then entered the T-Car as the mother started the engine. But what made LM feeling a little creeped out is that the mother was driving while Cyborg was sitting in the passenger seat. So he got close to him and asked him about it.

LM: "Um, Cyborg? Why are you riding shotgun? I thought you're the one that likes to drive?"

Cy looked at him and was confused.

Cyborg: "Since when? You know I'm too young to drive."

LM: "Too young? Dude, you're twenty! You are of legal age to drive!"

Cyborg: "That's not what mother said."

The woman looked at the rebel and told him to can it.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Now don't be a sour sport young man. I'm just doing what's best for my children. Now come now, don't want to be late for those on sale coupons."

The moment the mother revved up the engines, the T-Car levitated up and a pink cloud was on top of it. When the garage door was opened, the T-Car flew out of the garage and out to sea, heading to the city. LM looked on and finds that to be completely off.

LM: "This is getting awkward."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Starfire was walking down the hall humming a childish tune. As she was walking, there was a voice from behind her.<p>

LM: "Hey Starfire!"

The Tamaranean turned around and saw LM heading her way. As usual, she smiled and waved in her own manner.

Starfire: "Why hello friend LM! So nice to see you. What do you need?"

Once he caught up to him, the rebel asked her about something.

LM: "Hey Star! I want to know more about your Tamaranean language. I need to understand how I would interrogate people with Tamaranean tongue. You know, to make them scared of me."

Known fact, being that LM is an honorary member of the Titans, he has to get use to get a better understanding of each of their cultures. For Starfire, it was learning the language of her home planet. She did start to teach him that language for a few months now and he was getting a hang of it. The problem is the lack of tongue movement. Somehow, the tongue is a little difficult for a human. But Star knew that he would try no matter what. Starfire looked at the renegade and had a strange look on her face.

Starfire: "Excuse me? What did you say? Tamaranean language? What is that?"

LM tilted his head and finds that to be a bit off.

LM: "Seriously? You don't know what Tamaranean language is? But you speak that language. You were even born on that planet."

Starfire: "What planet?"

That's when LM exploded.

LM: "TAMARAN! Your planet! The one you were born on!"

That got Star more confused as she tried to tell him something.

Starfire: "But I do not know anything about this Tamaran you speak. I am not even born on that planet. I am born here, on Earth, with mother. Why would I be born on a different planet while my mother lives here on Earth?"

Star then turned around and headed back to her room to relax. But this left LM feeling more perplexed then ever.

LM: "Starfire thinks she's born here then on Tamaran. Something is really wrong with this picture."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, the rebel was minding his own business when he bumped across Terra whistling to herself. The moment she bumped into him, she backed up and excused herself.<p>

Terra: "Sorry LM. I didn't see you coming."

LM lifted his hands up and apologized back.

LM: "No, no, no. Don't be Terra. See I should be the one that would be apologizing. Got a lot going on in my head today and I'm not in a good mood."

Terra: "I see… Well, I'll leave you alone until you feel better. I need to attend the candy garden you know."

She then walked away from the renegade and went off her business.

LM: "Fine… Do whatever you want. I just need to…"

He immediately stopped and rewound what she just said. Normally, she always tends to her garden at the base of the tower. Being that she is a geomancer (a person with the ability of move Earth at whim) she uses that ability to help out with garden work. But thanks to this Mother Mae-Eye the outside has become some sort of bizarre candy area. So all that sounded really off to him.

LM: "Wait a second… You're tending to a garden made out of candy?"

He turned to the blonde girl for an answer. Terra then turned back to him and answered his question.

Terra: "Um… Yeah… I need to attend to the candy garden. Mother told me to."

LM shook his head didn't know how to respond.

LM: "Still, why are you tending to gardens made of candy. And better yet, why are you doing it under Mae-Eye's orders. Where's the real garden where you tend to? Where you use to use your earth powers to make it possible."

Terra rubbed her chin and tried to remember that. But shook her head and told him that that wasn't possible.

Terra: "No… I don't remember tending to a real garden. I just did one made out of candy. Now if you excuse me, I have to get through with gardening. You really need to relax."

She then walked away from the rebel and went back to her business. LM just looked on and didn't know what to say.

LM: "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. Better talk to Raven. Maybe she can help."

He rushed Raven's room and see if she can help him out.

* * *

><p>After a quick dash through the hall, LM made it to Raven's room and knocked at the door. He knows he's going to be in a world of hurt when Rae gets interrupted in her room, but he had little choice in the matter.<p>

LM: "Raven, please open up! This is important!"

There was a bit of silence until the door opened and Raven was there. But instead of the usual gloomy dark Rae, this was a light cheerful Rae opening the door fully instead of a little bit.

Raven: "Hi LM. Nice to see you. What brings you to my room?"

The rebel finds that to be a bit strange as to why she was acting like that then the other way around. But he ignored that to told her the problem.

LM: "Raven, I might need your help on something. Everyone in the Tower is acting bizarre. Beast Boy watched children cartoons and not horror movies, Cyborg can't fix cars let alone drive his ride, Starfire forgot that she was born on Tamaran, and Terra tends to a candy filled garden and not a real one! I'm at my wits end here! Please help me out."

Rae tilted her head and didn't understand him.

Raven: "And what do you need my help on?"

LM rolled his eyes around and said it simply.

LM: "To help me fix this problem! I mean look around you! None of this isn't normal! There's no way the team would act like this and say there's nothing wrong with it. You better fix this."

After all that talking Raven remained silent and responded back as best as she could.

Raven: "But that is normal. There is nothing wrong with our friends doing the things they do and acting the way they are."

LM blinked a couple of times and was shocked at what she said.

LM: "Not you too Raven. Not you too…"

He rubbed the temples of his forehead and shook his head in defeat. Raven looked at the renegade and could tell that he was having some problems.

Raven: "You must be tense from all of this. Why don't you come into my room and have a drink of my tea? That will calm your nerves."

LM sighed to himself and thought that would be a great idea.

LM: "All right, fine… Maybe a little tea can make me feel-"

But realization struck again. He knows that Raven never let anyone into her room, with the exception of Starfire since they are both best friends. But since when she decided to let people in? Curious, he asked her that.

LM: "Since when did you let anyone go to your room? Last time I check, your room is off limits."

Raven turned back to him and was shocked by his words.

Raven: "I'm surprised LM! Where did you hear that? I always invite people to my room, it's much peaceful."

As soon as the two walked up to her room, LM's eyes were completely wide and were scared for his life. He heard Cyborg and Beast Boy about Raven's room and how gloomy is it when they were in there during the mirror incident. But now it didn't look anywhere close to gloomy. The room was incredibly pink and filled with girly stuff like dolls, a pink bed, pink drawers, stuffed animals, a closet filled with the same yellow dresses she had on, just about everything that's the exact opposite of Raven. Looking at all of it, he couldn't believe any of it.

LM: "Peaceful? This looks completely disturbing! What happened to your room! It looks so… So…"

That's when Raven interrupted him as she poured some tea for him.

Raven: "Pretty? Yeah you could say that. Mother did this room for me to make me feel happy. I did not know why I left the room all dark and moody in the first place. I'm glad that mother made this place much better."

Once she finished filling the cup with herbal tea, she then handed it to the Titan.

Raven: "Here you go. This will calm you down."

But just as she was going to offer it to him, she noticed that he was gone without a trace, leaving nothing but a plum of dust in its place. Rae blinked a couple of times and was confused by this.

Raven: "Huh… That's odd. Where did he go? Guess he forgot to do something important."

She then shrugged her shoulders and let that pass.

Raven: "Oh well, more for me!"

* * *

><p>At the hallway, LM was running like Hell as he was loosing it completely.<p>

LM: "Shit, shit, shit! This isn't happening. This isn't happening! This is like some kind of freaky alternate reality or something. I got to find Robin. Maybe he can help. And I know where to find him."

So he maneuvered his way through the gingerbread halls to find the one place he usually goes to. Normally around this time, Robin is usually in the weight room working out. So if he's there, then that would mean that he would be using the punching bag for practice. So approaching the gingerbread doors with the candy canes slanted, he used all of his force to kick the door open.

LM: "Robin! I need your help! Everyone has lost their mind and…"

The moment he got into the room, he starred on in complete shock. The place wasn't a weight room at all. There were no bench presses, no dumb bells, no punching bags, no treadmills, nothing. Instead, what the room is some kind of play room filled with toys, trampolines, horsies, finger-paints, and all other things that were completely childish. What he found really shocking was that Robin was playing with the toy cars in the middle, like he was really a child. The Titan leader looked up at the renegade Titan and smiled widely with his pink eye mask gleaming.

Robin: "Why hello LM. You want to play with me?"

LM stood there and didn't know what to understand anymore. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, he shook his head and tried to take a deep breather.

LM: "Wha… What is going on here? What happened to all the exercise equipment? Why are their toys in the room?"

Robin looked around and was confused on what he said.

Robin: "Exercise equipment? What are you talking about? We never have any exercise equipment in this room, only toys."

LM didn't know what to say and couldn't believe it all. He quickly regained his composure and cleared his throat for a bit.

LM: "You know what. Never mind what I said. I just need your help on something. Everyone on the team has completely lost it! Beast Boy watches children cartoons, Cyborg letting Mae-Eye drive his car, Starfire doesn't know Tamaran, Terra takes care of candy, and Raven lets people in her room which is too girly even for her taste! None of this isn't right! You got to do something about this."

Robin: "And what do I have to do?"

LM: "Because your Robin! You're the leader of the Teen Titans! It's your responsibility to bring order to your team. You need to repair all of this post haste!"

Robin just sat there for no reason and looked at him dumbfound.

Robin: "But I'm not the leader of this team. I don't even know what to do. Only mother tells us what to do and no one else. She's the real leader of this team, no one else."

The moment he said that, LM jaw dropped significantly and couldn't believe any of it. Not only are his friend's world change thanks to this mother, but also their mentality. Feeling completely silent, Robin offered him to join in and play.

Robin: "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

After so much shock, the renegade slouched his shoulders and lowered his head in defeat.

LM: "No thank you… I got toys of my own in my room…"

He then started to walk away from the leader and headed back to his room in complete defeat. Robin on the other hand, looked at him oddly and finds his tone to be a bit off.

Robin: "What's with him?"

* * *

><p>After all that happened, LM slouched on his revolving chair in his room and was in total disbelief. In the course of a couple of hours, he saw everything breaking apart before his eyes.<p>

LM: "Okay… Let's see what I learn today. Beast Boy prefers to watch children cartoons rather then horror flicks. Cyborg couldn't fix things and let Mother Mae-Eye drive his car. Starfire forgets about speaking Tamaranean let alone being born on Tamaran. Terra feels like she wants to tend to candy rather then flowers. Raven's room is pink and childish. And Robin wants to play with toys rather then leading his friends. This day continues to get extremely weird."

He then rubbed the temples of his forehead and in complete disarray.

LM: "Argh… The one thing that creeps me out the most, are their eyes. I can't put my finger on it, but they all look pink."

Indeed, the team's eyes were pink. Just completely pink! He noticed this the moment he entered the tower and when Mother Mae-Eye took over. He always wondered how their eyes were like that. Probably guess could have something to do with the mother that entered their lives and personally mess it up.

LM: "There's got to be some way in making this team remember who they once were and what they really are. But how?"

He was in deep thought as he tried to put the pieces together. After remaining in deep thought, his eyes perked up and remembered something.

LM: "I got it!"

He then left the room and headed straight to the one place where he can fix it.

* * *

><p>In the basement of the Titans Tower, the place was filled with cobwebs and dust gathering boxes; most of it were cases while others were normal random stuff. LM was searching through the boxes; looking for the one he was looking for and avoiding others that would deem a threat. Mainly the box that has Slade's collection. Searching through each box, he was looking for something that's really special.<p>

LM: "Where is it? It's gotta be around here somewhere. At least I'm thankful that Mae-Eye didn't change the basement. Guess she likes to change things at the top and the basement isn't anything special. Now let's see…"

After going through the boxes, he found what he was looking for and took it out of the box.

LM: "Ah ha! There it is!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the team was in the main room having, and yes this is what they're doing, a tea party on the gelatin sofa. As they were enjoying it, LM burst through the doors and had a wide smile on his face. The team looked at the rebel and was pleased he was here.<p>

Starfire: "Friend LM you're back! And you're just in time for the Tea Party! Care to join us?"

The rebel looked at them having tea and lifted his hand up to pass.

LM: "Naw… I'll pass. But I would like to show you guys something special."

That's when their eyes bright up and were happy with glee.

Beast Boy: "Really? Well what is it? Tell us! Tell us!"

LM smirked and approached the team.

LM: "Well since you are wondering, let me show you."

Once he approached the round gram cracker table, he scooted the cups away and placed the object on top of the surface. The team look at the object their teammate has and noticed that it was a book. But this was no ordinary book. The book is actually a family photo of the team in the past few years, way before LM did join. But there are photos about them and their accomplishments, missions, and their usual crazy stuff. His friends show him the album when they made him an honorary Titan and were surprised to see how they acted like a family. The team looked at the album and was confused by it. Robin then pointed it out to him and asked him about that.

Robin: "Um… What is this?"

LM tilted his head and explained that book.

LM: "What is that? Surely you don't remember the photo album you kept. This is where you kept all of your precious memories. Here, let me show you."

He then opened the book and showed his friends all the pictures. Page after page, he showed them all the memories in the book while pointing to those that were important.

LM: "Look! There's your time having pizza for the first time. I could imagine how you felt Starfire trying to figure out how to eat a slice of pizza. And look, there's the time when Cyborg showed you all the T-Car. You were all pretty ecstatic about that. Well everyone except you Raven. You never really care about the car. Oh and remember this Beast Boy? You were going to prank Cyborg with your latest invention called the Beast Boy Insta-Lube 9000. Yet instead for hitting him with a balloon filled with motor oil, you accidentally hit Starfire. Oh man, Starfire must be irate after that. And that right there is when Terra tried the obstacle course outside the Tower. Jeeze Terra, you were completely terrified. Yep, those were some good memories."

Everyone looked at these pictures and didn't know what to say. They know that these pictures have their faces, but they didn't remember any of it. The team just starred at the pictures and was concerned about them.

Robin: "We don't remember any of it."

LM looked at the leader and was now really worried.

LM: "Seriously? None of you don't remember these? C'mon guys, you got to remember something. What about when I was with you. Don't you remember? The time when we joined forces to stop Slade and Merovingian from activating the Alterer and altering the Matix to their image. When we stopped that sorcerer at the Hollywood Tower Hotel from turning us into ghosts. When I had to rescue you all from Mumbo when he turned you into animals and was going to use you for his final act. When we put Johnny Rancid in jail from almost killing you Robin. You got to remember any of it."

Everyone listened to him and shook their heads, not knowing any of it. That's when Beast boy looked at the pictures and noticed one more thing.

Beast Boy: "Hey, where's mother?"

LM turned to the changeling and responded back.

LM: "What?"

The green elf turned back and asked again.

Beast Boy: "Mother Mae-Eye? Where is she? I don't see her anywhere in this album."

Everyone looked at the photos again and could tell that BB was right. They looked at each picture and found out that their mother wasn't present at any of them. Starfire then turned to the rebel and asked too.

Starfire: "Beast Boy is right. Where is our mother? I do not see her anywhere in the pictures."

Everyone looked at him, wanting a serious explanation. LM just looked at his friends and explained it to them.

LM: "Guys, this is what I was trying to say before. You see Mother Mae-Eye doesn't-"

But before he could finish with what he was saying, he heard a very familiar voice.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What's all this commotion about."

He turned back and this Mother Mae-Eye looking at her children with concern. Cyborg looked at the mother and told her with gleaming eyes.

Cyborg: "Oh hello mother! LM was showing us some photos of us looking a little different and you weren't in all of them. Why is that?"

The Mother had that curious look and wanted to see for herself. Heading to the table, she took the book from the table and see for herself. Looking at the pictures, she turned to the rebel and asked him about this herself.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What is all of this sweetie? Is this some practical joke you're pulling?"

LM looked at her quizzically and explained it.

LM: "No… It's a photo album of us over the years. That's all."

Mother Mae-Eye: "And where did you find this book?"

LM: "Why in the basement. This is where we keep all the things we need."

Looking back at the book, she couldn't help but to laugh at it.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh, ho! You and your little imaginations and creativity. Trying to show your friends unique jokes. When will you ever learn?"

LM just sighed to himself and didn't like her tone.

LM: "I didn't create them. These are actual pictures that the team took a year or two ago. There's nothing fake about it."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Nonsense! Everyone here knows that I have the real photo album. See?"

The mother threw out the book LM had, waved her wooden wand, and a photo book appeared in her other hand. She then placed it on the table to show the team. LM took a look at the album and it was completely pink with gingerbread men on the border and the words, **_'Lovely Memories'_** in bold fonts. LM just looks on and was a little unsure about that.

LM: "Hold up. You mean to tell me you have your own photo album? This is weird since you've been here for a week."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh but of course. When you spend your time with me, you always have precious memories. Take a look!"

Mae-Eye opened the book and showed him all the pictures she took. What he saw completely disgust him. On each page, the book showed the team really acting like children. Playing in the sand, the girls playing with dolls, them having a game of tag, the time when they made a mess in the kitchen after eating the mother's pies, the mother doing their hair, everything that isn't closely related to the Titans or what they really do for a living. Everybody looked at the pictures and couldn't help but to awe at them. But LM wasn't impressed and thought this was really stupid.

LM: "My god… All this has happened in the week while the city is in chaos. This is shocking."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Actually sweetie, it's all too cute. Sadly, we don't have one with you in it. But now that you're here, we can actually have a picture with you. Now who's ready for a group photo?"

Once again, everyone raised their hands and all respond in unison.

Teen Titans: "We do! We do!"

The mother then smiled and waved her want again to produce a camera that looked like it was from the 1970s. Everyone got together in a group and was about to take the photo. But LM looked on and didn't want to take it. So the mother told her to come.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What's the matter LM? Feeling a little camera shy?"

LM shrugged his shoulders and answered back.

LM: "Sorry, but taking photos with you in them would feel completely awkward."

The mother thought about it and came up with a solution.

Mother Mae-Eye: "I know what's your problem hun. It's just that you are not dressed properly. Let me fix that for you."

She started to wave her wand as the pink energy came out of it while LM looked on completely dumbstruck.

LM: "Wait… What?"

Before he could finish, a puff of smoke came around him and covered him in mere moments. He coughed off the pink dust until it settled. When he was able to see, he looks down and couldn't believe what he was wearing. What he had on was a brightly colored polka dotted and extremely cartoonish suit with a squirtable flower, clown like shoes, a red nose and a red wig. He was extremely aggravated by this as anime veins gathered on his head.

LM: "You got to be KIDDING ME! You expect me to wear this! I look RIDICULOUS!"

The others look at him and had smiles on that face.

Raven: "I don't know LM. That outfit looks good on you."

He glared back at the telepath and retorted about her outfit.

LM: "That coming from a Goth that is wearing a girly dress."

Mother Mae-Eye: "All right children. Gather around. Time for a group photo."

The rebel looked at the woman and was getting angry with her.

LM: "There's no way I'm taking a picture with this get up on me!"

She looked back at him and responded.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh boy, you don't have a choice."

With a flick of the wand, a magical aurora covered him and floated him towards the group. He couldn't move, nor could he escape from this magic. Once he was behind the team, the mother pushed the button to let the light flash continually and approached the group.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Now everyone huddle together. Let's make this photo perfect. Say Pie!"

The team had huge smiles on their faces and screamed to what she was saying.

Teen Titans: "Pie!"

But LM groaned to himself and said it in a low and defeated voice.

LM: "Pie…"

In seconds, the camera made a flash and the picture was recorded. The mother then smiled and was glad they took that picture.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Perfect! This will be excellent in the photo album."

LM groaned to himself and hated this whole thing period.

LM: "Good God! That's it! I can't take it anymore!"

He tore off the wig and nose from his face and ripped the ridiculous suit up to reveal his normal attire. The mother was upset about this and didn't know what to say.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Now that's not how we act in this house my dear. You should know better."

The rebel turned to her and was fuming to the point of no return.

LM: "That's not how I should act? That's not how I should act? I got a question for you _'Mother'_. Am I the only one who thinks this isn't normal? I look at my friends, and I found out that they are acting like a bunch of children! I look at Titans Tower, and I see it had transformed into Candyland. I look at this city, and noticed that it went to total turmoil. And then I see you… You came out of the blue last week and made a mockery of this team. Yet for some reason, you are the center of all this mess to begin with. I don't how you got here and why are you doing this. But I'll let you know one thing. I will find out what you're up to. And when I do, you will be going down. You got me mom?"

The mother looked at the young man and didn't like his attitude. So she tried to coax him with something.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Dear boy, you are completely tense after you've been away for a week. Why don't I give you some pie? It can help you calm your nerves."

LM looked up to her and argued back to her.

LM: "I have already told you before. I DON'T WANT PIE!"

He turned his back to her and headed to the kitchen.

LM: "Oi… I think my heart is pounding. I need something to come my nerves. Let's see what's in the fridge."

The moment he opened the fridge, his eyes blinked and couldn't believe what's in it. On every shelf and side section is nothing but pies big and small. He looked at each of them and couldn't believe it.

LM: "Pies? Oh well, I'll check the pantries."

So he checked the pantries to see if there's anything to eat. But again, the only thing he saw was nothing but pies everywhere. So he checked other locations for food any way possible. Unfortunately, the only thing he sees is nothing but pies, pies, and more pies. He remained silent and didn't know how to respond to this. So he slowly turned to the mother and asked about it.

LM: "Um… Where's the food? I don't see any cereal or soda, or Chinese take out, or even Tofu for that matter. In fact, I don't see anything at all. All I see is nothing put pies."

The mother looked at him and explained it all.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh yeah that. Well I had to get rid of all of that food when I realize that it wasn't too healthy for all of you. After all pie is a good meal for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a late night snack. You need to learn to eat it."

That's when realization stuck LM. Turns out that this mother not only turned his world upside down, but she's also forcing him to eat pie so desperately. He turned to his team and wanted to know if this is true.

LM: "Is this what you guys are going to be eating? Nothing but pies?"

Everyone looked at each other and was a little blank about it. So they look at him and responded in a simplest tone.

Robin: "Why yes. We always like to eat mother's pies."

Raven: "Indeed. She bakes them with love."

LM looked at them and had a weird look on his face.

LM: "Right… You know what. I'll just have something in the streets. Better there then eating pie here."

He then closes the doors in the kitchen and was on his way out. But the mother didn't like it and tried to stop him.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Wait, you can't go out there. It's too dangerous! You should stay in the Tower where it's safe."

LM waved his hand and disapproves of her options.

LM: "Naw… I'm good. I'll come back after I eat and I have my cell phone with me incase something happens. And don't worry about me going to a dangerous city, I can defend myself. Bye."

He left the living room and headed straight to his car to get out of this craziness. The Mother just sighed to herself and was getting tired of this. Though she was in a cheerful mood, she was in deep thought about this, an evil deep thought.

Mother Mae-Eye: _"That foolish boy. Who does he think he is? Not wanting to eat my pies. How absurd! I need to do something quick before he finds out the truth. Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter five in a nutshell. Gotta admit, this was the most intriguing chapter I did. Still, I wish I could've done something with Terra. Unlike all the other characters that have special traits and what they do for a living, Terra doesn't have much to do and, well, she's been in a few episodes and that's it. All and all, I think I did a really good job on this one. On the next chapter, Panty and Stocking make their appearance and LM tried to get a clear head on things that happened. I know it's not much, but you'll see when you read it yourself. Please Review.<strong>


	6. Bar Talk

**Now for chapter six of Panty and Stocking with LM. This one is going to be really short, so it would be easy to take care of. Let's take a look at the news from the last chapter. One review from kyrogue23 and 32 hits. Really good so far. Though Kyrogue wants to know if things will change when Panty and Stocking are in the mix. Well here's your answer in his chapter. Read and you will get a chance to see them. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Bar Talk<p>

Within the rural area of Jump City, there lies a bar for little get togethers and hanging out. Within the place, there is an open service bar, a pool table, a few arcade games, and booths to sit and eat. In one of the booths, the Anarchy Angels were taking a break and having their meals. Panty was having volcano hot nachos with jalapeno cheese on top with a beer in hand. Stocking, on the other hand, has an assortment of sweets ranging from cakes, cookies, to candy and herbal tea next to all of them. As they were eating, Panty sighed and was getting aggravated by it.

Panty: "Shit! Some idea of a trip. Here we are in the coolest city ever next to Danten and we're spending our time wasting it by searching for a ghost in the city. And yet we couldn't find any trace of this ghost anywhere. I swear that Afro priest doesn't know what he's saying."

Stocking glared at her bigger sister and responded back in a cold voice.

Stocking: "Well, maybe it wouldn't have taken too long if you hadn't made out with every man you see. I mean seriously. Now that you have a boyfriend in Brief, the least you can do is slow down."

Panty smiled and responded with a quick smirk.

Panty: "Yes, well I'm just really warming myself up for the main event. You can't be too clumsy with your body now can you? And what about you? You've stopped at every bakery and sweet shop you see and ate everything that's on display. You really need to watch your figure and don't get blown up like a balloon, again."

Stocking chuckled a bit and explained it one more time to her.

Stocking: "Didn't I tell you already? All that weight goes straight to my breasts so I don't have to worry about gaining any weight. Also my body doesn't get fat, so I can eat all the sweets that I want. Besides, what happened was that ghost had those little ghost germs that made me fat in the first place. Definitely learned my lesson from that experience."

Panty: "Yeah… And you gave up on exercising your heart out. Thought you were fully committed on it. And it's a shame though; I wanted to see you break a sweat more often. At least on the bright side, I was able to take a picture of you with that huge body of yours."

She then took out her Heavenly phone and showed her little sister a picture of her being extremely fat. Stocking's eyes were completely wide as she spat out her tea from her mouth like sea spray and was in shock.

Stocking: "WHAT! You took that picture! Since when?"

Panty: "When I was entering that factory when you weren't looking. I mean, how hard is it to turn with that mass on you. Now I wonder what my friends on Facebook would think about this? Maybe I should post it up."

Now that really scared the Goth chick as she tried to get it back.

Stocking: "No way! Don't you dare post that picture on your Facebook! Give it to me, now!"

Soon enough, the two fought for the cell phone and Panty was beating her. But then the bartender notice the fight to stopped them.

Bartender: "Hey! This is the public bar. No rough housing!"

The two then look at the bartender and realized that they are attracting attention, too much attention. They then went back to their seats and remained quiet while eating their meals. They know that now isn't the time to fight it out. They need to find this ghost and destroy it.

Stocking: "Enough fighting. We still need to find this ghost and all we have is a piece of paper that says pie. I hope we get our answer soon."

Panty rolled her eyes and thought it was crazy talk.

Panty: "Oh please… Looking for this ghost is going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. It's not like our answer will come knocking here and says it out loud near us."

As if on cue, the door was opened up by a forceful kick and revealed a lone person trying to get in. Everyone stopped with what they're doing and looked at this person who kicked the door. Even Panty and Stocking stopped eating and saw this person as well. Coming into the bar was none other then LM, feeling sore and tired. What happened to him was completely complicated. See, when he left the Tower to get away from this woman who calls herself a mother to the Titans, he was suppose to get some lunch for himself. But on his way, he encountered some trouble with criminals, monsters, and everything that's evil. During his trip, he stopped a bunch of thieves, Dr. Light, Control Freak, Cinderblock, a couple of high chasers, and Kitten's wrath and he wasn't in a good mode on any of them. He was able to take them down, but he left them completely dazed and or hurt. Not to mention he was hurt as well and was a little off, but at least he was still walking. He slowly approached the bar counter as everyone around him stared and slowly walked away from him. Even Panty and Stocking looked at him and had curious looks on their faces.

Stocking: "Wow… That guy looks like he's having a bad day. Wonder what happened to him?"

Panty slouched a little and had an eager look in her eyes.

Panty: "Don't really know. But maybe a simple blow job can make him feel better."

Stocking rolled her eyes around and sighed to herself.

Stocking: "Good grief…"

LM sat on the stool of the bar counter and was tired as hell. The bartender looked at him and noticed that he was troubled.

Bartender: "Welcome back LM. You don't look too hot. Maybe I should give you something that could wet your whistle. The usual?"

The rebel groaned to himself and responded in a tireding tone.

LM: "You could say that. Just give me a pitcher of Sangria. I need to drink all my troubles away."

The bartender looked on with surprising eyes and couldn't believe what he heard.

Bartender: "A whole pitcher? Man, someone is having a bad day."

LM: "You wouldn't believe it."

As he was preparing the Sangria, he started to talk about what's happening around here.

Bartender: "You know, this city has gone to the dogs as of late. Crime rates high, villains running amok, monsters tearing the place apart. It seems like Jump is going into complete anarchy. And all of this is centered around the team that hasn't protected the city in a week."

LM: "You mean the Titans? Yeah, I heard. I was surprised about it as much as you are. So I had to go to the Tower to see what has happened to them."

Bartender: "Really? Well what happened to them? Are they missing? Are they dead?"

LM chuckled about that and answered back.

LM: "If that was the case, I should be drinking more then Sangria. They are still there, but they are completely different."

Bartender: "How different?"

LM took a deep sigh and explained his story.

LM: "Well, where do I begin? For starters, the team is acting like little kids and are either polar opposites of themselves or they don't remember who they were and what they do. I mean, I saw my friends and the results aren't good. Beast Boy doesn't watch horror movies, Cyborg can't fix or drive his car, Starfire doesn't know Tamaranean and she believes she's born on Earth and not her home planet, Terra is tending to a candy garden, Raven let's people in her room, a room that is a whole lot more girly and less gothy, and Robin says he isn't the leader to the team. And to top it all off, the Tower itself is a gingerbread house straight out of Candyland. Complete with a candy garden and cartoonish animals straight from Disney. It is completely insane!"

The bartender heard this and was complete surprised by this.

Bartender: "Wow… That's really weird."

The rebel then grunted to himself and said something else.

LM: "Yeah? Well, here's the real kicker for ya. There's this strange woman who lives in the Tower with us. She calls herself Mother Mae-Eye and believe it or not, she said that she's OUR mother."

The bartender remained silent for a second and just couldn't believe what he just said.

Bartender: "Seriously. There's this woman who calls herself a mother to your guys? But I thought you guys don't have a mother to begin with, let alone a mother figure."

LM: "Pfft… That's what I said to her. But she still insists that she's our mother no matter what. And to make this much more worse, my friends are acting like this woman is their actual mother. They treat her like one and always listens to her. It could explain why the Titans haven't responded to any emergency calls when the city was in turmoil. Because this mother won't let my friends to come out of the Tower because the city is 'too dangerous' for them. Yeah, that's the reason why! And the to make things really bizarre, the only thing the Titans eat in the tower is nothing but PIE!"

That last sentence perked the angel's ears as they turned their heads to the rebel and gave him a deep stare. Stocking looked over at Panty and responded with a Cheshire grin.

Stocking: "You were saying."

Panty glared at her little sister and responded in a sour expression.

Panty: "Ah shut it sis. At least we got a huge lead. Come on, let's go speak to him for a second."

They left the table and headed to the bar. At the same time, the bartender finished with LM's drink and gave it to him.

Bartender: "What can I tell ya? If that's what's happening to the team, then this city is officially doomed. Here's a pitcher of Sangria by the way. Try not to get yourself too drunk over it."

He then placed a cup next to the Sangria and walked away. LM looked at the pitcher and poured a glass. When he held the glass in his hands, he sighed and talked to himself.

LM: "Sometimes, I wonder why my friends always get themselves into trouble and I have to be the one to repair the damage."

He then took a sip from his drink and kept on sulking. Unbeknownst to him, two angles approached him and stood behind him. One girl cleared her throat and started to respond to his distress.

Panty: "Trouble at home sweetheart?"

The Titan groaned to himself and turned to the person behind him.

LM: "You could say that. But it's very complicated to explain so I can't…"

When he fully turned around, he saw two beautiful girls with sky blue eyes. One was a blonde hair woman wearing a red dress that goes down to her knees and matching red 3-inch heels. The other head dark purple hair with light purple dye on the inside and highlighted tips and was wearing a black loli gothic outfit. The one with the purple hair had a smile on her face and tilted her head.

Stocking: "Talk about it? Naw, don't worry. We don't have anywhere to go. Perhaps you should talk to us about it."

The two then sat between him at the stools and introduced themselves to him.

Panty: "I'm Panty."

Stocking: "And I'm Stocking."

LM looked between the two and couldn't help but to snicker.

LM: "Panty and Stocking? Are you serious? Those are the most stupidest names I've ever heard in my life. I mean who would name their kids after pieces of lingerie?"

The two remained silent and didn't like his response to that. But Panty shrugged it off and continued on.

Panty: "It doesn't matter. Right now, why don't we talk about your story over something to eat."

She then raised her hand and got the bartender's attention.

Panty: "Oh bartender! We like to place a couple of orders!"

* * *

><p>An hour later and an entire pitcher of Sangria later, LM and the angles were talking. On the bar counter, there was a variety of food from the two angles. One side was an assortment of spicy foods from Panty and the other side is a wide variety of sweets courtesy of Stocking. When LM was able to finish his entire story, Panty tilted her head and drank her beer.<p>

Panty: "So let me get this straight. This woman called Mother Mae-Eye came to Titans Tower and turned the Tower into a gingerbread house and your friends have turned into mindless kids that aren't allowed to leave the Tower to fight crime?"

LM nodded as he drank more of his Sangria.

LM: "Yeah… Pretty much…"

Stocking sipped her sugary milkshake and was amazed by this.

Stocking: "Wow! I never thought this mother would be so strict. And your friends don't remember about their lives before she came."

LM: "You could say that. I tried everything to make them remember, but they won't listen to me. I even showed them a photo album of them in the past, but they can't grasp the fact that this mother didn't exist with them. It's like this woman had done something to them and I have to figure out what."

Panty lifted her head up and thought about something the Titan said before. She then look back to him and asked him about it.

Panty: "You said out loud something about pie. Mind telling me what was all that about."

After another sip of his drink, he tried to piece it all together.

LM: "I don't know. I found out recently that all the team eats in the tower is nothing but pies. I mean that's just insane!"

Stocking: "Then why don't you eat the pie as well? They too are sweet."

The rebel turned to her and answered her very straight.

LM: "Um… Because I'm not a big fan of pie. I mean I do like to eat Key Lime or Apple pie if that's what you mean. But this pie, man whatever is in there; the team is completely addicted to it. They completely scarf it down once Mae-Eye makes it appear and it sickens me. And I swear, it gave them a strange condition, because their eyes are always pink, like completely pink! I really don't know what to do. If I don't fix this problem soon, the League would come and asked about this situation. I'm doomed."

He slouched his shoulders and took another drink from his Sangria. The two angels looked at each other and thought this was all too strange. A woman who came to the Tower without warning and giving the Titans nothing but pies, not to mention turning the Tower into a gingerbread house and making the team act like little kids. This woman has to be a ghost. But they look at the rebel and could tell that he needed some reassurance. So they came up with a good analogy.

Panty: "So you think this woman is pretending to be your mother and is trying to make your life miserable huh? You know, they way to talk about her kind of reminds us of our mother. Ever since we were young, she always told us what to do, what to eat, not have sex with anyone, never getting into trouble, etc, etc. The stuff that tends to piss us off. She's the type of woman that wants you to be on your feet and doesn't give a fuck about your life and what you want to do for a living. Fucking bull shit!"

LM raised an eyebrow and found Panty's words to be a little offensive.

LM: "Okay… You really love your mother do you?"

Panty: "Fuck yeah I do! She's always nice to us, but she kept us restricted to do the things we do. Can you imagine how hard it is to fuck a guy without mom in the way? It's embarrassing!"

Stocking sighed and shook her head while placing her hand to her head. She then interrupts her and said something else to him.

Stocking: "What my big sister is trying to say is that even though we love our mother so much, it's just that she's always overprotected of us. It's never that easy for us to make a living, but she always make sure that we're on our best behavior. Even when we're away, she always watches us at any time. Sometimes you got to accept what's right and-"

But before she could finish, LM thought of something and said it to himself.

LM: "Being watched…"

Stocking turned to LM and was confused by what he said.

Stocking: "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

He then turned to the Goth and said it out loud.

LM: "Being watched. That's it! That's how I'm going to expose this woman for who she is. Thanks girls. You've been a big help."

He then kissed them in the foreheads and put the money on the table for his drink.

LM: "Keep the change bartender. I gotta go!"

He then left the bar and hurried to his car. The girls remained where they were and were a little perplexed by what just happened. That's when Panty got off the stool and screamed out loud.

Panty: "Hey! A kiss in the forehead is not what I want. If you want to thank me, the least you can do is bang me!"

She sighed and felt a little defeated. She then turned to the bartender getting the money off the table and smiled so devilishly.

Panty: "But at least I got myself a consolation prize."

She then wiped the drool off the tip of her mouth and was ready for one more sex drive. The bartender looked at the blonde girl and got a look of concern.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town, there lies an old church on top of a hill that had four bell towers and the mausoleum in the basement. Inside the church, both Garterbelt and Brief were setting up shop and waiting for the girls to come back from their search. Brief looked at all of the amazing gothic art and pillars and couldn't believe it all.<p>

Brief: "This church looks amazing Mr. Garterbelt. How d- d- d- did you know about this p- p- place?"

The Afro priest chuckles and answered while unpacking a few things.

Garterbelt: "Oh, I have some good connections from the other priests who believes in the lord and his demands. This place is perfect to go from here to the city. Plus the mausoleum downstairs would be a perfect place to park See Through and handle operations. Let's hope the girls aren't thinking of making Jump City their new home."

Suddenly, he heard the ring on his heavenly phone and took it out of his holy vest. Picking it up, he placed it to his ear and answered.

Garterbelt: "Hello? Stocking is that you? Where are you?" … "What? At a bar? I thought you were searching for this ghost we need to repent."

* * *

><p>Back at the bar…<p>

Stocking: "Yes we are searching. We just had to take a break from all of this. But luckily, we found a lead."

_Garterbelt: "You found a lead? How?"_

Stocking: "Well, let's just say the answer found us first."

_Garterbelt: "What did you find?"_

Stocking: "For starters, there is this strange woman that appeared in Titans Tower unknowingly and immediately taken over it. She then treat the Teen Titans like a bunch of kids and they are playing the role very well, keeping them in the tower and forbidding them to go into the city. That could explain why the city went downhill from there."

_Garterbelt: "And how does that have to do with the ghost we're seeking?"_

Stocking: "Well I'm getting to it. What makes this woman a value of interest is that she feeds the Titans nothing but pies. And since that we're looking for a ghost that has something to do with pies, I say this is the strongest lead we have."

There was a bit of silence until Garterbelt responded with a confident voice.

_Garterbelt: "Excellent work Stocking. I want you and Panty to head to Titans Tower and investigate. If the ghost is there, repent it."_

Stocking rolled her eyes and thought that would be impossible.

Stocking: "Yeah… About that… See, I think there's going to be a delay on that."

_Garterbelt: "What do you mean Stocking?"_

In the bar area, Panty was making out in the back of the counter with the bartender. The clothes were scattered all over the counter and stools as they were grunting and moaning in the saddleback position. The crowd looked in complete shock and disgust by this scene while Stocking was behind the scene with her back turned and the cell phone to her ear. She sighed to herself and answered the priest as much as she could.

Stocking: "Well… Let's just say that Panty has found her next sex victim."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Really short and easy to understand. And you can imagine how the next chapter is going to be. It would involve LM knowing the truth being the Mother Mae-Eye, and fight with the gingerbread army, and Panty and Stocking in action. This is one chapter you don't want to miss. Please Review.<strong>


	7. Gingerbread Fight

**Okay, just going to say this before I start. For those of you not catching up on anime news, they have released the Panty and Stocking DVD in the US. That's right! This DVD came out on July and contains all the episodes in English dub. I saw the clips and I got to say, they were hilarious. If you want to see for yourself, it's available in any Best Buy or video retail store, or you can go to Funamation's Youtube channel to see clips and the first complete two episodes. You might enjoy it. Now we should see what happened in the last chapter. Got a total of three reviews and 125 hits on the counter. So it seems that it was all in the right places. As for the two reviews, they were from both kyrogue23 and reven228 and they certainly enjoyed it. Kyrougue23 liked how Panty made him laugh, but he got two questions in mind. The first question is what LM meant by watch. The second question is if the Titans will fight in the next chapter. Well to answer your two questions kyrogue: You have to read the beginning of the chapter to find out yourself and the Titans will be fighting, but not the way you're picturing. As for you reven228, I like what you think about my chapters and the way LM reacts to what's happening around him. Plus I'm also glad that you want me go continue this story. Well as I promised here's chapter seven and believe me, it's going to be action packed. This is where LM would find out about Mother Mae-Eye, a gingerbread army, and Panty and Stocking joining the fight. This is one chapter you don't want to miss out on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Gingerbread Fight<p>

Half an hour later, LM made it to the Tower with his GTO and parked it in the garage. After that little talk with Panty and Stocking, he now knows how to reveal that the mother didn't live in this Tower and figure out how she got there in the first place. Putting the car to park, he walked out of the garage and slowly crept to his room. Being that he took too long in the city due to all the trouble the town had, it would be a matter of time before this mother found out about it all. As he was sneaking up, a shadow loomed close by and saw him. Clearing its throat, it starts to speak out loud in a motherly voice.

Mother Mae-Eye: "And where do you think your going young man?"

LM turned to the left as he heard that voice and saw Mother Mae-Eye with the light next to her turned on. He the surprised to see her and started to clear his throat, making sure she doesn't suspect anything.

LM: "Oh, hi mother. I was just um… heading to my room is all."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Then why did you take so long in coming back? You said that you were leaving for lunch and you haven't come back for the past three hours. I demand an explanation."

Now LM was in real trouble as he tried to find a way to get out of it. So he said something else before the mother finds out about it.

LM: "Oh… I had to make a few stops on the way back. Nothing too serous."

But the mother could tell that he was lying as she said it with a truthful expression.

Mother Mae-Eye: "You were fighting in the city weren't you? You know the city is dangerous at your age. You could've gotten hurt, or worse. You need to stay in the Tower and be safe with me. Understand?"

LM groaned to himself and couldn't take this garbage anymore. So he approached her and told her what he thinks.

LM: "Yeah, you're right about me not staying in the Tower. But so what if I get into trouble. I was helping the city as it was going downhill. That's what we Titans do, risking our lives so that the city will be safe. That is until you come in and force the Titans to stay. I don't know why you did that, but I'm getting tired of your enforcement. And when the time is right, I'm going to make sure that you don't stay in this Tower for long. Now if you excuse me _'mom'_, I need to head to my room to do something important."

He then walked away from the mother and headed to his room. But Mae-Eye looked on and could tell he's getting suspicious.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Hmm… It seems the boy is getting close to my true purpose. This is bad… Looks like I have no other choice in the matter. I have to destroy him."

* * *

><p>Back in the room, LM was hacking through the security grid within the Tower to see something. After a couple of keystrokes, he finally found what he was looking for. On every monitor were live camera feeds of the entire Tower. He smiled and like the results.<p>

LM: "Excellent. The security cameras are up running. Thank Zion this woman didn't change them. Now let's see what happened last week while I was away."

When he was at the bar, Stocking did state that the mother was watching the team and making sure that they're safe. After hearing the word 'Watch', he knew how he's going to find the truth behind Mother Mae-Eye. The only thing that could work is the security cameras that are placed everywhere in the Tower. When he saw the cameras are online, he knew what he needs to do. He then gain access to the security archives and skimmed to last week. Once he found the exact date, he started to see the inside of the commons room looking normal. He even saw himself leaving the commons room with a backpack to his back. He could even see the Titans doing other things as well and were normal under his point of view. Beast Boy and Terra was playing Smash Brothers Brawl on the Wii, Starfire was cooking one of her dishes, Raven was reading one of her old books, and Robin was saying his farewell to the rebel. With the audio on, he listened to the whole thing.

_Robin: "I've already contacted the Titans East about you heading there. They are having some problems with the terrorists' threat in Steel City. They could us your expertise in this situation."_

_LM: "Don't worry about me Robin. I dealt with people like them back when I was a leader in Last Hope. This will be a piece of cake."_

_Robin: "Just to let you know that you will be staying for a week since we are dealing with some serious terrorists. I hope you have everything with you at all times."_

_LM: "Got everything packed from supplies to weapons. I also taken the liberty to moving the hard-line from here to the Titans East Tower, that way I won't be transported from there to Zion and back here. I'll try to fix the hard-line back when I return."_

Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes around.

_Beast Boy: "Dude… A week stay in Steel City? Not cool man. You should've taken me there."_

LM looked at his friend and told him it's okay.

_LM: "Sorry BB. But this is a mission assignment, not a vacation. But, I'll get you a souvenir when I get back. Kay?"_

The changeling turned back to his game and groaned to himself.

_Beast boy: "Fine… Whatever…"_

LM then looked around and noticed someone was missing.

_LM: "Hey, where's Cyborg? I don't see him anywhere."_

Raven peeked up at her book and answered his question.

_Raven: "He left the Tower early to go grocery shopping. We were low on food and he went ahead and grabbed some more. Besides, it's better to have real food then the monstrosity Starfire is cooking."_

Star looked back and was easing her friend about her cooking.

_Starfire: "My cooking is not bad friend Raven. They are the best delicacies Tamaran has to offer. You can imagine where I could find the fungus and the mold that looks like Calguare. Would you like to share it LM?"_

LM remained silent and decided to leave now.

_LM: "Actually Starfire, I'm not that hungry. Had a full breakfast. But when I get back, I will have a piece of your cooking."_

Star smiled and went back to her cooking. He then looked at Robin and told him he's leaving.

_LM: "Well, time for me to go. Let me know what I miss when I return all right?"_

_Robin: "Not a problem. Just try to be safe and have a great trip."_

He then looked back at Starfire mindlessly cooking and got closer to LM, whispering in his ear.

_Robin: "You lied to Starfire about you having a full breakfast, did you?"_

LM looked around and answered in a quiet voice.

_LM: "You could say that. No way I'm going to have her version of lunch without getting a major case of diarrhea. I'll just head on over the McDonald's or Burger King for a quick feast."_

_Robin: "All right. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of food when you get back."_

LM smiled and nodded for approval as he left the commons room and headed to the garage. The LM in real life paused the video feed and pondered about it.

LM: "Hmm… That's when I was leaving to help the Titans East. Let's fast forward to an hour or two and see what happens next."

He then fast forward the security feed to another hour to see if there's anything suspicious. That's when he noticed Cyborg entering the fray. Stopping at that moment, he watched and listened to what happened.

_Raven: "Pie?"_

_Cyborg: "Yeah. It's a pie. Any problem with that?"_

Robin looked at him and was a little angry about it.

_Robin: "You were suppose to get groceries for us. Not a pie!"_

Cy looked at the Boy Wonder and was a little upset about this.

_Cyborg: "Aw… C'mon Robin! This pie was very cheap and saved me a lot of time and money."_

_Robin: "Still, the least you could do is get more food for us."_

That's when Beast Boy came in and told him about that too.

_Beast Boy: "Yeah dude! You were going to bring back some Tofu products I've put on the list."_

Cyborg then looked at his green friend and had a stern look.

_Cyborg: "Hey, I told you already. It would be a cold day in Hell before I bought that garbage…"_

Raven just looked on with this argument and decided to break it up by asking Cy a question of her own.

_Raven: "So… Where did you get that pie anyways? Some town bakery or something?"_

The hybrid looked at the telepath and explained where he got it.

_Cyborg: "Nope. Found this at this strange store in the mall that just opened up months ago. I decided to stop by when I was going to get some replacement parts for my T-Car. Though I start checking the place out and see what they have. I got to admit, they have the strangest of things. I mean there were weird memorabilia, drinks I never heard of before, books I've never read, a monkey's paw, just the strangest of stuff. But then I noticed this pie and I thought, 'Hmm… Cool! A pie! That's pretty convenient.' So I bought it."_

_Raven: "So you bought a pie, yet you didn't know why it's in a strange shop like that."_

Cy shrugged his shoulders and started to finish up.

_Cyborg: "Well, sort of. The young woman at the counter told me not to buy it. Said something about the pie being possessed or cursed or something. But I thought it was just a sick joke she puts on her customers. So I started to buy it anyways."_

Raven rolled her eyes around and didn't like where this was going.

_Raven: "Wow… That's really reassuring. Plus the reason why you bought it is because you like pie."_

_Cyborg: "So? I like pie. You got the problem with that?"_

Raven sighed and felt a little defeated as she got back to her book. Terra then decided to join into the conversation.

_Terra: "So, what type of pie is this? Is it like the pie Beast Boy and I eat at the diner outside of town?"_

Cyborg looked at the earth bender and shrugged his shoulders again.

_Cyborg: "That I don't know either. There was no detail on what type of pie it is or any flavor it has. It's just says a special pie and that's it. I'm pretty sure it's a mystery flavor or something."_

Everyone looked at each other and was a little unsure about this. But Robin looked at Starfire and remembered why he asked him to come to the groceries as well. Starfire is cooking more of her so-called delicacies in the kitchen and being that she's from Tamaran, those dishes are not for the faint of heart, or better yet stomach. So with no other option left, he sighed and thought there was no way out of this.

_Robin: "Oh well… Looks like we have no other choice. Come on guys, gather around the table. Let's all eat pie."_

The rebel watched the feed and finds that to be really strange.

LM: "So Cy brought a pie into the Tower and not other grocery's, this is really strange."

He then watched the rest of the feed as the team shared the pie and started to eat it. As he was watching, he was really curious as to how Cyborg got this pie and where he got it. He said something about a strange store in the mall and sold the weirdest of goods, so he didn't know how a pie got into the store to begin with. But he brushed it aside and kept watching as the team on the screen finished eating the pastry.

_Beast Boy: "Wow… I thought the pie Terra and I took at the diner was good. But this is the best pie I had ever tasted."_

_Terra: "Tell me about it BB. Never thought a pie like this tastes so good."_

_Starfire: "Indeed friend Terra. This pie seems to be really glorious!"_

_Cyborg: "See guys? What I tell ya. This pie is worth the trip."_

He then started to rub his metal stomach and had enjoyed the pie. Robin then rolled his eyes around to remind him one thing.

_Robin: "Good for you Cyborg. But we still need our groceries! You better get out there and get our food."_

Cy groaned to himself and decided to get up.

_Cyborg: "Got it, got it… I'll go grab the stuff."_

Raven then got up and decided to leave the room too.

_Raven: "I'm going back to my room and meditate."_

Soon enough, everyone was leaving the commons room and was going to do their own thing. But just as they were about to leave they all started to feel a little woozy and their visions blurred.

_Beast Boy: "Oh man… I don't feel too good…"_

_Robin: "Me too. What was in that pie? Poison?"_

_Terra: "I do not know. But I feel like I need to crash."_

The renegade watched as he saw the team passing out in different places and remained there for a while. He watched it scene carefully and wasn't sure what happened.

LM: "Well, that was interesting… Somehow that pie made them sick. Doesn't look like it was poisoned though. What did it do to them?"

He continued to watch on to see if there was any movement. Just then, Robin slowly got up and was confused as to what happened.

_Robin: "Ugh… How did I…"_

But then, he started to perk up and realized something with a wide smile on his face.

_Robin: "Hey! I'm hungry!_

Soon enough, everyone got up and replied to their leader with smiles on the face, especially Raven.

_Raven: "Me too!"_

_Terra: "Me Three!"_

_Beast Boy: "Me four!"_

_Cyborg: "Make it FIVE!"_

Everyone grouped together and wondered what to do. Starfire then joined in and asked about something.

_Starfire: "But who is going to feed us?"_

That got LM more confused then ever as he watched the bizarre scene taking place. As the team was concerned about eating, they heard a womanly voice.

_Mother Mae-Eye: "Hello sweeties!"_

LM heard it to on the audio and did a close up on the video feed. That's when he saw the obese woman standing near the windows. When she walked out of the window's sunshine, he knew this woman was none other then Mother Mae-Eye. He continued to listen in on the video to see what happens next.

_Mother Mae-Eye: "Now that we've all had our nice nappy-wappies, what will my hungry little ones like to eat?"_

Almost immediately, the group looked at the mother and responded the same answer individually.

_Robin: "Pie!"_

_Raven: "Pie!"_

_Terra: "Pie!"_

_Beast Boy: "Pie!"_

_Starfire: "Pie!"_

_Cyborg: "PIIIIEEE!"_

Almost immediately, she waved her wand and six pies appeared on the kitchen counter. All the Titans rushed to the counter and had their utensils at the ready. But before they could eat, the turned to the woman and said in complete unison.

_Teen Titans: "Thank you Mother Mae-Eye!"_

They then scuffed down the pie like there's no tomorrow and made a mess of things. The mother just chuckled as she approached the group with lovely eyes.

_Mother Mae-Eye: "You're ever so welcome, my children. And remember: Mother loves you."_

LM immediately stopped the tape and could tell that that's how the mother got in.

LM: "So this mother came in after the team ate that pie. I still don't understand how she got into the Tower without security detecting it. Unless…"

He then rewinds the tape to see the team eat the pieces of the pie the first time. Then fast forward to see the mother appearing before the team and treating them like kids. Putting the two and two together, he then realized something.

LM: "Unless, the mother came from the pie. That's it! Somehow when the team ate the pie, this mother appeared magically and made herself at home. This mother did say she was magical and uses the wand to bend reality to her whim. Like some sort of ghost program or mutated virus or something. Still, this couldn't explain why the Titans are being treated like little kids, let alone them acting like kids to begin with. Hmm… Wonder what's in those pies this mother cooks?"

He pondered that for a moment and turned to see the pie that Cy left him sitting on his desk. That's when it hit him; he can use the pie to get some answers. Taking it off the desk, he read the note again as it says…

_'LM,_

_Got this pie from the mall. You're going to love it!_

_Cyborg'_

He smiled at the note and unwrapped the plastic wrap on the cake.

LM: "Thank you Cyborg."

Five minutes later, he placed the piece of cake on the scanner next to the computers and began checking what's inside the cake. He tapped his fingers waiting for the response as the scanner bar was up to 95%. After all that waiting, the scan was complete and a list of contents appeared on the screen. Satisfied, he took a closer look at the list and see what's going on.

LM: "All right, let's see what's in the pies the mother keeps feeding my friends. Flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla, fruit filling, milk… Wait a minute… What's this? Unknown ingredient?"

Indeed, he was right. Within the screen the last part of the ingredients said, _'Unknown Ingredient.'_ He was completely curious about it and checked to see what this ingredient is. Taking a sample of the pie, he placed it on the thin glass and placed it on the microscope. With it all in place, he moved the lens of the microscope closer to see inside to sample it. Looking through the screen connected to the microscope, he checked to see what's in this pie. Taking off his sunglasses, his eyes were wide and was in complete shock.

LM: "What the hell…"

He took a much closer look and didn't know what to think. Within the pie, there appears to be some kind of black germ things within the pie. But these weren't ordinary germs. These germs looked like they were alive, complete with laughing faces and black cupid wings. It was completely surreal for him and didn't know what to think. He rubbed his chin and found it completely weird.

LM: "Interesting… I never have seen anything like this before. They look like germs, but they seem to be living, like actual beings. And to add the weirdness to a whole 'nother level, they have cupid wings on them. How strange… But whatever these things are, they seem to have put the team in a strange trance by the looks of it. Guess it could explain why the team's eyes are pink. What I still don't get is why this mother is here and why she's treating the team like their children?"

He ponders this and couldn't tell how's all this connected to her. As far as he knows, this woman appeared after the team ate that pie Cyborg brought home. And judging by what's inside those pies, the team seems to be hypnotized by an unknown force. Not to mention this mother have some magical powers to which he never thought possible. None of this doesn't make sense unless… Unless… Suddenly, his eyes were wide and he realized something.

LM: "This woman is no ordinary mother with a magical wand. She's a witch… Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

He quickly got up and headed to his weapons rack to grab whatever he can carry. So far, he already took out an AK-47, 12 Gauge Shotgun, an M19 55M rocket launcher, and bunch more grenades, and a katana. Putting the weapons in the back and the sword on the side, he grabbed the clips and shells for the weapons he needed; he continued to blame himself for this.

LM: "God damn it! I can't believe this! Why didn't I see this coming in the first place? God I'm so stupid! I got to do something. I have to call for backup. Have to get the honorary Titans for help. Got to get out of here fast before-"

As he was about to leave, the door opened and someone came in. Though he was busy getting his things together, he heard a very familiar voice.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Going somewhere sweetie?"

The rebel turned around and saw Mother Mae-Eye at the doorway with pondering eyes. LM was shocked to see her and tried to cover it up.

LM: "Mother! Hi there! I was just um… Playing with my toys. You know I love to play with them."

But the mother looked at him and could tell he was lying.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh drop the act boy. I know what you're really doing."

The renegade tilted his head and pretend to be confused.

LM: "You do?"

Mother Mae-Eye: "But of course. Ever since you saw me, you were very suspicious. You've been trying to insist to your friends that I don't belong in the Tower, trying desperately to remember who they are. Sadly, your attempts have been completely fruitless. You can't convince them that I don't exist or you never stop me. And now here you are, trying to leave to Tower to get help. Well I'm sorry young one, but I won't let you do that."

LM listened in and couldn't believe it. Turns out, she already know what he was planning and prevented him on doing it. Knowing it's too late to get out; he stopped his ruse and decided to question her.

LM: "So you found out about me. Typical. But can you ask me why are you doing this? All these lies and pretending to be a mother when you're actually not? Does it have something to do with those pies you keep feeding them?"

The mother looked on with beady little eyes and asked him about that.

Mother Mae-Eye: "What about my pies?"

LM: "I scanned a piece of that pie Cy gave me while I was away and found out that it has a secret ingredient. Upon closer examination, I discovered some kind of strange germs within it and believe to be the reason why my friends are acting like children and why their eyes are pink. It's those pies that you've been conjuring up for my friends to eat it. It could explain why you have magic that can alter the fabric of reality. I know of your kind. Always shaping the Matrix to whatever you wish. You are nothing more then a virus, or to be more precise, a WITCH!"

As he was telling her the truth, he slowly slid behind the weapons case to pick up what appears to be some kind of grenade. What it really was is in fact a lightning grenade. It was something that the military created to stun enemies completely. There were people that got a hold of the grenades and were sold to the black market. And luckily, LM got a hold of some of them. He never uses them as of yet cause he has no idea how powerful those grenades are. He wanted to test them out in the training grounds, but Robin is always worried about how harmful it will be to his friends. Fortunately, Robin wasn't here and he needs a way out of the room and escape the Tower to get some backup. So he pushed the button and charged the grenade to the point where it's electrical. The mother looked on and was now angry then ever.

Mother Mae-Eye: "So that's what you think of me? A witch? Dear boy, I am your mother. That means you will listen to what I said. And what I say is that you will stay in this Tower and you will never leave here, again! You hear me?"

That did it as LM tightened the grenade and was ready to throw it. But before he did, he said something to her that would let her let go of her guard.

LM: "Sorry, but I don't take orders from you."

He then tossed the grenade to her and let it land on the floor and skid to a complete stop from under her. The mother looked down and saw the grenade and was about to stop it. But it was too late as the grenade exploded and sent electrical lightning around the area of the blast. The mother was completely electrocuted as sparks danced around her. In a matter of seconds, the lightning stopped and the woman was knocked in a loop. LM looked on and smiled at his success.

LM: "Oh… That had to hurt…"

But just as he was about to leave, something surprising happened. What he saw was the mother slowly getting up and regaining her bearings. He was shocked by this as no one would ever get up from an electric shock like that. But as she was trying to get up, something else happened. From what he could tell, there were some strange flashes between the mother he saw, and the woman who looked a little different. After a few minutes, the flashes stopped and the woman that calls herself Mother Mae-Eye is no more. Instead, in her place is a woman of a different kind. Her skin is green and her outfit was black with a purple and black polka dot muffin top hat on top of her head with a huge yellow eye imprinted on the front and a purple apron with different kind of eye, a yellow sinister eye at that. This woman was taking some deep breaths as she was trying to recover from the attack. When she got up, LM got a good look at her face. What he saw was the look of a witch to begin with. Her face was green just like the skin, gray hair in two little pigtails, and it looked butt ugly with a long warted nose, a small double chin, and a jack-o-lantern like grin. But what caught him off guard were her eyes. They were yellow and demonic with bushy eyebrows, but on her forehead is another yellow eye that's starring at him with downward arrow bushy brow. LM saw this and smirked so confidently.

LM: "Well now, looks like I finally see who you really are miss Mae-Eye. You really are a witch!"

The woman got up and just about had it with the rebel.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's it sonny! I just had it with you and your naughty antics. It's time I teach you a little lesson about tough love!"

She then took out her wand and waved it as him as a pink like energy came out of it and headed straight towards him. LM immediately ducked down and avoided the attack while at the same time armed a stun grenade. He then tossed it to her and it hit her on impact, temporarily making her immobile. This gave LM a chance to escape as he ran to her and jumped over her crouched body. The moment he was out of the room, he made a mad dash through the hall and heading to the garage.

LM: "Knew that this woman was trouble. I got to get out of here and get some backup, fast."

As he was running, the mother saw the boy fleeing and scene and was aggravated.

Mother Mae-Eye: "You are not leaving this house young man!"

With a quick wave of her spoon, pink magic emanated through the walls. In a matter of seconds, pairs of eyes appeared on them and looked at the rebel. Then suddenly, the walls separate and took shape of gingerbread men. LM stopped dead in his tracks and looked back in forth at the lively gingerbread men surrounding him. All of which were dressed in soldier like icing. A gingerbread lieutenant approached the group and blew a whistle, alerting them to attack. The Titan looked on and was a bit shocked by this unexpected endeavor.

LM: "Gingerbread soldiers… Why am I not surprised?"

He then slowly took out his rifle and armed it to threaten the soldiers. One of them charged forward and started to attack him. But he pointed his rifle to it and fired, sending as many bullets to its center. The funny thing about it is that that it crumbles away and was nothing but a large pile of crumbs on the floor. LM looked down and was satisfied by this.

LM: "Huh… That was new."

He then look up and saw the gingerbread soldiers preparing for a fight. Looking back down at the crumbs, he smiled and was going to enjoy this.

LM: "This is going to be fun!"

Immediately, he fired his rifle at the soldiers and took them down one by one. Each one was taken down by the rifle and reduced to nothing but crumbs. There were those that avoided the projectile and were going to attack to the side. LM saw this happening and took one of his Mac 11s out to shoot them in both sides. Then one of the gingerbread went behind him and was going to attack from the back. Immediately, LM turned around and gave that one a roundhouse kick to the face. The force of the kick would knock the head off the body and let the gingerbread man falling with a headless body. He quickly reloaded his rifle and got ready for another go. When he looked up, he saw more cookie soldiers heading to them with guns of their own. They started to open fire and white icing projectiles were heading to him. Using his focusing ability, he dodged the projectiles with ease as they missed them and hit the wall. Looking back, he saw the icing hardening, making it look impossible to break out of. Now this is serious for him.

LM: "Quick drying icing? You have got to be kidding me! Better be careful or I get permanently stuck in that gunk."

He looked back to see the soldiers aiming their guns to him. With the cockiness in his tone, he chuckled and said to himself in a very confident voice.

LM: "But you know what? This fight is going to get more interesting."

He then took out a live grenade and armed it, throwing it to the gingerbread men with the guns in their hands. Once it was close to them, it exploded and blew them up in fiery crumbs. The rest of the soldiers stood back and waited for the smoke to clear. But LM didn't like to wait as he jumped out through the smoke and attacked them with his shotgun in his hands. Shot after shot, he blew up each gingerbread solider with ease while avoiding any attacks they have. The mother looked on and was very aggravated about it. In slow mo time, LM took out three soldiers with one shotgun blast. He then turned his head to Mae-Eye and had an angry look on his face. But he was caught off guard as a group of gingerbread soldiers surround him and was on top of him. The mother looked on and was liking where it's going. But just as she was going to celebrate, LM focused hard and used all of his strength to push everyone off of him and sent them flying in many directions. Most of the men smashed through the walls and ceilings, shattering them completely. As he got everyone off of him, he took out his rocket launcher and targeted the mother. Pulling the trigger, the rocket soared to the target and blew up on contact. The rebel watched the explosion and smiled, knowing that it's all over. But then, he heard that sinister laughter that got him on edge. When the smoke cleared, Mother Mae-Eye was still standing and in one piece with the exception of the gingerbread army around her blown to smithereens. She was smiling very evilly and laughed it off.

Mother Mae-Eye: "How dare you! Attacking your mother like that! You are seriously going to regret it!"

But LM was still shocked about this and didn't know what to say.

LM: "But… That's impossible! That blast would've destroyed you by now. How can you survive that?"

The mother looked at him with beady little eyes and answered his question.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Silly child. Have you already forgotten? The only thing to keep me alive is the power of love."

The rebel cocked an eyebrow and listened in to what she was saying. But as he was listening, he slipped a flash bang out of his sleeve and waited for the right moment to use it.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Love, love, love. I LOVE love! Love keeps children close. And love keeps mother, strong. And once that they couldn't possibly love me MORE, I will extract all of their sweet nourishing affection by baking them with LOVE!"

She gave out a loud cackle after telling LM what she's going to do. But he didn't like this one bit as he saw the gingerbread soldiers surround him completely. With the flash bang in his hand, he smirked and was ready for his escape.

LM: "Yeah? Well bake this!"

He then threw the flash bang to the ground and creates a bright light that engulfed the entire hall. Everyone was blinded by the blast and couldn't see a thing. In a matter of seconds, the light faded and the group was able to open their eyes. But when they did that, they noticed that the rebel was long gone. Obviously he uses the flash bang as a diversion just so he could get out of that mess. The mother looked on in complete surprise and was really angry about his actions. She then alerted the guards to find him.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Well, don't just stand there like a bunch of cookies, find him! Make sure he doesn't escape the tower by any means necessary!"

The group nodded and started to search the entire place.

* * *

><p>As they were searching, LM was running as fast as he could, trying to reach the exit. After what he saw, he soon realized that this witch is too powerful and impossible to beat. So his only option left is to leave this place and call for some serious backup.<p>

LM: "Damn it! I knew this woman is trouble, I knew it all along! I got to get out of here fast before she finds me. Gotta head to the garage!"

He went through hall after hall and turn after turn just so he could reach the garage. But as he was reaching it, he encountered three gingerbread soldiers with their guns pointing to him. Seeing this, he focused hard and jumped up to the wall, running on it in the process. The three had targeted him and fired icing at him. He then jumped from wall to wall just to avoid the projectiles. When he was close to the gingerbread men, he jumped off the wall and kicked them right to the face, knocking them off completely. With all three of them down, he landed on the floor and made a quick turn to the right where the way down is located. As he headed to his way out, a group of gingerbread soldiers was waiting at the T-Bone hallway and waited for their target to come. When they say him, they pointed their guns to him and opened fire. LM peeked to see the icing shots heading to him, so he used his focusing ability to jump up and did a mid air cartwheel, avoiding each shot. At the same time, he took his pistol out and fired one shot right at the heads of the enemy. This led them to fall to the floor and crumble on impact. He kept on running to find his way out and spotted the elevators that were use for quicker ways down or up. Of course they too have changed since the witch took over with gram cracker doors, slanted candy canes, and M&M buttons, but at least it still there. Satisfied, he headed to the place and pushed the down button a couple of times to see if it works. But as he was waiting, he heard footsteps from the distant. Realizing what they were, he pushed the button a couple of more times and was getting impatient.

LM: "C'mon, c'mon… Hurry up!"

He heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to him. After waiting for the elevator to come, he heard a small ding meaning the elevator has arrived.

LM: "Finally! I thought it would never arrive."

The door opened as the renegade was going to get into it. But just as he was about to enter, he saw a small group of gingerbread soldiers inside the elevator itself. Once he soon realizes it, he blinked his eyes and was a little blank for a moment.

LM: "Crap…"

He then ran for his life as the group got out of the elevator and followed him. LM kept on running and hoping he finds another way out and fast. But just as he was trying to get out, he saw another group of cookie soldiers blocking his path. Looking back at the soldiers behind him, he knows that he's in a lot of trouble. But if he times it just right, he might be able to avoid this. Taking out his AK-47, he lowered his body and slid on the ground with sheer velocity. At the same time, the soldiers on both ends fired their weapons filled with quick drying icing and missed by a foot. With them frozen in place, the rebel pointed his rifle up to the ones in front and fired many rounds at them, crumbling them out of existence. Once the path is cleared, he jumped back up and hurried to a nearby exit. Looking around, he noticed a doorway that would lead to a set of stairs. Another perfect way to escape.

LM: "Bingo!"

He headed to the door and busted through it. He was going to go downstairs to get to his car, but unfortunately something unexpected happened. Looking down, he saw a lot of gingerbread soldiers heading upstairs, blocking his path. He decided that up is a better option because it would take him to the roof and he can fly out of there. But just as he was going to do that, he saw more soldiers heading down. Noticing he has nowhere to go, he decided to take fall back.

LM: "Okay, not that way…"

He turned back and headed to the door he came through. But before he could do that, he took a grenade out and armed it, tossing it to the bottom floor. Knowing the stairs are made of gram crackers, a simple explosion would easily break it apart and send the cookie men down instantly. With him leaving the room, the grenade exploded and dismantled the cracker like stairs. That cause all the soldiers to fall to the bottom floor and broke apart on impact. He started to make a mad dash to another exit and hope that he doesn't run into any trouble. Too bad though, trouble always find him. For as he was running, he noticed more gingerbread men coming out of the walls. Knowing this is bad, he took his shotgun out and shot them down one after another before they could strike back. With them out of the way, he hurried to find another way out of this nightmare. But just as he took a left turn, he made a complete stop and realized that he was at a dead end with no doors and no windows. He looked around and was frustrated by this uneventful predicament.

LM: "A dead end?! You've got to be kidding me!"

He turned back to see if he can retrace his steps. But then soldiers made out of gingerbread came out of nowhere and trapped him with their weapons pointing at him. And if that's wasn't enough, Mae-Eye came in and looked at the rebel completely trapped with nowhere to go. She smiled wickedly and knew this is too good to pass.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Nowhere to run sonny, and nowhere to hide. You can't escape from me."

He looked around to see if there was any escape to begin with. But then he looked at the floor made out of gingerbread and came up with an idea. Looking up, he smirked and told her straight to her face.

LM: "And you seem to underestimate me witch!"

He then took his Mac11s out and aimed it at the army. Everyone was about ready to attack back. But the Titan gave them a sly smile and targeted the only thing he needed, the floor. Pointing them to the ground, he pulled the triggers and blasting shots at the gingerbread floor. He then spun around and formed a circle of bullets around him. The mother looked on in wonder and understood what he was doing. He was making an escape of his own. She looked at her gingerbread men and told them to stop him.

Mother Mae-Eye: "He's trying to make a break for it! Stop him before he succeeds!"

The soldiers surround him and tried to stop him. But before they could catch him, LM succeeded on opening a whole and fell through it with the circle around him. Though he managed to escape the mother's grasp, he fail to account that all the floors were made of gingerbread, making them break easy on impact. Floor after floor, he descended deeper and deeper into the Tower. The witch scooted every gingerbread man from her path and look down to see what just happened. When she saw the rebel making a grand escape through the floors, she turned to her creations and spat right at them.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Worthless minions! I created you to stop rambunctious kids like him running amok in this Tower. Must I do everything myself?"

She then stormed off to find the rebel, as the group was a little bewildered by her reaction.

* * *

><p>As she was searching for him, LM was crashing through floor after floor, not being prepared for something like this to happen. After many breaks, he seems to stop at the ground floor with his body hitting on impact while being buried under the gingerbread pieces. Soon enough, he broke out of the mess and rubbed his head from the pain he suffered.<p>

LM: "Ow… Mental note, don't shoot the floor made out of gingerbread when you know they all break easily."

After getting the feeling back to his body, he looked around to see where he was. That's when he saw the main entrance of the Tower from its row of sofa chairs to its two stairways at one end and the elevator in the middle. Sure they look like gelatin and candy and the like, but at least he knows that place was familiar. He then looked at the exit and found out that he was almost free.

LM: "Finally a way out! And just about time too. Better get our of here fast and call for backup before-"

Just as he was going to finish his sentence, he heard a familiar voice.

Robin: "LM? What are you doing here? And why did you break through the ceiling?"

The rebel turned to the direction of the voice and discovered that it was his friends all sitting on one of the gelatin sofas with a book in Starfire's hands. He looked confused and wasn't sure what they're doing there. So he asked them that.

LM: "Guys? What are all of you doing here?"

They all smiled as Raven explained what's going on.

Raven: "We're waiting for mother to come down and tell us a story. But she's taking too long to come here. Do you know what happened to her?"

LM blinked and realized something. If the mother is the witch and the team is in her trance, who knows what she's going to do with them. So he turned to them and told them straight to their faces.

LM: "To tell you the truth, something bad. We need to get out of here!"

The team looked at each other and was confused by his answer. So Robin turned to him for an answer.

Robin: "Why?"

Before LM could answer, he saw a group of gingerbread men rising from the floor wearing samurai outfits made of icing. They took out samurai swords and were prepared to fight. The renegade sighed to himself and decided to take some action.

LM: "Please hold."

He then ran up to the gingerbread samurai as they charged to him. As he was running, he got his hands on his kantana and waited for the right moment to strike. The enemies then got their swords in place and were about to cut him. But the rebel knew the time is now as he took his sword out and cut the group with quick shifting attacks and dodges. He immediately skidded to a stop and got into his position while turning the sword upward to reveal his blade. In a matter of seconds, the entire group of gingerbread men broke apart and crumpled away to nothing. Everyone watched the fight and gasped at what he did.

Robin: "You've destroyed mom's cooking…"

LM slid the katana like a regular Japanese soldier would and looked at the leader telling him something different.

LM: "Um, just to be clear on this, it was mom's cooking that tried to destroy me."

He snapped the sword and place to turn to the team to head towards them.

LM: "Now come on! We have to get out of here fast before this mother find out we're missing."

He then grabbed Starfire by the wrist and tried to pull her off the sofa. But she didn't budge, as the team wants to know what's going on.

Starfire: "What are you talking about? Why do we have to leave mother?"

Cyborg: "Yeah Man. What's with you? You've acting like this ever since you came back. What do you have with mother?"

The Titan rubbed his head and tried to explain things to them.

LM: "Do I really have to make this brief? All right fine, I'll make this brief."

He took a deep breath and started to say the truth as quick as he could.

LM: "Mother Mae-Eye is not really our mother but an evil demented witch who's tricked you all, invaded Titan's Tower, forbidden you to save this city, treat us like little children when we are actually teens and young adults, and has kept all of you under her spells with multiple helpings of pie that is filled with strange germ like things that have brainwashed your minds into believing that Mae-Eye is our real mother!"

After he said all that he could, his face was completely blue and took a quick breather. But his friends listened on and were confused with what he said.

Terra: "So… What now?"

Cyborg came close to Terra and whispered to her ear.

Cyborg: "I think he said he wants some pie."

The renegade slouched his shoulders and had an angry look on his face with steam like lines above his head. Thinking that they didn't understand him once, he said it again in a shorter and slower pace.

LM: "I'm saying that Mother Mae-Eye doesn't live here!"

They all stared at LM blankly and was silent for a brief second. That's when Robin smiled and thought it was funny.

Robin: "Of course she does LM. She takes care of us. She raises us."

Beast Boy: "And we love her. And she loves us."

The rebel was getting a little aggravated by this and decided to give them the truth.

LM: "Oh really? Well let me ask you this. Do you even remember living with Mother Mae-Eye when you were born? Or when she was with us when we needed her the most? Do you even remember what you did last week?"

The team looked at each other and was a tad confused. So he sighed and told them all what really happened.

LM: "Fine, I'll tell ya. Last week, when I left the help the Titans East, you Cyborg brought back a pie from a strange store so you can eat it. The moment you guys ate the pie, you all passed out and this woman appeared from out of the blue. Yet for some strange reason, you guys acted like this is normal and believe she is your mother when in reality she's brainwashing all of you. I mean, look at your eyes! When was the last time you guys ever had pink eyes in your life. What I getting at is the she's an evil witch and we need to get out of here fast before she does who knows what to all of you."

That's when the team had and it decided what they think of their friend's bogus theory.

Robin: "You know what we think LM? We think you are lying to us. Putting up these bogus claims that our mother's a witch and she's brainwashing us? That's a load of baloney and you know it!"

Now that broke a nerve, as LM was completely irate about this.

LM: "All right! That's it! I have had it with all of you!"

He then raised his hand and slapped each of them in the face trying to snap them back to reality. Once he did that, he told them one more time to move.

LM: "Now get your asses off that chair and let's move, or so help me, I have to carry you all out myself."

Each team has handprints on them and were shocked at what their teammate did to them. So they did the only thing they can do. They started to wail up tears and cried their eyes out. LM couldn't believe what he was seeing right in front of him. This once brave and daring team is now acting like a bunch of little children, worse yet babies. So he tried to calm them down.

LM: "Ops… Sorry about that. I didn't really mean to do that to all of you. Let's stop crying and tried to get out of this place. Come on please? Can't let anyone hear you crying. Stop it! God damn it, why won't you listen to me?!"

Just as he asked that question, he heard a familiar voice from the distance.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Because these children always listen to mother."

LM turned his head to the right where the voice came from and saw Mother Mae-Eye with a sly smile on her face.

Mother Mae-Eye: "My children listens to me no matter what the cause. So no matter how hard you try, they will never hear you."

The team looked at their mother and immediately rushed up to her, dropping the book on the floor. Once they crowd around her, they told her what happened to them.

Teen Titans: "Mother!"

Robin: "Mother, LM slapped us all the face and told us that you are some kind of witch! Is that true?"

The mother looked at the Titan leader and told him in a lie.

Mother Mae-Eye: "No it isn't my dear Robin. LM always has a thing with lying to us about his crazy accusation."

LM then argues back and told them she was the one lying.

LM: "She lies! Look at her face! She's really a witch! Can't you see?"

The team looked at the mother didn't see anything wrong with her. Sure LM looked at the mother and saw the witch that she is. But when the team looks at her, they saw the happy, sweet mother that she is in their eyes. This is because when the group ate all of her pies, their minds and eyes see her differently then LM. Robin looked on and was a little confused by his friend's thoughts.

Robin: "LM? I don't see anything wrong with her. She seems the same with us."

LM was shocked by this unexpected event and didn't know what to say.

LM: "Are you blind? Do you not see this woman as she is now? She's a real witch! You have to believe me!"

But the team didn't listen as the mother decided to end this right now.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Sonny, I've had just had it with you and your false beliefs. It's time I make sure I teach you a strong lesson in your actions. Because as of right now, **YOU'RE GROUNDED!**"

She waved her wand like spoon and the pink energy moved up to the wall close to the rebel. When it hit the wall, a pair of huge eyes stared down at the Titan. It then came out of the wall and stomped to him. What LM was looking at was a Gingerbread Man that it much taller then the others he encountered. Almost like a giant of sorts. It had icing trousers of green, M&M like buttons, and the top of its head looked like it was bitten off. It looked down at the rebel and roared out loud in complete anger. The rebel quickly took his rifle out and tried to shoot it down. But with the creature that big, it was impossible to take it down as the bullets did nothing but piss him off more. He then used his shotgun, pistols, and Mac 11, but the giant still wasn't fazed by this one bit. He kept shooting until he backed himself up the wall. Looking back, he realized he was trapped and couldn't go anywhere. The mother watched on and laughed it off.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Can't get out of this one boy? You won't get away this time."

After one desperate attempt for salvation, LM turned to his friends and asks for his help one more time.

LM: "Guys… Listen to me… Mother Mae-Eye is evil. You have to help me. Please…"

But the team still didn't listen. Instead, all they did was looked at their friend and soon enough sing in unison starting with Beast boy.

Beast Boy: "You're going to get in trouble! You're going to get in trouble!"

The Teen Titans: "You're going to get in trouble! You're going to get in trouble! You're going to get in trouble! You're going to get in trouble! You're going to get in trouble! You're going to get in trouble! You're going to get in trouble!"

They all then started to play Ring Around the Rosy around the witch and continued to sing that song over and over again. The rebel couldn't believe that it was too late to save his friends and looked back at the towering gingerbread man heading towards him. He sighed as he got his katana at the ready, prepared to make his final stand.

LM: "Damn it all. Should've gotten help when I had the chance. Oh well, if I'm going down, I'm gonna go down fighting."

The giant piece of cookie roared at him and raised its arms to give off one final blow. Unaware to all of them, there was some kind of pounding techno music somewhere in the background. Though they couldn't hear it cause it was faint, it was getting louder and louder by the second. The mother then cackled and couldn't help but to feel giddy about her victory.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Isn't that sweet… LM is going to fight to the very last once of his life. Ha! You know, if you would've listen to your mother and ate her pies, then you wouldn't be in this situation to begin with. Now it's high time you-"

But before she could finish, she heard and loud music coming out of somewhere. The team stopped what they were doing to and listens while LM heard it but kept his guard up. The mother couldn't take it anymore and she asked out loud about that music.

Mother Mae-Eye: "For crying out loud! What is that infernal racket!?"

The moment she asked about that, a pink topless hummer broke through the wall above LM's head and sent soaring straight to the giant monster. Everyone looked at the vehicle and was completely surprised by this. Just then, two people, mostly female, jumped out of the car and were flying to the ground. When the hummer reached the gingerbread giant, it hit it squared in the face and shattered it completely. The headless body then plummeted to the ground and crashed on impact, breaking apart in crumbs on impact. At the same time, sounds of saints were singing in the background like it was a miracle. LM looked on and was completely dumbfounded by what transpired. Just then, the two women landed on the ground feet first and were kneeling in unison. The renegade looked at the two girls and realized that they look strangely familiar. When the two got up, LM got a good look at their faces and suddenly realizes who they were.

LM: "No way… You girls at the bar?"

Indeed, standing before him was none other then Panty and Stocking, the girls he met at the bar. Panty turned to the rebel and retorted back to him.

Panty: "Who were you expecting? Fucking Superman? Oh and F.Y.I. You still owe me for the kiss in the forehead. I don't do that crap."

Stocking then turned to her sister and asked her if that's necessary.

Stocking: "You're still upset about that Panty? After screwing around with that bartender you still want him to fuck you. That's pretty much a stretch."

Panty turned to Stocking and spat back.

Panty: "Hey! I'm no fucking pansy here. Guys like him needs to rock my world and a simple kiss isn't enough."

Stocking rolled her eyes around and couldn't believe what her sister said.

Stocking: "Sheesh Panty, you're such a pain. And I wonder why we're even sisters."

LM listens to their argument and was a little confused as to what happened. His thoughts have gone to who these two really are and how did they use their car to destroy the giant gingerbread man. The mother looked on and was confused as well, but she knows intruders when she sees them. So she chuckled and was confident about this.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Well now, what do we have here. A bunch of girls intruding into my humble home? How interesting. Don't know why you're here or what's your purpose in being here, but I won't let you ruin everything I worked for."

The two turned their heads to see this woman the moment they heard her. As they looked at her, they have suspicious looks on their faces.

Panty: "Hey Stocking, is that the ghost we need to destroy? She doesn't look like one to me."

Stocking: "Does look like it Panty. But I could feel a dark energy of a ghost emanating out of her. And it feels really different then the others."

Panty felt that too and could tell what she meant by it.

Panty: "You're right Stocking. This one is much different then the ones we fight. How weird."

The mother looked on and didn't know how to handle it. So she decided to come up with the solution.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Sorry to interrupt dearies, but I have some unfinished business to take care of. Why don't the two of you mosey away from here so I can take care of this rurally brat?"

The two angels looked at the mother with deep glares as Panty pointed right at her.

Panty: "Forget it and skanky hag! We are here to blow your fucking brains out and collect some Heavens! So if you think you want us to leave you here to do whatever it is your doing, think again you wrinkly butt-ugly hoar!"

Stocking looked at her sister and raised an eyebrow to her.

Stocking: "Smooth move."

LM just looked on and was a little concerned about these girls.

LM: "Who are these girls? And do they know that they are risking their lives?"

The mother watched the two and couldn't help but to laugh at their threat.

Mother Mae-Eye: "My, oh my, such harsh language. But since you all intend to stay, then I guess I have to take care of this personally. Get em' boys! Destroy them all!"

The moment she said that, she started to wave her wand and the pink magic came down to the ground floor. In a matter of seconds, gingerbread man came out in different varieties. There were those that were foot soldiers and samurais rising from the floor. The pieces of the big gingerbread man were put together separately and turned into monstrous, zombie-like, Frankenstein abominations. LM looks at the army and realized he was in serious trouble. He took his sword out in one hand and pistol in the other and positioned himself for a final stand.

LM: "Great, this day keeps getting better and better. Nice work girls, you have pissed the mother more so then ever! Just get to safety! I'll handle this!"

But Panty turned to him and told him to back off.

Panty: "Chill out Terminator, we got this."

The Titan stared at her and found out that she's lost her mind.

LM: "Yep, they're dead…"

The three were completely surrounded and outnumbered as the gingerbread soldiers prepared their weapons for battle. Panty and Stocking looked at the group and could tell that they were in over their heads. But they knew they got the situation under control and have confident looks on their faces.

Panty: "So, how many are we dealing with?"

Stocking: "I don't know. 150? 200 maybe?"

Panty: "Naw, I say 300. We better get this done and fast. That ghost is gonna pay for denting up Seethrough."

Stocking: "Technically, it was you who dented Seethrough when you rammed it on the gingerbread man's head."

Panty: "Yeah, well that thing was in the way of our entrance. Look let's argue about this later and kill the ghost so we can collect our Heavens."

Stocking: "Got it!"

The two then lifted their hands up and halos appeared over their heads. They then placed their hands down and their halos came down through their bodies with in the middle. LM watched this and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There stood the girls all dressed in different attires. Panty was wearing a pearly white halter top with a pink heart shape on her chest and angel wings on the back, a short skirt with frillies at the bottom hem and ribbons on the side with hearts on it, a pair of golden Greek style boots, and gold jewelry on her arms, wrists, fingers, and around her neck. Stocking was wearing a one piece dress that comes complete with a frilly skirt that goes way above her knees with angel wings on the back as well and light blue hearts on the chest area and on the sides of her hips, long fingerless gloves that go up above her elbows, and a pair of light blue and white stocking with fancy shoes at the bottom. Two stripper poles appeared next to them and they then began dancing around it like strippers, hanging onto the poles, sliding up and down, and doing sexy poses. The rebel watched on and didn't know what they were really doing or how they were able to do that. But just as he thought he saw everything, he watched something that completely blown his mind. When the two girls stopped dancing, they immediately took off a piece of clothing. Panty was removing her panties while Stocking was removing one of her stockings. As they were removing their undergarments, they started to reside some sort of prayer.

Panty and Stocking: "O wicked spirit born in of a lost soul in limbo; receive judgment from the garb of the Holy Virgin; cleansed of worldly impurities; return to Heaven and Earth. **Repent Mother Fucker!**"

Just as they yell that phrase, both their panties and stocking glow a bright light and started to change. Panty's panties turned into a brightly light blue gun with a bow at the top of the nozzle, while Stocking's stocking turned into a sharp katana of her own with a white and blue strip on the blade. Their clothes returned to normal and they got into their stances ready to attack. LM just watched on with wide eyes and couldn't believe what he just saw.

LM: "Oh… My… God…"

The mother and the team saw this too and was amazed by that just happened. But the witch was then appalled by this and was in a fit of rage.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Removing your clothes? In front of my children?! How disgusting! Kill them!"

The gingerbread army roared and charged to the group. Panty and Stocking looked at all of them and had sly smiles on their faces.

Panty: "I got the ugly one."

Stocking nodded at they positioned their feet ready to strike. The moment the army was around them, they jumped up high into the air and flew down at the group. Splitting up, Panty took on the gingerbread men on the left while Stocking took care of the rest on the right. LM watched the two and could tell that they were crazy. But looking down, he could tell that he has problems of his own. With the gingerbread soldiers surrounding him, he had to act now or things would get really worse. With his pistol and sword in hand, he charged in and took on many of the creatures as he can. At Panty's side, she started the party off right. With her pistol in hand, she gunned down each enemy with one shot and left them as crumbs. Thankfully, she didn't need ammo because her gun is limitless. Just then, a zombie gingerbread man came up behind her and was about to eat her up. Panty sensed that and jumped over the disfigured cookies, shooting him in mid air. Before she could land on the ground, she used her leg to kick the other soldier behind the last and shattered it completely. Landing on the ground she turned to more enemies close by and shot down each of them gangster style. To Stocking, her fight was as fair of her big sister. With her sword, she was cutting off gingerbread soldiers left and right without stopping. She sliced one soldier in the middle, took off the arms and legs of the next, then performed executioner style by chopping off the third one's head. Just then, another group came behind her and ready to pounce on her. Stocking looked back and realized this was trouble. So she jumped up and did a hand stand on one of the gingerbread man's head. When she flew behind them, she pulled one swift move with her sword and cut each of them in one blow. Landing on the ground, she looked around and saw more gingerbread men surrounding her. Knowing this won't be easy, she removed her other stocking and turned it into a second stripped Katana, poising both of them for a fight.

Stocking: "You want to take me on? Go on then! I'll eat you all alive! I really mean it!"

The soldiers looked at each other and wonder if that is true. But they then thought it was a simple threat and decided to attack anyways as they charged in for the kill. Stocking just smirked and responded to their decisions.

Stocking: "You all are going to regret it!"

She charged right in and used both her swords to cut anything in her way. As for LM, he was making his own fun. With his Mac 11, he rains all levels of Hell all over enemies by shooting them as many times as he can. While at the same time, he used his sword to slice others that were close to him. Noticing more coming his way, he went to the extreme and tossed an armed grenade in the middle. The grenade exploded and sent everyone flying everywhere, crumbling from the blast. This gave the rebel a major clearing as he headed straight to the opening. With much more elbow room, he looked around at the group surrounding him and prepared for the next battle. With a few of them heading to him, he used his weapons and shoot and slice anything that was coming to him. The mother watched the battles taking place and couldn't help but to feel impressed by them.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Hmm… Not bad… Though they won't last long from my creations."

The three kept on fighting for their very lives, as more gingerbread men appeared to help back up the others. Panty used her legs to kick and knee any cookie that was close to her while using her pistol to shoot down some more. When she saw more of them coming, she had to get some more firepower. Turning to Stocking, she told her out loud that she needs another weapon.

Panty: "Stocking! I need a weapon! Give me your panties!"

Stocking was busy with the gingerbread monsters at her side as she was hacking and slashing away at them. But she did hear her sister calling out her name and turned to her to see her having trouble with more enemies in sight. She then responded again, only louder this time.

Panty: "What are you fucking waiting for? A lifetime supply of lollipops? Give me your panties NOW!"

Stocking nodded and took off her panties while discombobulating another gingerbread soldier. Once they were fully off, she threw them to her sister.

Stocking: "Here Panty! Catch!"

She tossed her panties high into the air and it was sailing straight to her. Panty looked at it and was ready to get them. Jumping up to the same length as the object, she got a hold of the panties and swings it around, turning it into an identical pistol. Landing on the ground, she looked yonder and saw a group of soldiers heading towards her. Smiling to herself, she got her pistols up and was ready for action.

Panty: "All right boys, who wants to play with me first?"

They pointed their rifles at her and fired plums of icing at her. She ran to the group while avoiding the icing heading towards her. As she got close to them, she jumped up high and went over the group. Upon doing that, she pointed her pistols down at them and fired more rounds at them, destroying them in seconds. She then went down to the ground, did a barrel roll, and skidded to the ground. The blonde angel then pointed her pistols in both directions and shoot the army on both sides of her. As she was busy with all oppositions around her, a gingerbread soldier was close by seeing the carnage one of the angels was making. Pointing its weapon at her, it waited for the right moment to strike. Once she was in range, it pulled the trigger and fired the icing projectile at her without her knowing it. Almost immediately, she got hit with something and looked up to see what it was. Right on her wrist was hardening icing, trapping her completely. She tried to get out of it, but it was impossible to break free.

Panty: "Yuck! What the fuck is that shit? Gingerbread cum? Get me OUT!"

LM was taking care of every gingerbread man he sees and was getting everything under control. But when he heard Panty's voice screaming in the background, he turned to see her trapped with the gingerbread zombie's surround her. Looking at Stocking, he could tell that she was too busy with the soldiers and samurais around her. With no other options left, he decided to take actions to his own hand. Running up to the soldiers, he jumped on top of them and use their heads as stepping-stones. Back to Panty, she was having difficulty in getting out of the predicament she was in. Looking up at the disfigured zombie cookies around her, she soon realized that she was in serious trouble. The zombies all ganged up on her and was about to kill her while Panty closed her eyes for the end to come. But just as it was about to happen, a couple of shotgun blasts came out of nowhere and destroyed the zombies on impact. Panty blinked her eyes and wondered what just happened. When she looked up and saw LM standing before her with a shotgun in his hand. He looked down at her and checks to see if she's all right.

LM: "Are you O.K.?

Panty looked at him oddly and nodded, knowing that she was safe. He then looked at the cement like icing and knew what to do.

LM: "Don't move… I'll get you out of there."

He put his shotgun away and took out his pistol, targeting the icing itself. Panty was in a panic and closed her eyes to not look at it. After a few précised shots, he was able to free Panty from that icing and nothing harm her in any way. He then put his pistol away and offered her a hand.

LM: "Here, let me help you up."

Panty opened her eyes and looked at him holding his hand out to her. She then scrounged her face and got up herself, swiping the dust off of her and was very angry.

Panty: "Sheesh… First you kiss me in the forehead, now you offering me a hand. When will get into your head that I'm more into the hardcore making out then this shit?"

The rebel sighed to himself and didn't like her attitude one bit.

LM: "You know, a simple thank you would've been nice."

Just before Panty can argue back, they were surrounded yet again by more gingerbread soldiers. They got back to back as they started to deploy their weapons. LM took his rifle out while Panty put two of her pistols together and they formed into a sub machine gun with a pink bow over the muzzle. The two then started firing and had killed almost anyone they see. As they were shooting, the Titan looked at the girl and wanted to ask something.

LM: "Hey! Don't know who you girls are, but you know how to kick some ass! Who are you guys anyways? Heroes? Freelancers? Vigilantes?"

Panty groaned to herself and decided to tell him straight forward.

Panty: "We're Angels dickwad."

LM's eyes were wide as he heard her answer and didn't know what to say.

LM: "Angels? As in real Angels who came from Heaven? You got to be kidding me!"

Panty rolled her eyes over and sighed to herself.

Panty: "Oh we're real kiddo and believe me, we're here to kick some ass!"

So the two continued shooting and wreaking havoc all over the enemies. Stocking was using two of her swords to chop off any enemies close by. But then there was another group of samurai gingerbread men with super armor to protect them. Stocking tried to cut them up, but their armor was super tough for her to break. She then decided to move on to the next plan.

Stocking: "Tough armor that my swords won't penetrate? Very clever. Let's see how they fair with this."

She puts two swords together by the handle and twirled them around really fast like a helicopter. Immediately, she cut up the samurai with tough armor to pieces. The mother just looked on and was displeased by the results.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh these three are becoming a complete nuisance. Time to teach them a strong lesson."

She waved her wand and summoned some heavy backup. Within moments, cookie tanks came out of the ground and opened fire. LM saw this and wanted the others to duck.

LM: "Take cover!"

They immediately ducked down as huge gumdrop shells missed them by inches. The shells however exploded and killed off most of the gingerbread men. Panty and LM looked up to see the disaster taking place and couldn't believe what they saw.

Panty: "Whoa! That was too close for call. Looks like the ghost called for heavy artillery. What do we do?"

LM looked back at the rocket launcher he had on his back and had an idea.

LM: "Lucky for you I have some extreme fire power. Keep the others busy while I handle a little clean up."

Panty turned to him and didn't like him taking orders.

Panty: "Hey! Who died and made you leader?!"

LM: "Just back me up okay!"

He then ran to the tanks and got his launcher out and ready to fire. Panty then groaned to herself and saw more soldiers heading to her. With no other options, she turned her holy machine gun into a holy shotgun and fired shot after shot of shells at the group. LM approached the tanks and saw them targeting at him. He snapped his shoulders and was ready for this.

LM: "All right, who's ready to get blown up first?"

Pointing the rocket launcher at the first tank, he pulled the trigger and opened fire. The first tank exploded and sent cookie crumbs flying away. The other tanks saw this and began to open fire on him. He jumped up high in the air and avoided the explosions. While in the air, he targeted the second one and blew that up as well. Landing on the ground, he looked up to see the third tank heading to him. Looking back, he saw a zombie gingerbread man lumbering towards him. With the tank heading his way, he turned and ran to the gingerbread zombie, jumping on him and highly flipped over the tank. The tank itself headed to the zombie and crushed him to pieces. With LM behind the tank, he aimed his rocket launcher at it and blew that up as well. Landing behind it, he looked back to see the next tank heading to him. It then started to fire on the rebel and wanted to make sure he is destroyed. LM used his focusing ability to slow down time and making sure that he doesn't get blown up in the process to begin with. When the fourth tank fired, he jumped up and flipped backwards to avoid the shot, letting the explosion miss him by feet. The cannon then targeted upwards and fired again. The rebel then bended his back and let the gumdrop shell missed him as well. When he landed on the ground, he got up in a kneeling position and aimed his rocket launcher at the fourth tank. He pulled the trigger and fired the next rocket at the tank, causing it to blow up and shattered into millions of pieces. With all that done, he noticed the last tank slowly approaching him and was about to fire. With it at a farther distant, the renegade smiled and got his launcher in range.

LM: "Four down, one to go. Good-bye…"

He was going to pull the trigger and fire on the last tank. But then he heard a click and no rocket fired. He looked at his launcher and wondered what happened.

LM: "What the… How come my rocket launcher is empty?"

Then it hit him. Occasionally the rocket launcher he has can carry a minimum of five rockets from within. But while the four rockets were used for the cookie tanks, the first one was meant for the with who calls herself, Mother Mae-Eye, just to make sure that she was good as dead. So he slapped his head and understood something.

LM: "Oh, that's right… I used the first rocket to blow up the mother. That explains it."

He looked up and saw the tank moving its cannon up to him. Looking on wide eye, he realized that he was in trouble.

LM: "Crap!"

He then dropped the rocket launcher and ran for his life. At the same time, the cannon hit the area where LM once stood and blew up the rocket launcher in the process. It then moved the cannon to follow the rebel throughout the run and fired again. The Titan did a long cartwheel and was able to avoid the blast, then he got over the gelatin sofa chair so that way he could hide. Without a rocket launcher in his possession, he had to find another way destroy that cookie tank. But when he looked back up, he noticed the two strange girls having problems of their own. Panty was using her holy shotgun kept on shooting the creeps down, but more just keep coming. Even Stocking had the same problems as she was using both of her swords to cut the enemies to bits. Still though, she too was having trouble trying to get rid of all of them. Looking back at the tank, he came up with a good idea on how to get rid of all of them. He slowly took out his flash bang and armed it, tossing it close to the tank's location. Once the bang exploded, the light engulfed the tank, nearly blinding those who are in there. This gave the rebel the chance he needed as he got out of his hiding place and jumped onto the tank. The moment he opened the lid, he saw a single gingerbread soldier at the helm and operating the tank. Pointing his pistol down to it, he pulled the trigger and shoots the gingerbread man at the top of the head, killing it in seconds. With it gone, he jumped into the tank and checked the controls within the place. As he was looking, he could tell that it was complex. Oh sure the controls were similar to the ones on the real tank, but this one is made out of candy. The buttons looked like M&M candies and gumdrops while the levers and the steering wheel looked like chocolate logs. He could tell this all looked strange to him, but at least he knows how most of it works. Getting to the controls, he started to operate the tank and was prepared for this.

LM: "All right. Let's see what this bad boy can do."

Piloting the tank, he moved the cannon to where the most gingerbread men are gathered. Meanwhile, Panty and Stocking were busy with the gingerbread army and doing anything they can to stop them and destroy the ghost. But with so many around them, it would be impossible to stop them. Stocking turned to Panty and told her that this was too much.

Stocking: "There's too many of them! We're not going to make it!"

But Panty ignored her and went on shooting.

Panty: "Oh we'll make it all right. And when we do, I'm going to teach that old bitch how we respect our elders!"

As the two were fighting, the cannon targeted the groups that were a bigger threat. With his hand on the trigger, LM smiled and was ready to fire.

LM: "Fire!"

He pulled the triggers and immediately fired a huge gumdrop shot out of the cannon. The projectile reached the group and exploded on impact, breaking them apart in mere seconds. The angels stopped what they're doing and turned to see the blast that happened. They were completely confused as Panty scratched to top of her head in complete disbelief.

Panty: "Uh… What the fuck was that?"

Stocking turned to the direction of where the shot took place and found out what it is.

Stocking: "I think it came through that."

Panty turned to what Stocking was pointing at with her sword and saw the cookie tank aiming its cannons at them. At first they thought it was the Calvary and got into position for a fight. But just as they were about to attack, they heard a familiar voice.

LM: "Don't shoot! Friendly!"

The two lowered their weapons and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Panty: "What the fuck are you doing in there? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

LM sighed and decided to explain to them what he's going to do.

LM: "You want a way to end this fight? You got it! But if I were you, I would take cover. Cause this is going to get extremely loud!"

Panty and Stocking looked back and noticed more gingerbread soldiers, zombies, and samurai surrounding them and could tell that they needed some extra firepower. Looking at each other, they nodded and decided to let him do all the work.

Panty: "What the hell. At least he'll be doing all the work right?"

Stocking: "Better then having my arms tired from all the swinging, then I'm down with that."

They then jumped up high in the air and were in between the tank LM was in. Panty then hit the cookie surface of the tank and told the rebel to fire on.

Panty: "All right boy! Let them assholes have it!"

LM nodded and pointed his cannon to the gingerbread army and opened fire on them. Shot after shot after shot, the gingerbread men were all blown up as fire and explosions emanates all over the entrance room. When the smoke was cleared, all that was left was nothing but pieces of gingerbread men scattered all over the floor. The mother looked at the aftermath and was disgusted by it.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Why you no good little ingrates! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to create those? You don't care about your mother do you?"

Panty just placed her hand on her hips and chuckled a bit.

Panty: "Lady, you don't know anything about what our mother can do. Stocking? Will you do the honors?"

Stocking smirked and readied her swords.

Stocking: "With pleasure…"

She got into position and readied to attack. She then started to lunge right towards the mother and had her swords down into position. When she was close to her, she jumped up high into the air and brought her swords up high over her head.

Stocking: "Time to meet your end ghost! **REPENT!**"

She was about to drop the swords down and end the evil witch. But just as she was going to end her, a black shield came out of nowhere and protected the woman. Stocking's eyes were wide and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even Panty and LM was shocked by this too as the rebel got out of the tank and see the battle first hand.

Panty: "What the… What did that ghost do?"

Stocking jumped back from the shield and landed on her feet close to her sister.

Stocking: "I really don't know. The ghost must've put up some kind of barrier to protect herself. This isn't going to be that easy."

But LM noticed this too and could tell that wasn't the mother who shielded herself, it was someone else.

LM: "No! That's not the mother who did that."

The two girls turned to him and had questionable looks on their faces.

Panty: "What do you mean by that?"

The rebel looked down at the angels and told them what he thinks.

LM: "I'm saying that this witch would never create shields without her knowing it. And judging by what happened I think I know who did that."

The two girls looked at each other and wanted to ask him who did that. But before they could ask that question, they heard a voice in the distance.

Robin: "How dare you hurt our mother!"

The girls turned back to see the Titans standing in front of their mother, all of which positioning themselves for battle. Apparently, the team watched the battle first hand and couldn't believe that these girls would take an army of gingerbread men down. But when they were going to attack their mother, they had no choice but to take action themselves. Panty looked on and could tell that this was bad.

Panty: "Crap… Should've seen this one coming."

LM got off the tank and was shocked by this even more. So he tried to talk them out of it.

LM: "Guys? What are you doing?!"

Robin then looked at his friend and answered his question.

Robin: "Isn't it obvious? Stopping you from attacking our mother. What are you thinking?!"

LM: "What am I thinking? What are you thinking!? Do you realize that you are protecting the very woman that's keeping you under her trance? You guys have to fight it! Don't let her control you!"

But Robin didn't listen and started to blame all this on LM.

Robin: "Be quiet LM. Ever since you came here, you've been against mother from the very start. Now you want to hurt her after all she did for you? No wonder why you left the Tower last week. You are tired of being protected by our mother and wanted to take care of yourself."

LM: "First of all, you assign me to Titans East to handle a little terrorist problem in Steel City. Second of all, LISTEN TO YOUSELF! This is NUTS! You guys got to snap out of it! You're in complete and utter danger!"

The team had it as the leader spat back at him.

Robin: "Enough! We have had it with your lies! It's time to teach you and your new friends a lesson in harming our mother!"

The witch saw this with her own eyes was surprised by this sudden reaction. But then, she's very pleased by how the team wanted to protect her. She never thought that the pies would make them feel like they would protect their mother no matter what. So she approached them and told them what to do.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's the spirit my sweeties! Go get them!"

Robin looked back and smiled to her.

Robin: "Of course Mother Mae-Eye. We love you!"

He then looked back at the three and had an angry look on his face. Soon enough, everyone got into their stances and was prepared for battle. The rebel looked on and couldn't believe this was happening.

LM: "Guys don't do this! I'm on your side! Please remember who you are!"

Panty then butted in and told him that it was too late.

Panty: "A little too late for that kid. They're far from saving."

Just as she said that, Robin ordered the team to attack.

Robin: "Teen Titans, GO!"

Just like that, the team jumped right in and began their assault. Robin started out by tossing a few exploding disks at the group. Starfire then threw multiple star bolts at the three high in the air. Cyborg then armed his cannon and fired a blue energy at the targets. Raven then levitated a bunch of hard candy tables and threw them at the three. Beast Boy burst out of his bunny suit and turned into a gorilla, grabbing anything that's pointy and throwing them right at them. And Terra lifted gingerbread surface off the ground and threw them as well. The three watched on and didn't know what to do in case of a fight like this. Even LM couldn't believe that his friends would attack him like this. Without any second thought, they all jumped out of the way and all the projectiles missed them completely. All the incoming projectiles then hit the tank and destroyed it on impact, leaving nothing but cookie crumbs all over the place. The three looked on and was glad that they didn't get hit by that. But then turned back as saw the team ready for another round of firepower. LM was freaking out and tired his best to stop this madness.

LM: "Have you guys lost it?! We're on the same team! Stop shooting and listen to me!"

Panty got up and told him to stop talking.

Panty: "I don't think they're in the mood in listing to ya boy. They are more inapt in killing you! We're cutting our losses. We're baling out of here!"

She placed her fingers on her lips and started to whistle out loud. In seconds, the pink Hummer came out of the debris of sweets and sped straight to them. Once it was close enough, it skidded to a complete stop. Both Panty and Stocking jumped into the front and revved the engines. The blonde angel then turned to the rebel and told him to get in.

Panty: "Hop in! We're blowing this gingerbread stand!"

LM looked at the hummer and had a disgusted look on his face. Normally he wants to get in a Hummer, but one that's pink and serves as a convertible, that is degrading.

LM: "Oh, hell no! There's no way I'm jumping into that car! Forget it!"

Panty then shrugged her shoulders and sighed to herself.

Panty: "Fine, suit yourself. Just stay here and get blown by your own teammates. It's your choice."

LM looked back and notice his friends heading towards him with their powers and weapons armed. Being that he couldn't take on his friends and the fact that his car is in the garage, he had very little choice in the matter. Sighing to himself, he put his weapons away and jumped into the back, grunting to himself.

LM: "I'm going to regret this when it's over."

With him in the car, Panty pressed the gas pedal so hard that the Hummer wheels began to spin.

Panty: "Go Seethrough, GO!"

Immediately, the Hummer sped through the living area and was about to make an escape. The team saw this and tried to stop them.

Robin: "They're getting away! Stop them!"

He took out some freeze disks and threw them at the ground in front of the vehicle. The moment the path turned icy, the hummer sped on it and was slipping and sliding around, trying to gain some form of control. Panty gritted her teeth and didn't like this type of ride.

Panty: "Fuck! Damn brat froze the road! Everyone hold on tight!"

She went to the console and pushed a button. In a matter of seconds, the tires sprouted out spike indents and drove through the ice without difficulty. Starfire then flew up and shot some star bolts right at the car while Cyborg used his missiles to blow it up. Panty steered the car left to right to avoid all of the projectiles that were trying to hit them. With them getting close to the exit, Terra decided to stop them once and for all. Shaking her glowing hands, she raised them up in the air and the ground was rising above them, blocking their path anyway possible. Panty saw this and steered some more, trying her best to avoid all the projectiles and rising walls that were all over them. After all of that quick maneuvering, she saw the front door and put the pedal to the metal.

Panty: "Hold on, tight!"

The Hummer went to over a hundred miles per hour and was speeding straight to the door. In moments, the Hummer burst through the door and escaped the Gingerbread Tower. Panty sighed to herself and was glad that she's out of it.

Panty: "Phew… That was too close to call. Glad we're out of that mess."

Stocking and LM looked in front of the car and noticed something they didn't like. The loli Goth girl pointed to it and told Panty was they saw.

Stocking: "Um, Panty? I think you need to see this."

Panty looked on and realized that they weren't out of the woods yet. Blocking their way out were a large number of gingerbread soldiers, pointing their weapons at them. LM looked on and could tell that this was bad.

LM: "Great… Looks like Mae-Eye's pulling all the stops. What do we do now?"

Panty has a sly smirk and had a great idea.

Panty: "The only thing we can do. Run them over!"

She put the shaft to fourth gear and punched the pedal with her foot. Just then, See Through then picked up speed and headed to the group while the gingerbread soldiers continued to fire. With the speed of the car, the projectiles failed to slow them down. Just like that, the Hummer ran over the soldiers and left nothing but pieces all over the place. There were even pieces coming into the Hummer itself as it scattered all over the seats. As they were driving through them, LM noticed that they weren't going into any roads what so ever. It was almost look like it they were heading to the sea. He completely freaked out and warned the driver about that.

LM: "Panty? What are you doing? There's no road there. We're heading to the ocean!"

Panty smirked and could agree with him on that.

Panty: "I know!"

She accelerated the Hummer and it was getting closer and closer to the Lincoln logs dock that goes to the sea. After smashing through a couple of gingerbread men, the Hummer jumped off the dock and flew in the air, heading to the sea. LM was screaming for his life while Panty and Stocking acted like it's nothing.

Stocking: "Guess it's his first time in See Through, huh?"

Panty: "Looks that way."

She then started to press a button on the console and the car started to transform. The wheels started to disappear, a propeller motor appeared in the back, and the pink hummer changed shape with a pointy front. In the Hummers place was in fact an actual speedboat used for thrills. It landed on the sea and sped through the water with amazing speed. LM stopped screaming and couldn't believe was he was seeing.

LM: "What the… Did this pink Hummer turned into a pink speedboat?! This is the weirdest day in my life!"

Panty and Stocking looked at each other and chuckled on that note.

Panty: "Boy, you have no idea…"

The boat then sped away from the island and disappeared into the distance. The team went out of the Tower and saw them getting away. They were about to chase after him until they heard their mother stop them there.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Hold it!"

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned back to see their mother approaching them.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Let them go! I think they've learned their lesson."

Robin turned to her and told her about the situation.

Robin: "But mother, they are getting away. We have to catch up to them if we are able to stop them."

But the witch twirled her finger and told them not to.

Mother Mae-Eye: "But you don't want to leave your mother all alone now would you? Besides, the city is still too dangerous for you to go after those rude girls and the traitorous family member of ours. You want to get yourself hurt out there?"

Robin looked back at the city and could tell that it was in bad shape and who knows what type of dangers there are in that place. So he turned to her and answered with sorry eyes giving her a big hug. The rest of the team joined in and hugged there so called mother.

Robin: "You're right mother. We shouldn't go into the city being that it's dangerous to go out there. We're sorry Mother Mae-Eye."

As they were hugging, Cyborg looked at her too and asked her something.

Cyborg: "But what about LM mother? What are you going to do to him when he comes back?"

The mother chuckled to herself and answered them as straight as she could.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh don't worry about him. I'll deal with him personally when he returns. That I promise you."

* * *

><p><strong>That's taken care of. Man, never thought this chapter could be extremely long. It was going to be short in my head. Ah well, at least I'm finished with this. And just in time too. I got an over two week vacation trip through Europe to get ready for next week and I don't want this to be problematic. Anyways, you think this chapter was something; wait for the next as LM try to get some answers from all this mess. Please Review.<strong>


	8. Explanations

**Welcome back everyone to another exciting chapter of Panty and Stocking with LM! Sorry for keeping all of you waiting. See, I've been gone with my family on a two and a half week vacation in Europe and I'm already behind on all the stories that's been posted on Fanfiction. Luckily, I was able to write up a chapter for this story just so I could keep my ideas fresh. Now that I'm back, I'm all set with everything and I can get to work right away. Though I should warn ya that I have fall semester in September, but it's going to be one course meaning the workload could be a little easier. Let's see what happens in the near future. Now for what happened on the last chapter while I was away. Got two reviews and 82 hits, meaning there are people that liked my story. Trey, who is a guest on FanFiction I believe, says that my story is interesting, including the beginning. That's nice of him to say that. As for kyrogue23, he enjoys the last chapter as well and loved how I put together the action sequences. There are other things he said too so I'll make this brief. Firstly, I decided not to let the team returned to normal until Mother Mae-Eye is destroyed. The whole hitting them in the head feels a little obvious and a trance like that should be reversed on a bigger scale. You told me about this song Bangarang by Skrillex so I checked it out on Rhapsody. To tell you the truth, I really enjoyed the music. The whole beat and remixes were really tight. Finally, I'm glad that you say the English dubbed versions of Panty and Stocking were great. Though it gave me a lot of rethinking about Brief, since he doesn't stutter when he talks anymore. Oh and one more thing, yes I've seen Deadman Wonderland when it was on Toonami at 12:30 A.M. It looks really good. Too bad that they would've continued it more. It was starting to get really interesting. Now let's get this baby started. In this chapter, LM gets some answers about Panty and Stocking and the enemy he is facing. Some of it is going to be serious; the rest however would be pretty hilarious. Let's see what happens in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Explanations<p>

Down at the docks of Jump City, there were people working in the warehouses moving boxes and taking inventory. As they were doing that, one of the workers noticed something from the horizon and pointed to it.

Worker: "Hey! What's that down there?"

Everyone stopped what they're doing and noticed something too. The moment it got closer, they soon realized that it was a pink speedboat speeding to them. In a state of panic, they immediately ran for their lives as the boat jumped out of the water and headed to the ground. In just seconds, the boat transformed into a convertible like hummer and landed on the floor tires down. It then burned rubber and sped out of the warehouse and into the streets. It made some quick turns and showed some serious recklessness by destroying cars and almost running over people. In that car Panty was at the wheel doing all the driving while Stocking was eating all the gingerbread pieces that was in the car after the assault at the tower.

Stocking: "Mmmmm… You know for an army of evil gingerbread men, they sure taste really good! You should try some Panty."

The blonde angel scrounged her face and had quite a disgusted look.

Panty: "Thanks, but no thanks. Eating that shit would give me both diaria and a bad infection in my vajayjay. Just remind me to sterilize See Through when we get back. I swear the smell makes me sick to my stomach."

In the back seat, LM was holding on for dear life as the car made some sick turns from left to right. He took a deep breather and tried to reason with them.

LM: "Can you please slow down for one second? I never seen someone with that much road rage in my life?"

But Panty rolled her eyes around and was getting tired of his bickering.

Panty: "Relax will you? I'm a safe driver and See Through here can get us through traffic easily."

She made a mad dash into the highway and mowing down cars left to right. LM held on tightly as he saw cars flying about.

LM: "Gee, thanks. That's very reassuring."

As they were in the clearing, LM got a good look at the girls and was still confused then ever. Seeing them fight like that back at the Tower is one thing. But having lingerie that turn into weapons and calling themselves angels is another. So he decided to ask them again.

LM: "Alright, that's it! I'm getting tired of all of this crap. Who are you guys? No one ever perform risky moves like that, or an awkward striptease."

Panty just groaned to herself and was getting tired of his many questions.

Panty: "Are you fucking kidding me? I told you already. We're angels! When will you get it in that thick head of yours?"

That's when the rebel slouched forward and argued back.

LM: "Bull shit! Last time I check, angels aren't blonde dirty celebrities who make out with every guy she sees. Or wanna be Goth chicks that constantly eat sweets. Not to mention angels don't create weapons from their undergarments. Listen, I appreciate you guys saving me back there, really I do. But there's no way you two are real angels from Heaven. It's fucking impossible!"

That's when Panty had it with him as she turned to the Titan and complained back to him. But as she was doing that she let go of the steering wheel and the car was driving out of control. Stocking realized that and quickly took action by grabbing the wheel and maneuvering it.

Panty: "Listen to me you annoying punk. We were able to save your ass and got you out of there in time. If it hadn't been for us, you would've been gingerbread chow by now! So at least be thankful you're still in one mother fucking piece. Now shut up and let me drive, or so help me I would toss you back in the Tower and have that ghost finish the job. Got it!"

LM remained silent and nodded, fearing, for the first time in his life, both the girl and the wreckage See Through is causing without Panty at the wheel. She immediately went back to driving the same time Stocking let go of the wheel. The renegade looked at the two and still wondered something.

LM: "You know I still don't understand why you brought me along for the ride. Normally a guy asks a girl out for a drive and not the other way around."

Stocking looked back at the Titan and tried to explain it to him.

Stocking: "Because you are a witness in all of this. Were taking you in so that way the fucking Afro priest can ask you a few questions."

Then Panty busted in and acted all suave.

Panty: "That, and I still want to fuck you in more ways then one."

Stocking groaned and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Stocking: "Not this again… Seriously Panty! When are you ever going to give up?"

The blonde turned to the Goth and answered.

Panty: "Until he's ready to give me everything. You know that I won't rest until he's mine."

The rebel groaned to himself and shook his head. He knew he had gotten himself into this mess and he's going to regret it all. As they driven down the highway, Panty asked the rebel a question.

Panty: "By the way, I haven't gotten your name back at the bar when you darted off. Mind telling us who you are?"

LM sighed to himself and decided to start with the introductions.

LM: "The name is LM and I'm an honorary Titan. There. Happy now?"

The two remained silent for a few good seconds until they started to snicker and then burst out in laughter.

Panty: "Are you fucking serious? That's your name?! And you said are names were dumb."

Stocking: "Tell me about it. So what happened? Were all the letter of the alphabet taken or were you too lazy to think up on some good enough hero names."

To two kept on yucking it up and was enjoying making fun of the Titan's name. But he was seething by this and had anime veins popping at the side of his head. He looked at the two girls and tried to reason with them.

LM: "For your information, that's both my codename and my initials!"

The two stopped laughing and Panty asked him about that?

Panty: "Oh really? Then what is your real name?"

The rebel smiled and decided to joke it up himself.

LM: "Sorry, but that information is classified."

The blonde angel rolled her eyes around and sighed to herself.

Panty: "Very well then. You will tell us who you really are, or you get made fun of. Got it LMNOP?"

The two started to giggle about that joke as LM groaned about it. He knew he wouldn't have said his name or something like this would happen. As they were driving down the freeway, they entered the rural side of the city. The renegade looked up and notices something from the distance. From what he could tell, it was a huge cathedral with many stain glass windows and a monetary underground. He knew what it was the moment he saw it. It's the same church he and his team usually go into occasionally for holiday events or charity. Even Raven goes there a little even through she was half demon. As they were speeding down to the church, he noticed that Panty isn't stopping at all. So he tried to tell her to stop.

LM: "What are you doing? Planning on killing us?! Stop the car or we'll all die!"

But Panty smiled as she pushed the pedal really hard. LM covered his eyes and waited for the end to come. But then without warning, the street ground moved up and revealed a secret passage, making the car slip by easily. LM removed his arms when he didn't hear a crash and noticed that he was in one of the monastery tunnels underneath the church. His eyes started to blink and were amazed by this.

LM: "Whoa…"

Looking around, he couldn't believe that there was a secret passage underneath the cathedral to begin with. As See Through exit the tunnel, it stopped in the middle of the monastery. Once Panty parked the car, she and Stocking jumped out of it followed by LM. The blonde angle then turned to him and ordered him to follow.

Panty: "Come with us. The fucking afro priest would like to talk to you."

The two then walked away and headed up the steps to the church. The rebel then raised an eyebrow and wondered what she meant. So he followed them and headed up the steps. It took a while to go up, but they were able to reach it and open the door. Once they left the monastery, LM looked around and could tell that nothing has changed at all. Everything looked the same from the pillars to the stain glass windows. But by the looks of the luggage's around and furniture in place, he could tell that they were staying for a little bit. At the alter, there was a black man wearing a priest outfit and had the most ridiculous Afro he had ever seen. He was speaking in a silent prayer to himself and remained still like a stone. But the moment they entered the church, he called out the two girls like he's psychic or something.

Garterbelt: "I take it the two of you angels disposed of the ghost and collected the Heavens."

The two looked at each other and were a little worried about that.

Panty: "Yeah… About that. The truth is that we have a few complications on that end."

He listened and knew what that meant, jumping to conclusions.

Garterbelt: "So the two of you failed? Typical… You angels are as useless as a blind man at a starring contest. What is the excuse this time? Men hunting? A sweet tooth? I'm dying to know what it is."

The moment he said that, LM stepped forward and responded to their excuses.

LM: "I think that this was mostly my fault."

Garterbelt heard his voice and turned his head to see the rebel standing between them. He then had a scornful look on his face and turned to Panty for an explanation.

Garterbelt: "Panty, care to explain to me why you're bringing more men for your guilty pleasures? You already have a boyfriend, at least treat him like one instead of a god damn check in line."

Panty waved her hands at him and told him it wasn't the case.

Panty: "Hold up! This isn't what you think! We were rescuing this boy here from nearly getting stomped out by the ghost. We thought we would bring him in for protection."

Stocking turned to her older sister and snickered a little.

Stocking: "Yeah right! The real reason why you brought him in here is to get started on your little love making."

The blonde angel turned to her younger sister and talked back to her.

Panty: "Shut the fuck up Stocking! You know it's our holy duty to protect those that are being hunted down by ghosts."

Stocking: "That I'm fully aware of. But the people we protected the most were men. And how many times did you fuck their brains out?"

Panty: "At least I got lucky with every guy I see. And who do you get? I stinky ugly ghost? That was very romantic."

Stocking: "At least he cared for who I am as a person and not a sex toy."

The priest had it with them and yelled at the two angels.

Garterbelt: "Shut it! The two of you should know better then to argue about the past. Incase you didn't know, we have a ghost running amok throughout the fucking city and if we don't stop it soon, then it will be too late."

Just as he said that, the Titan butted in and told him about it.

LM: "I'm afraid you're already late on that occasion, a week late."

The priest looks at him again and had a very questionable look on his face.

Garterbelt: "Who are you to judge me boy?"

The rebel stepped forward and introduced himself.

LM: "The name is LM, and I'm an honorary member of the Teen Titans. And I take it you must be the _'fucking afro priest'_ the girls are talking about?"

Garterbelt: "I am Garterbelt if that's what you mean. I'm the head priest of Daten City's cathedral, messenger of God, and protective father figure for these worthless angels. What makes you so sure that we were too late in stopping this ghost?"

LM: "First of all, it wasn't a ghost you're talking about, it's a witch. And secondly, the reason why it's too late is because I faced her before and she is quite stronger then you think. Plus I have insider information that will be of some use to you. If you are going to destroy this woman, then you might need my help. But only if you tell me just what the hell is going on here. Deal?"

The priest looked at the rebel with icy eyes and didn't know if he can trust him or not. He does look like one of those troublemakers that don't give a damn about authority. But he can tell that deep in his eyes that he is telling the truth. So he took a deep breath and said it loud.

Garterbelt: "Very well then. If you really want to know what is going on here, then you better take a seat. It's going to take a while."

LM smirked and was glad that he's going to get his answers.

LM: "Thanks. I appreciate it."

As they were talking, something was watching from a distance. Looking at the rebel, it came out of its hiding place and headed to the rebel, latching onto its leg. The Titan freaked out and looked down to see who it was. What he saw was a green ugly plush dog with a zipper on its belly, humping his leg and saying one word.

'Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck.'

The rebel stared at this creature then looked up at the priest, pointing down to it.

LM: "What is this thing on my leg?"

Panty turned to him and told him who that dog is.

Panty: "Oh don't worry about that. The dog's name is Chuck and he's our pet plush dog. He's harmless."

Stocking then turned to him too and finished.

Stocking: "But if you want to release some anger out of you, feel free to beat him up. He's immortal and invulnerable to pain."

The two walked away from him and took their seats while LM looked at the dog and had a sinister smile on his face.

LM: "Good, cause I got a lot of anger in my system and I need to dish it out on someone!"

He then took out his pistol and pointed it at the dog while Chuck looked on in complete confusion.

'Chuck?'

He then opened fire on the dog as each shot caused Chuck to bark in complete pain.

**'Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu Chuck!'**

Once the shots were settled, LM walked to the church bench while scrapping the remnants of the dog with his boot. As he sat back down, he shook his foot from the gunk and it flew off, forming back to the dog itself. Garterbelt went to the middle of the alter and looked down at the three.

Garterbelt: "Now I'm pretty sure the girls told you about themselves right?"

The rebel shrugged his shoulders and grunted to himself.

LM: "Actually not much as far as I can tell. I mean they did tell me that they're angels and stated it in one word. But seriously, I wasn't aware that angels would perform a strip tease let alone having under garments that can transform into weapons. So anything the holy bible didn't let me know about?"

Garterbelt smiled and told him straight.

Garterbelt: "I see we got someone who is attached to what they believe in. Let me be the first to say that angels really do exist. It's just that the bible always keeps some secrets those who believe in the lord don't know about. That is why I am here to give you the 411 on anything you need to know."

LM raised an eyebrow and wondered if he's telling the truth. But after what he's been through, he does deserve any explanation.

LM: "Fine, whatever. As long as there isn't a test in it, I'm listening."

Brief: "But I love tests!"

The renegade blinked his eyes a couple of times and turned to the left side to where the voice came from. What he saw is a young nerdy boy with brightly orange and puffy hair and had a bit of a Ghostbusters fetish. Looking at him up and down, he was completely confused.

LM: "Um… Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The boy blinked underneath the hair and answered the question.

Brief: "Oh… I'm Brief. I'm Panty's Boyfriend."

That got the Titan in complete shock and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

LM: "Wait a sec… You're Panty's boyfriend. The Panty that likes to do her thing."

Brief nodded to give him a clear understanding. He then turned to Panty and wanted to get some clarity.

LM: "And you Panty. You like to screw around with every guy you see, yet you still have a boyfriend that is cool with that, correct?"

Panty turned to him and gave him a straight answer.

Panty: "Why yes, I fuck every man I want and he's down with it. Is that a crime?"

The Titan then had his head comically big and was screaming at the top of his lungs.

LM: "YOU DAMN RIGHT IT'S A CRIME! I mean c'mon! How can you date rape every guy you see yet spend time with your boyfriend? That doesn't make any sense at all!"

The blonde angel turned her head away and waved her hand at him.

Panty: "Fuck off… At least I can warm myself up before I can get to Brief's main event. Unless you are talking about a triple threat. To that I say bring it on!"

LM remained silent and didn't like what she said. Slouching his shoulders, he grunted and remained silent.

LM: "Forget it. Ain't no way I'm doing some three way foreplay with the dumbest slut imaginable and the teenage dirt bag."

Panty turned back to him and was angry at that comment he said.

Panty: "What did you just say to me?!"

Garterbelt watched the fight taking place and didn't want this to progress further. So he yelled at them.

Garterbelt: "That's enough from you two! Now shut it or I will!"

The two remained silent and didn't say another word to each other. Garterbelt then took a deep breath and started with his lecture.

Garterbelt: "Now pay attention boy because I'm only going to say this just once."

The second he said that, a rope appeared next to him as he pulled it downward. In an instant a projector screen appeared from under the floor and showed a graph of both Earth and two sections in between. One light and one that was fiery on the inside of the Earth's crust. With his pointer at the ready, the priest began his lesson.

Garterbelt: "In this world, there are two places people go to where they depart. One that is Heaven and the other that is Hell. However, there is a barrier that both sides merge whether it is of unholy demons or saviors of the lord enter. That place is called Daten City."

He then pointed to the spot where Japan is located and a star appeared on that section. Within an instant, it started to show a slide show of Daten City in all its glory. LM watched on and was amazed by this show while Garterbelt continued his lesson.

Garterbelt: "Daten City is the pinnacle where both Heaven and Hell collide. The very epicenter of war. For centuries this war was battled in secret and the city remained peaceful ever since. But not all things can be kept in the dark as the seams of battle began to show. You see, for those who died under unsuspected consequences they cannot move on to the other side and as a result of it mutates their souls into dangerous apparitions. Or to take it in a more broader and simpler sense, ghosts."

The slideshow the revealed pictures of the many ghosts the city suffered with when Panty and Stocking were on Earth. The rebel looked at each of the pictures and was amazed by the many ghosts he saw. Some of the ghosts were very dangerous, others were mediocre, the rest were… well… Let's just say they were really stupid. Garterbelt continued with his lecture while Chuck jumped on the screen and looked down while drool came out of his mouth.

Garterbelt: "As you can see these ghosts are nothing to be messed with. They possess many known abilities that either attack the living or posses them. But there is a final line of defense that can stop them from spreading their evil ways, and they are the angels."

The slide show then turned into a movie as it showed both Panty and Stocking duking it out against the ghosts. Garterbelt then finished with his lesson.

Garterbelt: "There are angels who will fall from heaven and defend Daten City from the worst it has to offer. And both Panty and Stocking are the best there is. Trained in the Ghost Hunter Academy and having over a hundred missions each other their belts, these girls are the best Heaven has to offer when it comes to exterminating ghosts."

When he finished he retracted his teaching stick and the projector screen closed off. But not until Chuck was caught by the closing of the screen. LM watched the whole thing and asked a question.

LM: "So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that the only thing that can stop ghosts from creating chaos are these two morons? Sorry, but I'm not buying the fact that Blondie and little miss gothy Goth here are professionals in ghost exterminations."

The two girls looked at him and gave him deep glares. Garterbelt sighed and explained to the renegade that he needs to understand this development.

Garterbelt: "Believe it or not boy, these two are the only ones that can stop ghosts from wreaking all types of trouble. And you might be right that these girls are lazy and quite disobedient, they get the job done. So if I were you, I would give them some form of fucking respect."

LM: "And even if what you said is true, then care to explain to me why they are here in Jump in the first place?"

Garterbelt: "I'm glad you ask that boy. Lately I got a message from the lord above that a ghost was detected in this city. Since Daten suffered from a major attack that left the city in ruins, it was going to be a matter of time before the ghosts spread across the globe. And this sighting is the start of many in the near future."

LM: "And what does all of it have to do with Mother Mae-Eye? Last time I checked, she's more of a witch then that of a ghost. Or is she both?"

Garterbelt: "That is a good question LM. But perhaps the angels can answer that."

He turned to the two and begins asking some questions.

Garterbelt: "Panty, Stocking, you encountered this Mother Mae-Eye correct? Then tell me, can you determine that this is the ghost we were looking for?"

Panty shrugged her shoulders and explained it as much as she could.

Panty: "It's kind of hard to tell actually. She does give off the same dark energy as a ghost, but it's a different kind of energy we never felt before."

Stocking: "Not to mention this ghost took on a human form just like the nose picking ghost and that Barbie slut we've encountered. So it's hard to tell if that ghost is real or not."

Garterbelt rubbed his chin and find that to be very odd.

Garterbelt: "Hmm… I see…"

He then turned to the rebel and asked him some questions as well.

Garterbelt: "LM, can you tell me if what these girls said is true. Can you give me some proof as to the existence of this ghost?"

LM took a deep breath and tried to explain it to him.

LM: "Kind of… I mean I've been away for a week and I noticed something suspicious about this woman from the very moment I saw her. I did my own investigation into the cause by hacking into the security system. And from what I can piece together, it would seem that this mother must've came from the very pie Cyborg brought from some unknown store."

Garterbelt: "So what you're saying is that this ghost came out of this pie?"

LM: "Pretty much. In fact when my friends ate that pie, the mother would appear and so did this nightmare."

The priest looked at him with beady eyes and understood what he meant.

Garterbelt: "Interesting. Then it looks like we're dealing with a possession ghost."

All three looked right at the priest and had question marks all around them.

LM: "A possession what?"

Garterbelt: "A possession ghost. It is where a ghost would take over a certain object or person and can do whatever they want. They are rare and no one would know about it until it's too late. And while they attack after possessing an object, there are those who wait until the time is right to attack. The example of when the Teen Titans ate that pie would bring this ghost back to life."

The two girls listened in and realized that he was right.

Panty: "A possession ghost eh? That could explain why the aurora on that hag was different from the others we've faced."

Stocking nodded and could agree with her sister.

Stocking: "Yeah, we never got a chance in taking on a possession ghost at all. Maybe it will give us more Heavens then the other low life's."

Garterbelt: "Whatever the case, we need to get rid of this ghost fast before it can do something worse."

LM then cleared his throat and told them something else.

LM: "I'm afraid that's the least of our worries."

The four in the church looked at him and wondered what he meant by it.

Garterbelt: "Whatever do you mean boy?"

The rebel got up and took his cell phone out to search for his research.

LM: "Well, while I was gathering evidence to prove that Mother Mae-Eye doesn't exist, I decided to take a look at one of the pies my friends keep consuming. After a theral research, I've discovered that there were some strange looking germs within these pastries. I can't get into the details yet, but I think looking at it would be suffice. Here, check it out."

He found the picture and showed it to the priest. Curious, Garterbelt snapped his fingers and Chuck rushed in and snatched the phone out of the Titan's hand, leaving nothing but a coat of saliva. When the dog returned to the priest, he took the phone out of it's mouth and took a good look at it. Upon closer observation, he raised an eyebrow and was intrigued by it.

Garterbelt: "Very interesting. All right you slutty angles, you should take a look at this."

He threw the phone to the girls as Panty catches it with one hand. She looked at the picture while the rebel wiped the slop of the dog's saliva. She turned her head away and turned up her nose when she saw that picture.

Panty: "Yuck! More of those ghost germs? I thought we got rid of them when we destroyed that Dieting Ghost."

She then passed it down to Stocking and she saw them too.

Stocking: "They look like it, but they seem different. By the looks of it, they have wings on them and I see what appears to be bow and arrows. Like they were cupids of some kind, dark and twisted cupids."

LM snatched the phone with his clean hand and put it back in his jacket pocket.

LM: "So you've encountered something like that before."

He turned back for an explanation as the two looked at him and responded.

Panty: "Fuck yeah we did! That Dieting Ghost use those germs to make everyone far, including Stocking over here."

Stocking: "Yeah, that ghost nearly fucked up my body and bloated me up like a fucking blimp. This is what I get when I order something from Angel Cakes."

The renegade blinked a couple of times and remembered that name.

LM: "Wait… Angel Cakes? You mean that bakery factory that sells their popular roll cakes?"

The two girls just starred at him and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Panty: "Wait! You knew about that place?"

Stocking: "And please tell us you haven't eaten it and got increasingly fat too."

LM: "No… But Starfire ordered a weeks worth and had it all to herself. Let's just say she bloated up and was bigger then the Tower itself. Hell, she burst out of the Tower to begin with. You could imagine Cyborg's reaction when his Tower was in shambles."

A thought bubble appeared over his head and it showed Starfire looking like a balloon with the Tower in multiple pieces. At the bottom, a little speck that was Cyborg was in a state of panic as red lines were all around him. The three laughed it up and couldn't believe that the alien princess would eat that much and grow that big. Garterbelt then looked at the three and cleared his throat just to get their attention.

Garterbelt: "Angels! Boy! Let's get back to the task at hand shall we?"

LM looked back and realized they need an explanation. He took a deep breath and continued talking.

LM: "Right. Sorry about that. Anyways, the mystery ingredient that was in Mae-Eye's pies appears to be some kind of germs that were living in it. As to what Panty said, they are quote/unquote ghost germs. But unlike the ones that make everyone fat, these suck the one emotion that is both a strength and a weakness to us. Love. From what I could understand is that love seems to be the fuel that keeps this woman alive. Not only that, but the more the team eats the pies, the stronger she gets while my friends get weaker. It was evident that when I tried to take her down with one rocket, she somehow survived. And since she was with the team for a week, it's obvious that she was growing much more powerful then ever."

Garterbelt listen to the rebel's investigation and was intrigued by it.

Garterbelt: "I see… That must be why the angels failed in defeating her."

But Stocking raised her hand to give him her side of the story.

Stocking: "I don't think that's how it went Garter."

The priest peeked his eyes to the Goth girl and responded back.

Garterbelt: "Oh really? Care to elaborate Stocking?"

Stocking nodded and went on with the conversation.

Stocking: "Yes well I was going to use Stripe 1 and 2 to finish her off, but then some type of force field blocked me. At first we thought it was the ghost that did that, but then we found out that it was one of the Titans that did that."

Panty: "Yeah and here's the real problem. This old hag of the ghost ordered the team to attack us, and they did that without hesitation. If the kid is correct, those ghostly germs must've hypnotized the team completely. Meaning that they are nothing but slaves to her and she's using them as shields. It's a major pain in our asses that's for sure."

Once he heard all of the information he needed, he nodded and understands everything.

Garterbelt: "Then this complicates everything. Whatever we're dealing with here ain't no ordinary ghost. I better do some research who this ghost was and try to find some form of weakness. You three should stay right here to formulate a new plan. Unless you want to follow the same plan that failed you before."

Panty and Stocking looked at each other and nodded in unison.

Panty: "What the fuck. After what happened back there I think it's wise to strategize on this one."

Stocking: "You and me both Panty. With the Titans under the mother's control, there's no telling what they're going to do to us. So yeah, I'm down with that."

But LM ain't buying it as he got up and was about to leave the church. The priest looked at the Titan and tried to stop him.

Garterbelt: "And where do you think your going?"

LM: "To head back to Titans Tower and stop Mother Mae-Eye."

Garterbelt didn't like that as he tried to stop him.

Garterbelt: "Didn't I tell you to remain here until we can find a way to destroy her? You need to realize that what you're doing in complete suicide! Are you that fucking thick?!"

The rebel stopped and turned to the Afro wearing priest for his own thoughts.

LM: "I've been through worst spots then this. Fought evil masterminds, agents, and an ego driven Frenchman. And suicide or not, I am not going to wait here until this woman does something worst to my friends. Thanks for the help and all, but it's one mission I want to do alone."

He turned back and kicked the doors hard so they open to reveal the city. The moment he left the scene, the priest looked at the two girls and told them to go after him.

Garterbelt: "That boy is going to be the death of us all. Panty, Stocking, get your lazy asses out of those seats and bring the boy back here this instant. And don't wonder off from doing your little pleasure trips! You got that?"

Panty rolled her eyes around and sighed to herself.

Panty: "Fine, we'll go. C'mon sis, let's get mister cranky back so I can make him feel better."

Stocking: "If by making him feel better, you mean give him a little booty call?"

Panty: "Shut the fuck up."

The two got off the chairs and headed to the door to go after the rebel. As they were going after him, Garterbelt looked at Brief and told him something.

Garterbelt: "Brief, your with me. I might need your help on finding out who this ghost once was."

The boy looked at the priest and was in panic again.

Brief: "What?! You want me to help you?! Maybe I'll go with Panty and help her out instead."

But the priest shook his head.

Garterbelt: "Nonsense… Those worthless angels can handle LM. I need someone to assist me in my research. If you like, I'll put up some scented candles and some mood music to make you comfortable."

Brief remained stiff as a board as he was scared to death while Garterbelt headed to the study room to do some research. As he was leaving, Chuck headed next to the nerd and noticed that he was completely petrified. Getting away for a few seconds, he returned with a red wagon and used its body to push Brief's still body of the bench and on the wagon. He then used its body to push the cart forward and took it to the studies where the priest was starting to work.

* * *

><p><strong>That handles chapter eight. Man, this was another short chapter, but at least it was worth it. Plus it gives me a break from all the action sequences I did for the last chapter. On the next chapter though, it's going to be a little different. This is where LM shows the angels Jump City his way while Garterbelt discovered who the ghost once was. How will LM stop her and save his friends? We'll see my fiends, we'll see. Please Review.<strong>


	9. Mae-Eye's Origins

**Well, got chapter nine at the ready and posted up. Sorry if this took a little longer than before. Been through a lot so far with school, work, free time, and other things. And then there's Sandy… Oh my god… Don't get me started with that. Living in New Jersey and across the Hudson River from New York is a little scary. At least I stayed at home where it's safe and I moved all my unfinished chapters to my flash drive so that way I could continue writing on my notebook. But with the power out since the storm came on Monday night as I was finishing this chapter, I couldn't upload this chapter until now. So I would like to apologize for the unexpected delay. But don't worry; I will continue with this story and other stories in the near future. Let's see what happened since last chapter. Another review from kyrogue23 and the review hits reached up to 104. Not bad so far, but let's hope I get more reviews and hits in this next one. All right everybody; let's go with the ninth chapter of Panty and Stocking with LM. In this one, LM shows the girls the city while stopping crime that's a foot. Meanwhile, Garterbelt discovered what the ghost really was and what her true purpose is. Will they be able to stop her before it's too late? Let's read to see what would happen.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Just a few things to settle with before we could begin. Firstly, there's going to be a certain type of weapon from the Gears of War 3 game. And no it's not the Hammer of Dawn if you all are wondering. You just have to wait and see for yourself. The other thing is the Mother Mae-Eye origin I've been thinking about. I always find it curious about Mae-Eye and it sort of reminded me of an old fairy tail I read in the books and seen on TV. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about right? Well if you know by now, then congratulations! If not, then sit back and enjoy this little read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Mae-Eye's Origins<p>

After the meeting with Garterbelt, LM walked down the street and thought this through. After what he experienced he didn't know what to believe. Ghosts that possess objects and strike them the time come and disguised as humans. The team brainwashed to believing this Mae-Eye is their mother. Not to mention these two girls he just met are angels that transform their lingerie into weapons. This is all completely insane! Kicking a can on the road, he groaned and couldn't believe what he had experienced.

LM: "I can't believe it. This must be one of the most terrible days of my life. My friends are under some kind of spell by this Mae-Eye woman, the city is in total chaos, and the only ones that could destroy her are two so called angels with their scanty weaponry? This has got to be some kind of sick joke. I wonder what Neo would think of this. Probably laughing by this dilemma I'm in. God Damn it all!"

He immediately focused hard and kicked the can so strong that it flew high into the air and disappeared into the sky where a shine was shown at where the can went to. Taking a quick breather, he rubbed the temples of his head and decided to let it all slide.

LM: "Doesn't matter though. I'm going back to that Tower and save my friends! That Mae-Eye's going to pay for what she done. She's going to pay dearly."

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice.

Panty: "You still won't succeed you know. That woman is too tough for you."

The rebel turned around to see who he heard that from. That's when he saw both Panty and Stocking standing right behind him and looks of concern on their faces. LM groaned to himself and decided to tell them straight up.

LM: "Listen, I appreciate the whole backup at the Tower and all the help. But this is my mission and my responsibility. I can't let my friends be prisoners from this woman, or witch, or ghost, or whatever the hell she is. I have to stop her."

Panty placed her hands on her hips and responded back.

Panty: "And then what? Get your ass kicked like last time. Sorry, but that ghost is too strong for you to take on by yourself. You're going to need our help whether you like it or not. You got me ABC?"

That last remark got LM a little over the edge as he turned to her and told her once more of his name.

LM: "I told you already! My name is LM! L fucking M! Not any letter in the fucking alphabet. Got it?!"

Panty laughed it up and answered back to him.

Panty: "Sure. Whatever you say XYZ."

The rebel groaned to himself and had anime like waves floating over his head. Stocking looked at this little argument and decided to intervene before things can get a little hectic.

Stocking: "Please forgive my sister LM. She always has the tendency to either make fun of you, or have sex with you. I should know, because I'm her little sister."

The rebel looked at her and smiled, knowing she didn't follow Panty's idea.

LM: "Thanks Stocking. At least I know that you haven't decided to make Panty your role model."

Stocking smiled and was glad he was nice to her. But he got a little serious and told them that he will do it alone.

LM: "Anyways, I would appreciate the assist but I want to take care of this by myself. No disrespect and all. You guys might be professionals in ghost hunting in your city. But this is my town, the Teen Titan's town. And if this woman is still holding them captive and brainwashing them to the point where their kids, then so help me I'll take on anything that she dishes out."

He then turned around and walked away from the two, trying to ignore them. But Panty won't take this as she stomped her foot.

Panty: "Seriously?! After what Garter said, you still want to fight that hoer?! You won't even last ten fucking seconds with her. That's why we're here. To help you fuck up that ghost to nothing. Now head back to the cathedral and remain there so that way we can strategize on this threat."

He looked back at the angels again and told them he would pass.

LM: "Sorry, but I don't strategize or plan on anything. The only thing I do is improvise or take challenges. And what I've seen today is the biggest challenge I have to accept. With the city going downhill and the Titans out of action, I have to stop Mother Mae-Eye before things around here get much worse."

Just as he said that, he heard police sirens from a distance. Turning his head to the street, he saw a squad of police cars racing down to the crime with a few SWATT vehicles not far behind. The girls looked at them too and could tell that it had already gotten worse. LM sighed and knew he should've opened his big mouth.

LM: "Great… As if my day couldn't get any better, the city's in trouble. AGAIN! Without the Titans here my job keeps on getting a whole lot difficult. What am I going to do?"

He walked away and was getting prepared to attack. The two angels looked at each other and thought maybe they can help them out him out."

Panty: "Wait! Where do you think your going?"

The renegade answered her without turning his back to her.

LM: "I'm going to stop whatever's attacking the city. I just hope this turmoil doesn't spread."

It was then that Stocking came in and asked him for a favor.

Stocking: "Then why don't we help you?"

LM stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the two feeling a little speechless.

LM: "You? Help me? What can you do to help me? You're not in Daten City anymore remember? You're in Jump. There are a different set of rules here that you need to follow."

Panty waved her hand and told him that won't be necessary.

Panty: "Bull shit! You need help with this city from going downhill from here right? So we're the girls that can help you out of that. And believe me, we won't take no for an answer."

The rebel looked at the two and didn't know what to do. These girls are tough and they fought well back at the tower but he doesn't know if they're ready to take on enemies the Titans face. But then he thought back at what happened at the mall with the H.I.V.E. Five and on the way to the bar and soon realized that he might be needing more help then he hoped for. And with the Titans not themselves lately, he had no other choice in the matter. He groaned to himself and told them straight away.

LM: "All right fine… You guys can go. But only if you guys just stay the fuck out of my way. Ya got me?"

Both Panty and Stocking looked at each other and then nodded in agreement.

Panty: "Deal! But we don't make any promises. Just try to keep up with us."

She then turned back and whistled away to call a certain vehicle. Almost immediately See Through came out of nowhere and sped to them. Once it made a proper stop next to them, Panty and Stocking jumped into the front and offered the renegade a ride.

Panty: "Well, what are waiting for? Hop in!"

LM looked at the pink hummer again and scrounged his nose.

LM: "Sorry, but I don't want to be riding inside a pink convertible Hummer thing. Seriously, for a bunch of badass angles you guys should've drive something that less girly."

He walked away and headed to a nearby garage that looked abandoned on the outside. Panty looked at this and sighed to herself.

Panty: "Oh yeah? Then tell me how are you going to catch up with us? Last time I remember, your car is back at Titans Tower, where the ghost resides."

LM headed to a volt box and opened it up to reveal some kind of code cracker. Typing the code down, he looked back at Panty and smirked.

LM: "Heh, heh, heh… Panty girl, you don't know much about me. Sometimes I have to have a little backup plan incase something like this happens."

The moment he pressed enter, the screen went green with a text that reads _'Access Granted'_. Almost immediately, the garage door slowly started to open to reveal the inside. Panty and Stocking looked on and wondered what he was doing. But then the lights flickered to life and illuminated the place. What they saw was completely surprising. In this abandon garage showed what appeared to be a secret room. In this room is a solid black Suzuki SFV650 Street bike built for street racing and quick transport. Next to it is a display rack of guns for combat and a computer station for hacking in attempting access. The two girls looked on in awe and couldn't believe it all.

Panty: "What's that?"

LM smiled and explains to them about this place.

LM: "This is one of my emergency rooms incase something like this happens. I had to create some rooms like this for if the Tower is under attack or taken over. And since Mother Mae-Eye took over the place and my friends into her own children, now would be the perfect time to use one of these.

The two were amazed by the rebel's special station. As he headed to the weapons rack to resupply, Stocking started to ask a question.

Stocking: "Exactly how did you manage to get all this stuff?"

LM looked at the Goth angle and answered her question.

LM: "Oh… Let's just say I have my connections. Before I joined the Teen Titans I was a leader of Last Hope. We worked with other teams helping them out on problems from virus programs to agents. I still have tie ins with my old team and others and they helped chipped in to put these rooms like this in case of emergencies. Thank goodness…"

Panty: "And do the Titans know of this?"

LM rolled his eyes around and answered them truthfully.

LM: "No… Not yet at least. I've been keeping this a secret from the team for some time. If I told them I place one of these emergency rooms without their permission there would be asking so many questions. Trust me, Robin doesn't like people keeping secrets and that includes me. He always has this detective instinct and all that. Kinda follows his previous mentor, I think."

The two girls looked at each other and found that to be quite a unique thing. Stocking then got close to her older sister and whispered something to her ear.

Stocking: "Sheesh… And we thought Garterbelt had some dark secrets."

Panty: "Tell me about it. I mean this guy has secret bases scattered across the city. Remind me when Daten is repaired I get my own secret room so I could fuck Brief and any guy I see so that Garterbelt won't know it."

Stocking: "Sure thing Panty. Right after I install a secret room in town to hide all my precious sweets. Can't have the fucking afro priest take them all away now do I."

As they were talking, LM finished with all of his restock and loaded his shotgun.

LM: "There… That should do it. I'm all loaded up and ready to go."

He then approached the bike and started to rev up the engines. After a couple of tries, the bike roared to life and he drove out of the garage. Once the bike was next to the pink hummer, he looked at the girls and told them to move.

LM: "Since you guys will be coming I suggest you follow me and don't get lost. This is a big city after all and the last thing I want is for you to miss out on all the action."

Panty looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

Panty: "No problemo HIJ. We were around the city when we were searching for this ghost. I think we can handle ourselves."

LM sighed and hated all this name making, but he looked to them and told them to move.

LM: "Well you better still keep up. Now c'mon, it's time to show you the town. Teen Titans style!"

He revved up his engines and sped his bike down the streets. At the same time, Panty pushed the gas pedal and sped up as well, catching up to the rebel. They sped down through freeway just to reach their first destination.

* * *

><p>Down at Jump City National Park, a squad of police officers and SWATT soldiers were surrounding a dangerous criminal. In the middle of the surrounding officers is a big metallic goliath that goes by the name of Atlas, the so called robotic warrior. The police fired rifles and launch tear gas grenades at the brute but it showed little effect to him. He laughed it off and mocks them on their failed attempts.<p>

Atlas: "Foolish humans. Do you honestly think those weak weapons of yours can stop the all mighty Atlas?"

He then raised his foot high in the air and stomped it down to the ground. Almost immediately, a shockwave surround the area around him as cars, trucks, and officers flung high into the air and landed on the ground unconsciously. The moment that happened, LM's cycle and See-Through headed to the scene of the attack and made a complete stop. Almost immediately LM jumped off his bike while Panty and Stocking got out of their car. They then looked up and suddenly realize that this is a whole 'nother level.

Panty: "Holy shit! Look at the size of this guy! I don't know if I can fuck him."

LM looked at the enemy too and told them about it.

LM: "That's Atlas. He's somewhat of a professional robot warrior. Cyborg encountered him a long time back before I joined the Titans. This guy is tough as nails. And no Panty, he's a robot. You can't fuck him."

Panty groaned to herself and didn't like that.

Panty: "Shit. Knew it was too good to be true."

Stocking looked at her and told her to zip it.

Stocking: "Not now Stocking. We do have to fight it and worry about making love to it."

LM took out a flash bang and armed it.

LM: "Whatever the case, we have to take him down before he wreaks havoc all over the park. When I give the word, you girls give him a serious kick."

Panty turned to him and asked what he's going to do.

Panty: "And what the fuck you're going to do? This fucker doesn't look that easy to beat."

He turned to her and gave her his part of the plan.

LM: "Me? I'm going to blind him."

The moment he said that, he tossed the grenade up in the air as it flew to the metal man's head. In a matter of seconds, the bang exploded causing a bright light that nearly blinded Atlas. He quickly covered his eyes and spots danced around him. Rubbing the blindness in his eyes, he looked around and was threatening who threw it.

Atlas: "How dare you blind Atlas. You will pay for that human. Atlas will take you down with one blow. Atlas will make you feel sorry you crossed with Atlas. Atlas will-"

But before he could finish what he was saying, Panty and Stocking came out of nowhere and kicked him in both sides of the head.

Panty and Stocking: "Stop calling yourself as a third person you fucking retard!"

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, there was a bank heist near the park with police officers either stuck in webbing or frozen in place. The culprit, none other then Fang, a human with a huge mutated spider for a head. LM and Panty were taking cover, hoping to not get hit by the web or venom.<p>

Fang: "You won't take me to jail alive you brats! Come on out so I could blast you!"

He pointed his gun up to aim at the two and opened fire. He missed as the two took cover behind both a bench and a turned over car. LM got out of cover and used his pistol to open fire while Panty used Blacklace as covering fire. But Fang fired back and the two took cover from the barrage. Panty looked back and didn't like the odds at all.

Panty: "God Damn It! This guy doesn't give up now does he? How are we going to stop him? Ain't no way I'm getting myself stuck in that sticky crap or petrified like a statue."

LM looked back to see the spider freak too but felt two shots ricochet close to him. Getting back to cover, he cussed and couldn't take this anymore.

LM: "Shit! You're right! We can't take this clown down if he was shot in the open. We have to distract him. Panty, I want you and Stocking to-"

He looked at Stocking trying to get her attention. But as he looked around, he noticed that the Goth is nowhere to be found. So he turned to Panty and asked her about that.

LM: "Where's Stocking?"

Panty looked around and noticed that Stocking is nowhere to be found too. Looking about, she noticed her sister standing at the window of a candy shop not far from the bank.

Panty: "Oh I think I know where she is."

She pointed to the direction to where Stocking it located. The rebel looked at that direction and realized what she was doing.

LM: "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Meanwhile, Stocking was starring gawkily at the candy in the window and was drooling over all of it.

Stocking: "Wow… Look at all this candy! I don't even know what to try."

LM rolled his eyes around and didn't know what to do with this one.

LM: "Oh for crying out loud. Hey! Stocking! Quite gawking at the sweets and come and help us!"

Almost immediately he heard a couple of more shots as he slouched down low to avoid it. Fang stopped firing and looked at Goth at the candy shop looking at all the sweets. He smirked with those mandibles and got an opening.

Fang: "At least I got one less problem to worry about. Nighty night little Goth girl."

He moved his mandibles a little and a beam of purple energy came out of it. Panty noticed it too and didn't want her sister to die. So she tried to call her out.

Panty: "Stocking! Look out behind you!"

But she didn't listen as she was still engrossed with all the candy at the display window. Cussing under her breath, she knows that she had to do something about it. So she got out of cover and rushed to save her. With a quick action, she shoved her sister out of the way and the two rolled away from the attack. The beam hit the window and broke through it, exploding immediately after the hit. With the glass and bits of candy scattered, Panty was on top of Stocking and was coughing a little bit. Looking down at the Goth girl, she noticed that she was stirring.

Panty: "Are you all right?"

Stocking looked up at her big sister and nodded in approval. But as she got up, she looked at the Candy shop and realized that it was blown away. Pieces of glass and candy was scattered all over the floor while purple flames came out of the broken display case. Stocking was completely shocked at this and turned to the spider hybrid with a deep glare and flames in her eyes.

Stocking: "Oh no you didn't… No one wrecks a good candy shop and get away with it!"

She got off of Panty, got up, and immediately took off her stockings and turned them into swords, preparing herself for a serious fight. Panty looked on and turned to Fang with a satisfying smile on her face.

Panty: "Uh oh… You shouldn't have done that…"

Stocking looked at a car next to her and knew how to take the enemy down. She rushed to the car and used both her swords to hit it with full force and let it fly to the spider. Fang looked up at the car heading to him and soon realized what he just done.

Fang: "This won't end well…"

The car headed down to him and squished him like a bug.

* * *

><p>Fifteen more minutes later, they were in another fight. This time, LM and the Anarchy Angels are taking an individual known as Punk Rocket, a British punk rocker with a nasty attitude and a powerful guitar that would blow away anyone for miles. With a few strums on the strings, a huge pulse emanated from the guitar and pushed everything that's in the way. LM was pushed away from him and landed on his feet to retaliate with pistols in each hand. He tried to shoot the guitar out of the punks hand but the enemy used his guitar to push the bullets away. The punk just smiled and thought that was stupid of him.<p>

Punk Rocket: "For real chap? Do you think that a few pistol shots can stop me? That's complete rubbish!"

As he was talking, Stocking came rushing in with two of her swords and jumped up to attack him while he was distracted. But Rocket peeked to his side where Stocking was and noticed her coming his way. He lifted the guitar to that side and used it to block of the sword attack. The Goth used all her strength to knock the guitar off of him, but he had other intentions.

Punk Rocket: "Oh what's the matter love? You want to piece of the Rocket? Fine then, you got it!"

He pushed the Goth angel away as she landed on her feet and went for another go. But unfortunate for her, Rocket strummed his guitar and sent her flying to other end. The British rocker looked around and wondered who will go next.

Punk Rocket: "All right, who else wants to go a round with Punk Rocket? Any contenders? No one?"

Just then, he heard the engines humming from above. Looking up, he saw See-Through right over him and Panty jumping down with confidence on her face.

Panty: "You think you're tough dick head? Why don't you try me on for size?!"

She was about to reach him and give him a torpedo kick. Punk Rocket saw this and rolled away, avoiding the kick as the angel made an impact on the ground. Punk quickly got back up and checked to see the girl in front of him. Getting his guitar at the ready, he grinned evilly and decided to take care of her.

Punk Rocket: "Sorry love, but your not my type!"

He wailed on his guitar and sent a pulse of energy flying towards her. Panty crossed her arms and brace for impact as she soar in the air and crashed through the window of a pawn shop. Stocking saw this and wanted to help her.

Stocking: "Panty!"

But before she could get her, the rebel stopped her.

LM: "She'll be fine Stocking. Right now, we have to concentrate on Rocket. You go high, I'll go low!"

Stocking looked back at the rocker and turned to him for a simple nod. They then charged in and began their planned attack. Stocking jumped high with both her swords poised at the ready while LM rushed in quickly. Punk looked up to see the girl heading down to her with the swords at the ready and used his guitar to knock her out of the air. But that was only a diversion as LM rushed in and kicked the guitar off of him. Once the weapon is off of his hands, both rocket and LM was in their hand to hand combat. While all of the fighting was going on, Panty was regaining consciousness and didn't know what hit her. That's when she remembered Punk Rocket hitting her with the pulse from his guitar. She quickly got up and looked around, realizing that she was in the pawn shop that's filled with various instruments, furniture and other knick knacks. Looking at the broken window she went through, she saw LM and Punk Rocket fighting each other while Stocking was completely dazed from the previous blast. She looked on and didn't like where this was going.

Panty: "Shit! This guy means some serious business. Better put and end to him and fast before he does some crazy fucked up shit."

She got up and wanted to assist them before they get hurt. But as she got up, she noticed something that caught her eyes and it was brand new in a pawn shop. Looking on, she smirked very satisfied and knew what to do.

Panty: "Time to give this wackjob a piece of his own medicine."

Back to the main fight, LM was trying his best knocking the punk down with everything he can. With his own arsenal of punches, kicks and blocks, he was hoping that the enemy would be tired. But Punk Rocket had some moves of his own and managed to avoid and retaliate anything he sees. But when he did a high roundhouse kick, the Titan saw this and found a good enough opening. The moment he ducked down, he got into position and did a low sweep to his leg. Rocket nearly slipped and fell to the floor with a small thud. LM quickly got up by jumped with his hands and landing on his feet and pointed his pistol at the crook. But before he could pull the trigger, Rocket was able to recover quickly and used his nearest leg to knock the pistol off of his hand seconds before it fired. He then did a quick break dancing moved and kicked the rebel right in the face. He then got up and did a couple of somersault moves before heading to his guitar and snatched it from the ground. As he got on his feet, LM looked back to him and was surprised that he did that. He tried to strike back; Rocket whaled on the guitar and knocked him in the loop. When LM was out of it, the punk smiled and was enjoying the performance.

Punk Rocket: "Oi! You did pretty good on that performance. But in this entertaining enterprise there is only one rocker in this gig. And that's me…"

As he was talking, Stocking was close by and was waiting for right moment to strike. When she saw him with his back turned, she got that opening and charged in with the swords in position. Unfortunate for her, Rocket felt that coming and turned around to plow her with his guitar again. She got hit in the wall and was dazed for a while. When it was done, he finished what he was saying.

Punk Rocket: "Punk Rocket!"

Just as he was going to enjoy his little fun, he heard a voice from behind.

Panty: "Hey ass wipe! Forgetting someone?"

Rocket turned around and wondered who was talking to him. That's when he saw Panty holding a black Gibson Les Paul guitar with white angel wings on the base and a set of Marshall Amps and volume equalizers. Rocket looked at her and couldn't help but to laugh.

Punk Rocket: "What are trying to do love? Compete against me? What a laugh riot! You should know by now is that I'm the best rocket in this whole planet."

Panty smirked a bit and chuckled herself.

Panty: "Oh yeah? Well, I've been taught by the best rockers in Heaven. I don't know if you knew them yet. Jimi Hendrix, Curt Cobain, John Lennon, Bob Marley, Randy Rhoads, Nikki Sixx, Steve Clark, Johnny Ramone… Any of those ringing a bell?"

Rocket looked at her with an odd expression and was unsure of what she was saying.

Punk Rocket: "You're making that up."

Panty shook her head and didn't think he would believe her.

Panty: "Am I? Well if you think I'm fucking lying, why don't we dual? See who the better guitarist is."

Punk looked at her oddly and thought that maybe it will be a good enough shot. After all, he is better then all those prehistoric dinosaurs of rock.

Punk Rocket: "Right then… I'll accept your little challenge. But let me remind you who the best guitarist is."

Panty shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow on his threat.

Panty: "Yeah, I know who the better guitarist is. Me…"

The two gave off a good enough stare until they started to rock out. In a matter of minutes, the two duke it out with some heavy solos and tricky frets. Most of which were more extreme then the last. Both LM and Stocking got up from the precious attacks and noticed the blonde angel doing the guitar battles with the Punk himself.

LM: "Well, this is interesting…"

Stocking: "Better her then us I believe."

The two kept on ducking it out to see who the better guitarist is. The two kept going until Panty was on her knees and was on the verge of losing. Rocket saw this and knew it would end soon enough.

Punk Rocket: "What's wrong love? You're giving up already?"

Panty looked up to see him pull off some seriously sick frets. But she had one more trick up her sleeve and it's not going to be pretty. She then got up and cracked the volume to the highest disciple ever and looked at him with sinister eyes even for an angel.

Panty: "Giving up? Boy I just warming the fuck up!"

The moment she said that a halo appeared over her head as she lifts her hand up to start her last ditch move. Immediately, she started to pull of some extreme frets, too extreme for any guitarist to master. Punk Rocket looked on and couldn't believe what he just saw. Panty looked and could tell she had him on the ropes. So she decided to pull off the cope de greasy. With her hand lifted up high, she brought it down and made her guitar wail with a loud bang. A shockwave then went out of the amps and blew the street away, breaking windows, turning over cars, and bending lamp posts. Rocket was surprised by this as he was going to counter attack it. But the wave was so powerful it knocked his blasts off and blew him away. When the smoke clear, the rebel and the Goth looked on and were surprised by what had just happened. What they saw was Punk Rocket impacting the wall and was completely unconscious at the time. Panty looked on with a smile to her face and was pleased with what she had done.

Panty: "Looks like I win. And who says long hours of playing Guitar Hero were bad for you?"

* * *

><p>Some minutes later, there was another attack at a nearby mall, the very same mall from when LM took on the H.I.V.E. Five himself. There the three encountered Steamroller, a human hybrid with steamroller like hands. He was going after the three with his roller to flatten them. The group did all they could to strike back, but everything was completely fruitless. The three then launched off the ground and landed on the lampposts that would light up the parking lot at night. Looking down, they saw him circling around the lampposts while flattening cars in the process. LM sighed to himself and didn't know what to do.<p>

LM: "Damn it, this is ridiculous! Of all the enemies we faced, this one really had to take the cake. Without my friends here, there's no way in taking them down. Unless…"

He turned to the two angels and tells them to do a favor.

LM: "Hey Panty and Stocking. Think you can use your weapons to blow this guy to next week? Cause I really need that fire power right now."

The two girls looked at their weapons and didn't know what to do. Panty then looked at him with her pistol up and told him it was a no go.

Panty: "You're kidding right? I hate to bring it to you, but these weapons can only kill ghosts. They cannot be used on humans."

LM blinked and couldn't believe it what he heard.

LM: "You're serious? Your weapons don't work on this guy?! What a load of bull-"

Before he could finish cussing, his lamppost started to shake. Looking down, he saw Steamroller using his fist to shake the rebel down. The lamppost started to snap and was about to bring the Titan down. But LM was able to jump out of the way and landed on the next lamppost before the other one fell to the ground. Looking at the enemy, he sighed and decided to talk about this till later.

LM: "Best not worry about that. Right now, we should worry about this guy. Steamroller ain't no pushover. We have to take him down before he turns us all into pancakes. If anyone is opened to suggestions, you're welcome to share."

Panty groaned and didn't know what to do. Looking down, she saw Steamroller picking up a few cars and tossing them to the three. The throws were sloppy though they miss them by feet or if they're over their heads. With someone like him, it won't be easy taking him down. Looking around, she noticed a construction site for a new parking lot their adding and expand the parking. There were cranes carrying steel girders to hold the building. Looking on, he came up with a really good idea. She turned to the rebel and told him some good news.

Panty: "I got an idea. But we might need a diversion. Think you can distract him while Stocking and I put together a trap."

The Titan looked down at Steamroller and was a little unsure about this. Distracting a humanoid steamroller that would crush him to dust? That seems to be a bit extreme. He then looked back and asked them something else.

LM: "And what about you? What are you guys going to do?"

Panty looked at Stocking and gestured to the parking lot not far from them. She then looked at their new friend and smiled.

Panty: "Don't worry; we got this one. Come on Stocking!"

Stocking nodded as they turned and jumped to reach the construction site. LM looked down at the hybrid and didn't like his odds.

LM: "So I'm going to distract him? Yeah, this would be easy."

He waited until Steamroller was close to him. When he was close, he jumped down to the ground and gave the brute a direct torpedo kick to the face. The hybrid was completely dazed and didn't know what happened. That's when he saw the rebel with a sly smiled and a gesture of letting him come to him.

LM: "Hey there Steamy. You want to get me? I'm right here!"

Steamroller looked at him and roared in a fiery rage. He then merged his hands into that of a steamroller and rushed right to him. LM gulped and turned around to run for his life. Using his focusing ability, he jumped over cars and lampposts just to avoid him while the hybrid man crushed everything in his path. LM looked back and didn't like how this was going.

LM: "This is the most stupidest plan ever! When this is all over, I'm going to get Panty for all of this!"

* * *

><p>At the construction site Panty was operating one of the cranes and was carrying a stack of girders. Stocking looked on and didn't like this plan her older sister has told her.<p>

Stocking: "You sure it this is a good idea? I mean the last time you've operated a crane, you got us fired when demolishing the buildings they've already finished when we were trying to make that bet with Garter."

Panty shrugged it off and told her that it was all right.

Panty: "Don't get your stockings in a bunch sis. I know what I'm doing. Besides, it's not the first time I've ridden a crane before."

Stocking roller her eyes and knew that Panty did a sexist joke. She then looked at the distance and saw LM trying his best as getting away from the brute. But judging by the fight, it wasn't boding well for him.

Stocking: "Well you better do this quick. There's no telling how long he has left."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, LM was doing his best in keeping Steamroller distracted. If you call running around and not getting crush distracted. Making a mad dash, he quickly stopped and saw a huge truck blocking his way.<p>

LM: "Shit! Dead end."

He turned around to see Steamroller looking extremely angry. Huffing, he got his roller at the ready and made a mad dash to his target. Looking back at the truck, he now knew what to do. Getting into position, he waited for the enemy to come. The moment the hybrid drew closer; LM started to focus and jumped high into the air, precisely over him. Steamroller missed him in a heartbeat and like a bull, hit himself in the head with the truck. He started to wobble and was dazed for just a few good seconds. LM landed on his feet and was behind the enemy, looking back to see the damage he had done. Seeing the hybrid out of it for the moment, he sighed and shook his head.

LM: "That will slow him down. But it won't be enough to stop him."

He looked around and wondered what happened to the two angels. That was when he spotted them at the construction site of the parking lot, operating the crane. He sighed seeing them there and didn't know what to think of it.

LM: "There they are. Now what are they doing?"

The thought process was interrupted with an unexpected crash next to him. Turning to that direction, he saw Steamroller lifting the truck over his head and had an angry look on his face. LM knew he angered the brute and could understand why. Letting the hybrid hitting the truck isn't a great executed idea, but at least it works out well. With a one heave hoe, he tossed the tuck to the rebel as it tumbled towards him. Panicking, he focused and jumped out of the way. With the truck over him, he used his body to maneuver out of the wreckage while in the air. With the truck out of way, he was unharmed and did a roll on the ground before getting up and running to the construction site. The steamrolling man saw him getting away and immediately followed after him. LM looked back and could tell that he had to slow him down one way or the other. Looking around while running, he noticed a carrier truck holding what appears to be gas barrels for a nearby gas station. Knowing the enemy is behind him, he had very little choice in the matter. Taking out his grenade, he armed it and got down sliding, tossing the grenade underneath the truck bed. He quickly got back up and made a mad dash to the construction site while Steamroller was not far behind. But when the enemy was next to the carrier filled with flammable gas, the grenade underneath exploded and blew up all the gas cans, engulfing the hybrid in flames. The rebel looked back to see him burning in flames, giving him a sigh in relief that he was out of it for the moment. He then ran into the construction site and saw Panty position the crane to the right angle. Panty looked down to see the rebel underneath the girders and tell that he was upset.

LM: "What the Hell is wrong with you?! Here I am nearly getting crushed without any help and you're here playing with a fucking crane? Is that part of your fucking plan or what? And where is Stocking? Gathering more sweets for her annual tooth rot?"

Panty groaned by the reaction the renegade was doing and told him to relax.

Panty: "Geeze, chill the Hell out yo. Everything is going according to plan. Just stay there until our friend gets there."

LM: "And what does that have to do with your plan?"

Panty: "You'll see…"

LM was about to argue back until he heard something from behind. Turning around, he saw Steamroller at the entrance to parking lot site and was charred on the armor. He was starring down at the rebel and had the look to kill. He then got his hands together and steam rolled his way to LM's position just to crush him. The Titan looked on and realized he was in trouble. But looking up at Panty operation the crane and the girders over him, he now knew what she was up to. So looking back, he waited for the enemy to come to him. When he was just face to face with him, the enemy raised his hands up and was about to crush him. LM saw this coming and tossed an armed flash bang to his face, jumping away from the blast. With the grenade ignited, the metal man was blinded and didn't know what just happened. Looking at the action, Panty knew it was time and called out her sister.

Panty: "Stocking! You're up! Flatten that mother fucker!"

In a matter of seconds, Stocking came out of the opening of the parking lot and flew to the girders with one of her stocking swords in her hands. With quick work, she cut the metal cable that holds the girders together and landed on a beam to see the end of the carnage. With the cable sliced, the girders came tumbling down to the enemy below. Steamroller rubbed his eyes and tried to regain his sight back, completely unaware that something was falling towards him. That was until he saw a shadow underneath him getting bigger. Looking up, the last thing he saw was the girders close to his face before he got knocked out.

* * *

><p>Minutes later then they got to the mall; they had one more criminal to take care of. That criminal was none other then Control Freak. He was of course on useless fat criminal with a bit of a fan boy look on him. But he does have a remote that can create anything he views into the real thing. And the one thing he's interested in is the number one thing on the list of nerd favorites. Zombies! He managed to make a small group of them come to life and was wreaking havoc at a Best Buy store. Everyone was running for their lives while Panty, Stocking, and LM were holding the hoard back as much as they can. Panty kept shooting them with Black Lace and unlike the zombies she and her sister encountered, they were easily taken out and vanished in complete static. The blonde angel looked at all of the creatures and was getting a little pissed off by all of this.<p>

Panty: "What the fuck! As if one zombie infestation is enough for us, now we have another? What is up with this guy?"

LM used his shotgun to take down a few more dead beats and tried to figure most of it out.

LM: "My guess, Control Freak is pissed off because Best Buy doesn't have the Walking Dead collection on Blu-Ray or DVD. The main point is to take him out before he could overrun the mall with zombies."

Stocking: "At least they're not really real and not biting anyone. I still had nightmares of what happened back at that town not far from Daten. How we got back to normal is beyond me."

LM turned to the Goth and was shocked at what he heard.

LM: "Wait… What?! You guys were turned into zombies? Yet you guys have returned to normal. How is that possible?"

Panty interrupted him and wanted him to get back to the task at hand.

Panty: "Hey! Can we not talk about this? We do have an enemy to beat."

LM looked at the angel and nodded in agreement.

LM: "Right. How can I forget?"

He then got his shotgun out and took out every dead beat one shell at a time. Meanwhile, Control Freak was enjoying every minute of it as he conjured up more zombies with his remote. He then laughed it up and finds it to be completely entertaining.

Control Freak: "Ha, ha, ha! This is so rich! I want to grab myself a Walking Dead collection and it was sold out and now I got myself my own zombie show. This is so entertaining! I can watch this all day!"

LM looked on while shooting a zombie head with his pistol. He knew the remote is the one that's in control and needs to take it out. Looking back to Panty, he told her what he has to do.

LM: "Got a plan. But I need a clearing. Think you can help me out with that?"

Panty looked at the undead hoard and had a really good smirk.

Panty: "Oh yeah, got that one covered."

She turned to Stocking, who was busy with a few zombies around her. She used her swords to cut them up before fading away. She then shouted out to her.

Panty: "Stocking! Your panties! Give them too me!"

Stocking removed a few more zombies and turned to see her older sister. She quickly removed her panties and threw them to her.

Stocking: "Panty! Take it!"

Her panties flew to the air and headed to the angel. Panty looked up at the panties and jumped to reach it. Once she got a hold of them, she started to turn it into another gun and formed them together. LM looked on and wondered what she is up to this time.

LM: "So what type of weapon are you thinking about this time?"

Panty: "Let's just say something that would blow them away."

The moment the guns transformed, she lifted it up to reveal a glowing white rocket launcher with a targeting screen and a pink bow on the nozzle. LM watched on and was completely amazed by this. She then pointed it to the undead hoard and targeted a specific one. Once it was locked in the middle, she pulled the trigger and a white rocket came out of it, soaring to the main target. The moment it connected, there was this huge explosion that ultimately wiped out the hoard in the middle. Control Freak saw this and tried to conjure up some more zombies with his remote. But before he could actually do that, LM took his pistol out and aimed it right at the remote. As he opened fire, the bullet hit the remote and knocked it out of the enemy's hand. Control freak felt that pain and rubbed his hand from the impact. At the same time, all the remaining zombies fizzled out and were all gone. The fat guy looked around and realized that he was in big trouble.

Control Freak: "Uh Oh…"

He looked up and saw the rebel flying to him and a swift sucker punch to the face. He was sent flying off the cash counter and skidded to the floor to a complete stop. He shook off the feeling and tried to get up. Unfortunate for him, he opened his eyes and saw the three looking down at him.

LM: "Uh Oh is right…"

Panty then looked right at Stocking and told her what she thinks.

Panty: "You know what Stocking? I think I love Jump City!"

The moment she said that, LM used his foot and kicked Control Freak's lights out.

* * *

><p>Minutes later…<p>

_News Reporter: "In our main story, the crisis is still rising in Jump City. With the Titans no where to be found for the past week, this city is going to a downward spiral filled with crime, destruction, and utter chaos. But there are signs that there have been some progress. One of the honorary Titans, LM, is currently within the city stopping crime wherever he could. Accompanying him is what appears to be two female teens. One is a blonde woman of seventeen years of age holding what appears to be pistol with a bow on top of it. The other a sixteen year old girl a Gothic fetish and one or two swords. From what eye witnesses said that these two were present with the Titan. So far, they managed to take out a few felons, but they left more destruction then preventing it. There were no casualties present at the time of the attacks, but the question still remains. What has happened to the Titans? And are these two new heroes are here to save us, or create more destruction then our enemies?"_

In the food court of the mall, LM, Panty, and Stocking were having a little snacks of there own. Panty and Stocking were watching the news on the TV on the pillar and didn't like the news report they heard. The blonde groaned to herself as she started to eat on her spicy chili fires.

Panty: "I fucking hate this city… One minute we're trying to save it, the next they think we are nothing but a bunch of nuisances. It's just like that Daten mess with Corset. I don't get it."

Stocking took a bite at one of the cakes and explain why that happened.

Stocking: "Well, you did demolish a street with your guitar battle with Punk Rocket. If you haven't used your angel powers to amplify that guitar, then there wouldn't be less damaged property."

Panty looked at her sister and responded back to her.

Panty: "Hold up! You're saying I have caused a wreck? What about you? You caused that car to squish the spider freak. That was someone else's car to trashed. How's that bastard going to explain it to the insurance company? I don't even this that retarded gecko would help the poor guy."

Stocking was sipping her tea when she heard Panty told her about that incident. The moment she finished explaining it to her, Stocking slammed her tea cup down and decided to argue back.

Stocking: "All right, before you pester me about that, let me make this perfectly clear. What I did is use a car to squish a bug. That was minimal damage. YOU FUCKED UP A GOD DAMN STREET WITH ONE LOUD STRUM! THAT'S WHAT THEY CALL INSTANT DESTRUCTION!"

Panty lifted her hands up and was a little unguarded by her sister's reaction.

Panty: "All right! All right! I get the message. Number one rule in guitar duals is to never do it in city streets. Though they would've talked to that English punk about that either. He destroyed the street before I did."

Stocking: "But he only destroyed a few things while you did a whole lot more."

Panty: "Oh cry me a river."

LM looked at this fight and hates it when they bickered about the useless stuff. He then gave out a loud whistle and shut the two up.

LM: "That's enough from you two! I don't care who's fault is who, but if you don't stop bitchin' about what you did I'll stop it for you. Ya got me?"

The two looked at the rebel and sighed to themselves. They then slouched back and felt like they've been treated liked a bunch of babies. LM sighed in relief and went back to eating his sundae.

LM: "I can't believe this. You two are supposed to be angels from heaven, not one of those house wives on those VH1 shows. How did Heaven brought you down here is beyond me."

The two girls looked at each other and were a little nervous. Panty flapped herself and tried to explain herself.

Panty: "Yeah… About that… You see the truth is…"

Stocking came in and explained it to him fully.

Stocking: "We are actually banished from Heaven and we need to collect Heaven coins to get back."

LM looked at the two and couldn't believe what he heard.

LM: "Whoa, whoa… Wait a sec. You two are actually banished from Heaven? Really?"

The two nodded at him and waited for a response from him. LM then rubbed his head and was confused by this.

LM: "And what happened that got you banished in the first place?"

The two stared at each other and didn't know how to say it. Panty then first came in and explained how she got banished.

Panty: "Well, I was flirting with this hot angel boy in Heaven's courtyard. We were so in love with each other that I actually made out with him in front of everyone there."

Stocking then came in and explained why she was banished.

Stocking: "And I was smuggling a couple of jars of Heaven Honey out of the Holy Grocery one night hours after what Panty did. I had too much of a sweet tooth at that time. Guess that authorities spotted me with their security cameras and took me in."

LM rubbed the back of his head and tries to rethink all of this.

LM: "So, let me get this straight. As angels from Heaven, you got banished because you were so interested in sex and sweets?"

The two of them slowly nodded and waited for something bad to happen. The rebel then slouched back and told them that what they do was really wrong.

LM: "You two do realize that what you did was two of the seven deadly sins right? Lust and gluttony? What you two did was by far the most stupidest thing you ever done!"

Panty and Stocking looked at him and was surprised that is wasn't that bad as Garter said to them.

Panty: "Wow LM… I thought you would be much angrier just like the fucking afro priest."

LM: "Hey, after what I see between you two, I could understand why you were banished to begin with. And still, if you gather these new types of coins, what are you going to do when you get back home. Celebrate by having more sex and eating more sugary shit?!"

The two girls listened t that and realized that he might be right. Taking another bite on his sundae, he explained to situation to them in a more serious tone.

LM: "Look, I can understand how you feel. Getting kicked out, trying to redeem yourself, make a better person of yourself, etc, etc. But you need to think about what you're really doing for yourself. Sure you guys are angels. Sure you have weapons that defeat ghosts. Sure you are protectors of your city. And who know, you guys are true heroes. But you guys have to get your act together! There's more to being a hero then just lives of luxury, it's about courage, sacrifice, and risk. For every victory, there will be setbacks and you need to know that you have to be true to your city. This is the reason why I'm now part the Titans. Because I have more to prove then being a hot shot with underground connections and is a specialty with weapons. And that's what you need to do. Prove yourself to both Daten City and Heaven that you are more then just a bunch of celebrity like angels. Become true heroes."

The two angels listened to what the Titans said and could agree with him on some occasions. Indeed they were successful and repenting ghosts and collecting Heavens. But during that time, they tend to make things worse in Daten City. For example, destroying the Speeding Ghost created a mess on the freeway and for public transportation. When they destroyed their high school from the Ghost Factory underneath operated by the Demon Sisters, Scanty and Knee socks. Not to mention the time when they created the ultimate super weapon to destroy the demonic ghost that was controlled by Corset, only the shoot it the wrong way and up into Heaven itself. That gave them a long letter from Heaven about that incident. Maybe LM does have a point. Maybe they should do better then this. That they might grow and adapt and become true heroes of both Daten and Heaven. But…

Panty: "Hmm… Sounds tempting. But you know what; we'll stick to what we go best. Kill ghosts, have sex with men, and eat pastries."

Stocking: "Yeah! True dat!"

LM slammed his head to the table and felt defeated by all of this.

LM: "Oh man… You two are completely incompetent. And to think Starfire and Beast Boy are problematic."

As he was groaning but their incompetent, he heard a phone ringing near the background and sounded almost like a door bell. Looking up, he looked around and wondered what he was hearing.

LM: "What's that?"

The two angels noticed the sound too and tried to check for themselves. That's when Panty blinked and realized what it was.

Panty: "Oh! That's my cell phone."

She went into her dress and took out her cell phone. LM looked at this cell phone and was surprised on how it looks. It was pearly white and glowing with an antenna on top and a little halo over it. He starred at it a few seconds and realized what it was.

LM: "You have got to be kidding me. A cell phone from Heaven?"

Panty looked at him and answered back.

Panty: "Well yeah. Every angel has phones like these up in Heaven. And the best part, no bad reception what so ever. Hell, it's a whole lot better then that Samsung cell you got."

He pounded on the desk and responded by that remark.

LM: "Hey! The Samsung SPH-N270 is the superb phone for every Zion rebel. Plus it has the ability to hack in any and every computer. Can your phone do that? I don't think so."

Panty scrounged her face and ignored that question.

Panty: "I'll get back to you on that."

She pressed send and placed the phone on her ear.

Panty: "Hello?"

What she got on the other line was none other then the fucking afro priest himself.

Garterbelt: _"Panty! Where the Hell are you?! You and Stocking were suppose to bring our guest back to the church. What's taking you too long? Your not doing your usual hobbies are you?"_

Panty blinked a couple of times and was speechless that the priest was calling them. Then remember they were supposed to take LM back to the cathedral. So she rubbed the back of her head and explained herself.

Panty: "Sorry Garter, we sort of lost track of time. See, LM was showing us around the town and looked at all of the sites."

Garterbelt: _"Oh yeah, I heard the news about two girls that wrecked havoc all over the city just to stop some criminals. Some sightseeing that turned out to be."_

Panty rolled her eyes around and hated when he found out what they did. She then slammed her hand to the table and argued back to him.

Panty: "Fuck you! You can't just interfere with our lives and get away with it. Besides, why in the fuck are you calling us to begin with?"

Garterbelt: _"Because I finally figured out who this Mother Mae-Eye once was and know her true objectives. Put your phone on speaker so y'all can hear it. Now!"_

Panty sighed and followed the priest's orders. She then pressed speaker on the phone and placed it in the middle of the table so that everyone can listen.

Garterbelt: _"Why hello LM. I take your taking care of the girls really well."_

LM shrugged his shoulders and explained himself.

LM: "Okay, just to let you know, I didn't bring them in on all the fighting. They insisted in joining in. It was never really my intensions."

Garterbelt: _"That I understand. Now shut up and listen! I got some important information to tell you."_

LM got serious and wondered what he was going to say.

LM: "Is it about the Mother Mae-Eye?"

Garterbelt: _"You dame right it is! Now listen up!"_

* * *

><p>Back at the cathedral, Garterbelt was in the library wing gathering research on this new ghost. Close to him was Brief feeling a little paranoid. Around him were scented candles and the sound of slow jazz through the speakers. Chuck was on top of the bed Brief was on and was a little concerned on the human friend. Garterbelt looked at the research and told them of the situation.<p>

Garterbelt: "All right, here's the 411 on the ghost you've encountered. Judging by the description, her powers, and how she controls the Titans and turning the Tower into a Candy Land environment, I've figured out who we're dealing with. Do any of you know of the fairy tale, Hansel and Gretel?"

LM: _"You mean that story were two kids got lost in the woods and found a candy house the witch lived in? And where the witch wanted to eat the children only to burn in the fire thanks to the kids?"_

Stocking: _"Oh I LOVE that story! That gingerbread house sounds so yummy! I'm hoping they might add one in real life. That would be dreamy…"_

Panty: _"Sheesh Stocking, you really want a house made out of candy, you should make one yourself. Though that would be a bit of a problem since you always have a tendency in eating it all the moment you look at them."_

Garter heard this and getting a little tired in their interruption. He then slammed his hand on his desk and told them to shut it.

Garterbelt: "Hey! Pay attention! I don't like to repeat myself in all of this! As I was saying, indeed, Hansel and Gretel is a story about two children that defeated the witch with fire. But what you didn't know is that there is the woman that shares the same characteristics as this witch. This woman goes by the name of May I. Pastry and was a troubled woman in the past."

LM: _"May I. Pastry? That sounds exactly like Mae-Eye minus the Pastry and adding Mother to the front."_

Garterbelt: "Exactly, now here's the part where it went downhill for her. According to these stories, May I. Was a baker, cooking a variety of pastries for little children. The pastry she bakes the most is of course pies. She always loves the children as they refer her as their mother on some occasions. But there is another side of her that no one knows a much darker side. See, she has some what of an over obsession with children along with an assantionable appetite for them. There have been reports of missing children in a village close to her and no evidence as to what happened to them. But there were those to believe that they always go to May I.'s house to eat her famous pies. What May I.'s true purpose is to take children to her house, kill them, put their body parts into to pies, and eat it."

Panty: _"Urgh… That's gross!"_

Stocking: _"Yeah! That woman's actions are completely tasteless. I'm not going to eat any pies for a while now."_

LM: _"Tell me about it. I've seen my share of psychos in my days, but this is beyond sick. So what happened to her?"_

Garterbelt looked through his research and found out what happened to May I.

Garterbelt: "According to this, the parents of the missing children believed that May I. killed them and hid the bodies. But with very little evidence in their disposal, the authorities couldn't arrest her. So they decided to put some justice in their own hands. Headed to May I.'s house with their torches and burned it to the ground with her inside."

LM: _"Wow. That sounds like something straight out of a Freddy Kruger movie."_

Garterbelt: "Anyways, though the house was burned nothing but ash, the only thing that was left untouched was a pie that looked freshly baked. No one knows how a pie managed to survive the fire or how it didn't spoil for years and remain fresh. However, some cult and paranormal groups believe that the pie is cursed. Legend has it is that May I. made that pie recently before the families burned her house down. And though the woman died in the fire, her spirit didn't pass. Instead, her soul manifested into a ghost and possessed the pie she created. The thing that bugs me the most is that this pie will remain uneaten until someone will eat it."

* * *

><p>Back at the food court, Panty, Stocking, and LM listened to the story and understood about their new enemy. When LM heard the rest of the story, he then finished it with what happened.<p>

LM: "Up until last week when Cyborg brought a pie from a store and he and the rest of the Titans ate it. That explains a lot."

Garterbelt: _"It gets worse. If that pie is eaten and the ghost is released, they would put a spell on the person or persons who ate the pie. She would then suck all the love out of them and it will make her stronger. And once the victim's love energy is long gone, she would put them in a pie and eat them alive."_

That last sentence had the girls shocked in complete disbelief. But LM listened to it too and understood what that meant. He then remembered what Mother Mae-Eye said to him when he failed to destroy her.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Mother Mae-Eye: "Love, love, love. I LOVE love! Love keeps children close. And love keeps mother, strong. And once that they couldn't possibly love me MORE, I will extract all of their sweet nourishing affection by baking them with LOVE!"_

* * *

><p>End Flashback…<p>

Now understanding what has happened, he got up and banged the table with his fists really hard, making a mess on the floor and screaming out loud.

LM: "MY FRIENDS AREN'T GOING TO BE TURNED INTO PIES UNDER MY WATCH!"

Everyone around the food court stopped what they're doing and turned to LM, giving him the weird look on their faces. Even Panty and Stocking looked at him too and were quite most of the time. Garter heard his cry too and stayed quite as well until he spoke up.

Garterbelt: _"Listen kid, I don't like this as much as you do. But if we don't stop her, then your friends will be eaten alive. We have to take her out and fast."_

Panty then slouched back and thought of something else.

Panty: "Even if what you said is true, we don't know how to defeat her. I mean, LM did try to do it only to fail miserably because she got too strong. And even if we do fuck her up, those brainwashed Titans will be protecting her no matter what. Hell, we don't even know where that pie came from and how it got to the Titans in the first place."

LM lowered his head and was completely flabbergasted about all of this. When he heard the Panty saying that they didn't know where that pie came from, something popped in his head. He then remembered the security feed he hacked as Cyborg talked about how he got that pie.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_Cyborg: "Found this at this strange store in the mall that just opened up months ago. I decided to stop by when I was going to get some replacement parts for my T-Car. Thought I start checking the place out and see what they have. I got to admit, they have the strangest of things. I mean there were weird memorabilia, drinks I never heard of before, books I've never read, a monkey's paw, just the strangest of stuff. But then I noticed this pie and I thought, 'Hmm… Cool! A pie! That's pretty convenient.' So I bought it."_

* * *

><p>End Flashback…<p>

He then remembered about the store he spotted after his fight with the H.I.V.E. Five at the very same mall they were in. So finally figuring all of it out, he came up with his own assumption.

LM: "You know what? I think I know where that pie came from."

The two angels looked right at him and wondered what he meant by it.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes in walking, they approached what appears to be a store of an unknown kind. Panty and Stocking looked up at the sign and it says, <em>'Spells R Us.'<em>

LM: "Well, this is the place."

The two looked at the sign and realized what it was.

Panty: "Spells R Us huh?"

LM: "Yep. Saw this store after I had a run in with the H.I.V.E. Five. You know this place?"

Stocking: "No, but we heard rumors about them. These are special type of stores that have the tendency to give you a variety of products that can help change your life. Some of it good while others were bad. The rest of it tends to get a little fucked up from time to time. There are those in Heaven who believe that these stores with magical products tend to be and issue and some of those products messes with God's work. They even tried to shut these places down but you know how magic folks are these days. They tend to go to extremes in protecting their magic."

LM sighed deeply and remembered his encounter with Mumbo in the past.

LM: "Yeah… Been through that Hell before. There was some kind of store clerk that works in there. But when I asked if she was all right, she closed the door on me. Now I'm no detective like Robin, but I got the funny feeling that she's hiding something from us."

Panty raised an eyebrow and took her Blacklace out from under her skirt.

Panty: "Well whatever secret she is hiding, I say it's time to knock on this door and give her a piece of our minds."

With her finger at the trigger, she raised her leg and kicked the door wide open. She then barrel rolled inside the store and pointed her pistol to a couple of places. But so far, everything was completely clear. Once the others entered the store, they were surprised at what they saw. The store almost looks like a regular convenient store filled with isles and displays. But there's a slight difference. The products are a whole lot more different and filled with many remedies that can alter someone's age, body, or mind. There were books on the shelves that contain spells, conjure medicine, and everything about the mythos. Potions that can change a person's life, whether it be for love, intelligence, or any other. And there were other items that almost look like everyday products, but are used for magical purposes. Everyone looked at the store and was a little surprised by this.

LM: "Well… This is interesting… I thought that this was suppose to be some kind of old school magic shop."

Panty looked around too and understood what he meant.

Panty: "That's the thing with these here stores. They want to be as modern as any ordinary store. So they pull all the stops to attract customers."

Stocking: "And here's the worse part of it all. There are people that see these stores as normal and go in here to look for something special. But in reality, they buy something that's beyond their control and their lives get fucked up. And with prices like these, who would resist?"

LM looked at a display table and showed a shampoo product labeled, _'Fountain of Youth Shampoo: Lather your years away'_ and a price underneath that says $2.99. Picking up the bottle, he examined it and shook his head.

LM: "Never heard of these products, but I got a funny they ain't good."

Just as when he said that, he heard a very familiar voice from before.

Spells R Us Clerk: "What are you doing?! You can't just bust through my store and treat it like you're in a movie. Are you insane?"

The rebel turned to the direction of the voice and saw the same woman at the cashier and display desk. From what he can tell, is that Panty's idea of breaking in caused the sound to get her out of the office and check to see if everything is all right. Apparently, she wasn't expecting two angels and a renegade coming in. In fact, the clerk saw the rebel and realized who it was.

Spells R Us Clerk: "Oh shit! Not you! What are you doing here?"

LM straightens out his jacket and approached her to handle some business.

LM: "Oh, don't mind us. We just want to ask you a few questions that's all. So tell me miss…"

He took a look at the name tag on her vest and noticed that it says 'Sally' in bold letters.

LM: "Sally. Did a certain hybrid entered your store and bought a specific pastry from here?"

There was a bit of silence as Sally didn't know how to explain this to him. So LM asked again.

LM: "Hey! I'm asking you a question here. Did Cyborg take a pie from here?"

Sally looked at him and answered his question.

Sally: "Sorry, but I can't tell you. All employees aren't allowed to talk about their customers or what they bought. Basic store policy."

That's when she heard a certain angel in the store.

Panty: "Really? Last time I check, your store's policy is a fucked up policy."

The clerk turned to the left of the counter and saw two angels standing there with disgusted looks on their faces. The clerk just looked at them and wondered what they want.

Sally: "And can I help you two? I'm kind of busy here you know."

The two looked at each other and decided to extend the threat. They got their weapons up and started to talk.

Panty: "You can help us. Help us by asking our friend's question!"

Sally was shocked as she looked at the weapons and couldn't believe what they are doing. Noticing that their weapons are holy weapons, she pointed to them and was shocked.

Sally: "Angels? Here in Jump?! What's the meaning of this?"

LM chuckled and rubbed his forehead, telling the clerk the worse case scenario.

LM: "Well, let me be a little specific. These angels here are looking for a certain ghost that's started this mess in the first place and are trying to hunt her down. Meanwhile, I have friends that are under a witch's trance and is kept under their will while the city goes down to Hell. You seem to be in the center of all of this and you're going to answer my questions. If not, well I'm sure these girls here will make sure you don't get away with it."

Stocking looked around this place and explained why she is in big trouble.

Stocking: "You know you're placing a store in a civilian area, where humans would mostly live in. You do realize that placing a store like this without human knowledge and consequence for buying any of these products is a violation of Haven's law. I could imagine how many normal humans were able to obtain these products before we came."

Panty then approached the counter where Sally was and placed her hand with the pistol on the glass display.

Panty: "So here's what we're going to do. You're going to tell us what happened in this store before this Mother Mae-Eye came into existence. If you tell us about this, then we will leave you alone, though we need you to relocate to another town with fewer humans involved. If you don't tell us, then we have no other choice but to shut this place down and take you in to the local authorities for your involvement with the Titans disappearance."

Sally looked at the three individuals and was horrified by this.

Sally: "What!? No way! You can't do this to me! You can't!"

The angel pointed her holy pistol at the clerk's head and had the finger on the trigger.

Panty: "Try me."

The clerk starred at the barrel of the gun and was scared to shit. What she didn't know is that Panty's gun only kills ghosts, not humans. Even LM knew it when fighting off Steamroller. But this will be enough to threaten her to the point of answering her. With no other choice left, she took a breather and decided to fess up.

Sally: "All right. I'll tell you. Just please, don't shut me down. I have a mom and dad to support."

Panty lifted her pistol up and had a satisfying smile on her face.

Panty: "That's much better. You up QRS."

LM cringed when he heard her making fun of his name. But he let that slide and headed to the counter to ask away."

LM: "Now tell me what really happened in this store. I don't want to say this twice."

Sally turned her head to the side and didn't know where to begin. So she started from the beginning.

Sally: "Well business was a little bleak around here so I thought I move this store to the mall to gain some business. So far, I've made some good sales on a couple of magical products, at least those that didn't take any notice, I had no complaints so far. Good thing too. Customers from the past always have the tendency of over using their products and would result in a serous dilemma. I mean, you use the Fountain of Youth Shampoo and abuse it to the point where you're a baby or worse, inside a woman's stomach. It's not that nice."

The rebel raised an eyebrow and thought it was really strange.

LM: "I'll keep that in mind."

Sally: "Anyways, business has been booming and I did warn people about using these products slowly and periodically. That was until one of your Titan friends came in."

LM: "Cyborg…"

Sally: "Yeah… Cyborg. See, he came in very curious and never seen a store like this before. He told me if I had any groceries around here. Of course I told him no since this is a magic store and don't have any food. There are some snacks around here, but nothing human beings would eat. But just as I was about to tell him to leave, he noticed something on one of the display cases."

LM: "Was it a pie?"

Sally remains a little hesitant and didn't know how to say this. So she took a deep breath and told him anyways.

Sally: "Yeah, it was a pie."

The three looked at each other and was interested in this story. LM then looked right at her asked her if they could see it.

LM: "Can we see it? The display case where the pie was I mean."

Sally slouched her shoulders and had no choice in the matter.

Sally: "I don't see why not. Follow me please."

She then left the cashier and showed the three the display case where the pie was located. The three were following her until they stopped at the display case. The three then observed it and found it to be interesting. It was a cubical shape, just the exact size of a pie, but there's nothing there but a circular lining of where the pie was in. But the one thing that got there attention is the sign on the display case. It read, _'$500.000 Warning: cursed object. Use with extreme caution.'_ LM looked up at the clerk and asked her about it.

LM: "So, this is where the pie was displayed huh?"

Sally: "Yes, it is, or was now."

LM: "So what happened here? I really want to know about the play by play."

Sally looked away and started to remember that moment. Then she turned to the three and told them the whole story.

Sally: "It's really hard to explain. See, Cyborg saw the pie and immediately fell in love with it. He wasn't fully aware that the pie was cursed to begin with. I told him everything from the story of where it came from to the curse itself. But no matter how hard I try, he wouldn't listen. He thought I was joking around and trying to not let him get the pie. Worse yet, before I could stop him, he said that he'll pay for it."

Panty looked at her and was shocked by what she heard.

Panty: "Seriously? He actually paid five hundred fucking bucks for a pie? How can he afford that much scratch?"

LM looked at her and explained about that.

LM: "You should thank the Titan credit card for that one."

The two angels looked at them and were confused.

Stocking: "Titan credit card?"

He turned to Stocking and answered back.

LM: "That's right. Here, let me show you."

He went into his pants pocket and took out his wallet. Opening it up, he took a credit card out and showed it to the girls. They took a good look at it and realized that the credit card had a big T icon on it with the words, _'Titan Express'_ on it and a credit card number below. Once he showed it to them, he started to explain about it.

LM: "The Titan Express is the official credit card for the Teen Titans. Since we're part of the government and the Justice League, we were given these cards to help pay for the things we need the most. Things like food, clothes, car parts, laundry, furnishing, the basic necessities. And the best part of it all is the payment is unlimited, meaning that we can get whatever we want."

The two listened in and was amazed by this. But what got their attention is what he said about the unlimited account.

Panty: "So wait a sec. You're telling us is that you can buy anything you want and you don't run out of money?"

LM: "Uh huh. Anything we want."

Stocking: "Anything?"

LM: "Yeah, anything. Why are you asking me about that part though?"

The two angels looked at each other then looked at him with wide grins on their faces.

Panty: "Oh… Nothing… Just asking is all."

Sally then cleared her throat just to get their attention.

Sally: "Um… Excuse me. Are you going to let me finish my story?"

The three looked at her and apologized on the spot.

Panty, Stocking, and LM: "Sorry."

So Sally sighed and went back to the story.

Sally: "Anyways, when Cyborg bought the pie, I warned him one more time to not eat it, no matter how good it looks. I hope he followed my advice, but apparently I was wrong. When I watched the news a few days later and heard that the city was in chaos and the Titans were nowhere to be found, I feared the worse. For not only did your friend ate the pie, but so did the rest of the Titans. I was so shocked to learn about this, I had to close the shop to make sure no one won't get in. And when I saw you, I knew that you were the honorary Titans, so I closed the door on you as quickly as possible."

The renegade rubbed his chin and remembered that day pretty well.

LM: "That could explain why you didn't want to talk to me after I dealt with the H.I.V.E. Five that day. Still, you tried to warn him about the consequences, yet he didn't listen."

She nodded her head and finished with what she was saying.

Sally: "I tried to stop him from getting that pie. Really I did. But he was completely obsessive in it. And now this city is being ripped apart because of me. This is all my fault."

LM shook his head and tried to reason with her.

LM: "The fault is not yours Sally. Never was. You did try to stop him from getting the pie and it was wise of you to do that. Besides, Cyborg certainly wants that pie so badly, since well, he loves pie so much. So don't beat yourself up okay."

Sally looked up to him still disappointed about the whole thing and decided to let it all slide. She gave off a warm smile and thanked him with a nod. LM smiled and nodded back, then looked at the angels to tell them about the satisfaction.

LM: "Looks like we got what we needed. Let's blow this place and see if we can rescue my friends. Thanks for your help Sally. We appreciate it."

He then turned around and headed to the exit. The girls then looked at the clerk and decided to give her a little warning.

Panty: "Just to let you know, you still are in violation in putting a magic store in a city of humans. We'll have Garterbelt relocate your store to a town where no humans won't get harmed. Until then, don't cause any more trouble. Ya got me?"

Sally looked at her and nodded slowly.

Sally: "Sure, I got it."

The blonde angel then looked at the sister and told her to move.

Panty: "C'mon Stocking, let's go."

Stocking: "Sure thing sis."

So the two walked away from the clerk and exit the town. Sally just slumped downwards and took a breather.

Sally: "Finally it's all over. I thought for sure that I would be in big trouble."

* * *

><p>Outside of the store, Panty called up Garterbelt and told him on what they found. She had him on speaker phone so that both Stocking and LM could listen in as well.<p>

Garterbelt: _"Hmm… I see… So all this is connected to a Spells R Us shop in Jump City's mall. That could explain a lot. I'll contact Heaven to see if they could relocate the store and clerk to a safer and secure area away from any humans or trouble makers."_

Panty: "Thanks Garter. That's the first thing you ever did nice around here."

Garterbelt: _"Hey! Don't get your panties in a fucking bunch Panty. We still need to be rid of that ghost before she eats the Teen Titans. Time is at the essence."_

Panty: "That part I know, but how the fuck are we going to do that? What we did last time didn't do shit!"

Stocking: "Yeah, even if we do attack her, we can't go near her with her gingerbread army in the way or the Titans protecting her"

Garterbelt: _"Well you useless hoers better do something and fast unless cause it will be a matter time before Mae-Eye starts to bake the team into her pies. Now get to steppin'!"_

He hung up the phone on the other end as Panty and Stocking looked at each other and didn't know what to do.

Panty: "Fuck this! He expects us to strategize on what we need to do? That hag is too much for us! Unless we have a plan in blowing her brains out of her head, then it might work."

Stocking: "And what would your plan be Pant? Another fuckfest with a bunch of guys? That's the only thing you can think of."

Panty turned to her sister and argued back to her.

Panty: "Hey! I don't see you coming up with better ideas, unless it has something to do with an all you can eat bakery buffet."

The two were face to face with each other and were about to blow up right in front of everyone. All the while, LM was leaning on the wall thinking about what to do. Panty was right for one thing, that Mother Mae-Eye is nearly undefeatable and trying to stop her is close to impossible. They need to find a suitable weakness and exploit it. Thinking through his options, he knew that the Mother used her spoon like wand to create everything that is magic. That includes creating an army of gingerbread men. But as the wheels were turning, they stopped as he came up with the perfect solution.

LM: "What about the spoon wand?"

The two turned to the rebel and was a little confused with what he was saying.

Panty: "Spoon what?"

Stocking: "What want?"

LM sighed to himself and turned to them to repeat himself.

LM: "The spoon wand! Mother Mae-Eye has a wooden spoon in her hand that acted like a magical wand that can create things magical, that includes the gingerbread army she conjures up. If we destroy that wand, then she would be defenseless and it will give us time to take her out."

The two looked at each other and looked back at the rebel with smiles on their faces.

Panty: "Sounds like a good plan."

Stocking: "Still, we have to worry about not only the gingerbread army, but also the Titans. What are we going to do with them?"

LM: "We'll figure something out with the Titans. As for the Gingerbread men, I got the perfect weapon for that. Follow me please."

He then turned and to the left and walked away from the angels. Both Panty and Stocking looked at each other and wondered what he was up to. So they decided to follow him and see what type of plan he has. After about five minutes of walking, they stopped when they approached an empty store with the steel gates closed. The two angels looked at the store and realized what he was up to.

Panty: "Let me guess… Another emergency room?"

LM smirked and answered her question.

LM: "You could say that. But this is another type of emergency."

He approached the code terminal to type down a certain code. Once he got it together, the screen flashed green and the gates started to open up. With the door fully opened and the lights turned on, they soon realize what they were seeing. Standing before them is some kind of robotic exoskeleton that looks big and bulky, but has some serious fire power with a machine gun torrent on one end and a mini rocket launcher on the other. The two girls looked on and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Stocking: "Whoa… What is that thing?"

LM lifted his hand up to the machine and gave off the introduction.

LM: "That my dear girl is called a Silverback. One of the most highly advance weaponry for quick clean up. Though big and bulky, it evens out with its own weaponry system. The mounted machine gun on the left arm has a multi round piercing bullets that can shred an enemy in a matter of seconds. The launcher on the right arm fires a total of five rockets with a quick reload feature. Perfect for taking out any long range enemies. And to top it all off, any enemy at close range will ultimately get squished by its metallic feet. It's the perfect weapon when dealing with a serious firefight."

The Anarchy sisters looked at it all and couldn't believe any of it. Almost immediately, Panty smiled and was extremely excited.

Panty: "Oh fuck yeah! Now we're talking! That Mother Mae-Eye won't see it coming! Let's take this bad boy and do some serious damage!"

But Stocking looked at it and realized something else.

Stocking: "There is one problem though. How are we going to get into Titans Tower? The ghost already knew who we are and it will be a matter of time before she will destroy us the moment she sees us."

Panty thought about that too and could agree with her little sister. It is one thing in breaking in, it's another in how to get in. LM thought as well and pondered about taking this huge machine to the Tower without being seen. After thinking through his options, a light bulb popped in his head and came up with a perfect plan.

LM: "You know what; I got a really good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter nine. Again, I am sorry for this update. The power outage caused by Sandy is making updates like these very hard to put together. But rest assure people, I will continue to do this no matter what the cost. On the next chapter, LM's plan goes into work and a battle will take place. Combine it with a chase song and a lot of humor, and you get a recipe of a chapter. Please Review.<strong>


	10. Your Love is a Drug

**Yep, another great chapter at the ready for the Panty and Stocking/Teen Titans crossover. I've got to say, it's pretty impressive on what I did. I never thought that this remake of an episode I clearly didn't like would do so well. I mean the last remake story I did of the episode _'Bunny Raven'_ didn't due to well cause of the lack of interest. But now I got everyone looking at this story. I got to say, it's quite the change. And trust me, with the two more chapters to this story; it's going to be an interesting one. On the last chapter, got myself two reviews from kyrogue23 and lostsoldierS636 claiming that they like my story. Though lostsoldier said to me that he heard the Super Storm Sandy was a bitch. And to tell you the truth, he has no idea. I've been in my house without power for four to five days until it went back on Saturday afternoon. You can imagine how hard it is going through life without power and no heat. It's really frustrating! But now everything is back to normal and I can actually get stuff done around here. Wish I could say the same with the people in Long Island. What's happening there is a real problem and I feel sorry for them. As for the hit counter, it's up to 40 hits. A bit slow yes, but at least it's something. Hope I get more hits on the next chapter. Speaking of which, let's get chapter ten of Panty and Stocking with LM started. In this chapter, they infiltrated the Tower and this time they are well prepared. But can they stop Mother Mae-Eye without harming the Titans? This is a really difficult decision. You should read to see what would happen.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Okay, as I said on the last chapter, there's going to be a chase musical sequence involved. I know it might sound cheesy, but let me give you a bit of clarity. This music is from the j-pop band Puffy AmiYumi and the song is called, 'Your Love is a Drug'. Fits in well with the story right? Now I don't know if Fanfiction has some kind of rule policy that states if they aren't allowed to add lyrics of actual songs into our chapters. So I don't know if this story would get removed or not the moment I post this chapter up. Let's pray that that won't happen. If you want to hear this song yourself, go the Rhapsody and search for Puffy AmiYumi or Your Love is a Drug.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Your Love is a Drug<p>

Down at the gingerbread Titans Tower, things are as cheerful as ever. In the main room, the Titans were lined up in the galantine couch watching the Littlest Elf movie. They were swaying back and forth to the music while the main character, which was the littlest elf; prance around for no good reason. In the kitchen, Mother Mae-Eye was reading a cookbook to prepare for another one of her special recipes. But what the team didn't know is that the cookbook has a title that says, 'How to cook the Teen Titans' with the picture of the Titans all in a hot coldrum. The witch chuckled to herself and knew that it would be a matter of time before all the love would be extracted from the team. And when that happens, she will bake them all in a pie and eat them herself. As she was getting ready to cook, she heard the doorbell ringing throughout the Tower. She peeked at the door through her book and was curious about that.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's odd… Who would be at the door at a time like this?"

She then places the book on the table and headed to the door to exit the living area. She then look back at the teens and told them to stay put.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Mommy is going to see who's at the front door. You kids stay put and watch your little movie until I return."

Robin looked back at the woman and smiled warmly at her.

Robin: "Of course Mother Mae-Eye. We love you!"

The mother smiled back and returned the compliment.

Mother Mae-Eye: "And I love you too deary."

She then left the living quarters while the team kept watching their movie. The Mother then took the elevator and went down to the main floor where the main entrance is located. She then got out of the elevator and was grumbling to herself.

Mother Mae-Eye: "I just can't believe it. I was just about to cook these kids and then someone is at the door. How rude!"

The doorbell rang a few times as whoever was at the outside is getting tired of waiting.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Coming! Coming! Give me one second to get the door."

The moment she passed the second or third pillar, she transformed herself into the mother the Titans always look to, all happy and cheerful with a glow on her face. The moment she opened the door, she was answering in a calming way.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Yes? Can I help you?"

When she opened the door, she noticed the strangest thing yet. Standing in front of her were three people wearing Boy Scout uniforms with a big pack of cookies wrapped in a bow. One is a young teen with messy orange hair that covers his eyes. The other is an old black person with the most ridiculous Afro imaginable that the small cap rarely covers it. And the other is a small green plushy dog that was humping on the bow for no reason what so ever. These three were none other then Brief, Garterbelt, and Chuck in disguise. Brief looked at the mother with a kind smile and started to play his part.

Brief: "Why hello mam. We're from the Daten City Boy Scouts, here to deliver cookies to help save innocent Japanese animals from extinction. Would you like to purchase all of these cookies for a good cause?"

The mother looked at the big stack of multiple cookies and back to the boy, looking a little confused by all this.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Boy scout cookies eh?"

Garterbelt took a deep breath and couldn't believe that this is actually happening

Garterbelt: "This is stupid. How did I ever get into this mess in the first place?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_In the cathedral, LM told Garter, Brief, and Chuck about his plan he told the angels while Panty and Stocking were watching. When he told them about his plan, the priest turned his head away and protested on this idea._

_Garterbelt: "Absolutely not! I am not going to use my services to help you gain entrance to your own home. That is absolutely insanity!"_

_LM sighed to himself and knew this wouldn't be too easy, so he gave a bit of a longer version._

_LM: "Please understand this Garterbelt. Mother Mae-Eye knows who me and the girls are and if we get back in there, we're going to be screwed over. But you, Brief, and Chuck are perfect because she doesn't know who you guys are. We just need the three of you to sneak us into the Tower and give Mae-Eye's trust. We'll handle the rest. Ya hear me?"_

_The priest shook his head and still doesn't trust him._

_Garterbelt: "Even if you plan works, I'm still not doing it. A holy man like me will not take part in a foolish plan like that. I'm only here to preach the word and that's it."_

_Panty groaned to herself and didn't like the priest's tone. So she decided to even up the ante._

_Panty: "Oh come on Garter. We need to terminate that ghost. If we don't, then the Titans would be nothing but a ghost chow for her. We need your help in fucking this ghost up."_

_Garterbelt glared at her and asked about that._

_Garterbelt: "And why do I want to help two slutty angels? Give me one good reason why I want to do that?"_

_Panty smirked widely and told him straight forward._

_Panty: "Because Stocking and I knew of your secrets…"_

_The priest then immediately gulped a lump in his throat and realized that they were snooping in his private quarters before. Not to mention the fight against Corset in the final battle. LM looked back to the girls and asked what she meant by that._

_LM: "Secrets? What secrets?"_

_The two girls looked at each other and knew they got the rebel on their fingers. So they look at him and explained to him Garter's little secrets._

_Panty: "Where do we begin… Oh, what about the time when we entered Garter's little private chamber. Turns out, Garter has a back-story involving him being one of the most toughest gangsters. Yeah, he was wanted for felony, arson, drug dealing, the whole ten yards."_

_The Titan blinked and was completely surprised by this._

_LM: "Really…"_

_Stocking: "Yep. And believe it or not, he shares the same type of hobby as me. See, he trains through bondage and a variety of tortures!"_

_The rebel turned to the Goth and was more intrigued then ever._

_LM: "You don't say."_

_Garterbelt looked at the two angels and was about to get irate about all of this. In fact, he was so embarrassed, that he was completely red in the face. Panty looked at Garter, smirked, and turned back to the renegade Titan to give off the final blow._

_Panty: "And here's the tipper. Turns out, Garter here is in love with gay m-"_

_Before she could even finish what she was saying, Garter stepped forward and raised his voice to the highest disciple._

_Garterbelt: "ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

_The three looked back at the priest and could tell that he was angry with this. Both Brief and Chuck saw this too and slowly backed away before he looses his mind. Taking a deep breather, he decided to take part of LM's plan._

_Garterbelt: "Fine, if that's the way you want to roll? Then so be it. I'll help you with your little mission. But don't think for one second that I'll remember this."_

_The rebel smirked to himself and was glad that he would accept that._

_LM: "Glad you can help out. Now let get the disguises."_

_Garter perked up and blinked a couple of times, wondering what he meant by that._

_Garterbelt: "Wait. Disguises?"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

><p>Fast forward to today and Garterbelt and was extremely upset about this.<p>

Garterbelt: "I swear… When this is all over, I'm going to beat him up in the name of God."

Mae-Eye looked at the stack of cookies that were all nicely fitted and wondered about this Boy Scout troop. So she asked them about their donation.

Mother Mae-Eye: "And exactly what kind of animals you are saving? I really want to know."

Brief then looked at Garter and wondered what to say. With a quick nod, Brief turned back to the mother and answered her question with the knowledge he learned in school.

Brief: "Oh you know, those animals that matter the most. The Bonin fruit bat, the blue whale, Orii's shrew, Sado mole, Steller's sea lion, those that matter the most. All we need is a simple pay of your hard earned money. Payment is $1.50 a box. But if you are really generous, you can have this whole stack of cookies for $1,000.00. I know it's a bit of a stretch, but it can be used for a good cause. So what do you say?"

The Mother kept looking at the stack of boxes containing the cookies and wondered about that.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Hmm… $1,000.00 for the whole thing huh? I don't know… Seems a little too expensive to pay that much for all of these cookies don't you think?"

Brief: "Well there are those that really like to have these cookies. They are of course the best Daten City has to offer. There are those that use these cookies for bake sales, parties, get togethers, the works. You never get tired of the taste of it."

The witch rubbed her chin and gave it some thought. All these cookies are the best in Daten City? That's seems to be of great interest. So she came to a decision.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Well, my children do need sweets to fill their stomachs. And I could add something a little extra for my pies. So…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the doors closed on the three and all the cookies were taken. Garterbelt looked on and couldn't believe that actually worked while Brief counted his money.<p>

Garterbelt: "I can't believe that ghost has actually taken the bait. Who da thought this cookie idea would actually work."

Brief looked at him and explained that it was a good enough plan.

Brief: "Thank Stocking for that one. She knows that what better way to lure the ghost that like sweets is by giving her cookies. At least we did our part of the plan. Let's just hope they will take care of their part."

The priest then looked at the money the nerd was counting and wondered what he was going to do with it.

Garterbelt: "Tell me you are really going to use the money to save endangered animals in Japan."

Brief looked at him and smiled.

Brief: "I might be thinking about that. Though there are some games I want to buy for myself. You know I am a gaming nerd."

Garter sighed to himself and rolled his eyes around. At least they took care of part of the plan. All they need to do now is wait to see if the other part of the plan goes into fruition.

* * *

><p>Inside the gingerbread Titan's Tower, Mother Mae-Eye looked at the huge stack of Boy Scout cookies and was completely overwhelmed.<p>

Mother Mae-Eye: "My, oh my. Look at all of these cookies! Never thought a bunch of boy scouts can be so graceful. I wonder what's in these boxes?"

She took a closer look to see what type of flavors these cookies possess. But as she was getting closer, she placed her hand on the box and noticed something strange about it. Feeling it, she noticed that it was made completely out of metal, not cardboard.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's odd… Since when are all the boxes made of metal? In fact, why does all the boxes feel like one?"

She started to feel it some more and was very curious about it. But then, she then heard the sound of something clanking on the inside. Getting the sick feeling that something bad happened, she placed her ear to the metal like wall and wondered what's in the inside. But when the metal clanking drew closer, her eyes were wide and realize what's bound to happen.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh dear… Don't tell me that I was lured into a-"

Before she could finish with what she was saying, the metal wall was broken through and hit the mother in the process. She was sent flying to the other end of the stairs was crushed from the impact. Coming out of the metal box was Panty, Stocking, and LM, who was piloting the Silverback he showed the girls back at the mall. He smiled and finished with what Mae-Eye was saying.

LM: "A trap? Yeah, you could say that."

Panty raised Blacklace up and smiled at this plan.

Panty: "Oh fuck yeah! Talk about a surprise attack! I can't believe that bitch actually fell for it. Nice thinking Stocking! This is the first thing you did that was right."

She turned to her sister and was pleased by all of this. Stocking turned to her older sister and smiled back.

Stocking: "What can I say? One way to lure the ghost unguarded is by what they like. And that's nothing but sweets galore!"

Panty rolled her eyes around and knew it was too good to be true.

Panty: "Right… Cause you learned that from experience."

LM looked at the two and told them to get their heads in the game.

LM: "Focus girls. We have to get rid of that witch before it's too late. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Just to answer his question, the metal wall he kicked at exploded and flew to the ceiling. Out of the rubble comes Mother Mae-Eye in her witchy form and was really angry with what happened.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Came back I see. That's very clever of you sneaking into my home in a box boy. Very clever indeed."

The rebel scrounged his face and didn't like what she just said.

LM: "Your home? Hate to bring the bad news woman, but this is the Titan's home. And you have overstayed your welcome."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Is that so? Well we'll see about that. Get em' my creations! Show them no mercy!"

With a wave of her magic wand, a whole army of gingerbread men of different kinds came out of the floor and walls and were armed to the teeth. Panty and Stocking got into their positions and was ready to fight back. But LM stepped forward and told them he got this.

LM: "Save your weapons girls, I'll handle this one."

All the gingerbread man then charged in with weapons high in the air and ready to draw blood. The Titan smiled and was fully prepared for this one.

LM: "All right boys, allow me to introduce to you my good friend Silverback!"

By pulling the trigger, the gattling gun started to turn and fired multiple rounds of armor piercing bullets. In a matter of seconds, every gingerbread soldier, samurai, zombie, whatever, were all turned into minor crumbs. The girls looked at the battle and couldn't believe that actually happened. The mother looked on and was completely upset by this. So she lifted her wand up and started her second plan of attack. Lifting her wand up in the air, gingerbread planes came out of the ceiling and flew to the three. They fired rounds of hard little gumdrops at them and hit them a few times. Most of the gumdrops hits the Silverback and dented the armor plating. Looking up at the ceiling, LM groaned in anger and decided to take the air support out. Switching to rockets, he targeted up to the planes and opened fire on them all. Rockets were sailing all over the place, blowing any if every cookie plane that was in the sky. Mother Mae-Eye was really irate about all of this and decided to pull every stop possible. With more waves of the wand, she summoned more gingerbread soldiers and planes just to dispose of the rebellious Titan. With everyone in front of him, he smiled and was going to enjoy this every second. Switching to both weapons, he pulled the trigger and fired everything he had in his arsenal. Everywhere you can see gingerbread men crumbling away while planes were blown off in the air. When all the smoke cleared, you can see nothing but shattered remains of the army. The girls looked on and were shocked by what they just witnessed.

Panty: "Whoa… That was sick… Remind me to turn a mess of panties into that! Those ghosts won't know what hit them."

Mae-Eye saw this whole mess and was extremely upset about this.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Why you sorry little ingrate! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make these? You have to respect on my creations!"

LM looked at her and smirked very fiendishly.

LM: "Oh cry me a river you psychotic witch. Yo Panty, Stocking, you two are up! Let me give you a hand!"

The angels looked at him and knew what he was trying to do. So they got their weapons up and rushed to him. They then jumped up and landed on the metal hands of the Silverback. Once they were on them, LM used the Silverback's strength to throw them one at a time. The two then started to fly in the air and headed straight to the mother and had their weapons at tow.

Panty: "All right you love addicting bitch, time to meet your maker! Repent!"

They were about to take down the ghosts and were suppose to collect the Heavens. But just as they were about to take her out, a black portal appeared in front of them and sucked them through it. LM saw this and was at a loss for words at what happened. Just as he wondered where the girls are, a portal appeared behind him and the angels jumped out of it. They saw the LM's Silverback and were in a major panic. Their screams caught the rebel's attention as he turned around to see what's going on. That's when the angels hit the silverback and knocked the rebel off of his metal feet. They then lay on top of each other and were groaning to themselves.

Panty: "Urgh…. This is not how it would end. Though I appreciate the celebration."

LM looked down at the silverback and realized that Panty has her hand on his crotch. He then glared at her and was getting extremely upset about this.

LM: "Get off my pants or I will stomp your face girl."

Panty listened instructively and removed her hand from his private area. Stocking groaned too and wondered about what just occurred.

Stocking: "Exactly what the fuck happened?"

LM looked up and figured the whole thing out.

LM: "My guess is that someone transported the two of you back to here to prevent you from killing Mae-Eye. And I think I know who did it."

The moment he said that, he heard a familiar voice.

Robin: "LM! Not this again!"

He and the girls quickly got up and looked at where the mother is standing. But all around her were the Teen Titans, all angry at their teammate and his friends.

LM: "And here come my friends…"

Robin looked down at LM and wasn't happy with what he done.

Robin: "I can't believe you attack our mother again! Do you have any heart? She keeping us safe and protecting us."

LM shook his head and knew they have no idea what this mother is really going to do.

LM: "This mother is actually going to kill you! Don't you get it? I discovered the truth about Mother Mae-Eye and what her true purpose is. Her plan is to suck all the love right out of you and when she drains it all, she will put all of you in a pie and eat you! Can't you see that she is manipulating you?"

The witch's eyes were wide, as she couldn't believe he found out the truth about her. The others looked at her and wondered if he was right.

Beast Boy: "Is it true mother? Is what LM says is right?"

Mae-Eye looked at Beast Boy and then the other Titans. She knows that they are under her hypnotic spell and they would follow her every word. This would give her some type of strong advantage. So she shook her head and told a lie.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Why no my little Beasty Weasty. I always care for my children and give you all the love you need. All LM is doing is lying to you about me and trying to kick me out of my home. He is a very, very naughty boy and he needs to be taught the strictest lesson imaginable. And you my precious darlings are going to help me with that. Whoever destroys the traitor and his little accomplices, get to have all the pie they want! Now go get them!"

The moment they heard their mother, the sound of pie made their mouths water. LM looked at that reaction and didn't like it at all.

LM: "Oh boy… I don't like the looks of it."

The team turned to the three and had vicious looks on their faces. Panty and Stocking got back and readied their weapons.

Panty: "IJK, you don't know the fucking half of it."

Robin took his exploding disks out of his pants pocket of his childish clothes and positioned himself ready for an attack.

Robin: "Teen Titans, GO!"

They then jumped and flew in the air and began their attack. Robin threw a couple of exploding disks just to blow them up. Starfire flew in the air to fire both her star bolts and eyebeams to assist to blasting them. Cyborg armed both his sonic cannon arms and fired a stream of blue energy. Raven used her dark magic to fire her aurora blasts at them. Beast Boy turned into a stegosaurus and rocketed down to them. And Terra used her geomancer powers to lift a bunch of hard gingerbread crumbs that were bigger then others. The three saw all of this and feared for their lives.

LM: "MOVE!"

The girls retreated from the blasts while LM got out of the Silverback and followed them since the Silverback is too slow to move. All the projectiles hit the Silverback and destroy it completely while Beast Boy crushed it with one blow. The three looked back at the destruction and were shocked to words. When the smoke cleared, the Titans stood at destroyed Silverback and Robin starred deep down at them.

Robin: "You will pay for what you did to our mother! Get them team!"

The team charged in and was ready to attack the three while Mother Mae-Eye watched in sheer excitement.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's the spirit my children. Show them no mercy!"

LM and the angels got into position and were prepared for a fight. But it was the Teen Titans they were fighting against and it's not going to be a cakewalk.

LM: "This is not good. With the Titans under her control there's no way we are going to fight them. Hope you girls got a backup plan because I'm not going to hurt my one friends."

Panty looked at this and knew only one thing to do.

Panty: "Yeah, I got one. Run like FUCKING HELL!"

Both angels then turn around and ran for the hills. LM looked back to see them running for their lives. Looking back, he saw Robin using his Bo staff to take his friend out. He managed to duck and dodge every strike and with one quick move, jumped up high in the air from one strike attack and flew backwards just to get away from them. Looking back and forth from the team and the fleeing angels, he knew this was a bad sign.

LM: "Might as well follow their advice. Better run then fight I guess."

He turned to the direction the girls went and told them to wait.

LM: "Wait for me girls!"

Starfire and Raven flew high in the air and threw their projectiles at him. LM used his focusing ability to duck and dodge every star bolt and levitated object they threw. He managed regroup with the girls and the three ran away from the team. The group soon followed them as the mother smiled wickedly at this.

Mother Mae-Eye: "They're on the run my pretties! Don't let them escape!"

* * *

><p>And this is where the chase begins. LM, Panty, and Stocking were running on an outside scenery that was made of yarn. But on a further away distance, it was the mother kitting away on her rocking chair. The three stopped dead in their tracks and realized they were trapped. And indeed they were trapped as the mother kit a spider web and trapped them completely. Lucky for them, Stocking still held on to her two holy samurai swords in both her hands. With a quick slice, she managed to free themselves from the trap and they fell out of it. The mother on the other hand looked at the cut up web and looked beyond her and was getting annoyed.<p>

When trouble ever gets me down  
>You're touch is all I need to turn me around<br>You lift me up  
>Your love is a drug<p>

In another chase scene, the Titans were searching through the chocolate bog for the three intruders, but they didn't find anything. So they left the area and searched them in another place. As they left the bog, three straw like sugar sticks lifted up on the ground and the LM and the Anarchy Angels came out of the ground all drenched in chocolate. Panty was disgusted by this while Stocking licked the chocolate around her lips. They knew they managed to escape the team but it was only temporarily. They still need to plan their attack. What they didn't know is that something was coming out of the bog. They heard a low growl and turned to see where it came from. What they saw was a melted chocolate creature looking very hungrily at them. The three had sweat drops at the sides of their heads and immediately jumped out of the bog and made a break for it before it could eat them.

When life is just a misery  
>Your kisses are the only remedy<br>Can't get enough  
>Your love is a drug<p>

In another chase scene, the three were running around in a yellow and red swirl that got them in a circle. When they stopped, they noticed that they were in the dead end. But then they noticed they were not in a dead end, but in the middle of a huge lollipop. And in a farther area, it was Mother Mae-Eye holding to the lollipop. She licked her lips and was ready to eat them. LM could tell that they were in trouble and need to make an escape. Tightening his fist, he focused hard and punched the surface of the hard lollipop. The candy snapped in the middle and broke apart, exploding and shattering it to pieces. The three then fell off and was free for the moment. The mother looked on and was getting tired by all of this.

Knock me off my feet  
>Make my worries obsolete<br>It's so groovy  
>Just like a movie<br>Flyin' through the sky  
>As I'm jonesin' for those eyes<br>It's amazing...  
>How you can make a sober girl so high<p>

The Teen Titans were chasing the three around every hallway within the tower. But now they got them right where they want them. They were trapped in a dead end that's loaded with Mentos and bottles filled with Cola. With no way out, they have no other choice but to fight. But with the holy weapons only working on ghosts, Panty and Stocking don't know how to stop them. But looking back at the wall of Mentos and coke bottles, they came up with a plan. As the team prepared to get rid of them, Panty and Stocking grabbed all the bottles and capsules and placed them all in bottles. With a quick shake, all the bottles exploded in the right angle and rocketed towards the team. The team was quickly bombarded with coke bottles and was trying to protect themselves. Raven then lifted her shield up and protect them from the bottles. The bottles were then destroyed after getting smashed by the shield and they were all in the clear. But what they didn't know is that Panty and Stocking were putting together the final preparations in escaping. Just as the telepath was lowering her shield, everyone then notice the two angels with a makeshift soda launcher that's already filled with mentos filled soda. The weapon fired completely, sending a blast of soda right at them and they were blown away from the blast. Once they were out and were completely drenched, the three got their opening and made a break for it.

I used to see the world as dark  
>Now everyday the sun shines in my heart<br>You lift me up  
>Your love is a drug<p>

In another chase scene, LM and the angels were running away from more gingerbread soldiers that the mother created. They destroy them with every weapon they have, but it was proven to be fruitless against them. So they have to make a quick escape before they get pummeled. They then noticed a flight of stairs that would go to the next floor. They managed to get out of there by jumping on one gingerbread man head to the next. When they reach the steps, they immediately ran up the stairs and managed to get away from the army. At first they thought they would make an escape, but when they reached the top, they were surprised to see Mother Mae-Eye up there waiting for them. Knowing that that's their target, they positioned their weapons at her and were ready to destroy her. Then Mae-Eye smiled and pulled a sugar can lever that was next to her. In seconds, the steps slanted diagonally and turned into a slide, causing the three to slide down to the bottom floor where all the gingerbread men were waiting for them. They then got turned on their backs and saw the army waiting to kill them. With no way out of this, LM had to pull his only move of escaping. He grabbed hold of Panty and Stocking and focused hard, causing him to jump high into the air and flew away from the gingerbread army. He then flew high into the air and smashed right through the cookie wall in an attempt to escape. The witch saw this and was very angry about it all as she snapped her sugar cane lever.

It's something more than chemistry  
>I'm trippin' everytime you're next to me<br>I can't get enough  
>Your love is a drug<p>

In the next chase scene, the three were running away from the Titans again and need to find a place to hide. And there's no way they want to get back into that chocolate bog let me tell you. But they then notice a ride added to the Tower that's the combination of It's a Small World and Willie Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Thinking of no other option, they jumped on one of the boats in the front and Stocking used her swords as a propeller to speed the boat into the tunnel. The Teen Titans got on the other boat as Starfire used her strength to push their boat so to go after them. Passing the tunnel, the team was in a magical world filled with dancing gummy bears, swaying candy canes, spinning lollipops, and candy like structures that acted like monuments all around the world. When they entered the Tokyo exhibit, the team passed a concert where animatronic versions of Puff AmiYumi playing robotically. What they didn't know was that there were a few extra additions of the band. They were in fact the rebel and the angels pretending to be part of the band. LM was on the drums, Stocking was at bass, and Panty was on the keyboards. When the Titans passed them, the three stopped pretending to be rockers and took a peek to see if they are gone. Once they were gone, they took a quick breather and were glad that it was all over. But that was all too short lived as the team appeared beside them and couldn't believe they had fallen for the oldest trick in the book. The three then looked right at them and realized that they weren't out of the woods yet. They then gave them unpleasant smiles and lifted their left feet to the side, immediately zipping away with a cloud of smoke that had their shape. The Titans blinked at this and immediately followed after them while the animatronic versions of Ami and Yumi sing.

The buzz is oh so strong  
>Tune me in and turn me on<br>You're a rainbow  
>You make my love grow<br>Take me for a ride  
>You're my tie dye butterfly<br>It's amazing...  
>How you can make a sober girl so high<p>

Now the Titans and the three intruders were running around in a board game of Chute and Ladders. They have been going up ladders and down slides and were separated from each other. This went on for a couple of seconds until they all stopped and faced each other. Knowing they were going around in circles, the three intruders ran away while the Titan's continued to give chase. When Panty, Stocking, and LM reached the end of the game board, they took the slide and slid themselves down out of it leaving the team behind.

I know I'll never shake this stuff  
>I'll always be a junkie for your love<br>I can't get enough  
>Your love is a drug<br>It's more than a puff  
>Your love is a drug<br>You lift me up  
>Your love is a drug<p>

For the final chase scene, the three were in little racing cars that look like it come out of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. Panty was in a car made out of Hot Tamales candy. Stocking was in a car that looked like a sugary sweet cake. And LM was in a car that resembles a chocolate lava cake. The three then looked back and saw the Titans and Mother Mae-Eye chasing after them. The boys were driving their own racecars while the girls were flying in the air. But the witch was in a supped up version of the T-Car with throttles on the side and a powerful engine. She even had racing goggles on and had a winning expression on her face. The three were in a major panic and had to get away from them and fast. Looking forward, they did see the gingerbread Tower standing tall and had to get in there, fast. And with the team gaining on them, they had to act now. Stocking looked in the distance and notices a row of cherries that were all lined up in a row. Both Panty and LM saw lines of cherries on their side as well and knew what to do. Revving up their engines, flames came out of the exhaust pipes on the sides. Driving down the paths, the flames touched the stems of the cherries and they began to spark. Thus turning a bunch of cherries into cherry bombs. Yet the team didn't notice it as they were racing after them. When they passed through the cherries, Mae-Eye noticed the cherry's stems sparking very suspiciously. When she noticed the cherries sparking to the end, she realized what it was. She tried to warn her children about it but the cherry bombs exploded, causing the there vehicles to drive out of control and crashed into each other. Everyone survived thank goodness but if gave the three intruders time to escape. Starfire and Raven flew high to see them leaving and retaliated by throwing star bolts and aurora blasts at them while Terra used her earth bending powers to lift slabs of candy dirt off the ground to block them. The three maneuvered in many directions just to avoid the projectiles and managed to get into the Tower with the doors opening for them to enter.

* * *

><p>Ending the chase, the three were running down the hallway and were running out of options. Noticing a gingerbread door, LM stopped and opened it letting him and the girls inside. At the same time, the Titans appeared and looked around, wondering what happened to them. They didn't even realize that they were hiding in the door that was behind them. With no one around, the team proceeded in searching in another area. At the other side of the door, LM listened in on the surface and waited for them to leave. Once he heard the foot steps disappearing, he lowered his head and sighed to himself.<p>

LM: "Well this is just fucking fantastic. We're on the run from the Teen Titans and they're my friends. This is beyond wrong on my count."

Stocking dusted herself up and was getting tired of all of this as well.

Stocking: "Well we better do something about this and fast. I'm getting tired of all of this running away crap."

Panty looked right at her sister and snickered about that.

Panty: "Really Stocking? I think all that running made you loose all the weight you gained from eating too much sugary sweets."

The Goth looked right at her old sister and crushed her teeth in anger. LM looked at this little fight and hated when the two did that. So he stopped them on the spot.

LM: "Girls! Focus! We need to find a way to get my friends off our back and stop Mae-Eye from turning them into a desert."

The blond angel looked at the Titan and told him about it.

Panty: "And how are we going to stop them. That fucking ghost is using the Titans as her own personal shields! We can't harm them even if we could."

LM: "I know… We just need some way to distract them, keep them busy with something. That will give us an advantage. So, any idea?"

Panty shrugged her shoulders and didn't have a clue.

Panty: "Sorry, got nothing."

LM: "Stocking?"

He waited for a response but didn't hear any.

LM: "Stocking?"

Still nothing. Panty was getting tired of this and tried a more up close approach. She walked to her and snapped her fingers to get her attention.

Panty: "Yo Chica! Has all that sugary shit got into your brain or something? What got you starring out in deep space?"

Stocking's response is a point with her finger and a one-word answer.

Stocking: "Look…"

The two turned to what Stocking was pointing at and had their eyes completely wide.

Panty: "No fucking way…"

What they saw was rows upon rows of pies all lined up and stacked high to the ceiling. LM was awestruck by this and couldn't believe it all.

LM: "Wow… Mae-Eye must've been real busy."

Stocking was looking at all of it in complete fascination and had her mouth watering.

Stocking: "Look at all those pies! They're so yummy! I must have them!"

She rushed in to grab one of the pies, but Panty and LM grabbed her by the lolli dress and stopped her on the spot.

Panty and LM: "NO!"

They then pushed her back and prevented and another disaster in the making.

Stocking: "Ow… Hey! What was that for?"

Panty gave a stern look at her sister and gave her a clear explanation.

Panty: "Have you lost your mind? Have you already forgotten about what those pies can do to you?"

LM approached one of the counters and picked up one of the pies to examine it.

LM: "Panty is right Stocking. I seen these pies the mother makes. Whenever the team eats them they get overly addicted to it. Hell, the moment they look at these pies they go mad crazy over them."

Just then, an idea came to him as a light bulb appeared above his head and blinked on. Looking up at the light bulb, he looks at the two girls and had a devious smirk on his face. The girls looked at him and were a little confused by his expression.

Panty: "What is it?"

LM chuckled and told them straight forward.

LM: "I think I got an idea in loosing my friends."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the team has to scowling the Tower to look for their teammate and the two angels. So far, they didn't find anything at all. They started to regroup in the T-Junction of the hallway and rethink their strategy.<p>

Robin: "Well, anything?"

They all shook their heads as a response.

Starfire: "Sadly no. Friend LM is quite the professional of doing the sneaking."

Beast Boy: "Yeah dude. And those two girls he's with are trouble as well. With those weapons they possessed, they certainly have the means to hurt our mother."

Cyborg: "They do have the determination in hurting her."

Terra: "Still, what is it with LM anyways? What is it with him claiming that our mother would kill us and make us into pies?"

Robin: "You heard what mother said. He's been lying to us. He shouldn't have done that. He needs to be taught a lesson, he and his new friends. Search the Tower again; I want this place combed out. They won't get away from us."

They all nodded and were about to start searching again. But before they could do anything, they all heard Beast Boy caught a whiff of a mysterious, yet familiar smell.

Beast Boy: "Wait guys, did you smell that?"

They all took a breather and smelled that aroma too.

Raven: "Yeah, I smell it too. What is it?"

Terra: "Don't know Rae, but it smells so good."

Starfire: "Indeed friend Terra, the smell is quite familiar to me. It almost smells like…"

They then divert their attention to the right where the smell came from. What they saw made their mouths completely water with excitement. Standing before them is a pie that was sitting there unexpectedly. Immediately, the hybrid started to cheer in complete and utter excitement.

Cyborg: "PIE! I call dibs!"

Cy then jumped up and reaches the pie in the air. But as he was going on the ground, the pie was pulled back and he hit hard on the gingerbread floor. He got his face out of the crater, but he was dizzy with visions of flying pies dancing around his head. He then shook his head as he saw the pie and was about to make a jump for it again. But then, Beast Boy jumped on top of his head and decided to take it on his own.

Beast Boy: "No fair dude! I call it!"

He tried to reach for it, but the pie pulled back again, making him miss by mere inches. He looked shocked and wondered how that would happen. Before he could answer his own question, Star flew over him and called it next.

Starfire: "You shall not touch it Beast Boy! The sweet pastry is mine!"

As she flew down to scoop it up, the pie started to move back once again. Star looked at it quizzically and wondered about that too. Terra then appeared in front of her and decided to take the quick approach.

Terra: "Don't worry Star; I got this!"

She lifted her hand up and it was glowing a yellow outline. In seconds, the gingerbread floor was about to rise up and seal the pie up. But it managed to escape by pulling back and disappeared behind the wall. Now Terra was confused by this unexpected turn of events. Robin looked at this too and finds all of this completely strange. But being that it's a pie, they need to get a hold of it.

Robin: "Don't know what that pie is doing, but it looks like it wants to give it a chase. After it! Don't let it get away!"

With that said, Raven lifted her hand up with the black glow around it and the wall was incased in a black aurora. Within seconds, the wall exploded, shattering into many pieces to reveal itself in front of them. Soon enough, the team grouped together and ran after it. All the pie did is gone backwards as if to get away from the team. In minutes, the Titans were following the pie and turned from one direction to another just to get their hands on it.

* * *

><p>At the entrance to the pie closet, LM was tugging the string that was connected to the pie the team was chasing. Since he knows that when the team saw a pie, they won't stop until they get it for themselves. So he devised a plan to will ultimately keep them busy. All he needed was a way to get their attention. And what better way then a simple pie. As he was tugging the string to get to the Titans here, Panty and Stocking looked at the side and find that to be completely idiotic. Panty rolled her eyes and took a deep sigh.<p>

Panty: "This is by far the most stupidest plan ever. And I should know, I would be the one that's in charge of planning."

LM looked at her and argued back.

LM: "Well I don't see you putting a plan together in keeping my friends off my back. Besides, I don't want to fight my teammates. Don't want to go through that again."

The two angels looked at each other and were a little confused by this. So Stocking turned to him and asked him about that.

Stocking: "So, you fought them before? Yet you're a Titan? How is that possible?"

LM sighed and explained it to them quickly.

LM: "Let's just say that before I join the Titans, I was once a leader of a team who called themselves Last Hope. The Titans were getting in the way in one of our missions and I had to take them on myself. Next thing I know, I'm aiding the Titans in stopping the alliance of Slade and Merovigian and destroying the Alterer, a device that would ultimately alter the Matrix. After stopping them, they made me an honorary member and the rest is history. Does that answer your question?"

There was a bit of silence until Panty spoke up about that little history lesson.

Panty: "So let us get this straight. You were once a leader of your own team, and then after a little alliance and stopping two psychos, you've become a member of another team. Pha… Can you say demotion much?"

The two started to giggle thinking that the rebel was off the top of the mountain. The Titan was seizing from all of it as an anime vein appeared on his head.

LM: "Just cause I'm no longer team leader doesn't me I've lost contact with them. I usually help them time-to-time whether it is with Last Hope or with some other Zion team. I'm no leader, but I'm a Zion soldier all the way."

As he was finishing what he was saying, he heard a voice of a familiar team leader.

Robin: "There! It's getting away! After it team!"

Upon hearing the voice, he turned straight to see where the string is. He then saw shadows at the distance and knew it was his friends.

LM: "Here they come. Everyone get ready!"

The two nodded and was prepared for this. When he tugged the string further, he saw the pie in clear view immediate followed by the Titans. He smiled and knew that it's time to put the plan to action. With one huge pull, the pie flew back with fast speed while the team jumped and flew to it. The rebel quickly sidestepped out of the way as the pie and the team went into the room. When they got in, Panty and Stocking kicked the door and closed it tight. They then locked it up with many locks and key holes that were weirdly installed, followed by a chair to bolt under the doorknob. Once everything was in place, LM knocked on the door and smiled at his plan.

LM: "There, that would keep you busy. Now if you excuse us, we got a ghost to terminate."

As soon as he said it, he heard constant knocks on the door and incredibly angry rants.

Robin: "LM! You traitor! Open the door this instant! I'm warning you, there will be some serious consequences! LM! LM!"

But there was no response as LM and the Anarchy Angels left the scene and on the way to stop Mother Mae-Eye.

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Robin pounds his hands on the door and was extremely angry about his friend's actions.<p>

Robin: "I can't believe he actually did this! How could he treat us like that? Well now it's time we punish him for this."

The team watched on and couldn't believe this as well. But they were expecting it since LM clearly hates their mother.

Raven: "So, now what?"

The team leader turned to them and told them what to do.

Robin: "We get out of this place and we punish him and those girls to the point they will learn their lessons. We can't let them hurt our mother. Beast Boy, think you can smash the door down?"

But he didn't hear Beast Boy responding. When he saw him, he noticed the he was starring at something. So he approached him and pats him on the back.

Robin: "Hey Beast Boy! Are you listening? We need you to smash the door down."

But he still wouldn't listen. He was still starring at something the team wasn't aware of. So the Boy Wonder's only option is to smack him in the back of the head.

Robin: "What's your deal Beast Boy? Why aren't you listening to…"

But as he looked up to see what the changeling was looking at, his words the slurred when he saw what his friend is seeing. The team looked up as well and saw something that got them unguarded. That's when Beast Boy said it out loud.

Beast Boy: "So… Many… Pies…"

And what Beast Boy said is true. For all around them where lines upon lines of pies in shelves as high as the ceiling. They stare awestruck while their stomachs made grumbling noises, meaning that they were hungry for more. They all immediately looked at each other and said out loud at the same time.

Teen Titans: "FEEDING FRENZY!"

They all immediately jumped right in ate every pie they see, letting tin plates flying and gunk splattering.

* * *

><p>At the hallway, the Titan and the angels were walking down the hallway and were pleased with what happened.<p>

Panty: "I can't believe those Titans have fell for the oldest trick in the book! What a bunch of fucking retards!"

Stocking: "Yeah. Who da thought they would be tricked so easily?"

LM: "Well that's what you get when you are overly addicted to hypnotizing pies."

Stocking then looked at the rebel and was a little concerned.

Stocking: "Are you sure that they won't come after us?"

LM peeked up to her and smiled.

LM: "After seeing all of those pies? I highly doubt it. It will keep them busy for a while until we dispose of that woman."

Panty: "And where are we going to find her? We've been pretty busy running around, trying to get away from the team."

LM: "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I know this Tower inside and out ever since I became an honorary member, but thanks to Mae-Eye's magic, she changed a lot. This place now almost looks like a maze. Even if I know the way there could be a…"

Just as soon as he said that, the floor beneath them opened up and there was nothing but a huge hole at the bottom. The three looked down at the hole and realized what they stepped into. Panty then looked up to him again and soon realized what they got themselves into.

Panty: "Let me guess. A trap?"

LM had his eyes in an embarrassing state and scowled about it.

LM: "Don't even mention this again."

Immediately, the three began to plummet down the hole and disappeared underneath the floor. Where they have gone, that's the question. For what's waiting for them is something bad, really bad.

* * *

><p><strong>And then the cliffhanger comes into play. Sorry if I had to cut this a little bit short. I was thinking that for a big final fight, it needs to have a chapter of its own. And trust me, you don't want to miss out on this. Hope everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy the turkey. Please Review.<strong>


	11. Repent!

**Well, it's almost finished. Got one more chapter to go and I'm done with this story. Got to admit, it was pretty good so far. Wasn't expecting people reading it after what happened to another episode remake I did, but I think the whole Panty and Stocking crossover did the trick. I was thinking about a Martin Mystery crossover with my Mother Mae-Eye remake a long time ago, but being that no one has heard of that show for years I don't think they would have any interest. Guess I made a wise choice in this crossover. And with this chapter and the last one coming up, it is going to be good. Now let me see about the reviews from the last chapter. The three reviews I got are pretty good so far and I have 53 hits on the story stats. One from kyrogue23, another from lostsoldierS636, and the third from a new reader who called herself Page-Mistress. All of which are positive and I appreciate it. Of course there is one from Page-Mistress that I need to talk about. Though she liked my story, there are problems with it she addressed on the review page. I don't want to give into too much detail, but she stated that I have a large number of errors on my chapters. Stuff like grammar errors, misspelling, confusion of past and present tense words, and miss naming characters, are all present. Now I never talk about this problem I have since people are more engrossed in the story then in the little details. But I'll say it anyways since this has gotten my attention. Page-Mistress, I know you're reading this so let me make this clear. See, I'm fully aware I made some mistakes and I did proofread these chapters before I post them up. And even if I do a little spell check, it either wants me to change some sentences that won't make sense or it never looks into the past and present tense verbs. And even though I mispronounce the names of See-More or mixing the loli Goth, or Gothic Lolita as you call it, I never meant to do that unintentionally. Sorry if that bothers you girl, but I'm only human. We all make mistakes even if we don't see it. And besides, do you see the other stories authors post on their stories? I've seen many people that don't put paragraphs, indents, spelling, and even bad grammar then mine. I swear they had very little experience in their writing habits, good imagination, but not experience. Don't think of it as a threat or anything; just want to let you know about how hard it is for me to make it right. Oh and lostsoldierS636, I do like you to do a James Bond/Rosario + Vampire crossover for your story as I mentioned in the private message. But for your second question, I don't know if I could do a Teen Titans/Rosario + Vampire with LM in it. I need some kind of idea to make that work and I don't have anything to work with. So sorry about that. Now that all the technical stuff is out of the way, time for an action packed chapter of Panty and Stocking with LM. Now the final fight between the three and Mother Mae-Eye has started. Who will win? Who will lose? Will the Titans be save? Only one way to find out. Read and see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Repent!<p>

LM and the angels were falling for what felt like hours. They weren't fully aware that Mother Mae-Eye that set that trap for them and even if they knew, it would be too late. Now they are falling, not unaware of what's bound to come when they reached the bottom. As they reached the bottom they landed on a slide and slid down to the opening. Entering the opening, they were off the end of the slide and plummeted into a huge dish that's filled with pie. Coming out of it, they took a breather and thank goodness they didn't eat the pie they were in. After a few coughs, Panty shook the gunk out of her hair and was upset.

Panty: "Yuck! This is so fucking gross! Don't tell me we're in a huge pie filled with this crap."

LM wiped the gunk off of his face and looked around himself. Realizing they were in a pie, and looked at her and responded back.

LM: "All right, I won't tell you. Where are we anyways?"

Stocking shook her head to get her hair clean from all of red stuff on it. Looking around, she could tell where they are. From what she can tell, they were in Mae-Eye's kitchen, only it's a whole lot bigger then they thought. Everything looks like that it came from Honey I Shrunk the Kids.

Stocking: "Hmm… Looks like we're in some kind of kitchen, but it's a whole lot bigger then I imagine. It's almost like we are ants in this place."

LM looked around too and realized that she was right. The kitchen was huge and so was the pie they were all in. It was all too strange.

LM: "You're right Stocking, everything does look so big. You think it's another one of Mae-Eye's tricks she's pulling."

Panty: "Survey says: Fuck yeah! Let's get out of this pie and find a way out of here."

As she was getting out the pie, she realized that she was having a hard time moving around. Fearing for her life, she turned to the others and told her the situation.

Panty: "Hey! I'm stuck in this shit!"

Stocking moved around too and realized that she couldn't budge at all.

Stocking: "Me too! Something in that pie is keeping us stuck here."

LM looked at the two trying to budge and knew this was bad. So he tried to get out his own way.

LM: "Hang on! I'll see if I could get out of here too."

He started to focus hard and tried to escape by flying. But as he was jumping up high, the pie's flavor stuck him like webbing and sent him down into the pie tin. The girls looked at him and were surprised that he couldn't get out of it either. He got out of the pie flavor and gasped for air, completely shocked about what happened.

LM: "Seriously? My flight ability doesn't work with this crap? What the hell type of pie is this?!"

When he said that, they all heard a voice that was not only familiar, but also high up and extremely loud.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That my dear is my ever popular strawberry cement pie."

The three looked up and wondered where that voice came from. What they saw shocked them even more because towering above them is Mother Mae-Eye as big as a giant. The three stared up with their jaws opened and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Panty: "Whoa… Looks like someone took their growth hormones as of late."

LM shook his head and realized what it was.

LM: "No Panty. It looks like Mae-Eye has reached full power thanks to the Titans love."

The mother looked down at the rebel and smiled to wickedly.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Right you are dear boy. Thanks to the Titan's love and affection for me, I'm now strong enough to spread my love to all the children in the world."

LM: "Yeah, and eat them as well."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Quit your yammering boy! I've had it with you and your truth bending ways. Though I'm quite surprised you know of my true purpose. But it doesn't matter anyways, since you will join them soon enough."

LM gave her a sour look and was trying to get out as much as he could. But he was still stuck in the flavor like paste and was having a hard time escaping. The witch looked at them and laughed very sinisterly.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh don't bother getting out of there. I told you already that you couldn't escape. See that pie your in has a strawberry flavor in it with a special ingredient that holds anything in, including nosey intruders. Think of it as pastry glue or a flavor flytrap. Nothing gets out of there, not even you."

The three looked up at her with deep glares and didn't like the sound of it. Stocking tried to get out herself and was beginning to feel pretty bad about this.

Stocking: "This is great… Who da thought one of my favorite deserts would ultimately trap me?"

Panty looked right at her and shrugged her shoulders.

Panty: "Gee, let me think. Hmm… Oh yes. ME!"

Stocking turned to her and had that sour look. But LM looked right at the mother and was about to blow a gasket.

LM: "You won't get away with this you witch!"

The mother lowered her head and chuckled.

Mother Mae-Eye: "I've already have you naughty child. See once I'm done eating your friends, I will eat you and your naughty little angels. All in the name of love."

She then cackle loudly and waved her magic wand. As she did that, a flat pastry surface floated up on the table and glided to the three. They all looked up and feared what's about to happen. The mother was going to place them in a pie! They tried to get out of there as much as they could, but it was all too worthless. Almost immediately, the surface of the pie sealed them up and trapped them completely. The mother then waved her wand and the pie itself floated up in the air and into the classic stove. Once she got that pie out of the way, she sat up another pie for the Titans.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Well that took care of those misfits. I swear the boy has a serious grudge against me. At least now I will be able to fix the Titans something special. Where are those little darlings anyways?"

As if on cue, she heard the leader's voice on the kitchen counter.

Robin: "Right here Mother Mae-Eye."

She looked down at the kitchen counter and saw the Teen Titans looking up to her. When she looked at them, she found out that they have been eating too many pies in one day. They looked incredibly fat, like almost Weird Al Yankovic Fat music video fat. Their clothes look like they were about to burst and it was hard to walk around. Mae-Eye looked at all of her kids and was surprised about all of it.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Oh my word! What has happened to all of you?!"

Robin looked up at his mother and told them what happened.

Robin: "We were searching for our friend and those two girls and we were lured right into a trap. We were going to get out, but we saw all of those pies in the room they locked us in."

Mae-Eye heard that and couldn't believe they found one of her pie storage rooms, both the Titans and LM. So she continued listening to the conversation.

Cyborg: "When we all saw those pies, we were really hungry for them. So we had to eat them all until there was nothing left."

Beast Boy: "It was my fault mother. I saw all those pies and because of that we lost the intruders. Will you ever forgive me?"

The mother listened in on what they were saying and couldn't believe this. LM and the Anarchy Angels set a trap for them and kept them busy while they were searching for her? Pretty clever of them. But by the looks of it, it would seem their plan has backfire on them. For all the pies they eat, has sucked the love right out of them and they are just plumped and ready to be eaten. She smiled and pretends to be all happy.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Of course I forgive you my little beast. Those kids are nothing more then a mere nuisance then we thought. But don't worry; I have personally taken care of them. They won't be a problem anymore."

The team smiled and knew that they are long gone, but immediately yawned simultaneously and was getting tired. Preferably it's because they ate too much pie in one go. The mother noticed this too and knew it was now time to take care of them. She looked at them with a coy look on her face and eased them in.

Mother Mae-Eye: "It would seem that all of you are tied from your search and all that eating. Perhaps all of you need your little nappy wappies. Here, I have a bed all made for you."

She then waved her hand and presented them with a bed of their own, which is actually a tin pie. The team looked at it and was glad they have a bed to sleep in. They all then rushed to the bed and rested their heads on it. The mother then approached them and lulled them to sleep.

Mother Mae-Eye: "All right my children, time for all of you to close your eyes and head to dreamland. Night Robbie Wobbie!"

Robin: "Goodnight Mother Mae-Eye."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Good night my Starry Warry!"

Starfire: "Pleasant Slorvax Mother Mae-Eye."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Sweet dreams Cybie Wybie!"

Cyborg: "Thanks Mother Mae-Eye."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Nighty Night my little Ravie Wavie!"

Raven: "Night Mother Mae-Eye."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Have a pleasant night Beastie Weastie!"

Beast Boy: "Thank you Mother Mae-Eye."

Mother Mae-Eye: "Nighty night Tewa Wawa!"

Terra: "You too Mother Mae-Eye."

She kissed each Titan in the head and they all went into a deep sleep. They all then began to snore as Zs came out of their mouths. Mae-Eye looked at each of them and had a pleasing smile on her face.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Aw… They look so cute when they're sleeping. Too bad it's going to be their last."

She cackled lowly, making sure she doesn't wake the Titans and began working on the extra layer for the pie cover. As she was putting the finishing touches, someone was looking at the scene within the stove.

* * *

><p>Inside the stove, LM and the angels are still trapped in the pie that witch had created. He watched even unfolding pastry within the pie's corner and couldn't believe this at all.<p>

LM: "Shit. Shit! SHIT! This is not good. Not only is she going to cook us, but she will also cook my friends as well. We have to get out of here and fast before we become her midnight snack!"

He kept on using his focusing ability to get out of the jam like paste but it was still not working. Panty and Stocking look at this and sighed to themselves.

Panty: "Are you really that thick? We tried everything to get out of this mess but nothing seems to work."

The rebel then looked at them and asked about their weapons.

LM: "What about your holy weapons from you lingerie collection. Can you use those?"

The blonde angel looked at him and had that weird look on her face.

Panty: "We are hip deep in this shit! Do you really think we can get our weapons out if we can? And even if we can us our weapons, it still won't work."

LM slumped his shoulders and realized that it was all too late.

LM: "So that's it huh? This is how it all ends? After all that, it's all over. We're going to be nothing but pies. It's all hopeless.

The two angels looked at each other and realized he was right. After all that they've been through, it had to end like that? The best angels Heaven has to offer and they're being reduced to a desert for a hungry ghost. That's terrible. Panty lowered her head and thought of how to escape this predicament. That's when she came up with a really good idea.

Panty: "There is one way out of this mess."

The renegade turned his head to her and perked up.

LM: "There is?"

The angel turned to him and nodded in approval.

Panty: "Yep. But I'm gonna warn ya, you won't like this."

LM: "I'll take my chances. What is it?"

Panty has a sly smile and knew what she was going to do. Slowly, she approached him through the tough jam like cement and explained what she was going to do.

Panty: "See, we angels have an ability called a Heavenly burst. It's when we use our power from inside to create a huge heavenly explosion. It doesn't kill any humans or angels, but it can destroy anything with a 50 feet radius. It will be enough to free us from this shitty pie and ultimately escape this stove."

LM: "That sounds great! Let's do this!"

Panty shrugged it off and got closer to the Titan.

Panty: "There is one little condition though. See, in order for me or Stocking here to obtain this power, we would need a large amount of energy. As in, we need some sexual energy. And in order to do that, I'm going to need a little assistance."

The rebel looked right at her oddly and wondered what she meant by that. But seconds later, his eyes were wide and realized what she wants.

LM: "Oh no… Oh hell no! There's no way I'm not going to do that!"

Panty rolled her eyes and tried to reason with him.

Panty: "Oh come on! You can't say no to this. This is our only opportunity of escaping. Besides, you still need to fuck me one way or another."

The Titan feared this and couldn't believe she wants to do this. He then turned to Stocking to see if this woman was lying.

LM: "Is she telling the truth Stocking?"

Stocking shrugged it off and told him the truth.

Stocking: "Hate to say this, but she is right. The Heavenly burst is used as a last resort when it comes to battle and we need to release our sexual energies just to that happen. And being that you're the only male around here, you have to make out with one of us. And there's no way in Hell I'm making out with anyone just like Ms. Slut over here."

Panty looked at her and had a sly smile on her face.

Panty: "Yep! You really are jealous of me."

Stocking looked at her with a deep glare and groaned.

Stocking: "It's not jealousy, it's that you're my obnoxious sister."

Panty: "Details, details. So what do you say lover boy? You're ready for your first kiss?"

LM was a little worried about this and didn't know what to say. He wanted to get out of this mess as much as the next person, but he doesn't want to do that. He then shrugged it off and thought he didn't want to do that.

LM: "No. Absolutely not. There's no way I'm going to do something as idiotic as that! There has to be some other way. Something else that can get us out of here."

Panty slumped her shoulders and knew this was going to be difficult. So she got a little serious and told him straight forward.

Panty: "Now you listen to me you rebellious, arrogant, misguided, dangerous, piece of shit! You still don't get it do you? This is a war we're dealing with here. A war between Heaven and Hell. Something you can't deal with. And this ghost, this Mother Mae-Eye, is part of this war. We need to defeat this ghost so we could put this war to our advantage. If we are going to get out of this stove, then the witch's victory will be at hand. You need to help us get out of here so we can put and end to this ghost's plan. If not, then all is lost! If you don't want to fuck with me, then so be it! Your nothing…"

She turned around and walked away while LM gave himself some thought. He doesn't want to do this, not in his lifetime. But his friends are in danger and they are trapped completely. There was no other option left and he's rejecting the only way out. There is nothing he could do and he needed the angels help in saving his friends. He needs to regain Panty's trust and see if they can get out. But how to regain her trust? After much debate, he came up with an idea. He doesn't like it, but it's the only way. So he took a deep breath and said it to her.

LM: "Luis Javier Morgado."

Panty turned back to him and was a little confused.

Panty: "Excuse me?"

He sighed again and explained.

LM: "My name… You told me what my name is when heading to the cathedral and I gave you my code name. The one you made fun of if you remember correctly. Luis Javier Morgado is my real name."

Panty places her finger on her chin and finds that to be quite interesting.

Panty: "Luis Javier Morgado huh? That's interesting. Middle names sounds Spanish. Are you of Hispanic decent."

The renegade shrugged his shoulders and answered her question.

LM: "Cuban."

Now Panty was more interested then ever. She slowly approached him and was licking her lips.

Panty: "Cuban huh? You know, I never have sex with a Hispanic before, let alone a Cuban. Maybe today is my lucky day."

Stocking looked at this scene and finds that to be quite interesting.

Stocking: "Oh yeah… This is going to be good."

LM gulped and found out he made a mistake in his decision. Panty walked slowly through the hard jam and was ready to do her make out with him. LM laughed a little nervously and didn't know what to do now.

LM: "Um… Just to be a little honest with you, this is my first time. I mean I might be twenty, but I never got a chance doing it since my friends are in their teens. Not to mention that you have a boyfriend and I don't want him to feel a little jealous."

Panty placed her finger on his lips and shushed him.

Panty: "Don't worry; I'll make this nice and slow before I speed things up. Now close your eyes, because I'm going to give you and really good surprise."

She leaned forward and started this experience with a kiss. And then…

* * *

><p><strong>A big black screen appeared with a sign that reads…<strong>

**_'Scene Missing. Sorry for the inconvenience.'_**

**Just then, a chibi Panty came up from the right side of the title and was upset.**

**Panty: "Hey! What the fuck was that for!? It was getting to the good part!"**

**As soon as she asked that, the chibi version of LM appeared and explained everything.**

**LM: "Sorry about that Panty. But due to the fact that there would be teens reading it, this part of the story has to be censored. Better safe then sorry right?"**

**The chibi angel looked at him and argued with him.**

**Panty: "Bull shit! The real reason why this scene was censored is that this shitty author doesn't know how to make a good sex scene."**

**The chibi LM looked at her and retorted back.**

**LM: "Oh please… As if LuisJM wants to create complicated scenes involving sex. He's a very innovated author with many ideas for future stories. Hell, he even created me and gave me a shot to roll with the Titans on many stories."**

**Panty: "Oh sure… Creating something with a likeness of him back when he was at that age sounds pretty fun when he thought of it. But now it's just plain redundant! Besides, did you not see what he does in his free time now a days? Always having those little private times on the Internet that make him want to-"**

**LM cut her off and tried to not make things embarrassing for the author.**

**LM: "Oh look! We're about to go to the next scene!"**

**Panty: "Wait! Don't you dare cut me off and fucking-"**

* * *

><p>Outside of the stove, Mother Mae-Eye was preparing the finishing touches of her crust like blanket. She smiled oh so wickedly and was enjoying this.<p>

Mother Mae-Eye: "My oh my… This has turned out to be quite the lovely day. Not only did I trap those pesky intruders, but I also extracted all the love out of the little darlings. Now I have two pies for me to eat. Now let's see… Which pie should I eat first? The one with the kids or the ones with the intruders? Hmm… I know! How about both! That way I will have my revenge and have my children at the same time. They won't know what hit them!"

She started to cackle lowly again so that way she won't wake the Titans. But as she was rolling the dough, she didn't notice the stove that was starting to glow from within and was growing brighter and brighter by the second. When she got the dough flatten and round the edges, she places it on the pie the team was on and wrapped it just like a blanket. With the pie completely covering their bodies, all she could see is their heads as they drift into dreamland. She smiled and was pleased with all of this.

Mother Mae-Eye: "My, aren't they the sweetest things. Sleeping like there's no care in the world. A shame that it will be their last night alive, yet I still love them."

She was about to put them in the microwave when she felt something warm from right behind her. Turning around, she saw her oven glowing in a white holy light. She rubbed her chin and wondered about that light.

Mother Mae-Eye: "That's odd… I didn't turn on the oven. What is going on in there?"

She took a closer look to see what's happening in the oven. But doing that, she heard something she never expect happening. From what she heard, it sounds like moans from Panty herself as if she's doing something dirty.

Panty: "Oh yes! Yes! That's it! That's the spot! Now harder! Harder! HARDER! Yes, I can feel it! Do it! Yes! YES!"

Mae-Eye heard all of that was disgusted by what is happening. She banged on the stove door and was getting angry about it.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Hey! What's going on in there? Stop it this instant! I'm warning you!"

Just as she was going to see what was going on, she heard Panty screamed in pure orgasm. Just then, a bright light engulfed the whole stove and the witch was blinded by it.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Aaaahhhhh! This light! What is this!"

Before she could answer, there was a huge explosion, destroying the stove and sending the mother flying to the wall. Yet still, the Titans were sleeping in their pie like bed. When the smoke cleared, Panty and Stocking were free from their imprisonment of the pie and they were wearing their angel like battle attire while they glow in a holy light. In the back, LM had his pants down and was a little horrified by what he did but was free from that pie like prison as well.

Panty: "See, what I said. Nothing like a heavenly burst to free us from that mess."

Stocking rolled her eyes around and was a little disgusted by this.

Stocking: "Yeah, well you shouldn't do that to LM. I swear the things to two of you did in that pie is by far the most creepiest moment I ever saw."

Panty looked at her and had a sly smile on her face.

Panty: "Hey, look on the bright side. At least I finally got what I wanted. I got to fuck with Luis and he's real good as a rebellious Titan.

Stocking sighed and slapped her head in an obvious gesture.

Stocking: "Of course, that's what you always wanted."

LM remained where he was, still panting and still shocked at what he did.

LM: "I can't believe this… I can't believe I actually did that! I feel so violated…"

As LM was taking a breather of what happened, the wall blasted and Mother Mae-Eye came out of the same wall she broke through. The three looked up at the Mother and noticed there was something different about her. There were black flames with red lines on them and her body was encased in the same black and red line coloring. She looked down on them and was extremely upset about all of this with her voice dark and evil.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"How dare you…. All of you… Breaking into my house. Destroying all of my creations. Lying to my children! Trying to free them! And destroying ME of all people!? I sacrificed everything for them, for you. I work, cook, and clean, I make sure that all of you are healthy, strong, and well balanced, I clear your boogers, did your hair, put your clothes on, everything I did if for love. And after all I've been for you, you would treat me like this?! Well, I guess you left me with no choice. You are more then grounded boy. You and your little friends are DEAD!"**_

The second she said that, her body grew and changed shape into something that was completely inhuman. When the changes were done, Mother Mae-Eye is no longer the mother the Titans was or a witch LM knew. Her body was like a beanstalk with no feet, four pairs of arms on each side with razor sharp claw like hands on each. Her face was monstrous with a long jaw that has razor sharp teeth, long spiky hair, a nose that stretches to a couple of feet with a wart on it, had many eyes, and a witch's hat on top of her head. The three looked at her and realized that they were looking at Mae-Eye's true form.

Panty: "So the ghost finally revealed herself. It's about fucking time!"

Stocking: "Tell me about it. I thought for certain she would hide it until she killed us. At least now we got ourselves a challenge for our Heavens."

LM got his pants up and zipped it up, telling the girls about the situation.

LM: "Hey girls. Less chatting, more fighting. Looks like the ghost has finally regained her full power. If we don't destroy her quick, my friends will be eaten alive. Now c'mon, let's dust this ghost and save the Titans!"

He got his weapons up and was ready to fight while the angels removed their garments and turned them into weapons of their own, two Blacklace pistols and two Stripe samurai swords. The mother got her wand up and waved it, this time a huge army of gingerbread soldiers, samurais, zombies, tanks, planes, beasts, and just about everything. The three looked at them and could tell this was going to be an obstacle.

Stocking: "Looks like that's the final line of defense. You all ready?"

Panty looked at her and couldn't believe what she said.

Panty: "You're kidding me? I'm born ready slut!"

LM then came in and was ready as well as he got his shotgun out for the final battle.

LM: "Well, can't believe I'm going to say this, but what the Hell. Panty and Stocking, GO!"

The three then jumped down the destroyed stove and flew to the ground with the army of gingerbread men waiting for them. When they landed on the ground, there was a huge explosion, destroying the cookie soldiers that were in the way. They then rushed in and destroyed every cookie soldier in their path with bullets, holy shots, and slicing sword action. The Mother looked at all of this and couldn't believe how powerful they were. Did it have to do with the light she saw earlier? Either way, they need to be destroyed.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"Don't just stand there my creations, destroy them! Stop them before they get to me!"**_

The gingerbread generals nodded and blew the whistle. Almost immediately groups of gingerbread men formed together and took shape. In a matter of seconds, four giants towered over them and protecting the ghost. The three looked at them and could tell it was going to be a dozy.

Panty: "Wow! Looks like she's pulling off all the stops."

LM looked up at them too and smirked a little.

LM: "Then in that case, it's time we pull all the stops. Girls!"

He took put his weapons away and took the girls hands. He then focused hard and started to jump off the floor and flew high in the air. When they were in mid air, LM used his strength to throw the two angels in different directions to where the other two gingerbread giants are while he headed to the one in front of them. He took his shotgun out and cocked it ready to fire. The gingerbread giant roared and was about to attack him. But just as he was facing it, he got his shotgun up and pulled the trigger and blew the shells at its face, blowing its head completely. The other two angels did that same too as they got face to face with the other two giants. Panty got two of her holy pistols together and turned it into a super shotgun and cocked it at the ready. The weapon charged up and was ready to fire. The moment she got to it's face, she too fired at it and its head blew up completely, letting its cookie head rain down on the army below. Meanwhile on Stocking's side, she got her swords up and was ready to take the other one down. She got her swords in position and was ready for this. With one swift move, she used her swords to cut it in the neckline and let the head fall to the ground. With the three down, there was one more to take care of. Getting into position and getting themselves in a right angle, they jumped off the headless giants and flew to the last one. With their weapons at the ready, they were close to the last one and fired their weapons at it. The shots hit the giant at the top of its head while Stocking used the swords to cut it up and broke it apart in many pieces. With all of them gone, they regrouped together and they flew high in the air to reach the enemy. Mae-Eye saw this and knew this was bad. She got her hand holding the spoon up and ordered the planes to go after them.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"Now! Stop them!"**_

The planes flew down to them and fired their gumdrop bullets at them. Stocking went in front of the two as she used her swords as a sharp propeller to cut all of the gumdrops and the planes in the process. With a clear path, LM and Panty were next and knew what they would do. Stocking turned back and positioned herself while the blonde angel and renegade Titan got into their position and placed their feet on her feet.

Stocking: "All right, your up! Teach that bitch whose boss!"

Both of them launched by the legs and used the extra speed to reach the mother. Mae-Eye watched as they get closer and had no other choice but to do it herself.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"You will not hurt your mother!"**_

She got her arms stretched and used them to kill the two. Both LM and Panty avoided the first strike with some aerial positions as the sharp claws nearly miss them by a few inches. They then landed on the arms and ran up to her as fast as they could. Panty moved up the left side while LM headed to the right. They continued to climb up the monstrous ghost just to reach her head. But for LM, he was concentrating on the one target he had in mind. The wooden spoon. He knows that it was magical and she was using it protect herself. If he destroys it, the mother will be at her weakest state, enough for Panty to deliver the final blow. The witch looked at him and could tell what they were going to do. So she used her many arms to strike them whenever possible. Her clawed hands struck them in various ways and were trying to slice them up. They've managed to avoid the many attacks of the witch by jumping and maneuvering in the air, climbing higher and higher to her with the quickest of ease. LM and Panty were getting closer and closer to their goals and were about finish the job. But then, more gingerbread planes coming down to them and tried to shoot them off. Panty got her two pistols together to create a sub machine gun and used it to pick off the enemies on her side. LM got his Mac 11s out too and took out the planes on his side. He then ran up the arm and was reaching her hand. Mae-Eye saw this and had to stop him quick before he destroys her wand.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"Don't you dare touch that wand young man! Do you hear me?! I am your mother! I won't let you ruin everything!"**_

She lifted her arm up and the force sent LM flying high into the air. He quickly focused himself and levitated in mid air before he could fall. He then looked down to see the wand and knew he had to take it out now while he still has the chance. He then flew down and headed to his target with mach 5 speeds. He then saw cookie planes blocking his path and shooting gumdrop bullets at him. He then maneuvered himself in many directions just to avoid the projectiles while getting closer to the wand. He then used his Mac 11s to shoot the planes down in order to get a clear path. Once he got rid of them, he flew faster until he grabbed the huge handle with his hand. The ghost saw this and knew what he was going to do. She tried to shake the wand to keep him away, but he was able to hold on to it with all of his strength. He flipped around and was able to land on the stem of the spoon. When he took his shotgun out, he knew he was ready to finish this. Pointing his shotgun down to the stem, he looked at the monstrous woman and told her in a cold-hearted way.

LM: "Lady, you are not my mother…"

He then pulled the trigger and send shell after shell through the stem of the wooden spoon. The impact of each shot caused the spoon to crack bit by bit until the cracks covered the spoon entirely. In a matter of seconds, the wand exploded, breaking it apart in many pieces and destroying its magic. Mae-Eye watches it all go down and couldn't believe her eyes.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"No! Not my precious wand! Without it, I'm powerless!"**_

LM jumped off the wand before it exploded and the levitating in the air, looking at the mother and smiled very sinisterly.

LM: "That's exactly the point! Panty! Here's your opening! Finish this!"

Panty looked at him taking out the wand while running to the mother and had a pleasing look on her face. She look up to the mother and changed her weapon into her Blacklace pistols.

Panty: "You got it LM!"

She then got closer to her and jumped high in the air with both her pistols pointing down. The witch saw this and tried to stop her from reaching her and used her claw hands to cut her. The angel was lucky enough to avoid the attack by going through the ghost's fingers and heading to her in blinding speed. She then flew to the middle of Mae-Eye's many eyes and used her pistols to pierce through that eye. When she was in position, she told the witch something before died.

Panty: "So, you think you can destroy people by using love on them? Well let me tell you that love is an emotion, and not some sick weapon you use to manipulate. Long story short, love fucking hurts! REPENT WHORE!"

She pulled both trigger and shot round after round of holy bullets in her brain. When she empties the guns, the mother was shocked just seconds before she exploded in a large boom. As she got broken down to a million pieces, she said her final words.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"All I just wanted is to be loved…"**_

The two then landed on the ground and looked at each other in sheer success.

Panty: "Smooth moves on destroying that wand boy. You did a great job!"

They then gave themselves a high-five as he responded back.

LM: "You did a good job too girl. And thanks for saying my actual code name."

Panty smirked and put her finger on her chin from that response.

Panty: "What more can I say? After that sex drive you gave me, you deserve me calling out your name."

LM sighed to himself and knew that will haunt him for the rest of his life. As they thought it was all over, the whole place started to shake like there's an earthquake. It got their attention and looked around to see what has happened. Even Stocking stopped fighting the gingerbread army the moment she landed on the ground and wondered about the un-expecting shake too.

Panty: "What the fuck is that? An earthquake?"

LM: "No. This is something different."

He looked up at the sky and checked to see what happening around him. What he saw is a hole opening up and beginning to suck up everything around him. He quickly panicked and warned the girls about this predicament.

LM: "Black hole! Everyone hold on to something!"

Almost immediately the hole exploded and sucked up everything in its wake. The candy like interior were sucked into the hole and the gingerbread army got lifted up off the ground and went into the hole as well. Stocking got her sword and planted it to the ground to hold on to it. She then tossed her second sword to Panty and she too planted it in the ground to hang on as well. LM used his samurai sword to plant to the ground too just so he could hold on. The three hang on to the helms of the swords as everything was flying around them. But as they were hanging on, the rebel noticed something on the kitchen table. What it was is a tin pie that the Titans were in. Worse yet, the Teen Titans are still inside the pie sleeping even after all the fighting. The tin pie started to fly with the Titans still inside and it got the renegade in complete horror.

LM: "Guys, the Titans! They're going to be sucked into that hole! Do something!"

Panty looked up as well and saw the team flying up right into the whole. With quick thinking, she turned her pistols into a holy grappling hook with a grappler at the end and a bow on the nozzle. She aimed it at the team and got her mark.

Panty: "Got it!"

She pulled the trigger and the grappler fired, sending a string out of the hole. It flew high in the air and reached the team. It wrapped around the team and tighten them completely, getting them out of the tin pie and freeing them before the pie got sucked into the hole. She then retracted the gun and drew the team away from this black hole. But the force of that black hole ripped their childish clothes out of their bodies, revealing their normal attire. Almost everything was about to suck into the hole until it was nothing but blackness. That was until it was a huge explosion that engulfed the entire place with a bright light. The three closed their eyes as the light enveloped them completely.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the three began to stir and opened their eyes. The force of the light knocked them out completely and they weren't prepared for this one bit. Luckily, they survived the unknown black hole and the blast and they were beginning to wake up. Panty got up first and was a little dazed by what occurred.<p>

Panty: "Urgh… The fuck happened? An orgasm in space or something?"

LM was getting up too and shook his head from the effect. He heard her question and answered it to her.

LM: "Don't think that's the case. My guess is that the destruction of Mother Mae-Eye must've collapsed her world within itself. That could explain that black hole appearing out of nowhere."

Stocking stood up and stretched a little feeling the after effects of the blast.

Stocking: "Either case, at least the ghost has been dealt with. And this nightmare is finally over."

LM shook his head and was a little off as of late. When he opened his eyes, they were wide and couldn't believe what he's seeing.

LM: "No way…"

The girls opened their eyes too and was surprised by this as him. All around them, they noticed that they were in the commons area of Titans Tower, but it was normal. There were no gingerbread walls, no candy canes, no lollipops, nothing that's candy, just normal looking walls, a regular kitchen, sitting area, and command consoles. LM looked around and was had a smile on his face.

LM: "No way. No fucking way!"

He then noticed the clear windows and took a good look on the outside to see if it's all too real. Heading to window, he took a good look at the outside and was in sheer excitement. Outside, everything is normal, the island is normal, and Titans Tower is normal. He had a wide smile on his face and couldn't believe this is really happening.

LM: "Yes. Yes! YES! Everything is back to normal! This is truly a dream come true."

As he was enjoying this moment, he heard the cusses between Panty and Stocking as they were searching for something.

Panty: "Fuck! Where the fuck are the Heavens?! I don't see them anywhere!"

The rebel turned around to see the angels and saw them scowling for coins.

Stocking: "I don't see them either! What type of bullshit is this? Please tell me you didn't see them after toasting that ghost."

Panty looked up to her and had an aggravated look on her face.

Panty: "No… I was trying not to be sucked into a hole like I was being unborn. **WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE WORRYING ABOUT GETTING HEAVENS WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO DIE!?**"

The Goth looked at her and was angrier then ever.

Stocking: "I don't know! Maybe it's because that **IT WAS WHAT WE WERE TRYING TO GET IN THE FIRST PLACE!**"

The two stared at each other and lightning bolts came out of their eyes and connect to each other. LM just looked at this fight and was about to give up. But as he groans in disgust, he looked down and noticed something on the circular table.

LM: "Hey, what's that."

The girls stopped what they're doing and looked to him wondering what he was saying. What they saw was some kind of object on the table. They quickly got up and the three approached the table to see what it is. When they gathered around the table, they realized what they were seeing. On top of the table was a pie, the very same pie Cyborg bought, that was all nice and warm. The three were surprised by this and couldn't believe it was still there.

Panty: "You have got to be fucking kidding me! That pie is still here? How is that possible?"

Just when she said that, they all heard a familiar voice.

Garterbelt: "Hmm… Just as I expected."

They all turned to the back where the entrance to the commons room is located and were surprised at who they were seeing. Standing at the door was Garterbelt, Brief, and Chuck; all dressed in normal attire and it was very awkward. LM just looked right at them and was a little shocked to see him there.

LM: "Garter? What are you doing here?"

Garter approached the three and explained everything to them.

Garterbelt: "When the Tower returned to its previous state, I knew that the three of you managed to defeat the ghost. So we head back to see what has happened. By the looks of things, you were all successful in destroying her."

Panty placed her hands on her hips and had a sour look on her face.

Panty: "Fuck yeah we did. But we couldn't find a single Heaven coin around here. Instead all we got is that pie on the table. What gives?"

The priest looked at her and explained as simple as he could.

Garterbelt: "I'm glad you asked that Panty. See, I did more research about this possession ghost and I found something that's interesting. When a ghost like that is destroyed, it's essence and the magic it contains returns to the very object it posses, only to remain there until it is used again. This is one example of it all. When Mother Mae-Eye is destroyed, herself and all of her magic was returned into that pie and will remain like that until it is being eaten again."

Upon hearing that, the two angels looked at each other and cannot believe this. They then looked at him again and were irate.

Stocking: "Wait a sec. Let me get this straight. You're telling us that after all that we've been through, this ghost is still alive and has returned to that pie while we get no Heavens at all?!"

Panty: "That's a whole lot of bull shit! We've nearly got ourselves killed by this bitch and barely survived it all. Hell, I had to fuck LM over here just so we could free ourselves with the Heavenly Burst!"

LM looked at her and groaned about what happened between him and her.

LM: "Oh sure… Rub that in why don't ya."

The priest rolled his eyes around and knew this was coming.

Garterbelt: "Listen, I don't want to be the proverbial stick in the mud but we have no choice in the matter. This is something you all have to accept. After all, you save the Titans from being eaten by the this and the city owes a great gratitude for you."

Panty shrugged her shoulders and groaned to herself. The two then walked away from LM and past Garter.

Panty: "Fine, whatever. I still think we needed coins to buy our way into Heaven. C'mon brief, let's celebrate with some mall shopping and finish up with our victory make out."

Brief: "But of course Panty."

Stocking: "You go ahead to do that. I'm going to celebrate by eating at the best sweet shop in town."

Panty sighed to herself and knew she was going to do that.

Panty: "Of course that's how you want to celebrate. To get yourself all fatten up like there's no tomorrow."

Stocking: "And is this how you want to celebrate? Another sex party? As if LM wasn't enough."

Panty: "Hey! What can I say? I'm a natural at this."

Both angels left the commons room with Brief following them. Garterbelt shook his head and gave off a deep sigh.

Garterbelt: "These girls will never learn."

He then turned back to the rebel and smiled at his success.

Garterbelt: "LM, allow me to be the first to thank you at a job well done. Your experience and assistance helped us defeat that ghost and save your friends and your city."

LM shrugged it off and couldn't help but to laugh it off.

LM: "Like I had a choice. Your girls are a bit of a problem for me under a couple of occasions and that Panty girl did try to force me to do her business. Aurgh… If she post that up on Facebook, I swear I'm going to give her the lesson of her life."

Garterbelt: "Don't worry about that. I'll see to it that she won't post your experience with her online. That slut is always social for any male that goes to her Facebook."

LM smiled and couldn't help but to chuckle at the thought of it. But then got serious as he looked down to see the Titans sleeping with their normal uniforms on and they weren't fat anymore.

LM: "Hey Garter, what about my friends? Are they going to be all right?"

The priest looked at the group and answered his question.

Garterbelt: "They will be okay. All that pie they eaten have put them in a deep sleep. When they wake up, all memories of them with the ghost will be gone. They won't remember a thing."

LM looked at them and could tell that they won't remember what would happen for the past week. That is until he spotted a book resting on the floor too. He picked it up to inspect it and realized what it was. It was a pink photo book with gingerbread men on the border and the words _'Lovely Memories'_ on the front cover. He was surprised by this as he thought that it was gone along with everything else when the Mother was destroyed. But now here it is, right in front of his face. But looking at this book, he smirked and came up with a wicked idea.

LM: "They won't remember anything in the past week huh? Well, I'll see if I can jog their memories."

Garterbelt looked at him oddly and wondered what he was planning. But he let that slid as he turned to the main task at hand. Looking at the pie, he told the rebel his thoughts about it as Chuck went on the table to take a closer look at it.

Garterbelt: "But we still got to do something about that pie. Though the ghost is destroyed and now trapped in there again, it would be a matter of time before someone eats it and frees her again."

LM looked at the pie and understands what he was talking about. Sure the ghost is toast and all is well, but she's back in that pie and if someone else eats it, then this whole nightmare will start all over again. But thinking about that, he wondered if there is anyone that is willing to eat that pie. Rubbing his chin, he smiled and knew what to do with the pie.

LM: "Oh I know what I can do with that pie. I'll take care of this."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter eleven of this story. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure that what LM will do with the pie is going to be funny. And before anyone asks, no it's not taking the scene out of the first American Pie. You will have to see for yourself on the next chapter. Oh and for that censorship part, if anyone is wondering what I do in my free time. I don't want to talk about it. Please Review.<strong>


	12. Return to Normal

**Well, this is it. The final chapter for this story. Came a long way too since I started this story in March and I got to say, it's quite an interesting journey. Most chapters were shorter to take care of while others were a little longer. Plus I had positive reviews from readers looking into this story. Though Page-Mistress told me I have bad grammar and spelling here and there, which she told me that she wasn't trying to be rude or offensive thank you for telling me, it is still a great story. I think I got it on the ball on this one. So let's close it all off with this chapter. This is where the Titans are saved and are back to normal, the city will be saved again, and everything is back to the way things were. Well there is one thing that LM needs to take care of. What is it you ask? Well, you need to read the end of the chapter to see for yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Panty and Stocking.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Return to Normal<p>

A few hours later after Mother Mae-Eye has been defeated, Titans Tower have become normal and back to the way things was. Inside the Tower, the Teen Titans were sleeping on their curved sofa and had no idea of what has happened to them. Ever since they were free from the mother's spell, they have been sleeping all of this time. Since then, LM had to carry their bodies to the sofa for them to sleep easier, and it was hard for him to get Cyborg off the ground since he's a little too big for him to carry. After what appears to be forever, the team started to stir and were finally waking up. When their eyes start to open, they were no longer pink anymore, only normal colored eyes. Well, five normal colored eyes and a mask with white on the inside. They were all feeling a little groggy and had no idea what's going on.

Robin: "Aurgh… My aching head… What happened?"

The others were getting up too and were as dazed as the next.

Raven: "Don't know… But I feel too dizzy to think straight."

Beast Boy: "You and me both Rae. Last thing I remember was eating that pie Cy brought to the Tower and the next I passed out. Whatever was in that pie must've gotten us sick."

The hybrid turned to him and argued back.

Cyborg: "Hey! Don't blame me about the pie. The pie is good. I paid good money for it and it was worth it."

Just as he said that, he clutched his metal stomach and groaned out in pain. Terra looked at him and shook her head.

Terra: "You were saying?"

Cy groaned and couldn't take the pain anymore.

Cyborg: "Ow… My stomach… Feels like I've been in a buffet in Vegas."

In response, he burped out loud as the team was disgusted by it. By doing that, a familiar voice was heard.

LM: "That's putting it mildly…"

They all looked at the front of them to see who said that. What they saw is LM standing before them crossing his arms and holding a book of some kind. They were all surprised to see him as Starfire was ecstatic with glee.

Starfire: "Friend LM! You have returned!"

LM chuckled and shook his head from this response.

LM: "Funny Starfire. I could've sworn that was the second time you welcomed me back."

Starfire raised an eyebrow and was a little confused by all of this. But not as confused as Robin who looked at the rebel in a weird state and wondered what he was doing here.

Robin: "LM? What are you doing here? You were suppose to had to Steel City and assist Titans East on stopping this terrorist threat."

LM tilted his head and chuckled to himself, answering the leader's question.

LM: "Sorry Rob, but I've already finished my assignment. I helped out the Titans East and we've dealt with the terrorist plot. Of course you didn't know it yet, since the six of you were absent for the past week."

The moment he said that, everyone's eyes grew wide and were shocked by this unexpected shocker.

The Teen Titans: "A week!"

LM: "Yep. Turns out, the six of you were _'away'_ from your duties for a whole week. Meanwhile, the city went into completely anarchy with your guys absent and I've been doing all the work, with a little help of course."

Everyone was looking at each other and couldn't believe what they were hearing. They've been away for a week and the city was in chaos? That is insane. Robin lowered his head and was shocked by this unexpected event.

Robin: "One week? We've been absent for a week while the city was unprotected? How did this happen?"

LM looked right at him and could tell that he was more confused then ever. So he cleared his thought and asked him something."

LM: "Do you guys remember anything while I left the Tower?"

The team thought about this for a second and wondered what happened to them.

Robin: "Let's see. When you left the Tower, Cyborg came back and brought home a pie for us to eat. Since we didn't have anything to eat in the Tower we decided to eat the pie until Cy gets us some real food. But when we were done eating that pie, we got mysteriously sick and then… then… I don't know what happened next. My mind is in a complete blank."

The others remembered that moment and could agree with their leader as they were having a hard time remembering after eating that pie.

Starfire: "Mine too."

Cyborg: "Same here."

Raven: "Ditto…"

The renegade looked at each of them and realized they don't have memories of what happened in the past week, just like Garterbelt said. He sighed to himself and started to explain things to them.

LM: "I was afraid you were going to say that. Let me be brief about this. See, the moment you ate the pie, you were in some kind of hypnotic trance that got your mind completely shut off for a week. You're body was on autopilot in a way but your mind took the back seat of a bus and stayed there until you came back to your senses."

The team listened in and were surprised by this unexpected event.

Beast Boy: "So we were in the Tower for a week because our minds were total blanks while the city was screwed up. That's interesting."

Terra: "Even so, what have we been doing for a week? I mean it's not like we've been in a vegetated state for that long."

LM had a sly smile on his face and knew this was coming. So he approached them and answered the rock benders question.

LM: "Funny you should ask that Terra and here's your answer."

He tossed the book he was holding and let it land on the table. When the book got on the table, the team looked at it and could tell that it was a pink book with the title _'Lovable Memories'_ on it. They were a little skeptic about this and wasn't sure what was going on. Robin looked at the book too and was a little confused about it, then looked up to the rebel to ask him.

Robin: "What is this?"

LM looked at him and answered right away.

LM: "That Robin is what you guys been doing for the past week after eating that pie. And trust me, it isn't anything pretty."

The team looked right at the book and was a little confused by what he meant by that. Curious, Robin picked up the book and was about to open it up. But before he could even begin, everyone heard the ringing of a cell phone. Everyone stopped what they're doing and wondered what that was.

Beast Boy: "Uh… What's that ringing?"

LM's ears perked up and soon realized that it was his cell phone that was ringing.

LM: "That's got to be my cell phone. Give me a second."

He took his phone out and opened it to see who's calling. Turns out, it was a text message sent by Panty herself. The Titan blinked his eyes and wondered how she got his cell phone number, let along where she sends the text. But he decided to check it anyways to see what she was saying. He clicked on the 'read' icon button to see what's in this text message. What he saw is a message that say…

_'To LM (Luis Javier Morgado)_

_Come to the mall ASAP. We need a little help and your debit card. Need to buy a few things. Meet at food court._

_Panty ; -)'_

LM starred at the message and was a little confused on what she was saying. She wanted him to go to the mall with his debit card to buy some things. For what purpose? The team looked at him and was confused as to what is happening. Robin then decided to ask him about it.

Robin: "Hey LM? Who's contacting you?"

The rebel Titan looked at the leader and gave a coy grin.

LM: "It's nothing. Just a friend that needs my help right now. Better go to her to see what she wants."

He then left the Titans and headed for the door of the commons room. And good timing too. If the team saw the pictures, they would be irate to the point that they would hurt someone. So he needs to be far away from that as he can. Before he could even leave the place, he turned to them and told them one more thing.

LM: "Ah yes, one more thing. If you want to blame someone after your done checking that book out, you should blame Cyborg. He was the one who bought the pie in the first place."

The doors opened behind him as he turned and left the commons room. When the doors closed, the team looked on and was more confused then ever. Star looked on and didn't know what to say until she turned to Robin.

Starfire: "Please tell me, why is LM leaving when he wants us to looking into the book? And why does he want us to blame Cyborg for buying that pie?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders and had no idea what is going on.

Robin: "Don't know Star. But I think it has something to do with what's in this book. Let's check it out."

He opened the book to see what LM was showing them. What they saw was nothing but photos of them with a strange woman they had never seen before. Worst yet, it showed the team doing completely childish stuff. Their mouths were agape and they didn't know how to respond to something like this.

Robin: "What in the world! What has happened to us?"

Starfire: "Is that me? By X'hal I look like a colorful Quadac Jinglepuff!"

Cyborg: "This is so wrong under many levels. Why is my Tower look like the inside of a gingerbread house!?

Raven: "Why am I in a dress?!"

Beast Boy: "You in a dress? Look at me! I'm in a freaking bunny suit!"

Terra: "Who is this woman? And why is she in all these photos?"

Robin: "This is really wrong. We haven't protected the city for a week and this is what we've been doing? How did all of this happened?"

As he was looking at the picture, a thought hit him. LM did say that all this is because Cyborg bought a pie from the mall so they could eat it at the Tower. Putting to two together, he realized that he and his team made a terrible mistake. Cy took the book at he couldn't understand any of it.

Cyborg: "This is a joke right. This has got to be one sick joke. I mean who would prank us like that and leave us in the Tower for one week?"

He was so engrossed with the book that he failed to notice five shadows looming over him. It was then that he heard a voice from right in front of him.

Robin: "Don't know Cyborg. Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror? Because the person to blame is you."

Cyborg was a little confused and lifts the book down to see what he was talking about.

Cyborg: "What Robin? What are you talking about?"

When he looked up, his eyes were completely blank and had a sweat drop coming down his head. What he saw were his friends with evil like eyes and fire emanating out of the background. And by the looks to things, they were extremely pissed.

Robin: "We've always knew that pie was suspicious. Now we know why! What were you thinking when you bought that pie? Because of you, we've wasted a week's time and the city was in a frenzy. I can't believe you!"

Cy was a little nervous and realized that he made a grand mistake in getting that pie to begin with. He nervously taped his fingers and tried to explain it all.

Cyborg: "heh, heh, heh… Yeah, well I thought that pie was supposed to be a normal pie. Wasn't expecting a pie that would put a spell on us and force us to stay in the Tower for a week. Not to mention that store clerk told me not to get it, but it looks so good to not have it. What would you be expecting for a great price like that?"

But that didn't work as the team got their weapons and powers up and running, ready to punish their hybrid friend. Cy just starred with saucer like eyes and was scared for his life.

Cyborg: "Oh boy… Now wait a second guys. Let's not do anything we will regret. Wait-"

Before he could even finish what he was saying, the team started to beat Cy up. The fighting was so hard, Titans Tower started to cartoonishly shake and rock back and forth from the attack.

* * *

><p>As the punishment commenced for Cyborg, Panty and Stocking were at the mall shopping for whatever they wanted. Panty was carrying a little bag from Kay Jewelers while Stocking was drinking her strawberry milkshake. The two were walking and talking to each other about what happened yesterday.<p>

Stocking: "Got to admit, this city has the finest of shopping around here. I mean Daten has some fine shopping but this city got the coolest stores. A shame that we didn't get our Heavens though. That ghost has certainly jipt us pretty badly."

Panty: "Ah who the fuck cares? It's just one cheap ghost. There will be others once we get a call from Heaven. Until then, we should fucking celebrate by an all out shopping spree! Ain't that right boys?"

Behind them both Brief and LM was carrying loads of shopping bags and boxes, trying to hold on to what they have. The rebel was a little pissed off by all of this. Panty gave him a message on his cell to help them out with something, not doing man labor for them. Not only that, but they are using his Titan Express card to pay for the stuff they need. And that's not even the worse of it. They are using the card of buy some of the most wasteful stuff imaginable. There were clothes that they would rarely wear, toys that they would keep, sex objects and bondage gear that were a little disturbing, and so many sweets that Stocking would like to eat. It was insane!

LM: "You know, helping out teammates and stopping mad men is my job responsibility. Assisting the two of you in your little shopping spree and using my Titan Express card to pay for your shit isn't part of my resume."

Panty looked back to him and told him to shut it.

Panty: "Oh don't be a crybaby LM. We need an extra pair of hands to help carry these bags since Brief here couldn't carry anymore. Plus that fucking Afro Priest cut off our buying limit and we need a little more scratch so we can finish our shopping."

Stocking: "Yeah LM. Just be thankful that you were available to handle stuff like this."

LM groaned to himself and didn't like this at all.

LM: "It still feels like man labor to me."

Brief looked at him and reassured him about it.

Brief: "It's not that bad. At least I have help in carrying all of these boxes."

The rebel turned his head to him and retorted back.

LM: "Yeah, says the nerdy boy who girlfriend likes to have sex with every guy she sees fit."

He turned to the girls and argued about the card.

LM: "And one more thing. Why would you be using my card to begin with? The Titan Express was meant to pay for the things we need the most, not for you to waste it all."

Panty: "What are you fucking complaining? You said it yourself that the card has an unlimited account, so we're going to spend it all until we're done."

LM: "Is that so? Well the moment Robin gets the bill from the card, he's going to blame it all on me. And then he would beat me up more then Cyborg. Why have I even told you about the card I have no idea."

As they were walking through the mall, they passed by a vacant store that looked recently closed. The rebel stopped dead in his tracks and noticed something was off. That's when he remembered about this store. It was once the Spells R Us store that was operated by Sally, the storekeeper. But now it looks like the store has been abandon, with no sign or any products. Looking at this, he turned to the girls and told them to come.

LM: "Panty! Stocking! Look at this!"

The girls and Brief stopped what they were doing and returned to the rebel to see what he was looking at. When they looked at the empty store, they knew what it was.

Stocking: "Hey Panty, isn't that the store Sally use to run?"

Panty: "Sure seems that way Stocking. Looks like the place seems deserted. Guess Garter managed to help Sally relocate the store to someplace less populated."

LM: "Does seem that way. After the mess that happened because of her, it's nice to know that her store won't cause any problems in the near future. Glad everything is back to normal."

They all then walked away from the abandon store and went back to their shopping spree. But as they were starting, Stocking remembered something about what happened after the fight.

Stocking: "By the way LM, what happened to that pie. With the ghost disposed of, its essence went back into that very pie the team has eaten."

Panty: "Yeah, that's right. The Afro Priest told us that you were going to take care of that. What did you do to the pie?"

LM gave off a sly smile and responded to their questions.

LM: "Well… Can I be honest about this?"

The two nodded in unison and wondered what he wanted to say. LM took a deep breath and started to talk about what he did.

LM: "See, after we defeated the ghost, I started to feel sorry for her. I know if sounds stupid, but here me out for a second. Though she sort of hypnotized my friends, force them to eat her pies, extract their love from their bodies, and almost ate them, all she wanted is love for her young. Cheesy yes, but I can understand how she feels. Without that love, she would be so lonely. She needs a family that would love her and she would love them back. That's what she always wanted, even though she had it in her own twisted way."

Panty, Stocking, and Brief listened to what he was saying and was a little confused by his answer. So the blonde angel looked at him with a serous look and asked about that.

Panty: "What the fuck does that mean? And what does it have to do with that pie? have to know."

The rebel looked at Panty and had a wider smile.

LM: "Well, I didn't want to leave it in the Tower's evidence room. Cy would get a hold of it again and restart that nightmare. So I decided to give the pie to a few individuals they need love."

* * *

><p>Within Jump City's federal prison, there were criminals and monsters all held in captivity. The most dangerous of the dangerous live in the prison until there time is done, or someone would break them out. But that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Still there's going to be a new addition to the prison. Within the prison, a security guard was walking down cellblock 14 with a strange package in his hand. Walking through each cell, he approached the one cell that contains a group of villians. Those villains were none other then the H.I.V.E.'s proud students, the H.I.V.E. Five. Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, See-More, Kid Wicked, and Private Hive were sitting and waiting for their rescue when the prison doors started to open and the guard entered the cell.<p>

Prison Guard: "Hey H.I.V.E. Five! There's a package for you!"

He placed the package on the floor and closed the cell the moment he left the room. The group looked at this package and wondered who it's from.

Jinx: "What's in the package? And who would deliver it to us of all people?"

Private H.I.V.E.: "My guess, our general Brother Blood. He must've given us some tools that can help us blow this Popsicle stand."

Jinx turned to the Private and argued back to him.

Jinx: "Impossible! This prison has x-ray scanners to scan any package. If there were weapons of anything to escape, they would've discarded it. There's no way that package is from Blood."

Gizmo: "Maybe Blood managed to make some sort of force field to protect the package from being spotted. You know he doesn't want us to remain in prison and would do anything to get his students out of this place."

While they were talking about it, See-More approached the package and took a look at who delivered. With his one eye, he saw the address of the prison and a small message that says, _'To: H.I.V.E. Five'_. Scratching his head, he was a little confused by this package.

See-More: "Actually, it doesn't say who it's from. Just an address that is delivered to us. Really weird."

Mammoth then approached it too and started to open the package.

Mammoth: "Well, only one way to find out."

He then ripped the package opened as the rest of the team approached it to see what's inside. But when they took a peek, they didn't see any weapons or tools to escape. Instead all they saw of a pie, all warmly baked. They all blinked and were really confused about that.

Jinx: "Serious… A pie? Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?"

See-More: "Doesn't look like any weapons. Maybe there's one inside the pie."

Jinx looked at the one eye crook and told him like she told Private H.I.V.E.

Jinx: "Again, scanners would've picked it up. Now way it would pass through security like that."

Gizmo looked at this pie and felt a little hungry.

Gizmo: "Doesn't matter. Whoever the bogger-eating worm is, at least he was kind enough to give us something to eat. Better then the prison food they have here. That crud tastes so nasty."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed with Gizmo. They were a little hungry and the prison food isn't as tempting. So they took the pie and placed it on the table. Once they got the pie to the table, they began gobbling it up like there's no tomorrow. Once they were done eating, they were completely satisfied with their meal. But just as they were enjoying their meal, they were getting a little sick and their eyes started to slowly turn pink. And just when things really start to get weird, Mother Mae-Eye appeared behind Private H.I.V.E. and placed her hands on his shoulders, laughing it up.

Mother Mae-Eye: "Don't worry my sweeties; there's plenty of pie for everyone. And remember…"

Her look then changed from the sweet innocent mother to an evilly wicked witch with glowing pink eyes.

Mother Mae-Eye: _**"Mother always love you…"**_

The End?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it ladies and gentlemen. The end of my story. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I love writing it. I'm lucky that I was able to do this with the Panty and Stocking crossover instead of Martin Mystery. Wouldn't be as good as this one. Well, I'll see you all really soon. Please Review.<strong>


End file.
